


Hello, my old friend

by Daina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale's Past Consent Issues with Kate Argent, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Post Season 3, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 98,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: Stiles Stilinski ha cumplido su sueño de ser agente del FBI y ahora disfruta de una prometedora carrera. También ha visto cumplido su mayor deseo de casarse y vivir con Derek Hale, el amor de su vida. Todo es perfecto... Hasta que llega un viejo enemigo al que hubiera deseado no volver a ver jamás.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Hacía mucho que no me ponía con un fic Sterek y, la verdad, durante un tiempo pensé que no volvería a escribir sobre ellos...  
> Por ello, lo primero que quiero es dar las gracias de corazón al responsable de que esa sequía haya terminado: @Thomas42273. Él me propuso hace tiempo (tanto, que me da vergüenza ver el tiempo que ha pasado) una idea para un fic en el caso de que quisiera escribir un nuevo Sterek. Y, la verdad, desde el principio pensé que tenía muchísimo potencial.  
> Al final las cosas no salieron tan rápido como me hubiera gustado, pero esa idea nunca me abandonó y hoy, por fin, puedo mostrarlo al resto del mundo.  
> Y viendo el resultado final he decir que estoy muy emocionada. Primero porque volver a escribir sobre Stiles y Derek es simplemente maravilloso (no era consciente de lo mucho que los echaba de menos), y segundo porque tenía ganas de contar una historia en la que los dos ya estuvieran en una relación plenamente establecida.  
> Esto me ha permitido mostrar un lado más maduro y profundo de esa relación que me ha encantado y, además, he podido desarrollar más la parte de la investigación y el misterio, que como buena amante de la novela policiaca que soy también me ha fascinado. Y en fin, poder exprimir al máximo a Stiles Stilinski como agente del FBI, simplemente, no tiene precio.  
> Espero de corazón que disfrutéis leyendo este fic, tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndolo.  
> Un abrazo <3

Stiles aparcó el Chevrolet junto a su viejo jeep. Al cerrar el coche observó con cierta nostalgia a su querido Rosco. Le encantaría conducirlo más a menudo e incluso llevárselo al trabajo, pero sus jefes le habían advertido que un jeep que se cae a pedazos, palabras textuales, no era el vehículo más adecuado para un agente del FBI. Así que no tuvo más remedio que comprarse un coche más acorde con los gustos de la policía (en otras palabra, más feo y sin carácter) y reservar el jeep para alguna escapada de fin de semana. El problema era que últimamente no tenía ningún fin de semana libre y los pocos que conseguía estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era quedarse todo el día en la cama.-

\- Ya estoy en casa.

Saludó con menos entusiasmo del habitual y eso que para variar no llegaba tarde. Afortunadamente, alguien se alegró de su llegada como era debido. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde la espalda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió la áspera barba de su marido rozándole el cuello mientras le besaba en el hombro.  
Stiles iba a protestar porque llevaba todo el día sin parar y era mejor que esperara a que se duchara, pero al segundo roce de la lengua en su cuello no encontró razones para hacerlo.

\- Vaya. Esto sí que es una bienvenida.  
\- Y solo es el principio –susurró Derek en su oído, consiguiendo que se le erizara la piel. Sin embargo, al girarle sobre sus pies y mirarle por fin a la cara Stiles tan solo recibió un casto beso en la frente-. Estás hecho un asco.  
\- Vale. Retiro lo que acabo de decir. Y yo también te quiero, por cierto.

Derek negó ante el sarcasmo de su marido, preocupado por las ojeras que resaltaban sobre su piel más pálida de lo normal.  
\- Solo digo lo que veo –Le dio un beso en los labios, más corto de lo que le gustaría, pero consciente de que no podía hacer más visto el estado de Stiles-. Además, cuando veas lo que te he preparado cambiarás de idea.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? –arqueó la ceja de un modo sospechosamente similar a como hacía Derek, lo que siempre inquietaba al hombre lobo.  
\- Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas –advirtió, quitándole la chaqueta.  
\- Aguafiestas –se quejó, soltando un gritito de protesta en cuanto Derek le levantó en vilo para llevarle en brazos-. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?  
\- Estoy demostrando que no soy el cavernícola que siempre dices que soy.  
\- Pues lo siento mucho, pero llevándome a rastras a la cama para follarme como un salvaje estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.  
\- Ya te he dicho que no es nada de eso –explicó, subiendo las escaleras y abriendo con el pie la puerta del baño, al final del pasillo.

Derek se quedó callado entonces, pero por una vez Stiles no se desesperó ante su falta de comunicación. Frente a él tenía toda la información que necesitaba: una bañera repleta de espuma y rodeada de velas como única iluminación. En el espejo vio el reflejo de Derek, quien sonreía de orgullo ante su cara de sorpresa. A Stiles no le importó. Tenía derecho a fanfarronear.  
\- ¿En serio? –fue lo único que acertó a preguntar el humano.

El hombre lobo depositó a su compañero en el suelo y comenzó a aflojarle la corbata.  
\- Cuando me avisaste de que hoy llegarías pronto pensé en celebrarlo de otro modo, pero se te oía agotado. Supuse que preferirías algo más relajado.  
\- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?  
\- Sí –sonrió ante el tono emocionado de Stiles-. Hace un minuto.  
\- Perdona –rio por lo bajo, aunque sus ojos acuosos indicaban que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar-. Estoy muy cansado y no sé ni lo que digo o hago.  
\- Ya lo sé –susurró, dándole otro casto beso- Para eso estoy aquí. –Comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa-. Mañana no trabajas, ¿no?  
\- No, menos mal. No sé si habría podido aguantar otro turno de 24 horas.  
\- Pensé que ya habías cerrado el caso con el que llevabas varias semanas.  
\- Sí, pero me ha tocado hacer de niñera del nuevo.  
\- ¿Tú?  
\- ¡Sí! A mí también me sorprende. Si tanto se quejan de que no hago las cosas como debería, cómo demonios se les ocurre ponerme a cargo del novato, un pobre muchacho totalmente influenciable. Y qué soy, ¿solo dos años mayor que él?  
\- A lo mejor tú eres el que tiene más don de gentes.  
\- Lo dudo mucho. Lo que pasa es que Michael era el que se encargaba de los novatos. Pero como ahora no está me ha tocado el marrón a mí. Aunque ya le he explicado a mi jefe que mi “don de gentes” estaba bajo mínimos y que más le valía darme el fin de semana libre o el novato moriría a manos del agente Stilinski.  
\- ¿Le “explicaste” eso?  
\- Con todo detalle.  
\- No sé por qué me sorprende –rio, terminando de desnudarle-. Métete en la bañera.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿No me acompañas?  
\- La idea es que tú descanses –recordó Derek.  
\- ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que apoyándome en tu musculoso y perfecto pecho, además de sorprendentemente mullido?  
\- ¿Eres consciente de que soy una persona y no un sofá?  
\- Perdona, pero has sido tú quien ha dicho que estaba aquí para ayudarme a relajarme y, la verdad, creo que eres lo mejor para que se me pase este terrible dolor de cabeza que tengo después de días persiguiendo a un peligroso asesino en serie.  
\- Siempre me maravilla tu facilidad para dar la vuelta a la situación –renegó, aunque lo hizo mientras se quitaba la ropa, lo que también sirvió para que Stiles mostrara esa sonrisa de maniaco que ponía cuando se salía con la suya-. Anda, ven aquí.

Derek se metió en la bañera y apoyó la espalda en la pared, alargando la mano hacia Stiles. Este soltó un suspiro de confort cuando se sumergió en el agua a la temperatura perfecta.  
\- ¿Mejor? –preguntó el hombre lobo.  
\- Mucho. Te recomendaré a mis compañeros. Eres perfecto para relajarse.  
\- Ni se te ocurra. Este es un servicio exclusivo.  
\- ¿Y tú que tal? ¿Alguna pista sobre esos animales muertos?  
\- Todavía no. Pero ahora no es momento para hablar de trabajo.  
\- Como digas, mamá.  
\- Te quejarás de mí –protestó mientras le enjabonaba el pelo.  
\- Por supuesto que no -ronroneó de placer al notar los dedos de Derek masajeando su cráneo-. Eres el marido perfecto.  
\- Me lo creería si no lo dijeras riéndote.  
\- ¡No me estoy riendo! –protestó, salpicándole con espuma-. Y ahora sé un buen alfa y dame un masaje en los hombros.

Derek cumplió solícito la orden. No era lo que tenía en mente hacer aquella noche pero al menos tenía a Stiles entre sus brazos, algo de lo que no había podido disfrutar en los últimos días. Se echó en la mano un poco del aceite especial para masajes y comenzó a extenderlo por sus hombros y cuello. Notó un punto especialmente tenso en la nuca y al presionarlo Stiles protestó un segundo para al siguiente soltar un gemido de placer. No era de extrañar que le doliera tanto la cabeza. Tenía toda la zona inflamada después de pasarse todo el día en pie.

Comprendió que un masaje no sería suficiente y que, ya que era un hombre lobo que contaba con ciertas cualidades, sería idiota si no les sacaba provecho. Al tiempo que siguió masajeando los hombros y espalda de Stiles, dejó que sus dedos atraparan el dolor residual. En el acto el humano soltó un suspiro de alivio que esta vez no fue seguido por el reproche que solía aparecer en cuanto usaba su capacidad de curación para aliviar su malestar. Siempre decía que esa habilidad debía reservarse para las ocasiones realmente importantes y que no se estuviera quejando ahora era otro indicativo de que estaba realmente agotado.

Dolido porque su trabajo le dejara en semejante estado, por mucho que fuera un trabajo que adoraba, Derek besó el hombro de Stiles con cuidado, con miedo de que aquel simple gesto le importunara.

No fue así. Las atenciones que estaba recibiendo por parte del hombre lobo, cuyos dedos consideraba mágicos por muchos motivos, consiguieron que en cuestión de media hora Stiles se quedara completamente dormido, mostrando por primera vez en el día una expresión de absoluta paz.  
Para Derek esa fue recompensa suficiente, visto que su pago en especias por los servicios prestados tendría que esperar un poquito más.

***********

Stiles despertó de la mejor manera posible, sintiendo los suaves y al mismo tiempo firmes labios de su marido besando su espalda y hombro. Sin embargo, pese a ser la mejor manera de salir del mundo de los sueños, o precisamente porque esa sensación era maravillosa, quiso permanecer en el reino de Morfeo un ratito más.

\- Stiles –susurró Derek en su oído.

\- Hmmm.  
\- Es hora de levantarse.

El susurro fue igual de suave, pero lo que dijo bastó para que el cerebro del agente del FBI se pusiera en funcionamiento. Si debía levantarse, significaba que debía ir al trabajo. Y si era Derek quien estaba tratando de despertarle cuando lo normal es que se quedara en la cama disfrutando de un horario menos intempestivo, debía ser porque era más tarde de lo que creía.  
Lo que significaba que llegaba realmente tarde.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó incorporándose en la cama de golpe-. ¡Joder! Llego tarde.  
\- Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar.  
\- ¿Ah, no? –se dignó en mirar a Derek por primera vez. Verle con su uniforme oficial para los fines de semana, consistente en un viejo pantalón de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes que parecía pintada en su torso, confirmó que efectivamente era su día libre.  
\- No. Me lo dijiste anoche, ¿recuerdas?  
\- ¿Anoche? –no le molestó la mueca burlona de Derek, pues lo cierto es que no sabía ni qué día era-. No me acuerdo de nada –De pronto fue consciente de que estaba completamente desnudo y una idea, una terrible idea, surgió en su cabeza–. Dios mío, no me digas que hicimos algo. No me puedo creer que me follaras después de días sin vernos y ni me enterara.  
\- Stiles. –Derek apartó las manos de su cara, avergonzado por lo que creía que había ocurrido-. No hicimos nada. Te preparé un baño y te quedaste dormido en la bañera mientras te daba un masaje.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- En serio –su mueca burlona se trasformó en una de preocupación. Sabía que estaba cansado, pero no recordar lo que había pasado horas antes era excesivo-. Había preparado algo para cenar, pero supuse que te vendría mejor dormir. Así que te he traído el desayuno. –Dirigió la vista hacía la mesita de noche y la bandeja con el completo desayuno que había dispuesto-. Seguro que tienes hambre.  
\- En serio. ¿Cómo puedes haberte casado conmigo? –preguntó entre asombrado y emocionado.  
\- ¿Sabes? A veces me hago la misma pregunta.

La mofa sirvió para que el sentimentalismo se evaporara enseguida, cosa que en el fondo alegró a Stiles. Nunca le había importado mostrar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco era cuestión de dejarlos siempre tan claros. Sobre todo cuando su marido era un ex alfa de lo más prepotente que usaría cualquier cosa a su favor para vengarse después.  
\- Idiota –protestó, tomando el plato repleto de tortitas recién hechas-. Como castigo te quedas sin comer.  
\- Me parece bien. Tengo otra cosa a la que prefiero hincarle el diente –murmuró, agarrando su cintura para acercarle y besar su cuello.  
\- Vaya. Así que todo esto en realidad era una excusa para meterte en mis pantalones.  
\- Como si tú no quisieras –Stiles notó la sonrisa de Derek en su hombro-. Y ahora estás bien despierto. No hay riesgo de que olvides lo que voy a hacerte.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? –trató de infundir un tono chulesco a su pregunta, pero acabó soltando un gemidito-. ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacerme?

La respuesta de Derek a aquella pregunta totalmente innecesaria quedó interrumpida por el sonido del móvil.  
\- No respondas –pidió Stiles, besando los labios de su marido mientras este sacaba el móvil del bolsillo para ver quién era.  
\- Es tu padre.  
\- ¿En serio? –protestó, aunque enseguida se echó a reír-. Llevamos años juntos. ¿Por qué a veces tengo la sensación de que nos espía para llamar en el momento menos oportuno?  
\- Por su propio bien, espero que eso no sea verdad. –Le dio un corto beso para placar sus ganas de algo más de acción, pues tenía que responder a la llamada.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué?  
\- Porque como se entere de solo la mitad de las cosas que te hago jamás podría volver a mirarme a la cara. –Señaló las tortitas para recordarle que debía comerlas antes de que se enfriaran y salió de la habitación para hablar con su suegro.

Volvió apenas cinco minutos después, tiempo en el que Stiles ya había devorado la mitad del plato.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que se quitaba la camiseta de tirantes. Por desgracia, no fue para ponerse un poco más íntimos, pues lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar del armario su uniforme. Esta vez el oficial.  
\- Tengo que ir a comisaría. Tu padre ha encontrado algo a lo que quiere que le eche un vistazo.  
\- Voy contigo –decidió Stiles poniéndose ya en pie.  
\- No. –Le sujetó de la muñeca tratando de mirarle solo a los ojos. Como bajara la vista y se recreara en su cuerpo desnudo no saldrían jamás de la habitación-. Tú quédate en la cama. Es el primer día libre que tienes en semanas.  
\- ¿Y perderme el nuevo misterio de Beacon Hills? –protestó ajeno a lo que la visión de tanta piel estaba provocando en su marido-. Ni en sueños, lobito.

*********

No tardaron ni media hora en llegar al lugar indicado. Era lo bueno de vivir en la linde de la reserva natural y que además Derek fuera el encargado de vigilarla. Si ya conocía aquella zona como la palma de su mano, después de años viviendo con la manada Hale, y luego recorriendo por las noches ese mismo territorio como protector de Beacon Hills que era, poder hacerlo ahora a plena luz del día porque era el responsable oficial facilitaba bastante las cosas.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, que Derek acabara convirtiéndose en el guardabosques era cuestión de tiempo. Por mucho que quisiera mejorar sus habilidades sociales, especialmente a raíz de oficializar su relación con Stiles porque a su suegro no le parecía muy normal que se pasara el día en casa no haciendo otra cosa que leer y hacer flexiones y debía buscarse un trabajo o al menos un hobby un poco más activo, al hombre lobo seguía resultándole difícil trabajar con gente con la que debía interactuar todos los días. Así, tras varios intentos poco fructuosos, incluido el formar parte del equipo del sheriff, Derek decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y simplemente estar disponible para el sheriff cada vez que surgiera algún incidente. No dejaba de ser lo que había hecho hasta entonces, pero con la diferencia de que ahora no tendría por qué ser a escondidas. Y no es que tuviera problemas de dinero.

Al final apareció otra alternativa que acabó convenciendo a todos: cuando el guardabosques se jubiló y el sheriff Stilinski usó sus contactos para que un tal Derek Hale figurara en el primer puesto de los posibles sustitutos. De ese modo tendría un horario de trabajo como cualquier mortal y no tendría que compartir oficina con nadie, pues se pasaría prácticamente todo el día recorriendo el bosque. Y dado que el presupuesto del condado no daba para contratar ayudantes, si la ocasión lo requería Derek no tendría problemas en transformarse para recorrer el bosque a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Todo eran ventajas.  
Y Stiles no pensaba quejarse, ni mucho menos. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de verle con el uniforme de sheriff y, aunque el de guardabosques no imponía tanto como el de agente de la ley, un uniforme siempre sería un uniforme, sobre todo a efectos de levantarle la libido. Especialmente cuando, con el cuerpo de Derek, eso no requería mucho esfuerzo.

El hombre encargado de velar por la seguridad de los bosques aparcó su furgoneta junto al vehículo del Sheriff, quien ya le estaba esperando. Stiles fue el primero en bajar y corrió a saludar a su padre.

\- ¡Stiles! ¿Qué haces aquí? –el hombre dio un caluroso abrazo a su hijo-. Me alegro de verte, pero pensé que hoy era tu día libre y que te quedarías en casa.  
\- Esa fue mi intención, pero no hubo manera –dijo Derek a modo de saludo.  
\- ¡Hey! Tendríais que estar agradecidos porque un agente del FBI quiera ayudaros.  
\- Pero aún no hemos solicitado la ayuda del FBI –recordó Stilinski-. ¿Sabes la cantidad de normas que estás infringiendo ahora mismo?  
\- Menos mal que voy de incógnito, ¿verdad? –comentó Stiles con las cejas en todo lo alto, su patentada cara de “no estoy haciendo lo que crees que estoy haciendo”-. Y nadie tiene por qué enterarse del verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí, por lo que puede pensar que me he acercado para saludar a mi padre, que resulta ser el gran sheriff del pueblo, de paso que estoy un rato con mi adorado maridito y al que hace mucho que no veo… ¿Verdad?  
Los otros dos hombres, los que parecían ser los únicos adultos del grupo, observaron a Stiles en silencio, incrédulos, tras lo que intercambiaron una mirada de resignación. A estas alturas ya no había nada que pudieran hacer para arreglarle y no dejaba de ser parte de su encanto.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que has encontrado? –preguntó Derek al sheriff, centrándose en el motivo de su visita.  
\- La verdad, no estoy muy seguro. Un corredor encontró un reguero de sangre y nos avisó, pero hemos peinado la zona y no hay ningún cadáver… -Les acompañó hasta la zona acordonada por la cinta amarilla, percatándose de pronto de la sonrisita de felicidad que tenía Stiles. Este miraba el inmenso charco de sangre como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo-. ¿Te divierte esto, hijo?  
\- ¿Qué? –Se sonrojó al haber sido descubierto-. ¡No, claro que no! Pero echaba de menos investigar un caso con vosotros.  
\- Oficialmente no estás aquí –recordó.  
\- Detallitos sin importancia. ¿Alguna teoría? –preguntó a Derek, pues en cuestión de seguir rastros de sangre él era el experto.  
\- Puede que no haya ningún cuerpo, pero definitivamente ha habido una víctima. Y dada la cantidad de sangre, el animal al que atacaron debió resistirse bastante.  
\- ¿Crees que es de un animal?  
\- No tenemos constancia de ningún desaparecido. Y en las últimas semanas han aparecido más animales muertos –explicó el sheriff-. Le pedí ayuda a Derek para que intentara identificar y controlar al responsable, pero hasta ahora no ha habido suerte.  
\- Dado el estado de los restos que nos hemos encontrado, todo apunta al ataque de un animal salvaje. Probablemente un puma –Derek se arrodilló para inspeccionar mejor el escenario-. Pero he estado registrando el bosque y todavía no he dado con su rastro.  
\- ¿Y dónde está el cuerpo del animal atacado? –preguntó Stiles-. Si ese enorme charco de sangre es lo que ha quedado, debía ser un animal bastante grande. Es imposible que se lo haya comido todo.  
\- Eso no es lo único que me inquieta –comentó Derek, tocando la sangre con la punta de los dedos para olerla mejor-. El ataque de un depredador es limpio. Un mordisco en la yugular basta para acabar con su víctima y poder comérsela con calma. Sin embargo, que haya tanta cantidad de sangre es muy extraño. Casi diría que se ha hecho así con la única intención de dejar como resultado esta escena tan macabra.  
\- Demasiado maquiavélico para venir de un simple animal, ¿no? –apuntó Stiles, observando todo con ojo crítico.  
\- Y eso no es lo peor –añadió Derek, inspirando profundamente para percibir el resto de olores que flotaban en el ambiente. Rápidamente captó el olor inconfundible de Stiles, más intenso por pertenecer a su compañero. Después, más sutil, el del Sheriff. Y de fondo su propio olor, impregnado en aquella zona del bosque por ser el lugar que recorría cada día. Nada más-. No identifico ningún otro olor salvo el de la sangre.  
\- ¿Y eso qué significa?  
\- Que quien fuera que hiciera esto ha conseguido ocultar su rastro para que no podamos dar con él.  
\- Fantástico –resopló el sheriff-. He pasado de tener que lidiar con una bestia salvaje a tratar con una de origen desconocido y a la que además le gusta escenificar sus ataques.  
\- Bueno. Al menos no ha atacado a ninguna persona, ¿no? –comentó Stiles a su padre, intentando ver el lado positivo.  
\- De momento. Tendré que emitir un aviso para que no se entre en la zona del bosque, no vaya a ser que a nuestro asesino en serie le apetezca hacer un cambio en el menú.  
\- ¿Queréis que eche un vistazo al bestiario? A lo mejor encuentro algo… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Stiles cuando los otros dos le miraron fijamente.  
\- Creo que podemos encargarnos de esto –respondió su padre con una sonrisa afable, orgulloso del constante deseo de ayudar de su hijo-. Lo más probable es que sea un simple animal especialmente inteligente y agresivo que disfruta matando. Aunque sea poco frecuente, ha ocurrido en alguna ocasión.  
\- Oh…  
\- ¿Decepcionado?  
\- No. Es que… Pues sí, un poco. ¿No estamos en Beacon Hills?  
\- Los sucesos sobrenaturales acabaron hace años, Stiles –siguió el sheriff-. Siento decirte que desde entonces el pueblo disfruta de una vida rutinaria, agradable y en paz donde lo más extraordinario a lo que tengo que enfrentarme es a jóvenes borrachos que no respetan los límites de velocidad o el descanso de sus vecinos.  
\- ¿Y no te aburres?  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que durante años no supe lo que era tener un horario de 9 a 5 de lunes a viernes, diré que no me importa aburrirme.  
\- Sí, supongo que es una manera de verlo –Se rascó el cuello, centrándose en Derek-. Intuyo que te espera una larga jornada de trabajo.  
\- Ahora que se ha alimentado irá más despacio e incluso es probable que busque cobijo para dormir. Debería aprovechar la ocasión para dar con el responsable –explicó con pesar-. Lo siento, no sé lo que tardaré.  
\- No te preocupes. Es tu trabajo. Y sería un hipócrita si me quejara de eso cuando soy yo quien se pasa días enteros sin dar señales de vida.  
\- Por eso siento que sea hoy. Hacía semanas que no teníamos los dos el día libre.  
\- Genial –gruñó el sheriff-. Acabo de convertirme en el padre que le hace la vida imposible a su hijo y su yerno.  
\- No es culpa tuya –Stiles le dio una palmadita de apoyo al tiempo que miraba el charco de sangre-. Solo que parece que este animal quería estropear mi fin de semana libre.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

El humor del agente Stilinski al entrar en las oficinas del FBI no era nada bueno. Aunque estuviera más descansado que como había salido de ese mismo edificio el viernes por la noche, al final no había podido disfrutar de su tiempo libre con Derek. Este se había pasado todo el fin de semana en el bosque, recorriéndolo palmo a palmo y buscando una bestia salvaje que al final no había dado señales de vida.  
Como consecuencia, la semana que debía afrontar no se antojaba para nada agradable.

\- Buenos días, señor Stilinski.

Stiles dio un grito muy poco apropiado para un agente del FBI y se llevó la mano al pecho mientras saludaba al responsable de su primer infarto del día. Al dar media vuelta se encontró con la que iba a ser su tortura diaria hasta que su jefe tuviera a bien adjudicarle otro compañero con un poquito más de experiencia.  
En cuanto le tuvo de frente el novato se cuadró de un modo demasiado formal para alguien tan joven y, para volver la situación aún más incómoda, se le quedó mirando fijamente. Como esperando a que Stiles dijera algo. Había sido así desde el día en que se lo encasquetaron y seguía dándole repelús cada vez que lo hacía. Sobre todo porque su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar y cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran coincidido en el instituto, pues tampoco se llevaban muchos años de diferencia.  
Sin embargo, a día de hoy ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema.

\- ¡Oliver! Dios, qué susto me has dado –colocó su maletín en el escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla-. ¿Cómo es que ya estás aquí? ¡Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señor! Tenemos prácticamente la misma edad.

El agente abandonó su pose formal para mirarle ahora con cara de cervatillo asustado. Y aunque prefería verle asustado a demasiado concentrado en su cara, Stiles se preguntó por enésima vez cómo era posible que aquel muchacho quisiera ser agente del FBI. Más extraño todavía, cómo podía ser que hubiera superado todas las pruebas para estar hoy donde estaba, debiendo resolver casos reales y pudiendo enfrentarse a peligrosos asesinos.

\- Pero usted es mi superior –replicó el novato con gesto mortificado.  
\- Exacto. Y como tu superior te ordeno que me llames Stiles. ¿Está claro?  
\- Lo intentaré señ… Stiles.  
\- Bien. –Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Si no quería que empezara a dolerle la cabeza más le valía cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí?, por cierto. ¿Es que no tienes a nadie con quien remolonear en la cama?  
\- Pues la verdad es que no –fue dolorosamente sincero, lo que hizo que Stiles se sintiera culpable y resoplara. Si así es como empezaba el día, definitivamente aquella semana iba a ser eterna.  
\- Cambiemos de tema: ¿hay algo interesante?  
\- Creo que sí. Hace unos minutos llegó este informe de la Comisaría del Condado de Oakhurst.  
\- Allí fue donde detuvimos la semana pasada a ese cerdo que mató a cinco campistas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos han escrito para darnos las gracias? –mostró una mueca burlona-. Estaría bien que también nos enviaran algún regalito, para variar.  
\- Me temo que no es eso. –Le entregó el informe encabezado con el sello del sheriff-. Ha aparecido otro cadáver.  
\- No puede ser. –Se levantó de un salto y le arrancó la hoja impresa para leerla-. Le detuvimos antes de que pudiera secuestrar a su siguiente víctima.  
\- Tal vez la mató antes y solo ahora se ha encontrado el cuerpo –sugirió Oliver.  
\- Imposible. El asesino confesó todos sus crímenes. –Stiles observó la fotografía grapada al informe. Pese a la mala calidad de la misma, en blanco y negro y escaneada para ser enviada por fax, eran perfectamente visibles los múltiples desgarros que la víctima tenía en el torso-. No es el mismo responsable.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?  
\- En serio, ¿qué es lo que os enseñan en la Academia? –refunfuñó, colocándole la fotografía a unos centímetros del rostro-. ¿Qué puedes decirme de cómo murió esta persona?  
\- Yo… No lo sé, señor. La imagen es muy mala –tragó con dificultad ante la desagradable escena.

Al ver la expresión de Oliver, más pálida de lo normal, Stiles fue consciente de que se estaba excediendo. Se suponía que era su superior, por lo que también debería enseñarle cómo funcionaban las cosas.  
Respiró hondo para reprimir las ganas de insultarle, que es lo que habría hecho si tuviera más confianza con él, y colocó la fotografía en el escritorio. Ya que el novato había tenido la suerte de que él fuera su supervisor, más le valía que empezara a sacarle provecho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te llama la atención del cadáver? –preguntó a Oliver-. Tómate tu tiempo.

El cambio en el tono de Stiles, quien ya no parecía estar imaginando cómo podría matarle de la manera más dolorosa posible, permitió que Oliver se relajara un poco y pudiera concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Que ha sufrido múltiples agresiones… -dijo de tal manera que parecía una pregunta. Stiles asintió, animándole a continuar-. Pero no sé cuál ha sido el arma empleada, lo siento.  
\- Eso no importa ahora. Ya nos enteraremos de todos los detalles cuando vayamos al forense.  
\- ¿Es que vamos a estar presentes durante la autopsia?  
\- Me temo que sí. Es parte del trabajo –Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a modo de apoyo-. Pero no te preocupes. Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, pronto te acostumbrarás a ver este tipo de cosas. –Guardó la fotografía para que Oliver pudiera relajarse un poco-. Intenta centrarte en las diferencias con el otro caso. ¿Recuerdas a la última víctima del asesino al que detuvimos la semana pasada? –su compañero asintió-. ¿Y recuerdas cómo murió? ¿Cómo murieron todas sus víctimas?  
\- Estranguladas. –De pronto los ojos del novato se abrieron de par en par y Stiles asintió, satisfecho-. El modus operandi es distinto.  
\- Exacto. No se trata de nuestro asesino.  
\- Pero… ¿No puede ser que cambiara de estrategia para despistar? Lo siento –se sonrojó, bajando incluso la cabeza-. Acabo de decir una estupidez.  
\- ¡Para nada! –animó Stiles con nuevas palmaditas-. Es verdad que lo normal es que los asesinos en serie, sobre todo los que responden a instintos primitivos, no tiendan a cambiar de MO. Pero está bien que te plantees esa opción –sonrió para regocijo de su nuevo compañero-. Y hasta que no sepamos más detalles es una alternativa que no debe descartarse del todo. Dime, ¿sabes cuál es el peor enemigo de un agente del FBI? –El novato negó y Stiles perfeccionó su expresión más seria, pues lo que iba a decir era importante-: Dar las cosas por sentadas. Esa es la primera lección que debes aprender.  
\- Sí, señor –Stiles alzó una ceja ante la mención de “señor” y Oliver trató de enmendar el error-. Digo, señor Stiles… Stiles. Solo Stiles. –Se sonrojó-. Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias por sus consejos.

Stiles dejó los ojos momentáneamente en blanco. Si eso fue lo que soportó Scott cuando se convirtió en el alfa de la manada y tuvo que mantener a raya a todos los novatos, le debía una sincera disculpa por haberse metido con él. Ser el responsable de todo era más desesperante de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

\- Me daré por satisfecho si al final del día he conseguido que no te sonrojes cada vez que dices mi nombre –replicó, entre hastiado y esperanzado-. Ahora recoge tu arma y tu placa, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

********

El viaje hasta el condado de Oakhurst transcurrió en la incomodidad que era de esperar. Después de todo, los primeros días siempre eran difíciles, más cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se estaba en el coche con prácticamente un desconocido. Y aunque fue el miércoles pasado cuando les presentaron formalmente, hasta ahora Stiles había conseguido eludir la patrulla conjunta con la excusa de que estaba a punto de cerrar un caso. Pero ahora que ese asesino ya estaba entre rejas, había llegado la hora de afrontar el momento más difícil de toda investigación.  
Con pesar Stiles recordó que aunque con Michael pasó lo mismo, los dos hicieron todo lo posible por acabar con esa situación y buscaron temas en común con los que entretenerse. Sin embargo, algo le decía que con Oliver no iba a tener tanta suerte y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con huesos duros de roer que parecían empeñados en volver todo lo más incómodo posible.  
En el silencio del automóvil, pues ni siquiera había puesto la radio para darle así la oportunidad a Oliver de que sacara un tema de conversación, Stiles recordó aquellos primeros días con Derek en su jeep. Aquella época en la que parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para que siempre acabaran juntos pese a que acababan de conocerse y más opuestos no podían ser.

Era el destino. Así lo pensó cuando empezó enamorarse perdidamente de aquel hombre lobo gruñón, sexy y, mal que le pesara al propio Derek, adorable. Pero incluso antes de aquello, cuando aún no había sentimientos de por medio porque miedo era lo único que sentía cuando Derek se le quedaba mirando de aquella manera o le soltaba lindezas del estilo “te voy a arrancar la garganta con mis dientes”, la camaradería que había entre los dos era innegable.  
Ahora no había nada de aquello. La tensa situación, tan tensa que hasta le dolía el cuello solo de ver lo estirado que estaba Oliver en el asiento del copiloto, consiguió que una visita aparentemente desagradable como era al Instituto Anatómico Forense le pareciera el mejor plan de la mañana. Como consecuencia, nada más entrar en el edificio Stiles saludó a la responsable del centro con un entusiasmo poco habitual para un lugar rodeado de cadáveres.

\- Buenos días, Megan. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!  
\- ¡Agente Stiles! –saludó la mujer menuda y con mucho carácter que a Stiles le había caído bien desde el día en que la conoció-. Ya me habían dicho que volverías a pasarte por aquí. Cualquiera diría que le has cogido cariño al pueblo.  
\- Pues la verdad es que es un lugar encantador, pero al parecer hay gente menos maja que yo que piensa lo mismo –bromeó. De pronto recordó a su compañero, quien trataba de perfeccionar su pose de planta para pasar inadvertido-. Por cierto, te presento a mi nuevo compañero, el agente Oliver… -se sonrojó al quedarse a medias, pues no recordaba su apellido.

El día que le dijeron que tendría nuevo compañero estaba tan cabreado que cuando le presentaron oficialmente no prestó atención a lo que le decían y preguntarle ahora cómo se apellidaba le parecía demasiado humillante para los dos. Se había prometido echarle un vistazo a su ficha policial para enmendar el error, de paso que cotilleaba su historial para ver la pasta de la que estaba hecho, pero el día solo tenía 24 horas.  
Megan se dio cuenta del jardín en el que acababa de meterse Stiles y le echó un cable cambiando rápidamente de tema.

\- ¿Y Michael? –preguntó guiñándole el ojo-. Para uno soltero con el que tenía posibilidades… A no ser que te hayas planteado lo de dejar a ese maridito tuyo, claro.  
\- Lo siento Megan, pero soy hombre de costumbres y lo de “hasta que la muerte nos separe” me lo tomo muy en serio –rio, también agradecido por la ayuda de la forense, aunque su buen humor se disipó al recordar el motivo por el que ahora tenía nuevo compañero-. Y no me hables de Michael, que bastante cabreado me tiene.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- ¿Te puedes creer que se ha cogido un año sabático? ¡Y sin avisarme! –Hizo un aspaviento que a Megan le pareció adorable, mientras que Oliver tuvo un nuevo ejemplo de lo rarito que era su supervisor-. La semana pasada me envió un whatsapp diciendo que había tenido que marcharse para cuidar de su madre y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver.  
\- ¿Pero es algo serio?  
\- No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sabía que su madre estaba enferma.  
\- ¿Y por qué no le llamas?  
\- ¿Estás de broma? –El aspaviento fue aún más contundente-. Se supone que el ofendido soy yo… Le estoy dando tiempo para que me llame y me pida perdón por ser tan mal compañero.  
\- Estoy seguro de que su intención no era la de dejarle abandonado, señor… digo, Stiles.

El comentario de Oliver, cuyo desesperado intento por formar parte de la conversación fue tan forzado como todo lo que salía de su boca, al menos sirvió para que las otras dos personas dejaran la charla social.

\- Bueno, centrémonos en lo importante –carraspeó Stiles-. Dinos qué has averiguado. ¿Se sabe ya quién es la víctima?  
\- Amanda Scott –dijo mientras entraban en la sala de autopsias-. Tenía 25 años. La sheriff ya se ha pasado por aquí y me ha dado todos los detalles.  
\- Se mudó hace un par de meses y trabajaba en la pizzería junto a la estación de autobuses. –Stiles leyó el informe que acababa de entregarle-. Al parecer era una chica adorable que nunca se metía en líos.  
\- ¿Y qué hay del arma del crimen? –preguntó Oliver. Stiles le miró por encima del hombro y el muchacho musitó un “perdón” apenas audible. Lejos de reprenderle por haber preguntado sin permiso le enseñó el pulgar hacia arriba y sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y lástima.  
\- Eso no es tan fácil de responder. –La forense señaló las heridas que resaltaban en el cuerpo dispuesto en la mesa de metal-. A primera vista, dada la profundidad de los cortes, parece un objeto punzante. Pero si te fijas en las marcas dejadas en la piel no son limpias.  
\- En resumen, que no se usó ningún arma blanca –concluyó Stiles.  
\- No. Y no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser. Pero en cuanto encontréis el arma con la que mataron a esta pobre muchacha, tendréis a vuestro asesino.

Stiles observó el rostro de Amanda tratando de no centrarse en las heridas. Como le ocurría cada vez que contemplaba a alguien que hacía poco que había fallecido, tenía la sensación de que la víctima solo estaba durmiendo y que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos.  
Intentó imaginarse cómo habría sido cuando estaba viva. Qué tipo de sonrisa habría tenido o si sus ojos habrían mostrado esa fiereza que parecía existir si hacía caso a los restos de piel que había bajo sus uñas, señal de que se había defendido, y que ya estaban siendo analizados para ver si el asesino estaba registrado. No tendrían los resultados hasta dentro de un par de días, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Llevaba poco tiempo en la Agencia, pero ya tenía bien desarrollado su instinto gracias a las “horas extra” que había hecho con su padre prácticamente desde que tenía memoria. Y había sido leer el informe de la sheriff e intuir que aquel caso sería de los complicados.  
Agradeció a Megan la ayuda prestada, pidiéndole que le informara de cualquier novedad, tras lo que salió de la sala de autopsias para tranquilidad de su compañero, quien volvía a tener cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

\- Bien, Oliver –sacó su voz patentada de agente del FBI, esa que en secreto practicaba frente al espejo para que la gente le tomara más en serio-. Dime qué toca ahora.

Stiles no tuvo claro si fue por el tono empleado o porque Oliver se sentía cómodo cuando le daban órdenes. El caso es que fue pedirle la información y el novato se cuadró para recitar los siguientes pasos del procedimiento.

\- Pues tendríamos que ir a la oficina de la sheriff para reunir toda la información sobre los familiares y las personas más cercanas a la víctima. Luego a la pizzería donde trabajaba para reconstruir las horas previas a su muerte y averiguar si hubo algo extraño en su comportamiento que hiciera intuir que sabía que estaba en peligro. Y también sería conveniente pasarse por la estación de autobuses para ver si las cámaras de seguridad pudieron captar al posible atacante.

La parrafada de Oliver, siendo con diferencia la vez que más había hablado desde que le pusieron a su cargo, hizo que un pequeño escalofrío de emoción recorriera la espalda de Stiles. Si ya se emocionaba cuando estaba frente a un nuevo caso, mal que le pesara a sus superiores porque se suponía que había muertos de por medio y no estaba bien alegrarse en esas circunstancias, la cosa mejoraba si su compañero era capaz de seguirle el ritmo.  
Y resultaba que, pese a las apariencias, Oliver sí estaba a su altura.

\- Vaya. –Abrió los ojos asombrado-. Parece que el día acaba de mejorar.

*********

Al final el día no mejoró tanto como Stiles había creído y resultó ser tan poco fructífero como muy agotador. Y si ya era frustrante ver que las horas pasaban sin tener la mínima pista que les acercara al asesino después de hablar con la sheriff del condado, con los compañeros y con los posibles testigos, la cosa empeoraba cuando además debía lidiar con los familiares y amigos de la víctima. No solo porque era difícil que ofrecieran alguna información relevante, sino sobre todo porque siempre se sentía culpable por hacerles tantas preguntas nada más enterarse de que su hija, su novia o su amiga acababa de ser asesinada, por lo que aún no se habían hecho a la idea de que jamás volverían a verla.  
Eso era algo a lo que Stiles sabía que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse. De pequeño, cuando su padre le permitía echar algún vistazo al nuevo caso que tenía entre manos, siempre le había maravillado ese brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos que aparecía cada vez que atrapaba al responsable del crimen. Pero incluso en esa época, tanto antes como sobre todo después de que su madre muriera, también recordaba las veces en las que su padre no era capaz de sonreír, daba igual lo mucho que intentara animarle. Y eso era cuando acababa de hablar con los familiares de la víctima y aún tenía clavado en el pecho su angustia y su dolor.

La primera vez que Stiles tuvo que experimentar algo parecido acudió a su padre para pedirle consejo; ayuda para superar ese dolor y que no interfiriera en su investigación, a veces incluso en su vida privada, especialmente cuando las víctimas eran niños pequeños. Había pasado más de un año desde entonces pero aún recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su padre cuando, mirándole muy seriamente, le dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ese trance era uno por el que todos pasaban de vez en cuando y daban igual los años de experiencia que llevara a sus espaldas, sería algo a lo que jamás podría acostumbrarse. Especialmente si, como era el caso de ambos, habían tenido la desgracia de experimentar la muerte de un ser querido.

Escuchar a su padre decirle que nunca sería capaz de volverse inmune al dolor fue como recibir un jarro de agua fría, pues significaba que su trabajo no era tan fantástico como había imaginado. Y también sirvió para que por primera vez viera los recuerdos de su padre bebiendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada bajo una nueva perspectiva. Si entonces llegó a pensar que era un cobarde por refugiarse en la bebida para no tener que hacerse cargo de su hijo o pensar en su esposa muerta, ahora comprendía que a veces dejar de pensar era lo único que un policía podía pedir.

Aquella primera vez, cuando Stiles había estado investigando la muerte de varios niños, no pensar era lo único que pedía cuando llegó a casa con el cuerpo en tensión, entre agotado y rabioso por comprender que el mundo era un lugar aún más cruel del que ya sabía que era, pues permitía que niños inocentes murieran y que sus asesinos siguieran libres planeando destrozar la vida de otra familia. Y aquel día, cuando Derek le había saludado con esa enorme sonrisa que seguía provocando terremotos en su corazón, había corrido hacia él y le había abrazado con tanta fuerza que por un instante le cortó la respiración a su por aquel entonces novio. Entonces Derek hizo algo que sirvió para que se enamorara un poquito más de él, si es que aquello era posible: respondió al abrazo sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando sintió las lágrimas de Stiles cayendo en su hombro, y dejó que fuera él quien rompiera el abrazo cuando lo considerara necesario, daba igual que pasaran segundos, minutos o incluso horas.  
Desde aquella vez habían sido unas cuantas las ocasiones en las que Derek se había convertido en su refugio personal para soportar mejor la angustia. Y cada una de esas veces había dado las gracias en silencio porque el destino, dios o lo que quiera que fuera, le hubiera permitido tenerle en su vida.

Hoy iba a ser uno de esos días. Solo eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaba deseando llegar a casa para enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Derek y dejarle que acariciara su espalda o enredara las manos en su pelo.

Sin embargo, el día no había hecho más que comenzar. Llevaba horas en el escritorio que le habían dejado en la comisaría de la sheriff del condado, releyendo el informe de la autopsia una y otra vez, desesperado por encontrar esa pista que le indicara por dónde debía tirar ahora.  
De pronto sonó el móvil y al leer en la pantalla “Jefe” su humor empeoró un poco más. Esas llamadas nunca auguraban nada bueno y ni siquiera podía pasarle el muerto a su compañero, pues había querido ser una buena persona y hacía una hora le había dicho a Oliver que se cogiera un coche de alquiler y se fuera a casa, pues era suficiente con que uno de los dos se quedara allí.

\- Buenas tardes, jefe. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?  
\- Quiero que te pases por el Instituto Anatómico y…  
\- Pero estoy con otro caso y…  
\- ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas!

La voz de su superior, que atronó a través del auricular, no tuvo el efecto deseado por el hombre al cargo del departamento del FBI. Stiles, lejos de ponerse lívido o empezar a soltar una retahíla de disculpas, pensó seriamente en la pregunta:

\- Pues… aproximadamente unas 535.

La respuesta del agente hizo que el tono del hombre bajara unos cuantos decibelios.

\- ¿Es que las cuentas?  
\- Realmente, no. Pero suele decírmelo una media de dos veces al día y teniendo en cuenta que ya llevo año y medio trabajando aquí pues…  
\- Cállate. Ya me han informado que de momento os encontráis en un punto muerto con vuestro caso, por lo que ahora mismo no estás haciendo nada. Y estás en la misma zona. No tiene sentido que envíe a otro agente.  
\- Sí, señor –resopló. Y él que quería llegar pronto a casa-. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?  
\- Ha aparecido otro cadáver.  
\- ¿Se trata del mismo asesino?  
\- Según los primeros datos, no lo parece. Pero sigue siendo un cadáver. Encárgate de todo y avísame con lo que tengas.  
\- Sí, señor –gruñó por lo bajo, tragándose las ganas de mandar a la mierda a su jefe.

*********

Lo bueno que tuvo la nueva visita al Instituto Anatómico Forense fue que esta vez pudo hacerlo solo, sin verse obligado a tratar de iniciar una conversación con su compañero. Lo malo fue que ese intento de conversación, por forzado que hubiera sido, al menos habría servido para no desesperarse porque volvería a llegar tarde a casa.  
La cosa no mejoró cuando, al entrar en la salita que habían reservado al FBI, vio que los ayudantes de la sheriff que ya estaban allí conversando animadamente se callaron nada más verle y le observaron de soslayo. Esa era la reacción que solía despertar la llegada de “los hombres de negro”. Siempre parecía que solo iban para meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás y no por primera vez Stiles se sintió mal por haber tratado tan mal al padre de Scott.

Menos mal que él tenía bastante más carisma que el agente McCall, por lo que el recelo inicial pronto desaparecía.

\- Buenas tardes… noches en realidad –corrigió tras consultar la hora de su reloj. Les tendió la mano- Soy el agente Stilinski. Pero podéis llamarme Stiles.

La mención de su apodo despertó la respuesta esperada por parte de los dos ayudantes de la sheriff, quienes miraron extrañados la mano extendida. Eran más o menos de su edad, por lo que Stiles supuso que serían los recién llegados al equipo, más acostumbrados a lidiar con los marrones de los que los veteranos no querían ocuparse y sobre todo a ser tratados como si fueran unos simples becarios que solo debían seguir órdenes.

Afortunadamente para ellos, él era mucho más simpático.

\- Buenas tardes… ¿Stiles? –dudó la mujer de la pareja, Hardison según su identificación-. Estábamos esperándole.  
\- ¿Es el mismo agente que detuvo al asesino de la soga? –preguntó el chico con curiosidad, a lo que Stiles asintió-. Fue impresionante lo que hizo.  
\- Muchas gracias, solo cumplía con mi trabajo... -dijo un tanto sonrojado. Aunque era fantástico descubrir que sus logros no pasaban desapercibidos, incluso fuera de la Agencia, se sentía un poco mal cuando los cumplidos llegaban estando de servicio-. Ahora, ¿podéis ponerme al día? Es muy poco lo que me han contado.  
\- Estamos a la espera de que nos den los resultados de la autopsia –dijo su fan, de nombre Coleman, señalando la ventana que había en una de las paredes de la salita y desde la que se podía ver la zona de autopsias. La forense estaba terminando de examinar el cadáver, siendo bien visible el cuerpo de la chica que había sobre la mesa de metal.  
\- Joder, si solo era una cría –musitó, acercándose a la ventana.  
\- Se llamaba Amber Morrison –explicó la mujer-. La encontró el encargado de mantenimiento del campo de softball, apoyada en uno de los árboles que hay tras las gradas. Por el rigor mortis cuando fuimos a levantar el cadáver, llevaba un par de horas muerta.  
\- ¿Había señales de violencia? –quiso saber Stiles.  
\- A primera vista el forense que se personó en el escenario no detectó nada –añadió Coleman, deseoso por ganar puntos delante de su ídolo-. Se le ha pedido que también examine el contenido de su estómago por si hay restos de pastillas.  
\- ¿Es que pensáis que se suicidó? –se extrañó, observando de nuevo el cadáver-. Parece que lo tenéis bastante claro.  
\- Esto estaba en su mochila.

Hardison le entregó un cuaderno muy similar a los que él usaba en el instituto. La nostalgia que le produjo el objeto se transformó en un nudo en el estómago cuando abrió el cuaderno y leyó los poemas que había escritos, prácticamente en todas las páginas. El talento de la autora era evidente, aunque eso dejó de ser importante cuando constató que todos los escritos trataban un único tema: su deseo de reunirse con su madre.

\- La madre murió hace unos años en un accidente de tráfico –explicó la ayudante de la sheriff-. Y en el instituto no era muy popular. Hemos hablado con algunas compañeras de clase y dicen que se apuntó al equipo de softball para intentar hacer amigos, pero no le salió como esperaba. No se le daban muy bien los deportes.  
\- Pobrecilla… -masculló, cerrando el cuaderno para dejar de ser testigo de tanto dolor. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada por ella ahora-. Hace que me alegre de haber dejado atrás el instituto. Puede llegar a ser muy duro cuando no eres el capitán del equipo.  
\- ¿Le pasó a usted, agente Stiles? –se interesó su fan.  
\- Sí –sonrió con nostalgia y un deje de esa tristeza que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en aquella época-. Y también perdí a mi madre… Pero tuve la increíble suerte de contar con un amigo, un hermano, que nunca me dejó solo. Si no hubiera sido por él, no sé si habría acabado así –carraspeó para dejar atrás ese tema. Aunque no parecía que a los ayudantes les molestara mucho el viaje por sus recuerdos, se suponía que estaban trabajando-. Entonces, ¿no se conoce la causa exacta de la muerte?  
\- Todavía no –confirmó Harrison-. Pero dadas las circunstancias y el escenario todo apunta a un suicidio.  
\- No se suicidó –dijo de pronto la forense, entrando en la salita.  
Stiles observó a través de la ventana la sala de la morgue. El cadáver había sido cubierto por una sábana a la espera de que llegara un familiar para identificar el cuerpo. El último paso para certificar el fallecimiento de la joven que al parecer no se había suicidado.  
\- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Stiles tras saludar a su colega, lamentándose que volvieran a verse en el mismo día. Siendo ella forense, eso nunca eran buenas noticias.  
\- No hay restos de drogas de ningún tipo, pero sí algo que lo cambia todo.  
\- ¿El qué?

La mujer colocó un par de radiografías sobre las lámparas que había en la pared, diseñadas precisamente para ver las imágenes de rayos x. Las dos mostraban diferentes perfiles de la cabeza, de frente y de lado, lo que permitía ver el cerebro en todo su conjunto.

\- Un pequeño coágulo en el cerebro –explicó señalando la zona en concreto, apenas perceptible para el ojo inexperto-. Suficiente para taponar la arteria encargada de llevar el oxígeno al cerebro y, en consecuencia, provocar un ictus.  
\- ¿No es demasiado joven como para que le pasara eso? –se extrañó Stiles.  
\- No es lo normal, cierto, pero puede ocurrir. Existen casos incluso de niños que mueren súbitamente y que parecían estar perfectamente sanos.  
\- O sea, que no fue un suicidio –sentenció Coleman con cierto alivio. Ante la expresión contrariada de su compañera se encogió ligeramente de hombros-. Mejor así, ¿no? Habría sido peor si resultara que decidió matarse porque no encontró ninguna razón para seguir viviendo.

Aunque sonara cruel, Stiles entendía el razonamiento del chico. Y por la mirada comprensiva de la forense, que de seguro odiaba realizar autopsias a gente tan joven, debía pensar lo mismo.  
Justo entonces oyó un llanto desgarrador procedente de la sala contigua. Los tres agentes de la ley y la forense giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver a un hombre llorando desconsolado abrazado al cuerpo. La sábana había sido bajada hasta el cuello para que pudiera identificar a la chica.  
Ante semejante escena se produjo un desagradable silencio, escuchándose tan solo las negaciones del hombre y cómo llamaba a su hija sin recibir respuesta.

\- Explícale eso a su padre –musitó Stiles tras varios segundos, consciente de que le tocaría a él pasar por el duro trance de hablar con el padre.  
No dejaba de ser el único agente del FBI presente y estaba allí precisamente para eso. Y viendo las caras compungidas de los jóvenes ayudantes, se sentía en la obligación de al menos evitarles pasar por aquello.

Suspiró cansado y salió de la salita, pensando para sí que ojalá algún día se acostumbrara a esa parte, como ya le había ocurrido con el hecho de ver cadáveres cada dos por tres.

Al entrar en la sala de la morgue y ver el rostro mortecino del hombre, similar al de su hija muerta, supo que eso jamás ocurriría.

\- Señor Morrison –saludó tendiéndole la mano sin sacar la placa identificativa, algo demasiado frívolo en esas circunstancias-. Soy el Agente Stilinski. Lamento muchísimo su pérdida.

El hombre respondió al saludo por pura inercia, apenas apretando la mano ofrecida. Stiles, que siempre había odiado los saludos tan poco firmes, no dijo nada. Dejó que el hombre se tomara su tiempo para aceptar la situación, observando el cuerpo de su hija mientras murmuraba más para sí que para el recién llegado:

\- Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido. Sabía que Amber estaba destrozada desde lo de su madre, pero… ¿acabar con su vida?  
\- Eso es precisamente de lo que quería hablarle –le interrumpió sin apenas alzar la voz. Esperó a que el hombre terminara de procesar que se habían dirigido a él para continuar-: Acabo de hablar con la forense. Su hija no se suicidó.  
\- Pero… -su incertidumbre aumentó, sin saber muy bien si debía alegrarse o enfurecerse por las novedades-. Es lo que me había dicho la sheriff.  
\- Pues la sheriff se ha equivocado –respondió más tajante, no pudiendo disimular su enfado.

Stiles había conocido a la mujer durante su anterior caso en la zona y le cayó mal desde el primer minuto por su manía de sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Y el hecho de que no la hubiera visto en todo el día pese a llevar varias investigaciones en su jurisprudencia o que ahora no estuviera acompañando a sus ayudantes pese a que había un nuevo cadáver indicaba, además, que era una vaga que prefería llegar pronto a casa antes que quitarles el mal trago a unos novatos.  
Había veces en las que Stiles desearía ser como ella, pues al menos así podría disfrutar un poco más de su vida privada. Pero tan pronto como veía a las víctimas y sobre todo a sus familiares, demandando justicia, aquello le resultaba impensable.

\- La causa de la muerte fue un ictus –concluyó Stiles.  
\- ¿Un… ictus?  
\- Un coágulo en el cerebro que interrumpió el riego sanguíneo –explicó más despacio.  
\- Pero, ¿cómo pudo pasar algo así? –preguntó observando a su hija como si esperara que fuera a despertar para responderle.  
Semejante escena encogió el corazón del agente del FBI.  
\- Pudo ser por cualquier motivo. Tal vez una caída a la que no le dio importancia en su momento y que causó más daño de lo esperado. Aunque también pudo ocurrir de repente.  
\- Entonces, ¿no se quitó la vida? –preguntó con un deje de alivio. Si duro era ver morir a su hija, peor era saber que ocurrió porque no había estado con ella cuando más lo necesitó.  
\- No, señor.

El hombre asintió muy despacio y volvió a observar a su hija, apartando un mechón que cubría su frente. El gesto, increíblemente tierno y desgarrador al mismo tiempo, debía ser algo habitual entre los dos. Un gesto que no volvería a repetirse.

\- Dígame, agente, ¿sufrió mi niña?  
\- Yo… No soy ningún experto en medicina pero… -antes de buscar una pobre excusa para no responder algo de lo que no podía tener idea, la mentira piadosa ya estaba en su boca-: tuvo que ocurrir en un instante. Por la posición en la que la encontraron, sentada y apoyada en un árbol, debió ocurrir mientras estaba dormida. Así que no se enteró de nada. No sufrió lo más mínimo.  
\- Me alegro –musitó en un susurró, mostrando una tenue sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos llorosos. Observó a su hija y la sonrisa desapareció para ser sustituida por una leve sacudida de sus hombros cuando los sollozos regresaron con fuerza-. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Hace un año mi mujer y ahora mi niña… ¿Qué va a ser de mí…?

Esta vez Stiles no encontró con qué reconfortarle. No había nada que pudiera decir. De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. Un extraño que no tenía derecho a estar allí siendo testigo del dolor de un padre, aunque bien sabía que peor habría sido que el hombre estuviera pasando por aquel trance completamente solo.  
Fue por ese único motivo por el que se alejó un par de metros para darle la poca privacidad que podía, decidido a esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta. Ya no tenía sentido que estuviera allí. Su trabajo había terminado. Pero ahora no era el agente Stilinski cumpliendo con su deber, sino simplemente Stiles.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Salió del coche apenas paró el motor. Deseaba entrar en casa cuanto antes para dar por terminado aquel día de mierda. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era refugiándose entre los brazos de Derek y dejándose mimar por ese gigantesco lobo de peluche que en ocasiones era su marido.   
Por desgracia, parecía que la mala suerte se había confabulado contra él. 

Todas las luces del recibidor estaban apagadas, indicando que no había nadie en esa planta. Con movimientos lentos, pues no quería que el dolor de cabeza fuera a más, Stiles se quitó la chaqueta y dejó su pistola en el mueble del recibidor. En la encimera de la cocina encontró un plato de comida junto a la nota de “Hay que alimentar a las bestias. D”.  
Sonrió ante la nota, mas no hizo caso de la sugerencia. La comida no es lo que le ayudaría a dejar atrás las malas vibraciones que le habían acompañado durante todo el día.   
Subió los escalones y vio luz bajo la puerta de su dormitorio, pero su gozo volvió a quedar en un pozo cuando descubrió que esta vez Derek no le había preparado una fiesta de bienvenida. Aunque puede que esa hubiera sido su intención. 

Para un ser de su especie, y no se refería solo a la de hombres increíblemente sexys, el frío era algo anecdótico, por lo que Derek nunca necesitaba ropa para dormir. Sin embargo, sí que solía ponerse al menos unos calzoncillos, aunque solo fuera para darle el placer de quitárselos cuando tuvieran ganas de acción.   
Precisamente por ello que ahora estuviera completamente desnudo tumbado boca abajo y abrazando la almohada que usaba Stiles, hacía intuir que su intención había sido la de que pasaran a la acción en cuanto llegara a casa. Y, si hubiera sido puntual, eso es lo que podría haber ocurrido cinco horas atrás. 

Stiles se desnudó sin apartar un segundo la vista de su marido, recreándose en el tatuaje que tanto le había fascinado en el pasado. En esas ocasiones en que podía contemplarlo sin tapujos todavía le maravillaba lo mucho que había cambiado su situación y cómo de enemigos a amigos que apenas se soportaban, habían pasado a ser buenos compañeros de equipo, luego amigos que se llevaban bastante bien porque eran tan opuestos que no había nadie que mejor le entendiera que el otro, y finalmente compañeros en la vida… 

Viendo que si seguía por ese camino, por mucho que las cosas les hubieran salido bien, acabaría echándose a llorar, el agente Stilinski se metió en la cama. Derek siguió profundamente dormido y Stiles no se sintió mal cuando trató de despertarle de un modo menos sutil. Dormir no era lo que tenía en mente ahora. 

\- Derek –susurró en su oído, acariciando su espalda hasta que el hombre lobo parpadeó varias veces y le sonrió con modorra.   
\- Hey, ya has llegado. Perdona. Quise esperarte despierto pero me quedé dormido.   
\- No pasa nada. Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. Contigo.  
\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Algo interesante?  
\- Depende de como se mire, pero no hablemos ahora de eso. Por fin estoy en casa y lo último en lo que quiero pensar es en el trabajo. –Subió una pierna para colocarla sobre la cadera de Derek y que notara perfectamente cierta parte de su anatomía-. Te he echado muchísimo de menos. 

Los restos de sueño que podían quedar se evaporaron en cuanto Derek notó la incipiente erección de Stiles acompañada por una mirada de deseo. En el acto se esfumó el cansancio acumulado y sonrió con lujuria a su compañero de cama. 

\- No puedo negarme a algo así –susurró con voz ronca antes de besarle. 

Quiso hacerlo con calma, suponiendo que Stiles estaría agotado y prefería ir despacio al principio, pero enseguida le quedó claro que esos no eran sus planes; en cuanto Stiles abrió un poco más la boca y metió la lengua en la suya, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su nuca para profundizar el beso.   
A Derek no le importó en absoluto el cambio de ritmo. Después de todo, él también le había echado mucho de menos. Así que imitó su gesto y enredó los dedos en su cabello, agarrando un mechón con más fuerza de la necesaria pero sabiendo que Stiles no se iba a quejar. 

Efectivamente, el gemido de placer que soltó el humano sin dejar de besarle fue prueba suficiente de que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Y por si quedara alguna duda de que estaba disfrutando, se restregó un poco más contra su entrepierna hasta quedar completamente duro.   
El hombre lobo no quiso perderse ese espectáculo y sin apenas esfuerzo maniobró el cuerpo de Stiles para dejarle tumbado boca arriba. Se recreó en su cuerpo perfecto unos segundos, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la excitación, y volvió a devorar su boca antes de que su marido se quejara de que debía dejar la observación para luego. No era la primera vez que ocurría y después de tantos años juntos ya identificaba perfectamente a un Stiles especialmente desesperado por follar. Amén de que su chico nunca había sido de los sutiles. 

El beso fue incluso más agresivo de lo esperado, aumentando rápidamente la escalada de excitación de los dos, y Derek no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la boca de Stiles para bajar por su cuello y pecho. Si seguían a ese ritmo la cosa acabaría muy pronto y después de tanto tiempo tenía ganas de saborear a su compañero en condiciones.   
El cambio de dirección arrancó unos cuantos gemidos ahogados en Stiles, especialmente cuando los labios y lengua de Derek siguieron bajando hasta llegar a su estómago y cadera. Allí le dio un mordisco más intenso de lo normal y Stiles abrió las piernas.   
Tan sutil como siempre.   
Derek lamió la piel atacada, aun sabiendo que no le había hecho daño, y a continuación besó el interior de sus muslos, bajando un poco hasta llegar a sus rodillas. En el acto los dedos de Stiles se enredaron en su pelo para tirar de él y obligarle a subir un poco más. 

\- Parece que alguien está impaciente –canturreó. Y para desesperación de Stiles sus besos sí tomaron dirección norte, ascendiendo por su cuerpo, pero solo para centrarse en su cuello.   
\- Mucho… –gimió Stiles, encantado con lo que le estaba haciendo y al mismo tiempo frustrado por lo que NO le estaba haciendo-. Por favor, Derek.   
\- Hmmm. Me encanta cuando eres tan amable. –Saboreó la piel de su marido unos segundos más y abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche para sacar el lubricante-. Tendré que hacerte caso si no quiero que pierdas las buenas costumbres.  
\- No.  
\- ¿No? Pensé que querías…  
\- No hace falta. –Señaló el gel-. No puedo esperar más a tenerte dentro de mí.

La necesidad de Stiles quedó clara cuando abrió obscenamente sus piernas para que tuviera un primer plano de su culo. Sin embargo, por maravillosa que fuera aquella visión, lo que le estaba pidiendo no era una alternativa. 

\- No pienso entrar en ti sin prepararte –dijo más serio-. No quiero arriesgarme a hacerte daño.   
\- No lo harás. Y aunque así sea…  
\- ¿Aunque así sea? –exclamó sobresaltado, a lo que Stiles se incorporó para quitarle el lubricante, tirarlo a la cama y a continuación sujetarle ambas mejillas con sus manos.  
\- Escúchame –susurró-. He tenido un día de mierda y probablemente el resto de la semana será igual. Y es muy posible que algún día no pueda volver siquiera a casa a dormir, así que quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos.   
\- ¿Y eso implica que…?   
\- Sí –le interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre sus labios-. Porque ahora no quiero pensar en nada de lo que he tenido que ver hoy. Ahora solo quiero celebrar que nosotros sí estamos vivos. Quiero sentirte a ti. Y si puedo seguir sintiéndote mañana, cuando esté de trabajo hasta el cuello y me pregunte por qué demonios quise ser agente del FBI, mucho mejor. Porque entonces el recuerdo de lo que me hiciste esta noche será lo único agradable que pueda experimentar durante el día, además de lo que me animará a seguir trabajando para volver a casa contigo cuanto antes. 

La desesperación de Stiles, visible tanto por sus palabras como por el modo en que le temblaron los labios cuando dejó de hablar, hizo que el corazón de Derek se encogiera. ¿Qué demonios había presenciado como para haberle dejado en semejante estado?

\- Si quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado…  
\- No. –Stiles acarició la mejilla de Derek con una leve sonrisa-. Te agradezco que intentes ayudarme y sé que hablar de ello es la mejor manera de superar los baches… Pero no creo que sea suficiente. Ahora lo que necesito es dejar de recordar y simplemente sentir. Y sé que no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que estando entre tus brazos. –Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y luego un leve mordisco en su oreja antes de susurrarle-: Y teniéndote entre mis piernas. 

El escalofrío de excitación que recorrió el cuerpo de Derek no pasó desapercibido, así que no trató de negar la evidencia. A quién pretendía engañar. Aquella sugerencia era fantástica y no podía esperar a cumplirla.  
Sin embargo, si había alguna mínima posibilidad de evitar hacerle daño, iba a aprovecharla. Y para ello lo primero era placar la desesperación de Stiles.   
Sin decir una palabra más Derek agarró los tobillos de su marido y tiró de ellos para dejarle tumbado con las piernas completamente abiertas. A continuación se colocó entre ellas, lo que hizo soltar un gemido de excitación a su compañero, y después un jadeo de placer en cuanto notó su lengua lamiendo su erección, sus testículos y finalmente su ano. Sabía que eso no era lo que le había pedido Stiles, pero ni en sueños iba a entrar en él sin al menos un poco de preparación… Y tampoco es que se estuviera quejando ahora.   
Eso sí, consciente de que en el fondo estaba desobedeciendo su petición, Derek sabía que no podría explayarse mucho en los preámbulos. Así que lamió su culo con menos fineza de la que le gustaría y usando más saliva de la habitual, bien consciente de que el tiempo estaba en su contra. Y cuando Stiles le tiró del pelo, avisándole de que volvía a impacientarse, no tuvo más remedio que dar el siguiente paso. 

Se puso de rodillas para controlar mejor la fuerza de su penetración, sujetando su erección y colocando la otra mano sobre la rodilla de su compañero y, sin apartar un instante la vista de sus ojos vidriosos por el deseo, entró lentamente en él.   
Como intuía, la preparación ayudó un poco pero no fue suficiente para eliminar toda la resistencia, por lo que la primera penetración fue más dolorosa de lo deseable. Stiles soltó un gruñido de dolor que trató de acallar mordiéndose el labio, debiendo cerrar incluso los ojos para abstraerse de la excesiva presión. 

\- No pares –pidió, los dientes rechinando. Varias gotas de sudor surcaron su frente y se mezclaron con las lágrimas que no pudo contener-. Ya casi estás dentro del todo. 

Efectivamente, más de la mitad de la impresionante erección de Derek ya había desaparecido en el cuerpo de Stiles, por lo que dar marcha atrás ahora sería casi peor que enterrarse del todo.   
Inspirando profundamente, pues tampoco estaba siendo cómodo para él, Derek siguió penetrándole a un ritmo tortuosamente lento pero constante hasta que llegó al final. Soltó entonces un suspiro de alivio y, tratando de moverse lo menos posible, le besó con calma para distraerle del dolor hasta que Stiles terminara de habituarse a la sensación.  
De nuevo, el deseo de Stiles quedó patente cuando apenas unos segundos después respondió al beso con fuerza, imponiéndose incluso en él, y subió las piernas hasta las caderas de Derek como señal de que ya podía moverse. 

Derek no perdió tiempo. Ahora que estaba dentro de él, sintiendo la maravillosa presión de su cuerpo, el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que le hizo el amor se le antojó eterno. Ya no quería esperar más. No podía esperar más.  
La primera penetración fue más suave, terminando de asegurarse de que ya no había dolor, y en cuanto el gemido de Stiles reverberó en la habitación, siendo solo de placer, aumentó poco a poco la velocidad y la intensidad de sus embestidas. Entonces no tuvo más remedio que romper el beso para darle más fuerza a sus movimientos, pues ahora besarse era la última prioridad de su compañero. Y es que en cuanto recuperó la voz, al principio demasiado abrumado por las sensaciones, lo único que salió de su boca fue “más rápido” y “más fuerte”. Pero incluso cuando Derek le obedeció, totalmente a favor de sus instrucciones, aquello no le pareció suficiente. 

Se lo hizo saber empujándole un poco, indicándole que se quitara de encima, y en cuanto Derek salió de él, sin tener muy claro qué es lo que quería, Stiles cambió de posición. Y entonces sus intenciones fueron perfectamente claras. Porque lejos de protestar porque ya no estaba dentro de él, Stiles dio media vuelta para colocarse de manos y rodillas sobre la cama, ofreciendo su trasero sin remilgos.

\- Deprisa –pidió soltando un gemido de desesperación muy similar al de Derek cuando volvió a enterrarse en él. 

Aunque en parte Derek se sentía mal por estar follándole de un modo tan salvaje después de todo el fin de semana sin verse, pareciendo que lo único que quería de él era su cuerpo, sabía que su relación no era exclusivamente física. Y también sabía que aunque no había nada que más le gustara que hacerle el amor despacio y suavemente, cuando dejaban de lado la ternura para dejarse llevar por la pasión, incluso si era de un modo tan animal como el que estaban mostrando ahora, era igualmente fantástico.   
Así, en cuanto volvió a enterrarse en él, esta vez de una sola embestida, y la nueva posición permitió que llegara incluso más dentro para dar de lleno en la próstata de Stiles consiguiendo que temblara de pies a cabeza, dejó que parte de su lado animal saliera a la superficie. Agarró sus caderas para dar más fuerza a sus embestidas, consiguiendo incluso que los brazos de Stiles cedieran por la intensidad. Y cuando acabó con la cabeza en la almohada y aun así siguió suplicándole que no parara, tratando incluso de responder a sus embestidas, sonrió orgulloso y apretó un poco más sus caderas mientras daba un par de embestidas especialmente potentes. Así, además de no poder sentarse en condiciones durante todo el día, tendría las huellas de sus dedos en su piel como recordatorio de lo ocurrido esa noche.

Las administraciones de Derek rápidamente surtieron efecto y un más que excitado Stiles buscó desesperadamente el orgasmo. Al principio lo hizo apretando más su culo y dando marcha atrás para responder con todas sus fuerzas a las penetraciones de su pareja. Y cuando eso no fue suficiente buscó su propia erección para recibir ese último roce que conseguiría llevarle al clímax.   
Sin embargo, dada su actual posición no era capaz de llegar, también porque el ritmo de las penetraciones de Derek apenas le permitían mantener el equilibrio, por lo que a los jadeos de deseo rápidamente se unieron otros de frustración. 

Derek no estaba ni mucho menos en el mismo punto de Stiles, pero había que ser ciego para no ver que estaba desesperado por correrse. Así que quiso demostrar una vez más lo buen compañero que era y se apiadó de él de la mejor manera posible: llevó una mano a su hombro y le obligó a incorporarse. Una vez le tuvo de rodillas, sin interrumpir el asalto de su próstata, agarró su erección y comenzó a masturbarle con premura arrancando un grito de placer en Stiles. Este acertó solo a decir el nombre de Derek, colocando una mano sobre la de su compañero para indicarle que fuera más rápido. 

De pronto su agarre se volvió excesivo, antecediendo el momento del orgasmo, y al segundo siguiente soltó un gemido gutural y su cuerpo se tensó para dejar escapar un chorro de semen que acabó en su mayoría en la mano de Derek.   
El hombre lobo siguió masturbándole, más despacio esta vez, prolongando el orgasmo todo lo posible, hasta que Stiles cayó sobre la cama completamente exhausto y vacío.   
Derek salió con cuidado y limpió los restos de semen con las sábanas, a la mierda la finura. Ahora lo único que quería era abrazar a Stiles para que por fin disfrutara de una merecida noche de descanso.   
Sin embargo, volvió a malinterpretar a su marido. 

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Stiles al notar los brazos de Derek en torno a su cuerpo-. Tú aún no has terminado.   
\- Da igual. –Besó su hombro, separándose lo justo para que dejara de notar su erección-. Ya me lo devolverás otro día.   
\- Ni hablar. 

El agente del FBI dio media vuelta para encarar a su marido. Y cuando este no hizo amago de moverse, poniendo además su cara patentada de “no vas a convencerme”, Stiles decidió jugar sucio: atacó su boca con un beso brutal al tiempo que agarró su miembro hinchado y comenzó a bombearlo para que recuperara la firmeza perdida.   
No necesitó más que tres sacudidas para que volviera a estar completamente erecto y ya sí, cuando le tuvo como quería, se puso encima de Derek a una velocidad sorprendente para venir de un agente del FBI aparentemente agotado. 

\- Stiles…  
\- Shhh –colocó varios dedos sobre su boca y le miró con lujuria-. Menos hablar y más follarme. 

Dicho esto se incorporó sobre el regazo de Derek y, como si su culo estuviera teledirigido, se empaló sobre la erección del hombre lobo sin necesidad de usar las manos. Derek iba a protestar, de verdad que quiso hacerlo, pero fue notar de nuevo el culo de Stiles, que esta vez le recibía sin presión alguna, y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gemido de placer. 

\- Eso es –sonrió Stiles, soltando otro jadeo-. Ahora se un buen alfa y lléname para que a todo el mundo le quede claro que soy tuyo. 

Derek gruñó ante su comentario, bien consciente de que Stiles sabía que no le gustaba que le llamara alfa en plena vorágine de sexo. Enseguida comprendió que lo había dicho porque era luna llena y sabía que en esos días su lado más salvaje estaba a flor de piel. Y no es que tuviera problemas para controlar su naturaleza, pero especialmente en luna llena Derek era muy partidario de tener largas sesiones de sexo salvaje y brutal.   
Y vaya si Stiles lo recordaba. 

Así que, de nuevo, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia y hacer lo que los dos deseaban: agarró la cadera de Stiles para que pudiera cabalgarle a gusto, alzando su cuerpo cada vez que bajaba el de su compañero para enterrarse un poco más en él y dar de lleno en su próstata. Lo hizo a un ritmo lento para no alcanzar el punto de no retorno, conforme con dejar que Stiles tuviera su diversión… de momento.   
En cuanto su miembro flácido volvió a llenarse, intercambió las posiciones para que fuera Stiles quien estuviera debajo y entonces, ya sí, agarró sus muslos para abrir sus piernas todo lo posible y tener un primer plano de su culo mientras le follaba a un ritmo inhumano. Y lo mejor es que todo ese tiempo Stiles le regaló otro espectáculo maravilloso al recorrer su propio torso con las manos del modo en que a Derek le gustaría hacer si no estuviera demasiado ocupado reventándole el culo. 

\- Tócate –ordenó Derek sin dejar de embestirle, pues eso es lo que también le gustaría hacerle ahora.   
\- ¿Estás cerca? –preguntó Stiles en medio de jadeos, a lo que Derek respondió con un “sí” que fue más un gruñido-. Yo también… –acarició su sexo hinchado, agarrando con la otra mano las sábanas para resistir mejor las embestidas-. Eso es… Sigue así… ¡Joder!... Dios, Derek….Ya casi… Ya casi… -aumentó la velocidad de su mano.  
\- Stiles… –gimió el hombre lobo, excitado por el espectáculo que Stiles estaba ofreciendo solo para él y al mismo tiempo recibiéndole tan maravillosamente bien.

Ese fue todo el aviso que pudo darle antes de alcanzar el clímax y llenarle al mismo tiempo que Stiles volvía a correrse.   
Esta vez Derek no se molestó en limpiar los restos de semen que acabaron sobre su pecho y estómago. Y tampoco tuvo el detalle de llevar a Stiles al baño para limpiar su culo de la brutal corrida con la que acababa de llenarle. Un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla le indicó que en un par de horas sonaría el despertador, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir lo que quedaba de noche, preferiblemente aún enterrado en el culo de su marido.   
Por el silencio de este, ya profundamente dormido, supuso que también estaba de acuerdo con esa opción. 

**********

Stiles protestó lastimeramente. A tientas buscó el despertador que descansaba sobre la mesilla, tratando de acallar el infernal ruido. No porque fuera demasiado estridente, sino porque le indicaba que debía levantarse. Justo lo único con lo que no se veía con fuerzas de hacer.   
Por fin dio con la tecla correcta y se incorporó un poco para terminar de despertarse, bien consciente de que como no lo hiciera ya al minuto siguiente volvería a estar completamente dormido.   
Pero esta vez no habría hecho falta, pues fue sentarse en la cama y un dolor atroz en el culo terminó de despertarle. 

\- ¡Joder!  
\- ¿Estás bien? 

A su lado Derek le miró con curiosidad y, sobre todo, con pocas intenciones de moverse. Si ya era un hombre lobo poco madrugador, no tener un horario fijo le permitía remolonear en la cama todo lo que quisiera.   
Los había con suerte. 

\- No, no estoy bien. –Stiles tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas. Sintiéndose ridículo, de esa guisa avanzó lentamente hasta el baño adjunto al dormitorio-. ¡Me has reventado el culo!

Abrió el grifo y buscó la temperatura idónea. Antes de entrar en la ducha fue consciente de que había otra cosa extraña con su culo y, al acercar varios dedos, se encontró con restos de semen. Pero a diferencia de los de su estómago, el semen que salía de su culo no se había secado, lo que lo volvía aún más asqueroso.   
Por el espejo del lavabo vio que Derek se había levantado y estaba espiando su reconocimiento corporal, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. 

\- Lo siento. –Sonrió el hombre lobo, dejando claro que no lo sentía en absoluto-. En mi defensa, fuiste tú quien no quiso esperar.   
\- ¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso? –protestó, metiéndose ya en la ducha. 

Su cabreo disminuyó un poco al sentir el chorro de agua caliente y apoyó las manos en la pared de azulejos, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuello y espalda.   
Un par de segundos después Derek se colocó tras él, acariciando su cadera. Seguro que está admirando su trabajo y recreándose en las marcas de sus dedos, pensó Stiles, no queriendo dar voz a sus sospechas para mayor regocijo del pervertido de su marido. Aunque tampoco dijo nada porque, para qué mentir, sentir las manos de Derek acariciando su cuerpo era la mejor manera de empezar el día.

\- Lo siento –susurró en su oído, esta vez siendo más creíbles sus disculpas. Con cuidado le dio media vuelta para que apoyara la espalda en la pared-. Intentaré compensarte.   
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? –preguntó, curioso. El alzamiento de cejas de Derek tampoco fue suficiente para intuir lo que tenía en mente, pero todo cambio cuando se puso de rodillas y lamió el miembro flácido que ahora tenía a la altura perfecta -¡Oh, joder Derek!

El grito resonó en el baño, apenas camuflado por el sonido del agua cayendo. Segundos después lo único que oyó Stiles fue el furioso latir de su corazón mientras Derek acariciaba su estómago y engullía su erección. Y lo hizo con tanto placer, como si estuviera disfrutando de su desayuno, que a Stiles dejó de molestarle el agua que caía en su cara.   
Si no estuvieran en la ducha habría bajado la vista para disfrutar del espectáculo que era tener a Derek Hale entre sus piernas, lamiendo, chupando y succionando su polla mientras soltaba gemidos de placer. Así que tuvo que conformarse con cerrar los ojos y llevar ambas manos hasta su cabeza para enredar los dedos en el pelo azabache, tanto para buscar un punto de apoyo porque las piernas volvían a temblarle, como porque era la única manera que tenía de decirle que le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. 

Durante unos minutos la boca de Derek, esa boca perfecta que era un arma de destrucción masiva para su cordura, fue lo único que existió en el mundo de Stiles Stilinski. Pero cuando el agente del FBI sintió que las cosas se estaban acelerando, pues la presión de sus dedos sobre el cráneo de Derek era más fuerte de lo necesario y sus jadeos eran más rápidos y agudos que al principio, tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión. 

\- Espera –pidió con voz ronca. Y cuando Derek siguió a lo suyo, bien porque no le había oído o porque también se estaba divirtiendo y no quería parar, Stiles tuvo que insistir un poco más. Le dio un ligero tirón del pelo, lo suficientemente flojo como para llamar su atención y que no pensara que estaba sacando su lado más dominante-. Derek, para.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su compañero, aún de rodillas. 

Verle en semejante posición, mirándole con curiosidad y teniendo la boca a meros milímetros de su erección estuvo a punto de hacer que Stiles se arrepintiera de su decisión.   
Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no caer en la tentación, buscando a tientas la barbilla de Derek para indicarle que se pusiera de pie. 

\- No hace falta que hagas nada –susurró cuando ya le tuvo a la misma altura y pudo abrir los ojos sin riesgo de arrepentirse. 

Fue hacerlo y encontrarse con esos irises de color indescifrable a los que podía quedarse contemplando durante horas. Que además Derek tuviera las pupilas dilatadas, evidenciando lo mucho que había estado disfrutando con la felación, hizo que Stiles se sintiera el hombre más agradecido del mundo.   
¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera ese compañero, el hombre entre mil millones? 

\- ¿No te apetece? –preguntó Derek un tanto preocupado, pues que Stiles renunciara a una mamada matutina sí que era raro.   
\- Claro que sí. Nunca podría negarme a tu maravillosa boca. –Le sujetó de la barbilla cuando vio que Derek ya iba a continuar donde lo había dejado-. Pero ahora necesito esto.

Antes de que Derek supiera a que se refería con “esto” Stiles le besó.   
Lo hizo despacio, casi como si tuviera dudas, y por unos segundos a Derek le vino a la mente su primer beso juntos; cuando los dos estaban aterrorizados de dar ese paso, pues sería el que marcaría un antes y un después en su relación. 

Aquel no fue ni mucho menos un beso perfecto, pues los nervios jugaron en su contra, pero a los dos les pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sobre todo cuando separaron sus bocas, se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír entre emocionados, aliviados e inmensamente felices.   
Desde entonces sus besos habían mejorado muchísimo y podían pasarse horas así. Especialmente al principio, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de dar el siguiente paso: Stiles porque llevaba años soñando con ese instante y aún no terminaba de creérselo, y Derek porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar con alguien que lo único que buscaba era acostarse con él, que no pensaba renunciar tan rápidamente a ese placer tan puro e inocente. Y, para qué mentir, los besos de Stiles eran de otro mundo. 

Eso era lo que estaba pensando Derek en ese preciso instante, motivo por el que se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación hasta que fue su marido quien rompió el beso, sin tener muy claro cuánto tiempo había pasado. Podían haber sido minutos o una hora entera.   
Lo mejor fue que separar sus labios de los de su chico no fue tan traumático como en otras ocasiones, pues a continuación Stiles apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y abrazó su cintura, completamente relajado. 

\- Gracias –susurró un tiempo indeterminado después-. Esto es justo lo que me hacía falta para empezar el día.  
\- Pero apenas has dormido –se lamentó Derek. Cerró el grifo para que pudiera abrir los ojos sin que el agua le molestara, abrazándole con más fuerza para proporcionarle su calor corporal.   
\- No importa –sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa genuina en días, visible también en sus ojos-. Estos minutos son suficientes para que termine de recargar las pilas.   
\- Siempre es un placer ayudarte –convino Derek.

Escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Stiles sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por ser el responsable de que sonriera así. Pasados unos minutos fue el humano quien hizo amago de separarse y estrechó un poco más su cuerpo. 

\- Yo tampoco quiero irme –se lamentó Stiles, si bien lo hizo en medio de una risita-. Pero si no empiezo a moverme llegaré tarde.   
\- Llevas semanas trabajando más de doce horas al día, fines de semana incluidos –recordó el hombre lobo sin soltar a su presa-. Por que un día llegues un poco tarde, no creo que te digan nada. 

Stiles trató de buscar una réplica, pero lo cierto es que él tampoco quería irse. Y ahora mismo Derek era el que más parecía necesitar su presencia, si hacía caso a la manera en que estaba olisqueando su cuello; como si necesitara recordar su aroma después de tanto tiempo sin verse.   
Verle así hizo que se sintiera culpable y decidió remediar el problema rápidamente. Si anoche Derek le dio lo que necesitaba y ahora había conseguido que afrontara el día con fuerzas renovadas, ayudarle a que la separación fuera menos traumática era lo mínimo que podía hacer. 

\- Vale –Stiles acarició la espalda de su compañero y le dio un beso en el cuello-. Has dado un motivo perfectamente válido, así que no voy a quejarme.   
\- Me gusta cuando me haces caso –ronroneó complacido, a lo que Stiles no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico. Después de todo, tenía toda la razón.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Stiles haya tenido su momento sexy... comienzan las curvas ;)

Las fuerzas que le había prestado Derek aquella mañana no fueron suficientes para afrontar un día que empezó de la peor manera posible y desde ahí solo fue en picado.  
En su despacho, antes de que se hubiera quitado siquiera la cazadora, se encontró con tres carpetas marrones, cada una convenientemente identificada con un nombre, una fecha y el apellido del agente al cargo del caso: Stilinski. 

Ver tanta carpeta junta le dio mala espina. Aunque el departamento no resolvía los crímenes con tanta rapidez como desearía y lo normal era que el trabajo se acumulara, como quedaba de manifiesto por la gran pila de casos pendientes que tenía en un extremo de la mesa, que alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de colocar esas tres carpetas en el centro de su escritorio indicaba que eran muy urgentes. 

Abrió una carpeta y lo primero que encontró fue la foto de un muchacho que no tendría más de 15 años y al que se le salían las tripas. 

\- Qué imagen tan bonita para empezar el día –musitó para sí, apartando el café que acababa de servirse y aún no había podido probar. Se sentó para leer con detalle el resto del informe, aunque solo por la fotografía era evidente por qué le habían adjudicado aquel caso pese a que ya se estaba encargando de unos cuantos.  
\- Veo que ya estás en ello.

El jefe del departamento entró en la oficina. Parecía estar de buen humor, lo que probablemente significaba que había dormido más de ocho horas seguidas. Los había con suerte, pensó Stiles, aunque la envidia desapareció en cuanto recordó por qué él no había dormido nada. 

\- Sí –respondió Stiles-. La zona en la que se ha producido el crimen coincide con la de la víctima de ayer. Estaba pensando que podría pasarme por la oficina del sheriff de Beacon Hills.  
\- ¿No es ese tu padre?  
\- Sí. En las últimas semanas han sufrido ataques de animales bastante sangrientos. En principio no tendría nada que ver con esto, pero su condado es limítrofe con el de los crímenes. Mejor echar un vistazo por si pudieran estar relacionados.  
\- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué me dices de los otros?  
\- Aún no he podido echarle un vistazo –comentó, abriendo la segunda carpeta -¡Joder!  
\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- ¿Qué es esto? –se giró para dirigirse al resto de agentes que ya estaban en sus respectivos escritorios, levantando la fotografía que había roto su calma-. ¡Quién cojones ha puesto esto aquí!  
\- ¿Te refieres a esa máscara tan cutre? –preguntó su superior extrañado por los malos modos del agente, algo nada habitual en él-. La llevaba puesta la víctima cuando murió.

Stiles observó con más atención la fotografía de la máscara, tratando de contener el escalofrío.  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la viera por última vez, pero ese color plateado, las cuencas de los ojos tan grandes y los colmillos saliendo de la boca habían aparecido en sus pesadillas durante años. Cada vez que revivía el instante en que Allison moría a manos de los Oni.  
Y ahora tenía en su mano la fotografía de una de esas máscaras espectrales.  
La conmoción hizo que tardara en percatarse de un importante detalle que había dicho su jefe. 

\- ¿Cómo? ¿La víctima? ¿Es que no la llevaba el asesino?  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Más de 10 testigos estaban presentes cuando encontraron a la víctima a la salida de la discoteca en la que se estaba celebrando una fiesta de disfraces. Por eso llevaba una máscara.  
\- ¿Fiesta de disfraces? –repitió sin apartar la vista de la fotografía. Ahora que se fijaba bien, la máscara parecía ser casera y hecha de cartón. No tenía la consistencia de la cerámica con la que estaban elaboradas las originales.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó su jefe un tanto molesto, pero también preocupado- ¿Es que aún no te has tomado el segundo café?  
\- No, es que… me ha recordado algo y… -negó con la cabeza para alejar ese pasado que ya no podía cambiar-. ¿Dónde ocurrió?  
\- A unos 50 kilómetros de Oakhurst. Como tenéis que volver allí para el otro caso, podéis aprovechar el viaje y encargaros también de esto. –Hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente al que consideraba su mejor agente, si bien nunca se atrevería a decirlo para no subirle el ego-. Pero puedo dárselo a otro. Últimamente te exijo mucho con la ausencia del agente Thomson.  
\- Estoy bien. Puedo ocuparme de esto también.  
\- ¿Seguro? Tienes mala cara. ¿No has dormido bien esta noche?  
\- Sí –fingió un acceso de tos para que no se notara el sonrojo. No quería traumar a su jefe diciéndole lo que había estado haciendo en lugar de dormir-. Y usted mismo lo ha dicho. Está por la misma zona que el otro asesinato. Puedo aprovechar el viaje.  
\- Como quieras.  
\- ¿Y el tercer caso? –preguntó, abriendo la carpeta que faltaba. Esta vez no se encontró con ninguna imagen especialmente desagradable. Solo la fotografía de un hombre que vestía ropa de deporte y estaba tirado en un suelo boscoso.  
\- Ese no te va a llevar mucho tiempo. Solo lo que tardes en certificar la muerte de un corredor que murió mientras hacía runing.  
\- ¿No fue una muerte violenta?  
\- Ahora mismo le estarán terminando de hacer la autopsia, pero los primeros indicios apuntan a que sufrió un ataque al corazón mientras corría.  
\- ¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido. El fallecido no llegaba a los 40 años.  
\- Tampoco le des muchas vueltas. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Empieza el buen tiempo y a muchos les da por hacer deporte a lo loco, sin estar preparados. Limítate a certificar la muerte y cerrar el caso. Lo que urge son los otros dos.  
\- Sí, señor. –Tomó las tres carpetas y las guardó en su cartera, junto a la de Amanda Scott. 

La visión de tantos casos sin resolver juntos hizo que todas las energías que había conseguido recuperar ya estuvieran bajo mínimos. 

**********

Lo bueno de ser el más veterano de la pareja de agentes del FBI, era que su compañero no podía llevarle la contraria. Ni siquiera cuando el orden que había elegido para investigar los casos era el menos eficaz de todos, ya que Stiles decidió que empezarían visitando el escenario que estaba más alejado de las oficinas centrales.  
Stiles tenía sus razones para hacerlo así, si bien estas respondían a un interés puramente personal: investigar primero el caso que sabía que le traería de cabeza por culpa de esa maldita máscara, certificar luego la muerte del corredor, algo más ligero para la hora de comer, y terminar el día con la nueva víctima que parecía haber sido despedazada por un animal, para lo que tendría que ir a Beacon Hills y hablar con su padre… lo que casualmente le pillaba al lado de su casa. 

La hoja de ruta era perfecta para que, si todo salía bien, podría estar en Beacon para la hora de la cena.  
Por desgracia, aunque todo transcurrió según sus expectativas, hubo un pequeño detalle con el que no contaba que lo cambió todo. 

Para el primer caso lo que más le costó fue mantener la calma y que su compañero, quien hoy parecía estar especialmente atento a sus movimientos, no se percatara de lo nervioso que estaba. No por un absurdo sentido del orgullo, sino porque temía que si le veía nervioso se preocuparía aún más de lo normal.

\- Nunca había visto ese tipo de máscara –comentó Oliver cuando Stiles la sostuvo entre sus dedos.  
\- Es un Oni –explicó, aguantando las ganas de vomitar-. Un espíritu protector de la mitología japonesa.  
\- ¿Protector? Pues tiene un aspecto bastante intimidante.  
\- Esa es la idea –musitó, tratando de olvidar la época en la que fue blanco de esos espíritus-. Probablemente la chica ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba disfrazada. Solo decidió ponerse esa máscara porque le parecía bastante grotesca. Y con razón.  
\- ¿No se parece a la que llevaba el asesino que hizo cundir el pánico en Beacon Hills hace unos años? Leí algo en los periódicos.  
\- Puede ser. –Stiles observó el cadáver de la chica, suspirando con cierto alivio al ver que no había ninguna herida que se pareciera a la hoja de una katana-. Pero no es el mismo responsable.  
\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro? –preguntó en un leve murmullo, mirándole fijamente.

Stiles creyó intuir por fin la razón por la que Oliver estaba tan centrado en él: para no observar a la víctima.  
Sin embargo, le resultó curioso. A diferencia del otro caso que tenían abierto, el cadáver de aquella chica no presentaba un aspecto tan desagradable. No obstante, la palidez de Oliver, habiendo aparecido incluso unas leves ojeras, parecía indicar que estaba bastante afectado.  
Un tanto confuso por aquella reacción, Stiles supuso que el problema era simplemente que estaba contemplando el cadáver de una adolescente, lo que nunca era agradable.  
Fue pensar en ello y en el fondo envidió al agente novato y sus reparos ante la muerte, pues en su caso hacía mucho que contemplar cadáveres de chicos y chicas inocentes había dejado de ser algo excepcional.

\- Porque usaba una espada –respondió por fin a la pregunta de su compañero-. Esta chica no tiene ninguna herida causada por una hoja afilada.  
\- Entonces, ¿cómo murió?  
\- Fue envenenada –respondió otra voz. Los dos agentes del FBI se giraron en el instante en que la sheriff de la zona entraba en la sala de autopsias, acompañada de Megan, la médico forense.  
\- ¿Con qué? –preguntó Stiles una vez hubo presentado a su compañero, quien aún no conocía a la sheriff.  
\- Nunca había visto nada parecido –explicó Megan, entregándole el informe que acababa de completar-. Generalmente se emplea arsénico porque es inodoro e insaboro, por lo que la víctima no llega a saber que ha sido envenenada… Pero en este caso ingirió otra sustancia que provocó una reacción alérgica que conllevó un ataque anafiláctico. Las vías respiratorias se cerraron en pocos minutos y murió asfixiada.  
\- ¿Y qué provocó esa reacción?

La forense le entregó una bolsita que contenía un polvo de intenso color azul. 

\- Letharia vulpina. 

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles. Esta vez no pudo disimularlo tan bien como hubiera deseado, pero poco le importó. Desde que su mejor amigo se hubiera convertido en hombre lobo aquella especie le daba repelús, al ser una de las pocas cosas que podían matar a los de su especie. Y ahora que estaba casado con uno de ellos, la sensación no había mejorado precisamente.

\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la sheriff. 

Megan respondió a Stiles.

\- Me sorprende que la conozcas. Es un tipo de liquen que ni siquiera crece por la zona. Antiguamente se empleaba para cazar…  
\- Lobos, lo sé –la sorpresa de los presentes obligó a Stiles a profundizar en su respuesta-. Vivo en Beacon Hills, donde hubo una época en la que los lobos campaban a sus anchas. –Se puso los guantes de plástico y examinó más a fondo el cadáver, centrándose unos segundos en las encías. Respiró de nuevo al ver que los colmillos no eran más grandes de lo normal-. ¿Por qué se usaría ese veneno para acabar con esta chica?  
\- Nuestra primera hipótesis es que quien fuera que le diera ese polvo, tal vez ella misma, no sabía que causaría esa reacción –respondió la sheriff-. Les parecería curioso por el color y no se molestaron en averiguar si podía ser tóxico.  
\- ¿Ella fue la única víctima? –preguntó Stiles. 

La teoría de la sheriff tenía sentido, pero se quedaría más tranquilo cuando hubiera atado todos los cabos sueltos. Su experiencia le decía que en un caso en el que casualmente aparecían dos seres mitológicos que años atrás habían causado el pánico no muy lejos de allí, era de todo menos casual.

\- He llamado a todos los hospitales de la zona –respondió la sheriff-. No se han reportado otros casos de intoxicación. Parece que ella fue la única.  
\- De todos modos, no podemos descartar tan rápidamente que no fue intencionado. Necesitaré la lista de todos los que acudieron a esa fiesta de disfraces para averiguar dónde consiguieron el polvo.  
\- ¿Es que piensa interrogarlos a todos? Al menos habría treinta personas.  
\- Pues sí, es lo que toca. ¿Qué pasa, es que tiene algo mejor que hacer, sheriff? 

El desagrado de la sheriff se hizo más evidente al haber sido pillada infraganti. Solo le quedaban unos meses para jubilarse y hubiera deseado que ese tiempo transcurriera lo más tranquilo posible. Pero entre las extrañas muertes que estaban asolando al pueblo y sobre todo aquel aprendiz de agente del FBI, que había visto demasiadas películas y se tomaba su trabajo más en serio de lo normal, parecía que no iba a tener tanta suerte. 

**********

Los interrogatorios fueron como viajar al pasado. Más en concreto, a la época en la que Stiles había sido uno de esos chicos que iba a las fiestas con la única intención de pasar un buen rato y acababa siendo interrogado porque una chica a la que no conocía (cuando tenía suerte) había sido brutalmente asesinada. 

Y al igual que en aquella época en la que el número de estudiantes del Beacon Hills High School se redujo considerablemente, entre los compañeros de Lucy, la víctima, había de todo: algunos que ni siquiera sabían cómo se llamaba y eso que iba a su misma clase, otros a los que haber sido testigo de algo así les causaba un placentero morbo porque por fin había ocurrido algo interesante en el pueblo, y otros que no podían dejar de llorar porque acababan de perder a un amigo.  
Stiles había estado al menos una vez en cada uno de esos tres grupos, por lo que quiso pensar que esta vez sería más fácil; ahora aquella muerte no le tocaba tan de cerca.  
Se equivocó completamente. Ser testigo de la indiferencia con la que algunas supuestas amigas trataban la muerte de su compañera dolía tanto como esperar durante diez minutos a que los verdaderos amigos dejaran de llorar, al menos lo suficiente como para poder responder sus preguntas. 

Y lo peor de todo fue que, tras horas siendo mudo espectador del dolor ajeno, no encontró ni una sola respuesta. Solo una colección de máscaras a cuál más cutre y que reunían a todos los seres sobrenaturales a los que se había enfrentado en el pasado: desde hombres lobos a onis, pasando por bershakers, jinetes fantasma e incluso kanimas.  
El hecho de que, quien quiera que hubiera organizado la fiesta de disfraces, parecía tener un especial interés por los seres mitológicos que habían asolado Beacon Hills, solo contribuyó a poner más furioso a Stiles. Sobre todo cuando descubrió que aquellas caretas no habían estado en los planes originales de la fiesta y que simplemente las encontraron junto al ponche, por lo que dieron por hecho que alguno de los invitados las había llevado. Sin embargo, tras interrogar concienzudamente a todos sobre ese tema, se encontró siempre con la misma respuesta: “ya estaban allí cuando llegué”. 

Todo ello contribuyó a que a primera hora de la tarde Stiles ya tuviera un dolor de cabeza brutal y la impresión de que alguien se estaba riendo en su cara.  
Pero visto que cabrearse no le servía de nada, solo para que su compañero pidiera que le cambiaran de supervisor porque empezaba a darle miedo, decidió seguir la hoja de ruta que había planeado aquella mañana. 

Afortunadamente, la nueva visita a la morgue duró bastante menos y solo tuvo que confirmar las sospechas iniciales de que el corredor había muerto de un infarto.  
Y entonces, ya sí, decidió que era hora de volver a casa para recabar pistas sobre su más reciente caso: Thomas Allerton, el otro adolescente al que habían destripado.  
Seguía convencido de que aquel caso estaba relacionado con el de Amanda Scott y con las extrañas muertes de animales que estaban teniendo lugar en Beacon Hills. Y de paso esperaba encontrar algo o a alguien que le ayudara a comprender por qué de pronto parecía que habían vuelto a los orígenes de la historia negra del pueblo. 

En cuanto a la información que pudo reunir con la visita al forense, como en el fondo temía, no le había aportado nada nuevo. Tan solo la confirmación de que Thomas, de 15 años, volvía a su casa desde la biblioteca municipal cuando fue asesinado por lo mismo que quiera que fuera que también acabó con Amanda.  
La patóloga seguía sin tener claro qué tipo de arma se había empleado para acabar con las dos víctimas; tan solo que no era un arma al uso. Pero al ver de cerca los cortes dejados en la piel, demasiado irregulares para haber sido causados por un objeto afilado, Stiles dibujó en su mente unos dientes y garras especialmente afilados.

Aquellos detalles, sumado al estremecimiento que le había causado ver la máscara del Oni después de tanto tiempo, hizo que la desagradable sensación de haber vuelto a su época de instituto, donde el peligro de ser secuestrado, torturado o incluso asesinado era real cada vez que salía de casa, volviera con creces.  
Y la cosa no mejoró cuando fue en pos de su padre con la intención de compartir con él todas las teorías que bullían en su cabeza y que parecían sacadas de una película de terror.

**********

Ni siquiera tuvo que ir hasta la comisaría para encontrarse con su padre. En la carretera de entrada al condado, junto al cartel que indicaba los 20 kilómetros que faltaban para llegar a Beacon Hills, un pequeño tumulto le confirmó que ahí es donde le localizaría. Al igual que le pasaba a él, el sheriff de Beacon Hills siempre estaba allí donde había ocurrido algo extraño o trágico, generalmente las dos cosas a la vez. 

Stiles aparcó detrás de un coche patrulla y, con su compañero varios pasos por detrás, se acercó al cordón de seguridad. Localizó rápidamente a su padre y a Parrish, quienes trataban de dar largas a los reporteros del periódico local.

\- ¿Un día ajetreado? –preguntó a modo de saludo. 

El sheriff dio media vuelta rápidamente.

\- ¡Stiles! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Aún no hemos dado el aviso al FBI.  
\- ¿Aviso? –El comentario hizo que se olvidara de darle el abrazo de rigor, así como de presentarle a su compañero, quien se mantenía en un incómodo segundo plano-. Si estoy aquí es justo por lo contrario. Para ver si me podéis ayudar a mí.  
\- No entiendo –comentó el sheriff, mirando de reojo a Parrish. Este, teniendo tan poca información, solo pudo encogerse de hombros.  
\- Estoy con un caso un tanto extraño –explicó Stiles-. Ya hay varias víctimas y las dos parecen haber muerto como consecuencia del ataque de un animal. He venido por si teníais novedades con vuestro caso, pues puede que los dos estén relacionados.  
\- Sí que lo están –comentó el sheriff en voz muy baja. Casi con pesar, creyó detectar Stiles. A continuación el hombre miró de reojo a su ayudante, quien asintió rápidamente y procedió a hacer lo que mejor se le daba:  
\- Buenas tardes. Soy Jordan Parrish, ayudante del sheriff –saludó a Oliver-. Encantado de conocerte ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme? –no dejó que Oliver respondiera, iniciando el camino para que el agente del FBI le siguiera. 

Stiles esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos antes de preguntar. Había visto demasiadas veces la interacción entre su padre y Parrish como para no darse cuenta de lo que pretendía: alejar a posibles oídos curiosos, lo que significaba que había asuntos sobrenaturales de por medio. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Stiles. 

El sheriff tardó en responder, buscando las palabras adecuadas. 

\- ¿Recuerdas el charco de sangre de hace unos días? ¿El que no sabíamos qué podía ser? –Stiles asintió-. Derek ha encontrado el cuerpo. No era un animal.  
\- Vaya –se lamentó su hijo, tras lo que negó ligeramente para centrarse en lo importante. En su trabajo lo normal era encontrarse con cadáveres, así que debía dejar las lamentaciones para luego-. Está bien, vayamos a verlo. 

Su padre no dijo nada durante el camino hasta el lugar acordonado, aunque Stiles tenía la sensación de que lo que le pasaba era que no sabía cómo mencionar lo que quiera que fuera que le estaba rondando la cabeza.  
Quiso preguntarle qué es lo que le preocupaba, pero no hubo tiempo para sacar el tema. Enseguida localizó a Derek junto al cordón del departamento del sheriff, observando el cuerpo cubierto por una lona.  
La postura del hombre lobo cambió sutilmente cuando captó el aroma de su compañero y dio media vuelta para recibirle. Su expresión era más de sorpresa que de alegría. 

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Cómo has llegado tan pronto?  
\- Yo también me alegro de verte –saludó con una risita de mofa y guiñándole el ojo, pues no podía besarle al llevar el uniforme. En ese sentido los dos se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo y sabían cuándo lo personal no debía interferir en lo profesional. Además, por la cara que tenía ahora mismo su marido, similar a la de su padre, Derek no estaba en modo de intimar-. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no me estáis contando?

El sheriff Stilinski y Derek intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Al ver su interacción Stiles supo que estaban teniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas, como las que él y Scott habían tenido millones de veces. Y por su expresión corporal le dio la impresión de que estaban decidiendo quién debía darle las novedades.  
Al final fue Derek el encargado. Asintió a su suegro y luego miró a Stiles fijamente.  
Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar, lo que hizo que a Stiles se le pusiera la piel de gallina. La última vez que le vio así fue cuando estaba arrodillado junto al cadáver de Boyd. 

\- El cuerpo que hemos encontrado… -explicó con voz grave. Parecía que le costara pronunciar cada palabra-. Es tu compañero. Michael. 

Stiles tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se le habían ocurrido tantas posibilidades, imaginándose lo peor en cada una de ellas, que escuchar la que tenía menos sentido le dejó con una sensación de fría indiferencia. 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –rio ante la cara compungida de Derek-. Michael está ahora mismo en la otra punta del país, cuidando de su madre. 

Derek no respondió. Solo miró al sheriff con expresión de derrota, sin saber qué más decir. Y visto que su padre estaba igual Stiles decidió comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que ocultaba la lona, arrodillándose para levantarla. 

\- Stiles, ¡espera! –trató de advertirle Derek.  
\- Dios m…

Se quedó sin voz a mitad de esas dos palabras.  
No podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo.  
Era imposible.  
Y, sin embargo, el cuerpo salvajemente mutilado que yacía a sus pies, con heridas tan profundas que desgarraban la carne hasta el punto de que se podían ver los huesos y algunos órganos corrompidos por la descomposición, era obscenamente real. 

Eso era lo que quedaba de Michael, el que había sido su compañero desde que entró en el FBI. Quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Al que había estado odiando los últimos días porque creía que se había largado sin darle explicaciones.  
Ni siquiera pudo fingir que no era él, teniendo a su favor que el rostro estaba tan desfigurado que apenas se le reconocía. Pero Michael llevaba una de las camisas hawaianas de las que tanto le gustaba burlarse Stiles y que siempre había lucido con orgullo.  
La última vez que le vio con la camisa que ahora llevaba fue cuando celebraron el cierre del caso que les había traído de cabeza durante semanas. Aquel por el que recibieron una mención especial de sus superiores y les hicieron la fotografía que tenía enmarcada en su escritorio. 

Ahora esa camisa estaba cubierta con la sangre de Michael. El compañero y amigo al que jamás volvería a ver. 

\- ¿Estás bien?

Tardó en reconocer la voz de Derek. Le llegó como en una especie de eco lejano, al igual que todos los sonidos que le rodeaban y que habían bajado de volumen por culpa del latido de su corazón. Stiles se preguntó cómo es que todavía no había tenido un ataque, por qué no estaba vomitando o al menos se había desmayado. Aquellas tendrían que haber sido las reacciones más lógicas y probablemente lo que su padre y Derek estaban esperando.  
Stiles sabía que si todavía no había ocurrido nada de eso era porque no terminaba de creérselo. Y cuando se arrodilló junto al cadáver, torturándose un poco más al ver la mandíbula desencajada por el grito de dolor que Michael había estado soltando cuando murió, terminó de aceptar la cruda realidad.  
Y se juró que quien fuera que había hecho aquello lo pagaría con su vida.

\- ¿Cuándo lo encontrasteis? –preguntó a nadie en particular y sin dejar de mirar el cadáver.  
\- Eso puede esperar –dijo el sheriff tras intercambiar una mirada preocupada con el hombre lobo-. ¿Por qué no te lo tomas con calma?  
\- No. Prefiero concentrarme en averiguar qué ha pasado. ¿Fuiste tú quien encontró el cuerpo? –preguntó a Derek, ya en pie, a lo que este asintió dudando-. Tendré que tomarte declaración –explicó sin opción a una contraoferta, tras lo que miró una última vez a su compañero-. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo aquí?  
\- Dijiste que se había tomado un tiempo libre, ¿no? –recordó Derek. Al igual que Stiles, necesitaba encontrar una explicación. Aunque en su caso esa necesidad respondía más a un deseo de que Stiles encontrara la paz. Y sabía que eso no ocurriría hasta que no hubiera desvelado la verdad.  
\- Sí. Por eso no tiene ningún sentido que acabara aquí.  
\- ¿Notaste algo extraño la última vez que le viste?  
\- No, ¿por qué?  
\- Hay que dejar abiertas todas las opciones.  
\- ¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Stiles con dureza. No le gustaba por dónde estaba yendo-. ¿Qué relación puede haber en que le notara extraño, cosa que no ocurrió, con que haya sido despedazado por un animal salvaje?  
\- Estamos en Beacon Hills. Puede que nuestras suposiciones iniciales estuvieran equivocadas y al final no lo hizo un animal –intervino el sheriff con calma. Ya bastante tenían como para empezar una discusión, que era lo que parecía que Stiles estaba buscando. 

Aunque tampoco podía culparle. Él habría reaccionado exactamente igual. 

\- ¿Él sabía algo de lo que pasa aquí? –añadió Derek en un susurro, tratando de hacerle entender que si preguntaba aquello solo era porque quería ayudar.

No lo consiguió.

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si le dije que estaba casado con un hombre lobo? –increpó más alto de lo recomendable, acercándose un poco más para mirarle con rabia-. ¿Qué clase de capullo crees que soy?  
\- No he dicho eso –mantuvo la calma-. Y eras tú quien decía que Michael era muy listo. Podía haberlo averiguado por su cuenta.  
\- Bueno, pues ya te digo que no. Además, ¿no fuiste tú quien se rio cuando se me ocurrió la idea de que el responsable podía ser una de las criaturas del Bestiario? ¿Tan rápidamente cambias de opinión?  
\- Está bien. ¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? –sugirió el sheriff, colocando una mano apaciguadora en el hombro de su hijo. Cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no le había abrazado, ni siquiera para saludarle, lo que era un error imperdonable. Más aún con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Que Stiles rechazara el contacto con una sacudida de su hombro dolió más de lo que habría imaginado.

\- No puedo. Tengo que avisar a mis superiores para que vengan a llevarse el cadáver. Esto acaba de convertirse en jurisprudencia del FBI.  
\- ¿Y no puede hacerlo otro? –preguntó Derek con lástima. El aroma de tristeza que desprendían los dos Stilinski era asfixiante.  
\- Sí. Pero quiero investigarlo yo. Esto es personal –Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Cuando los abrió, Stiles había desaparecido para ser solo el agente del FBI Stilinski-. Derek Hale, necesito que me acompañe. 

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Las peculiares circunstancias obligaron a que el interrogatorio tuviera lugar en mitad del bosque.   
Lo lógico hubiera sido que fueran a comisaría o a las dependencias del FBI para usar una de las salas de interrogatorios, pero Stiles quería estar presente durante el levantamiento del cadáver y la posterior autopsia. Y teniendo a Oliver por allí cerca, increíblemente pálido tras descubrir quién era la víctima pero negándose a irse a casa, como le había sugerido, no quería arriesgarse a que oyera algo inusual. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de interrogar a un hombre lobo, aquello era algo bastante posible.   
Stiles echó un último vistazo a la zona acordonada y sacó una libreta de su chaqueta reglamentaria. 

\- Está bien. Dígame cuándo encontró el cuerpo –preguntó a Derek tomando nota sin mirarle a la cara.   
\- ¿Es necesario que me hables como si fuera un desconocido? 

A Stiles le extrañó el tono de Derek, como si estuviera enfadado. Al mirarle a la cara y ver que se correspondía con su expresión no quiso quedarse atrás. Si alguien tenía derecho a estar cabreado, era él.

\- Lo siento, pero cumplir con el procedimiento es la única manera que se me ocurre de no ponerme a gritar como un loco.  
\- ¿Y crees que es fácil para mí? –saltó Derek-. Ahora mismo lo que más desearía es abrazarte y sacarte de aquí para ir a casa y que puedas llorar la muerte de tu compañero. Pero sé que eso es lo último que puedo hacer. –Apretó la mandíbula, odiando al mundo por ir siempre en contra de ellos, y a sí mismo por no ser capaz de confortar a su marido en un momento tan difícil-. Pero por mucho que quieras ponerme como un testigo más, sigo siendo yo. 

Dijo lo último en un susurro y sin apenas fuerzas, como si le costara respirar, y eso fue lo que terminó de hacerle entender a Stiles que nada de aquello estaba bien. 

\- Tienes razón. Perdóname… -murmuró negando. Pero cuando quiso seguir adelante, pues el camión de la morgue estaba a punto de llegar y para entonces quería haber terminado, se encontró con que no tenía muy claro cómo proceder. 

Derek tenía razón. Lo que ahora necesitaba era refugiarse en sus brazos y probablemente gritar y llorar porque acababa de perder a un compañero al que siempre consideró un amigo. 

\- Respira hondo –Derek puso voz a sus dudas. Lo hizo con aquella voz grave, pero que cuando quería podía ser increíblemente suave, ante la que Stiles solo pudo obedecer-. Otra vez. Esta vez con los ojos cerrados –pidió en cuanto Stiles hubo terminado de vaciar sus pulmones-. Una vez más.

Esta vez la inspiración fue más profunda, dejando que parte de la rabia que sentía se fuera con el dióxido de carbono.

\- ¿Mejor?  
\- Sí –admitió Stiles con una leve sonrisa de gratitud.

Por desgracia, el escaso momento de calma que había conseguido desapareció en cuanto Derek comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido. 

\- Estaba haciendo un reconocimiento de la zona cuando detecté un olor extraño. Seguí el rastro y fue cuando encontré el cuerpo. Tal y como lo has visto.   
\- Pero no estamos en una zona muy profunda del bosque –comentó observando a su alrededor-. ¿Cómo es que no lo descubriste antes? Los restos de sangre se encontraron hace tres días.   
\- Porque no estaba. Ayer mismo pasé por esta misma zona y no vi nada.   
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien lo escondió?

El tono de incredulidad no pasó desapercibido, pero Derek fingió no haberlo escuchado. Puede que Stiles estuviera más calmado, pero seguía siendo una situación extraordinaria. 

\- Ya has visto cómo estaba el cuerpo –señaló la lona que había a unos metros de distancia-. Por el estado de descomposición debe llevar al menos una semana muerto. Mucho antes de que viéramos el primer rastro de sangre.  
\- ¿Pero un animal es capaz…?  
\- Creo que a estas alturas es absurdo que sigamos pensando que el responsable es un simple animal.   
\- ¿Entonces, qué? –increpó ante el tono condescendiente de Derek. Uno al que tuvo que acostumbrarse en el pasado, pero que seguía repateándole. Sobre todo ahora que la discusión no terminaba cuando se despedían en la puerta de casa, pues daba la casualidad de que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Y cuando Derek alzó una ceja como respuesta supo perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo-: ¿Un hombre lobo?  
\- Las marcas de garras y dientes concuerdan.  
\- ¡Y eso tampoco lo detectaste! –estalló Stiles.   
\- Cuando encontramos los restos de sangre me extrañó no percibir ningún olor del atacante. Eso es algo que puede hacer un alfa.   
\- ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tenemos a un hombre lobo, alfa para más señas, que se está paseando por Beacon Hills, asesinando a agentes del FBI y escondiendo su cadáver durante días a saber para qué?

Derek miró a su alrededor, agudizando su oído para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado aquello. También para darle un par de segundos a Stiles y que pudiera calmarse. Los dos.

\- Siento no haber podido hacer más –trató de contener la rabia que, si hubiera estado hablando con cualquier otra persona, habría salido en cuanto su lobo interior se hubiera sentido insultado. Sobre todo se sentía desesperado porque desearía poder hacer más… Y visto que él era incapaz-: ¿Por qué no llamas a Scott?  
\- ¿A santo de qué viene eso ahora?  
\- Él sí es un alfa. Solo por eso tiene los sentidos más desarrollados que yo, además de que es el único que puede detectar a los de su rango. 

Stiles interrumpió lo que iba a decir y negó levemente.

\- Esperaré a ver si consigo algo más por mi cuenta.   
\- Sabes que vendrá en cuanto se lo pidas. Que no le importa recorrerse todo el país para ayudarte.   
\- Ya lo sé. Pero de momento prefiero mantenerle al margen…   
\- ¿Es que hay algo más que te preocupe?  
\- No. Por qué. 

Derek tardó en responder. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Stiles estaba a la defensiva? 

\- Porque me da la impresión de que no me estás contando todo.

Lo que fuera que iba a decir su marido quedó interrumpido por el rugido de un motor. Los dos hombres miraron a su derecha para ver cómo una furgoneta con el rótulo de “Atestados” aparcaba a unos metros de la zona acordonada. 

\- Tengo que irme –dijo Stiles, caminando hacia los hombres enfundados con guantes blancos-. Quiero estar presente durante la autopsia.   
\- Voy contigo. Tal vez pueda…  
\- No –resolvió un tanto brusco. Trató de enmendarlo con una sonrisa que le pareció falsa a los dos-. No hace falta, gracias –añadió-. Y tampoco quiero que vayas solucionando todos mis problemas. ¿Qué diría eso de la clase de agente que soy? Es mejor que te vayas a casas. Ya es tarde.

La naturalidad que uno esperaría encontrar en ese tipo de comentario brilló por su ausencia, pero Stiles no pareció darle importancia. Derek se preguntó si era porque estaba peor de lo que había imaginado o porque ahora que vivía con él había aprendido a reconocer cuando mentía.

\- Te esperaré despierto.   
\- No sé lo que voy a tardar, Derek.   
\- No importa –le interrumpió, tratando de sonar cordial-. Esperaré a que llegues.

Stiles asintió y Derek aguardó a que le diera un beso de despedida, como hacía cada vez que se separaban, aunque solo fuera por unas horas. Aunque siguiera trabajando, las circunstancias eran muy especiales y bien podían saltarse por una vez la regla de no mezclar trabajo con vida familiar. Y estaba seguro de que, en el caso de que alguien les viera, lo comprendería perfectamente.  
Esta vez Stiles se marchó sin mirar atrás y el hombre lobo se repitió que no debía dolerle, pues había ocurrido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.   
Pero eso no hizo que el dolor desapareciera. 

**********

Derek cumplió su palabra y le esperó despierto, tratando de amenizar la espera con un libro. Cuando escuchó el rugido del motor del coche y luego el de las llaves al abrir la puerta, cinco horas después de haber llegado a casa, no había sido capaz de avanzar un capítulo.   
Stiles dejó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor con gestos mecánicos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su marido estaba tras él, esperando a que diera media vuelta.

\- Se te ve agotado –dijo Derek a modo de saludo. No era una opinión personal, sino lo que vería cualquiera que tuviera ojos en la cara.   
\- ¿Ah, sí? –rio sin humor-. Es lo que tiene investigar un asesinato múltiple sin saber ni por dónde empezar y que acaba de convertirse en algo personal.   
\- Intenta dormir un poco. Te ayudará a tomar distancia para dar con la solución.  
\- Qué fácil es decirlo.

Derek agarró la muñeca de Stiles, impidiéndole entrar en la cocina para dejarle con la palabra en la boca después de aquel reproche que, en su opinión, no se merecía. 

\- Oye. Sé que estás furioso por lo que ha pasado, pero recuerda que yo no soy tu enemigo. –Bajó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos, esperando a que Stiles respondiera con un leve apretón. Este tardó en llegar, pero con él también vino la aceptación.   
\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Es que no dejo de pensar en el día en que vi su sangre y lo emocionado que estaba por ayudaros –soltó un chasquido de rabia-. Como si no fuera más que un juego para mí.  
\- Tú nunca has hecho eso.  
\- Discrepo –murmuró cansado-. Llevo tanto tiempo rodeado de cadáveres que he dejado de darle importancia a la muerte. Pensé que al hacerme agente del FBI la cosa cambiaría y me lo tomaría más en serio, aunque solo fuera porque ahora es mi trabajo. Pero no ha sido así. –Volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con más rabia-. Cada vez que me dan un caso nuevo me emociono. Demasiado.  
\- Eso no es malo.   
\- Sí lo es. En la Agencia me miran como si fuera un bicho raro. Al principio no le di importancia porque siempre he sido el rarito del grupo –rio con desgana-. Pero empiezo a preguntarme si tal vez todos tenían razón y el problema siempre fui yo. ¡Qué me pasa en la cabeza como para disfrutar de las desgracias ajenas!  
\- Hey, no digas eso –sujetó su otra muñeca, obligándole a prestarle atención-. Tú no tienes nada malo.   
\- Dile eso a Allison. 

Un tenso silencio siguió a la mención de su amiga. Aquel nombre era uno que Stiles procuraba no pronunciar. Nunca.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
\- A nada. Debo estar más deprimido de lo que pensaba…

El latido de más que delató la mentira fue atronador en los oídos de Derek. No entendía por qué le mentía ahora, cuando estaba dando muestras suficientes de que quería ayudar.  
Pero Stiles no había mentido en lo de que estaba agotado y deprimido. Y aunque doliera saber que no estaba siendo sincero con él, Derek se dijo que por el bien de su compañero esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

\- Eres un agente excepcional y la persona más inteligente que conozco –le recordó Derek-. Si afrontas estas muertes con tanta naturalidad es porque necesitas distanciarte para soportar mejor el dolor. Todos lo hacemos. Pero además tú consigues resolver el misterio y encontrar al culpable.  
\- No sé si esta vez seré capaz de hacerlo… Tengo un mal presentimiento.   
\- Lo que pasa es que estás cansado. –Viendo que Stiles no tenía intención de quitarse la chaqueta, que probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todavía la llevaba puesta, Derek lo hizo por él y la colgó del perchero. A continuación le quitó la placa y la cartuchera con su arma y las dejó en la mesita del recibidor-. Te propongo una cosa. Por unas horas deja de ser el agente Stilinski y sé simplemente Stiles. Mañana estarás más descansado y seguro que darás con un nuevo hilo del que tirar para seguir investigando.   
\- Es sorprendente lo mucho que confías en mí.

No hubo ironía tras las palabras de Stiles, lo que una vez más delató lo agotado que estaba física y moralmente. Pero tampoco hubo reproche, solo la más absoluta sinceridad, y para Derek eso ya supuso una victoria.   
Acarició su mejilla, dejando que Stiles se recreara en el contacto con los ojos cerrados, y tuvo que imitarle para no delatar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escaparse.   
Cómo había echado de menos aquello. 

\- Es normal –disimuló el sarcasmo, sabiendo que eso era lo que Stiles esperaba oír-. Estoy casado contigo. 

**********  
El descanso del agente Stilinski duró menos de tres horas.   
Era noche cerrada cuando Derek despertó de malas maneras, tras haber recibido un codazo en las costillas. Todavía medio en sueños dio media vuelta para ver qué había ocurrido y descubrió a Stiles agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, leves quejidos saliendo de sus labios resecos.   
El cansancio del hombre lobo desapareció de golpe. Encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche. No para ver mejor, ya que en su caso no hacía falta, sino pensando en el instante en que Stiles despertara. 

A la luz de la lamparita brilló el sudor que cubría su rostro, atestiguando que llevaba más tiempo del deseado dentro de aquella pesadilla. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pues Stiles era el que siempre lidiaba con las pesadillas de los demás, pensó en la mejor manera de aproximarse. Algo le decía que, daba igual la calma con la que intentara acercarse, acabaría sobresaltándole. 

\- Stiles –susurró quedo todavía sin tocarle.   
\- Hmmm…  
\- Hey, Stiles –su voz se quebró al ver la lágrima que se escapaba de entre sus párpados-. Despierta.  
\- ¡No! –El grito atronó en la noche apenas le hubo tocado Derek-. ¡Déjame ir!  
\- Soy yo –habló más alto para que pudiera oírle a través del velo de Morfeo-. Derek. 

Aquel nombre pareció obrar el milagro y Stiles se quedó muy quieto, su ceño fruncido delatando que en realidad su cerebro seguía funcionando. Enseguida otro grito agónico se escapó de sus labios, resquebrajando los oídos hipersensibles del hombre lobo, así como su corazón.   
Afortunadamente, con el grito también llegó el desvelo y Stiles consiguió escapar de la pesadilla. Se incorporó bruscamente y miró a todos lados, desorientado.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha…? –Se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor-. Dios, mi cabeza.   
\- Estás en casa –susurró Derek a su lado, a una distancia prudente. Por experiencia sabía que después de un mal sueño se necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse-. Has tenido una pesadilla.   
\- ¿Derek? –le miró extrañado y, creyó detectar el hombre lobo, esperanzado-. ¿Eres tú?  
\- Claro. Quién iba a ser –trató de bromear por el bien de los dos-. ¿Estás bien?  
\- ¿De verdad eres tú?  
\- ¿Cómo que si soy yo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es…? 

No pudo terminar la frase. De pronto sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire debido a la fuerza con la que Stiles le abrazó, abalanzándose sobre él con tanto ímpetu que casi se cayeron de la cama. Sin entender todavía qué podía haber provocado esa reacción en alguien tan fuerte como su marido, respondió al abrazo esperando que eso terminara de calmarle. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvieron así, formando una extraña masa de brazos y piernas entrelazadas y tan solo oyéndose la respiración agitada de Stiles, interrumpida de vez en cuanto por murmullos que parecían más plegarias dirigidas a sí mismo: “Cómo me alegro de que seas real”.  
Derek esperó paciente a que el latido de Stiles disminuyera de velocidad, atestiguando que por fin estaba más calmado, y pensó en el siguiente paso. 

\- Voy a por un poco de agua y una aspirina. Te…  
\- ¡No! –Agarró su muñeca con ambas manos tan pronto como vio que iba a bajar de la cama-. No me dejes solo. No te vayas, por favor. 

El particular olor del miedo emanó a raudales del cuerpo de Stiles y la preocupación que el hombre lobo había experimentado al despertar volvió amplificada. Su primera hipótesis había sido que Stiles estaba soñando con su compañero muerto, pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro. Más que triste, parecía estar asustado. Casi muerto de miedo.   
¿Qué podía haberle dejado en semejante estado?

\- ¿Quieres contarme con qué has soñado? –preguntó tras nuevos minutos de pausa, dejando que sus dedos acariciando su espalda y cuello sirvieran como analgésico.   
\- Era como si estuviera en un sueño sin fin –explicó, el rostro todavía escondido en el hueco del cuello de su marido-. Estaba hablando contigo sobre el caso y de pronto algo no me cuadraba. Intuía que lo que pasaba era que estaba soñando y contaba mis dedos para asegurarme. –Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo y Derek apretó un poco más su espalda-. Pero cuando veía que tenía seis dedos en la mano y me despertaba, acababa en el mismo sitio porque en realidad seguía soñando. Y así una vez y otra y otra…  
\- Ahora estás despierto. –Se separó de él lo justo para colocar una mano bajo su barbilla, obligándole a mirarle y presentando la otra mano frente a él, abierta-. Mira. Solo cinco dedos.   
\- Sí… -sonrió de alivio y Derek trató de no echarse a llorar. Le alegró que Stiles no contara con súper oído y descubriera que por dentro estaba temblando.  
\- Voy a por un poco de agua… -Le besó en la frente cuando Stiles le miró aterrorizado-. Tranquilo. No pienso desaparecer.

Al hombre lobo le costó salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás, aparentando una calma que en realidad no sentía, y más aún abrir el grifo de la cocina de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Visto desde fuera parecía una exageración que una simple pesadilla le hubiera afectado tanto, más aún cuando ni siquiera la había tenido él. Pero en su vida había pasado por demasiados episodios en los que no había podido hacer nada para ayudar a la gente que le importaba y siempre le había dejado una sensación de rabia e impotencia.   
Habría dado lo que fuera por dejar atrás esa etapa. Sobre todo ahora que una única persona ocupaba el centro de su mundo y era responsable de su estabilidad, con lo que sabía que si llegaba a perderle acabaría volviéndose loco de dolor.

Tras varios minutos contemplando su rostro en el espejo del recibidor, esperando a que las líneas que surcaban su frente dejaran de delatar su preocupación, regresó al dormitorio solo para encontrarse con una cama vacía.   
Extrañado, aunque también reconfortado porque si había tenido fuerzas para levantarse era porque debía encontrarse mejor, siguió el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Stiles.   
Le sorprendió que procedieran del interior de la casa, convencido de que habría salido al porche para respirar un poco de aire puro, sin importarle el frío de la noche. 

Abrió la puerta del despacho de Stiles, el mismo donde le había visto pasarse noches enteras cuando un caso especialmente complicado le impedía desconectar incluso en sus días libres, y sintió un orgullo inmenso hacia el hombre con el que se había casado. Viéndole de pie frente a un tablón repleto de fotografías, informes forenses y anotaciones hechas a mano, nadie diría que aquel hombre acababa de tener una pesadilla que le había dejado temblando.   
Aprovechó que no le había visto entrar para regodearse en aquella imagen, siendo los latidos pausados del corazón de Stiles auténtica música para sus oídos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con un cariñoso reproche, entregándole el vaso de agua y la aspirina. Stiles aceptó el fármaco con una leve sonrisa que Derek adoró por el simple hecho de que últimamente era algo raro de ver.  
\- Quería comprobar una cosa –explicó tras dejar el vaso vacío en el escritorio, volviendo a observar el tablón con ojo crítico-. En el sueño planteaba una teoría que no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora. 

Derek negó levemente, sonriendo pese a que Stiles ya estaba completamente centrado en el caso.

\- Así que no te conformas con estar las 24 horas del día trabajando, sino que también investigas mientras duermes.   
\- Hey. –Le miró por encima del hombro-. No es culpa mía que mi cerebro no desconecte ni por las noches.   
\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?  
\- ¿Cómo? –su expresión pasó a ser de sorpresa- ¿No vas a llevarme a rastras hasta la cama?  
\- Como si eso sirviera de algo. Además, te dije que descansaras un poco. Y lo has hecho durante un par de horas. En el fondo me has hecho caso.   
\- Pero tampoco quiero que te pases la noche en vela ayudándome.   
\- Lástima que yo si quiera. 

Stiles volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con adoración y Derek le dio un casto beso en los labios para cerrar el tema. Por mucho que quisiera seguir contemplando esa sonrisa tan preciosa, sabiendo además que él era el responsable, lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había descubierto en sueños. 

Rápidamente su marido le explicó el procedimiento que debía seguir. Sacó de un cajón varios rollos de hilo de diferentes colores y chinchetas a juego, indicándole que cada uno era para un caso diferente. A continuación le entregó la primera carpeta; llevaba por nombre Amanda Scott y contenía su autopsia, así como todos los datos referentes al lugar donde murió y los últimos sitios donde había sido vista.

Derek no necesitó más explicación y comenzó a poner las chinchetas sobre los documentos correspondientes, incluido un gran mapa de la comarca que ocupaba la mayor parte del tablón. Mientras lo hacía, Stiles ya ocupándose de otro caso, un leve escalofrío de excitación invadió su cuerpo. Era como cuando acababan de conocerse y toda la manada se reunía en su loft para tratar de averiguar lo que quiera que fuera que estaba aterrorizando a los habitantes de Beacon Hills.   
Aquellas crisis de emergencia, que en realidad eran un día como otro cualquiera para ellos, cada vez se fueron espaciando más, señal de que Beacon había dejado de ser un faro para todo lo sobrenatural. Y aunque en el fondo se alegraba de ello, pues significaba que cada vez que le llamaban por teléfono no era porque alguien había muerto, mentiría si dijera que no echaba de menos sentirse tan útil. 

Afortunadamente, cuando Stiles pasó a ser un agente del FBI las buenas costumbres volvieron. Así, lejos de negarse a compartir con él información confidencial, pues no dejaba de ser un agente de la ley y todo lo que pasaba por sus manos era clasificado, Stiles siempre le hizo partícipe de todas sus dudas.   
Aún recordaba la primera vez que le entregó una de esas carpetas marrones con el sello del FBI, cuando Derek le preguntó si estaba bien que supiera todo aquello, a lo que Stiles cerró la polémica dejando los ojos en blanco y simplemente diciendo “eres un hombre lobo. Creo que si alguien sabe cómo guardar un secreto, ese eres tú”.

Derek colocó la última chincheta amarilla, señalando el lugar donde había sido localizado el cuerpo de una muchacha llamada Amber Morrison, y dio un paso atrás para observar el resultado. 

Frente a ellos una amalgama de hilos azules, amarillos, verdes y rojos formaban una imagen hermosa y terrorífica a partes iguales. Cualquiera que lo viera sentiría un terrible dolor de cabeza solo de pensar que había que sacar algo en claro de todo aquello. Sin embargo, Stiles se crecía frente a las adversidades y Derek sabía que el simple hecho de contemplar todo lo que tenía entre manos le estaba ayudando a serenarse.

En ese instante Stiles cogió el hilo rojo oscuro que tenía en la mano e hizo un nudo sobre la chincheta que Derek acababa de colocar. Repitió el mismo proceso con otras de diferentes colores hasta formar una nueva hilera de color. 

\- Tienes dos tonos de rojo –comentó Derek cuando hubo terminado-. Eso es nuevo.   
\- Es que todavía no estoy seguro de que sea algo sin resolver o una estupidez a la que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas.  
\- Pues para ser una estupidez, es el color que más aparece.  
\- Y ese es el problema –resopló. Miró a su compañero unos segundos, animándose a poner voz a sus dudas-. Corresponden a muertes por causas naturales.   
\- ¿Y eso es raro?  
\- La mayoría fueron ataques al corazón o ictus. Pero son demasiadas como para no prestarle atención. Y luego está esto. –Apartó una de las fotografías que había colocado en el tablón, las que correspondían a la fiesta de disfraces, para que Derek viera la que había justo debajo de la máscara de un hombre lobo.

El gesto de curiosidad que este tenía se transformó en otro más serio al reconocer la máscara del Oni. La contempló durante unos segundos sin decir nada, aunque Stiles sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Principalmente porque era lo mismo que había pasado por su cabeza cuando él la vio. 

\- No es real –le explicó a Derek-. Solo una estúpida careta que llevaba la chica que murió en una fiesta.   
\- ¿Y de qué murió?  
\- Letharia vulpina –susurró tras tragar con dificultad, añadiendo enseguida-: No era un licántropo. Simplemente, la pobre chica era alérgica a sus esporas y murió por shock anafiláctico. El problema es que nadie sabe quién metió el liquen en el ponche que le sirvieron en la fiesta.  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Stiles suspiró de nuevo. Esta vez fue más agónico, de disculpa por lo que iba a decir.

\- No estaba seguro. Y puede que fuera una chorrada, por lo que no tenía sentido preocuparte… -Negó, obligándose a decir el verdadero motivo, pues no dejaba de estar hablando con Derek-. Pero principalmente porque me daba miedo pensar que pudiera ser verdad.   
\- ¿Y ahora piensas que puede serlo?  
\- No lo sé –admitió desesperanzado y con un toque de rabia-. La primera vez que vi esa máscara me acojoné. Pero luego, cuando interrogué a los testigos, pensé que era solo una casualidad. Y ese es el problema, porque…   
\- Las casualidades no existen –terminó Derek por él, a lo que Stiles asintió compungido.  
\- Y puede que no tenga nada que ver con… Michael –le costó pronunciar el nombre-. Pero desde que vi esa careta he revivido una y otra vez todo lo que pasó con aquel demonio. Su retorcida fascinación por jugar con los sentimientos de sus víctimas y dar donde sabe que más va a doler.   
\- ¿Por eso no quieres llamar a Scott?   
\- Sí –tragó con dificultad-. No puedo hacerle eso. No ahora que vuelve a ser feliz con Kira. 

Bajó la vista para no ver la expresión de decepción de Derek. Sin embargo, cuando este colocó dos dedos bajo su barbilla para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos, solo vio comprensión. Y el simple hecho de ver ese brillo de aceptación en aquellos ojos tan preciosos fue suficiente para que el peso sobre sus hombros se volviera un poquito más liviano.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo Derek-. Pero no puedes hacer esto tú solo. Menos aún cuando estás dolido y agotado. Te recuerdo que el ser sobrenatural soy yo. –Alzó una ceja de prepotencia que consiguió el resultado deseado.   
\- Ya lo sé –rio Stiles, para a continuación abrazarle-. Gracias por decir siempre lo que necesito.   
\- No me las des a mí. He aprendido del mejor. –Le dio un beso en la sien, centrándose a continuación en el tablón-. Puedo preguntarle a Chris si sabe de alguien que haya estado interesado por ese tipo de liquen. Podría indicarnos por dónde seguir investigando.   
\- No hace falta que lo hagas tú. Se supone que es mi trabajo.   
\- Sí. Pero intuyo que tú estarás ocupado buscando una conexión entre las otras muertes aparentemente naturales. –Señaló el hilo rojo oscuro-. Y no me cuesta nada preguntarle. 

Stiles asintió, ya pensando en el próximo paso a dar. Lo primero era confirmar si aquellas víctimas habían muerto realmente por causas naturales o si existía una mínima posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiera provocado de tal manera que pareciera un infarto o un ictus; tal vez empleando un veneno muy sutil que tuviera la capacidad de parar el corazón.   
Para ello tendría que pedirle a la forense los análisis de sangre de todos los fallecidos, y de paso interrogar de nuevo a las familias para saber si las víctimas estuvieron en contacto con alguien nuevo poco antes de morir. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero necesitaba descartar todas las posibilidades ahora que era muy probable que el caso se hubiera adentrado en terreno sobrenatural. 

El tiempo que estuvo pensando en lo próximo que iba a hacer Derek guardó silencio, siendo muy consciente de que ahora mismo su mente iba a mil por hora. Cuando Stiles terminó de decidir sus siguientes pasos, lo que le ayudó a relajarse un poco, pues al menos estaba haciendo algo, le sonrió un tanto avergonzado por ser tan evidente. 

\- Gracias –susurró muy quedo, sabiendo que con esa palabra no se refería solo al hecho de que Derek siempre se ponía en segundo plano cuando estaba en modo agente del FBI.   
\- No hay de qué. –Le besó levemente, apenas una caricia de sus labios, y buscó sus manos-. Ahora, debemos irnos.   
\- ¿Adónde?  
\- Ya ha amanecido. –Observó la ventana por la que, efectivamente, comenzaban a filtrarse los primeros rayos de sol-. En unas horas será el entierro. 

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Al entrar en la casa del agente Michael Thomson todas las miradas se centraron en él. 

A Stiles no le sorprendió. Derek siempre conseguía ese efecto cuando iba con simple ropa de calle o llevaba el uniforme de guardabosques. No era de extrañar que ahora todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de aquel hombre que deslumbraba pese a llevar solo un traje negro con camisa de botones a juego, habiendo prescindido de la corbata.   
Si él hubiera sido uno más de los invitados al sepelio ahora mismo estaría presumiendo de marido, pues incluso en un escenario tan desagradable como el de un entierro Derek conseguía mejorar el ánimo. 

Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión el motivo por el que todos se giraron fue porque el hombre que acompañaba a aquel Adonis hecho carne no era un invitado más, sino el agente Stiles Stilinski; el compañero de Michael desde que hubiera entrado en la agencia del FBI.   
Todo ello le hizo recordar, como si hubiera podido olvidarlo, que no estaba allí para enterrar a un compañero más, lo que por desgracia era más habitual de lo que le gustaría. Ahora estaba allí para despedir al que consideraba un buen amigo por el que habría dado gustoso la vida…  
Lástima que el destino hubiera vuelto a jugar en su contra. 

De pronto notó la mano de Derek apretando la suya. Ese simple gesto bastó para que saliera del letargo en el que había caído y se moviera hasta uno de los extremos de la estancia, un poco apartado de las miradas curiosas.   
Fue Derek quien lideró el camino y Stiles se alegró de haber aceptado que le acompañara. En realidad no era necesario que fuera, pues apenas había coincidido con Michael un par de veces, siendo una persona bastante reservada fuera del trabajo. Pero debía admitir que si no estuviera a su lado, casi manteniéndole en pie, ya se habría marchado corriendo. 

\- Odio los entierros –musitó Stiles en voz baja, rechazando la copa de vino de uno de los camareros del catering-. Un montón de gente que no quiere estar realmente aquí, obligados a permanecer durante horas sin saber qué hacer o decir. Y encima toda esa cantidad de comida cuando lo último que le apetece a uno es comer. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió que lo mejor para estas cosas es llenarse el estómago?   
\- Supongo que es pensando en la familia –respondió Derek, mirando de reojo a la pareja que se encontraba rodeada por buena parte de los invitados. Por su edad y por lo que le había contado Stiles intuyó que serían los padres de Michael, quien no tenía más hermanos ni pareja-. Para que no tengan que preocuparse de cocinar cuando se haya marchado todo el mundo…   
\- Recuerdo el entierro de mi madre –dijo Stiles tras unos minutos de silencio-. Casi he borrado de mi mente lo que pasó los días anteriores y los de después, pero el día en que la llevamos al cementerio y luego fuimos a casa lo tengo grabado a fuego. Sobre todo la cara de mi padre cada vez que alguien le daba el pésame, tratando de sonreír pero a punto de echarse a llorar… Y luego, cuando nos quedamos los dos solos… Se pasó días en el sofá, no haciendo otra cosa que beber y llorar mientras abrazaba la foto de su boda.  
\- Es el primer velatorio al que voy. –Stiles miró sorprendido a Derek y este se explicó mejor-. Cuando enterraron a mi familia yo estaba con Laura a miles de kilómetros de aquí, huyendo de los Argent… Y luego, cuando enterré a Laura, solo estaba yo. No tenía mucho sentido hacer un velatorio.  
\- Joder, Derek… Lo siento –dijo apesadumbrado-. Estoy aquí, quejándome de lo que me ha pasado, y había olvidado por completo que en tu caso fue peor.   
\- La muerte de un ser querido siempre duele. Da igual cómo suceda.

Stiles sabía que tenía razón. Que en realidad no debía sentirse culpable pero…

\- Siento no haber estado contigo ese día. Con Laura…  
\- Apenas nos conocíamos –sonrió con cierta nostalgia, pero sobre todo para intentar borrar el gesto de desasosiego de su marido-. Y por aquel entonces creías que era un asesino…   
\- Ya. –Sonrió a su pesar. Siempre le ocurría cuando recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que solo eran dos coincidentes de asesinatos que trataban de hacerse la vida imposible-. Menos mal que las cosas han cambiado bastante desde entonces. –Apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Derek y este respondió con otro apretón de su parte-. Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí -susurró.

Derek soltó la mano para pasar el brazo por sus hombros y acercarle un poco más a su cuerpo, aprovechando para darle un beso en la sien. En el acto sintió que la tensión que irradiaba el cuerpo de su marido se disipaba un poco y solo por eso él se sintió más relajado. También odiaba los entierros. 

\- Yo también me alegro de estar aquí –susurró en su oído, permitiendo que Stiles se refugiara en su cuerpo para que, al menos por unos instantes, ellos dos fueran los únicos seres que existían en el mundo. 

Por desgracia, enseguida debieron volver al mundo real y cumplir con el protocolo establecido.   
Cuando Stiles consiguió controlar las náuseas, se atrevió a acercarse a los padres de Michael para darles el pésame. Hubiera deseado que solo fuera cuestión de segundos, como había ocurrido con el resto de invitados, pero en su caso fue algo más personal. Al parecer, Michael les había hablado mucho de su compañero y tenían ganas de conocer al famoso Stiles.   
Entonces Stiles tuvo que abogar a toda su capacidad para el engaño y pegar en su cara una tímida sonrisa mientras contaba anécdotas de su compañero, cuando lo que quería era salir de allí para gritar y llorar porque el mundo seguía siendo un lugar cruel.

Finalmente fue Derek quien le sacó de allí. No había acompañado a Stiles para hablar con la familia pero, al ver que los padres querían que siguiera contándoles cómo era su hijo en el trabajo, y que a cada segundo que pasaba el corazón de Stiles se aceleraba más, no tuvo más remedio que intervenir.   
Con un aplomo sorprendente para aquella situación tan incómoda, pero que había conseguido desarrollar a la fuerza después de tratar tantas veces con la muerte, dio el pésame a la pareja antes de tomar la mano de Stiles y sacarle de la casa. Este se dejó llevar, sin tener muy claro qué había dicho para que le dejaran marchar con una sonrisa de lástima. 

Una vez fuera, no atreviéndose todavía a soltar la mano de Derek, pues tenía la impresión de que en cuanto lo hiciera caería al suelo, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era que los padres que acababan de perder a su hijo, algo para lo que el ser humano no estaba preparado, sintieran lástima de él.   
No quiso pensar en la cara que debía tener ahora mismo como para que hubiera ocurrido algo así. 

\- ¿Estás mejor? –oyó la voz de Derek a su lado. Tardó unos segundos en enfocarle y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No confiando en su voz, simplemente negó-. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?  
\- No… -dijo torpemente. Necesitó varios segundos para concentrarse y decidir qué hacer, tiempo en el que no apartó la vista de los ojos de Derek. Esos ojos de color indescifrable a los que podía quedarse mirando durante horas y que siempre conseguían calmarle-. Si me meto ahora en casa acabaré subiéndome por las paredes. Necesito hacer algo… Lo que sea.  
\- ¿Señor Stilinski? ¿Stiles?

Debía estar más afectado de lo que él mismo creía, pues tardó unos segundos en identificar a la persona que acababa de llamarle y ahora se estaba acercando a él. También porque era la última que habría esperado ver allí.

\- ¿Oliver? ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que vendrías.   
\- No tuve la suerte de conocer al agente Thomson, pero seguía siendo un compañero –dijo con pesar, como avergonzado porque se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan estúpido.

Por suerte para Oliver, Stiles reconocía fácilmente las buenas intenciones, por absurdas que parecieran. Se podría decir que él era un experto en la materia. 

\- Tienes razón –sonrió para terminar de calmarle, dándose cuenta entonces de que Derek se había alejado unos pasos para darles más privacidad-. Oh, perdona. Oliver, este es Derek Hale, mi marido –se giró hacia el hombre lobo-. Derek, te presento a Oliver, mi nuevo compañero.   
\- Hola –Derek estrechó la mano ofrecida con gesto serio.   
\- Es un placer –dijo el joven ayudante, un tanto intimidado por el gesto tan serio de aquel hombre que tanto contrastaba con su pareja. Al verle Stiles se sorprendió una vez más de lo seco e intimidante que podía ser Derek a veces… Menos mal que en su caso eso nunca supuso un problema.  
\- Si nos disculpas –añadió Derek, viendo que Stiles volvía a estar en su mundo-, nosotros nos íbamos ya.   
\- Oh, claro, perdone, no les entretengo más… -Se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar, aunque en el último momento pareció dudar.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber Stiles.   
\- Yo… ¿Hay alguna novedad de… de lo que le pasó?

La imagen del cuerpo destrozado de su compañero, apenas irreconocible, apareció clara en la mente de Stiles. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para intentar que desapareciera, pues ya bastante espectáculo había dado. No era cuestión de que vomitara ahora, delante del novato al que estaba instruyendo.   
Notó como Derek se tensaba a su lado, dejando claro lo que pensaba del hecho de que hubiera sacado ese tema tan delicado, y le contuvo sujetándole del brazo. Entendía su molestia, pero lo que Derek no entendía era que ellos eran agentes de la ley. La necesidad de encontrar respuestas era lo que conseguía mantenerles a flote. 

\- Aún no está del todo claro –dijo tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire-. Mañana me pasaré por el Instituto Anatómico para que me den los resultados de la autopsia. En principio todo apunta a que fue el ataque de un animal salvaje.   
\- ¿Un animal salvaje? –repitió el muchacho, sorprendido-. ¿Qué clase de animal podría haber hecho algo así?  
\- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar –sonrió con pesar-. Por suerte, Derek es el guardabosque de la zona y todo un experto en estas cosas. Su ayuda nos servirá de mucho.  
\- Oh. –Oliver miró con reparo al aludido-. Me alegro de contar con su ayuda –dijo sin apenas voz, contradiciendo su supuesta alegría. 

Tras un par de frases de despedida, todas igual de incómodas, Derek y Stiles finalmente regresaron al jeep. Al entrar en su querido coche Stiles pensó desilusionado que ese no era el tipo de escapada que había tenido en mente.

\- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que también vas a investigar las otras muertes?  
\- ¿Bromeas? –Stiles rio a su pesar-. El pobre sigue siendo un novato. El día que investigamos el caso de Lucy, la chica envenenada, estaba especialmente afectado y eso que no había sido una muerte violenta. Y ahora estaba a punto de desmayarse solo de pensar que a Michael lo mató un animal. Si le digo que además de fieras salvajes especialmente crueles también hay gente simulando ataques al corazón, el pobre deja el FBI. Y, la verdad, estamos un tanto faltos de personal. 

*********

Derek estaba bastante seguro de que algo así ocurriría.   
Las visitas al cementerio nunca gustaban, y menos con un historial como el suyo. De ahí que por mucho que intentara pensar en cosas agradables mientras se abrazaba a Stiles en la cama, tratando de alejar el fantasma de sus recuerdos más tenebrosos, las pesadillas volvieron a llamar a la puerta. 

Esta vez el doloroso momento que su cerebro quiso recuperar fue el instante en que había tenido que identificar a su hermana en la morgue. Todavía tenía las esposas puestas porque era el principal sospechoso de su asesinato, lo que lo volvió todo aún más extraño. Además, el sheriff no se había mostrado tan amable como un par de años atrás, cuando se había quedado a su lado mientras esperaban a que Laura fuera a recogerle, las cenizas de la que había sido su casa todavía calientes cuando finalmente apareció.  
En el sueño, al principio todo transcurrió como había sido en la realidad: el sheriff apartó la sábana y él pudo ver el rostro pálido de su hermana, igual de hermoso pese a que la muerte ya le había quitado ese brillo característico. Pero de pronto Laura abrió los ojos de par en par y, con los irises brillando en un rojo fuego, le preguntó por qué había dejado que muriera. Por qué su asesino seguía con vida. 

Despertó con un gruñido ahogado. A fuerza de tener pesadillas durante tantos años había desarrollado la capacidad de despertarse con bastante calma, daba igual lo terrible que hubiera sido el sueño, porque no quería que la gente supiera lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado y lo mucho que seguía sufriendo bajo esa fría apariencia. Y más tarde, a raíz de irse a vivir con Stiles, el deseo de no despertarle le obligó a seguir con esa técnica. Bastante le costaba a su por aquel entonces novio dormir toda la noche al ser incapaz de desconectar su mente frenética, como para despertarle las pocas veces que lo conseguía porque había vuelto a tener una pesadilla.

En esta ocasión tampoco despertó a Stiles, pero no fue por sus intentos de quedarse quieto y en silencio esperando a que su corazón terminara de calmarse. Al alargar la mano buscando el confort que siempre le proporcionaba el simple hecho de saber que estaba a su lado, Derek solo se encontró con una cama vacía y fría.   
Se levantó con gesto cansado y fue en pos de su compañero, preguntándose si habría llegado a acostarse siquiera. Anoche se había ido a la cama solo, pues Stiles quería echarle un último vistazo a los informes, desoyendo su consejo de tomarse al menos una noche de descanso. 

Aunque lo cierto es que ese no fue el único motivo por el que Derek le pidió, casi le imploró, que se fuera a la cama con él. Hacía semanas que el tiempo que compartían era bastante escueto. Y aunque sabía que no podía culparle y que Stiles no mentía cuando decía que investigar lo ocurrido era su manera de superar el dolor, últimamente tenía la sensación de que si el agente Stilinski siempre estaba preparado para afrontar lo que fuera, el que últimamente no daba señales de vida era su compañero Stiles. Simplemente Stiles.  
Durante el velatorio, al contarle lo que había ocurrido con la muerte de Laura, Derek había confiado en que su actitud cambiara y comprendiera que lo único importante era que se mantuvieran juntos, sin importar nada más. Esa siempre había sido la mejor manera de afrontar todas las dificultades que les imponía la vida.   
Despertarse de la pesadilla estando completamente solo le demostró que se había equivocado. 

Mientras recorría el pasillo que iba a morir frente al despacho de Stiles, sin necesidad de seguir sus latidos para saber que estaba allí, esa sensación que creía perdida volvió con fuerza. La misma que experimentó mientras contemplaba el fuego devorando su casa hasta que el sheriff Stilinski le dijo que Laura estaba viva, y la que volvió años después cuando encontró en medio del bosque el cuerpo desnudo y masacrado de su hermana. La sensación de estar completamente solo en el mundo.   
Ahora dolía más. No solo porque era injusto que volviera a experimentar algo así, pues consideraba que ya había sufrido bastante, sino sobre todo porque ahora lo hacía teniendo a su lado a un compañero al que amaba con locura. 

Derek sabía que parte de ese dolor en realidad era miedo. Miedo a que Stiles comprendiera que estaba desperdiciando su vida con alguien como él cuando ahí fuera había miles de personas menos rotas con las que compartir el futuro.   
Ese no dejaba de ser el mismo miedo que había experimentado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, el que más tarde se atrevería a confesarle con más nervios de los que había sentido jamás, pues aquella confesión vino acompañada de dos palabras que jamás pensó que llegaría a decir, y el mismo miedo que sentía ahora que Stiles estaba a años luz de distancia pese a encontrarse los dos bajo el mismo techo. 

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del despacho para no sobresaltarle. Ver que tenía encendida solo una pequeña lamparita para no importunarle con demasiado luz le dio lástima y en cierto modo rabia. ¿Acaso no sabía de sobra que lo que le impedía dormir era no tenerle a su lado?  
Esperó un par de segundos a que se la pasara la rabia, consciente de que en parte era por la pesadilla que todavía circulaba por los recovecos de su mente. No podía echarle la culpa por tenerle un tanto desatendido, pues sin duda Stiles era quien peor lo estaba pasando. Prueba de ello eran las tazas de café que se amontonaban a un lado del escritorio, dando fe de cuál había sido su único sustento durante la noche. 

Se aproximó con cuidado al agente de la ley que en ese momento estaba leyendo un informe forense, tratando de no fijarse demasiado en la fotografía que mostraba un cuerpo destripado. 

\- Creí que ibas a tomarte la noche libre. 

Bien porque Stiles le había oído entrar, bien porque estaba más cansado de lo que él mismo creía, apenas se inmutó al oír su voz. Ni siquiera se dignó en mirarle por encima del hombro. 

\- No puedo. Necesito encontrar algo de lo que tirar.   
\- ¿Y no has pensado que el motivo por el que aún no has encontrado nada es por la falta de descanso? –Le quitó el informe.  
\- ¡Hey! Estaba leyendo eso.   
\- Ya lo sé. Y por eso te lo he quitado. 

El tonito de prepotencia fue lo que consiguió que por fin Stiles le mirara a los ojos. Vio que su expresión chulesca, con una ceja en todo lo alto, se contradecía con la tensión que parecía emanar de todos los poros de su cuerpo.   
Stiles iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, percatándose de que aún no había amanecido y que algo debía haberle despertado. Y sabía que él no había sido, pues había puesto especial cuidado en no hacer ruido.   
No pudo formular la pregunta para salir de dudas. De pronto Derek tiró de su muñeca para atraerle hacia su pecho con más ímpetu del necesario y besarle con rabia.   
Lo hizo durante uno segundos, siendo con diferencia el beso más agresivo que le había dado en los últimos días. Y cuando por fin le dejó respirar volvió a dejarle con la palabra en la boca al acercar los labios a su oído y susurrarle: 

\- Fóllame. 

La palabra apenas se oyó en la quietud de la habitación, pero fue suficiente para que Stiles se quedara paralizado. Aunque no tuvo problemas en pasar de 0 a 100 cuando, sin mediar palabra, Derek se apoyó sobre la mesa de tal manera que su cuerpo quedó prácticamente doblado por la mitad, dejando su culo a la altura perfecta para lo que tenía en mente. 

Stiles tenía bien claro que aquello no era normal. No porque fuera Derek quien quisiera sentirle de aquel modo, algo que afortunadamente ocurría cada vez más a menudo después de haber vencido sus reparos iniciales, sino porque era extraño que fuera tan directo. En ese sentido Derek Hale, el gran lobo feroz, era el rey de los preliminares. Y no es que Stiles se quejara, ni mucho menos. A veces sentaba muy bien dejarse llevar por la pasión. Más aún cuando podía hacerse con semejante espécimen. 

Enseguida Stiles recordó la última vez que él se encontró en la situación de Derek, tan desesperado porque le hiciera suyo, e intuyó que ahora era él quien necesitaba abstraerse de lo que quiera que fuera que estaba ocupando su mente. Y si la otra vez Derek aceptó la falta de respuestas por su parte y simplemente le dio lo que le pedía, esta vez le tocaba a él.   
Y, qué demonios, tampoco es que le estuviera pidiendo algo desagradable. 

Contempló unos segundos el trasero de Derek perfectamente visible bajo el pantalón deportivo y se relamió de gusto. Entre unas cosas y otras hacía mucho que no había catado aquel culo tan perfecto, algo por lo que debería sentirse muy decepcionado consigo mismo.   
Stiles bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de su marido lo justo para dejar a la vista su piel. Y aunque en esa posición se estaba perdiendo una parte muy importante de su anatomía, el leve escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Derek fue suficiente para que pasara por alto ese detalle. Intuyendo que aquel escalofrío respondía a la desesperación, no quiso perder el tiempo en ir al dormitorio a por el lubricante. Se mojó varios dedos a conciencia y metió el primero hasta el fondo.   
Un gemidito de protesta salió de la boca de su marido, ante lo que trató de calmarle acariciando su espalda.

\- Shhh… -susurró con más autoridad que ternura-. Enseguida mejorará. Ya lo verás. 

Derek cerró los ojos y asintió, más para sí mismo. Cuando fue a buscar a Stiles no había sido con la intención de interrumpir su investigación de aquel modo. De hecho, comprendía que Stiles hubiera tardado unos segundos en reaccionar, sorprendido por aquella repentina propuesta.   
Y es que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se había abierto para él, todas precedidas por ciertas dudas y un toque de vergüenza. No porque se sintiera inferior dejando que fuera Stiles quien entrara en él o incluso porque estuviera asustado, sino porque temía que al final se sintiera demasiado incómodo y tuviera que pedirle que parara. Y hacer algo así cuando Stiles siempre había estado dispuesto para él, especialmente en las ocasiones en las que su parte más animal le pedía follarle hasta dejarle exhausto, era injusto. Más aún cuando pedirle aquello era la única manera que se le ocurría de demostrarle que confiaba plenamente en él. 

La primera vez que le propuso cambiar Stiles se había negado en redondo. Sabía de sobra que por culpa de la relación de abuso que había vivido con Kate, en cuestión de sexo muchas veces se mostraba cohibido y especialmente cuidadoso. Y por ese mismo motivo no pensaba ponerle en una posición que le recordaría todas las veces que Kate usó su poder para someterle y hacerle daño. Se conformaba con saber que Derek confiaba en él hasta ese punto.   
Sin embargo, días después Derek admitió el verdadero motivo por el que quería que Stiles entrara en él: sentía que solo cuando hubiera experimentado algo así podría olvidar la humillación y el dolor al que le sometió Kate. Solo entonces podría dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado y ser completamente sincero con él, comprometiéndose al cien por cien en su relación. 

Aquella vez, tras haber visto temblar a Derek por el simple hecho de que estaba hablando con el hombre al que más quería de la mujer que más daño le había hecho, Stiles no pudo negarse. Y en el mismo instante en que aceptó su propuesta y Derek le sonrió con gratitud, cierto alivio y muchos nervios mientras se tumbaba en la cama, Stiles se juró que le haría el amor con tanto cariño, respeto y amor que sería imposible que Derek relacionara aquello con lo que le hizo Kate. 

Aquella primera vez, pese a estar los dos muy nerviosos, le amó con toda la ternura que pudo reunir y su relación se vio más fortalecida que nunca. Y las siguientes, si bien el miedo inicial ya había desaparecido, Stiles nunca dejó de tratarle con cuidado, como si fuera el ser más delicado del mundo aun sabiendo que era todo lo contrario. No dejaba de ser lo mismo que hacía Derek con él y, ahora que podía ponerse en su lugar, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que se sintiera igual de querido.   
Por ese mismo motivo Derek prefería que aquellas ocasiones fueran contadas, dejándolo solo para los momentos en los que necesitara sentir a Stiles más cerca que nunca. 

Hoy, ahora, ese sentimiento no había desaparecido.   
Sin embargo, la necesidad de dejarle claro a Stiles que estaba allí para lo que quisiera, casi como una muda súplica de que por favor no le dejara, debió cambiar el tono en que le pidió que le hiciera el amor, pareciéndose más a esa desesperación con la que Stiles había querido que le follara unas noches atrás.   
Solo por ello, cuando Stiles metió el primer dedo sin avisar y sin apenas preparación, Derek aguantó el gruñido de molestia. Se concentró en la otra mano que Stiles tenía sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos levemente, y se dijo que la cosa mejoraría. Y cuando procedió a dilatarle con varios dedos, con movimientos mecánicos y fríos que solo respondían a ese deseo de prepararle lo antes posible para enterrarse en él, Derek se dijo que era lo que cualquiera pensaría tras verle doblado por la mitad y básicamente ordenarle que le follara. No debía sentirse ahora mal porque le estuviera tratando con tan poco cariño.

Stiles siguió preparándole sin decir una sola palabra, concentrado en su tarea. Y cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, aunque en opinión de Derek las otras veces la preparación había durado bastante más, le bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, dejándole completamente expuesto al frío de la noche.   
La contemplación de aquel trasero tan perfecto duró poco y, tras bajarse los pantalones lo justo para liberar su erección, Stiles entró en él de una sola embestida.   
El dolor fue tan intenso que Derek tuvo que morderse el labio para no darle voz. No quería que Stiles se diera cuenta y tal vez parara. Estaba seguro de que la cosa mejoraría ahora que la peor parte ya había pasado. 

Por su parte, bien porque no le oyó o porque estaba demasiado ocupado en follar a su marido, Stiles comenzó a embestir contra el culo de Derek a un ritmo brutal, con más fuerza y velocidad de lo normal. Hacía bastante tiempo de la última vez que estuvieron en esa posición y Derek quiso pensar que ese era el motivo por el que Stiles parecía estar tan ansioso por follarle.   
Sin embargo, esa excusa no fue suficiente para que, en una penetración especialmente agresiva, la nueva ráfaga de dolor le llevó a pensar en cuando Kate estaba con él y le obligaba a correrse una vez detrás de otra, pues se suponía que eso era lo único bueno que tenía que fuera más joven que ella.   
El simple hecho de pensar en Kate cuando Stiles estaba dentro de él hizo que Derek sintiera asco de sí mismo. Trató de centrarse en los detalles que le indicaban que era Stiles quien estaba con él. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba fallando. 

\- Háblame –pidió. Tenía la mejilla contra el escritorio por la fuerza que estaba dando a las penetraciones-. Por favor, Stiles… Necesito verte. 

El ruego tenía más de lamento que de petición y eso fue justo lo que hizo que Stiles reaccionara. Sus caderas pararon de golpe, quedándose completamente quieto mientras observaba, probablemente por primera vez, la precaria posición en la que se encontraba Derek: agarrado de ambas manos a la mesa para soportar las embestidas y los restos de varias lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. 

\- Derek… –susurró con horror tras salir de él, acariciando su espalda mientras le ayudaba a dar media vuelta. A Derek no le dio tiempo a disimular el rictus de dolor de su rostro cuando le tuvo enfrente y Stiles estuvo a punto de vomitar-. Dios mío, ¿te he hecho daño?  
\- No –dijo enseguida. Demasiado rápido como para poder haber pensado la respuesta. Justo lo que no quería.   
\- Lo… Lo siento –negó, acariciando su pecho cubierto de sudor tras haberse abrochado los pantalones. Al colocar su ropa vio que el miembro de Derek estaba flácido, señal de que no estaba disfrutando-. No sé qué ha pasado… No me daba cuenta de...   
\- No pasa nada. –Derek trató de sonreír, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor las caricias de sus dedos-. Y he sido yo el que te lo ha pedido como si no pudiera esperar.   
\- Aun así. Lo siento muchísimo… Yo… No puedo creer que haya actuado así…   
\- Hey. –Sujetó su mano al ver que Stiles estaba retrocediendo. Si perdía ahora su contacto sería muchísimo peor-. Está bien. Los dos nos hemos precipitado. Lo importante es que nos hemos dado cuenta y hemos reaccionado a tiempo.   
\- Pero me he comportado como… -Los dedos de Derek sobre sus labios le impidieron decir el último nombre que querría escuchar de boca de su compañero.   
\- No –dijo más serio. Y cuando vio que eso no era suficiente para que Stiles se lo quitara de la cabeza, le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que el contacto de sus cuerpos les ayudara a calentarse del frío que se había adueñado de la habitación.  
\- Perdóname –susurró Stiles respondiendo al abrazo y rozando con los labios su pecho. Y eso fue lo que Derek necesitó para que su corazón terminara de calmarse.   
\- No hay nada que perdonar. –Besó su frente. Stiles asintió, no del todo seguro y con los ojos cerrados, por lo que tuvo que insistir-. Stiles. No hay nada que hagas o digas que me haga arrepentirme de estar contigo. –Y para que lo ocurrido al menos sirviera de algo, añadió-: Lo único que te pido es que no te alejes de mí. Pase lo que pase. 

La congoja presente en aquella petición hizo que Stiles alzara el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, como si ellos tuvieran las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se estaba planteando.   
Derek no tuvo muy claro qué es lo que vio en ellos, pero a los pocos segundos asintió muy serio.   
A continuación, apagó la lámpara, le agarró de la mano y precedió el camino de regreso a su dormitorio sin mirar una sola vez atrás. Aquellos asesinatos podían esperar por unas horas.   
Ahora su marido le necesitaba y todavía quedaban horas hasta que amaneciera. Y en ese tiempo no pensaba hacer otra cosa que demostrarle lo muchísimo que le quería. Renovando con besos, caricias y el roce de sus cuerpos aquella promesa que le hizo en el pasado y que había estado a punto de olvidar.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Derek despertó de un modo mucho más placentero. Sintió los labios de Stiles sobre su cuello, hombros y espalda mientras besaba la misma piel que durante la noche había acariciado y reverenciado mientras le hacía el amor.   
Aún sentía los restos que anoche no había querido limpiar, estando demasiado perezoso. Más aún cuando ir al baño habría implicado tener que alejarse del calor y confort que le proporcionaban los brazos de su marido.   
Ahora, aunque el semen reseco resultara un tanto desagradable, sentir los besos de Stiles en cada milímetro de su piel hizo que no se arrepintiera de la decisión tomada. 

\- Buenos días –susurró Stiles en su oído, a lo que respondió con un ronroneo. No le importó la falta de palabras, pues su significado era claro-. Veo que estás de buen humor.  
\- Hmmm.  
\- ¿Puedo intuir que es gracias a mí?

A Derek no le molestó la prepotencia de sus palabras. Abrió los párpados y vio que también era visible en su mirada llena de orgullo. No era para menos, pensó el hombre lobo. Anoche le había hecho el amor tocando su cuerpo como si de un instrumento perfectamente afinado se tratara, arrancándole las mejores notas en forma de jadeos y unos cuantos orgasmos que aún le estremecían solo de recordarlos.   
Ese era el principal motivo por el que ahora mismo se encontraba tan satisfecho y a la vez tan agotado. No obstante, sí tuvo fuerzas para tirar de la muñeca de Stiles y abrazarle, teniéndole completamente pegado a su cuerpo. 

\- ¿Este es tu plan para toda la mañana? –preguntó Stiles entre risas- ¿Quedarte en la cama remoloneando?  
\- Es el mejor plan. Y lo sabes.

Stiles no encontró manera de rebatirle. Y lo cierto es que sentir la cálida piel de Derek rodeándole, así como el confort del colchón bajo sus cuerpos exhaustos, se le antojaba como el mismísimo paraíso.   
Rindiéndose a la evidencia cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro de placer absoluto.   
Un tiempo indeterminado más tarde, sin tener claro si había llegado a dormirse, un sonido lejano interrumpió su descanso.   
En la mesilla el móvil siguió sonando y Stiles le dedicó una mirada de odio.

\- ¿No vas a responder? –preguntó Derek cuando se limitó a dar media vuelta para besar su pecho.  
\- No. –Siguió besándole tratando de abstraerse del molesto sonido-. Deben ser los resultados de la autopsia que faltaban.  
\- ¿Y no quieres verlos?  
\- Puede esperar. Ahora estoy contigo. –Subió por su pecho, dejando una hilera de besos hasta llegar a sus labios-. Además, no creo que me digan nada que no sepa ya. Olvídate de eso. Ya se cansarán.

El móvil dejó de sonar y Stiles alzó una ceja prepotente a modo de “te lo dije”. Pero cuando Derek quiso demostrarle con acciones lo mucho que le gustaba cuando sacaba su lado más chulesco, la repetitiva música volvió.

\- ¿Suele ser tan insistente?  
\- Pues no lo sé. –Miró con curiosidad la pantalla parpadeante-. Siempre respondo a la primera. Y lo normal es que sea yo quien llame pidiendo los resultados. 

No queriendo que el buen humor con el que se habían despertado se evaporara tan rápidamente, Stiles alargó la mano con la firme intención de apagar el móvil. Sin embargo, cuando iba a pulsar la opción de apagar entró un nuevo mensaje con una fotografía adjunta que acabó ocupando toda la pantalla. 

\- ¡Qué cojones es esto! –farfulló, sentándose en el borde de la cama para leer el correo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?   
\- Pasa que el asesinato de Michael ha dado un giro inesperado.   
\- ¿Para bien o para mal?  
\- No lo sé –admitió, sin saber cómo explicarlo. Al final decidió que lo mejor era seguir la máxima de que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y le mostró la fotografía que ponía fin a su plan de pasarse toda la mañana en la cama-. Dímelo tú.

Extrañado, Derek tomó el móvil. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco.   
En la pantalla aparecía la fotografía de Peter Hale.   
Correspondía a la ficha policial que se le hizo cuando escapó del centro mental en el que estaba ingresado, aparentemente sin actividad cerebral, tras matar a la enfermera que había cuidado de él hasta entonces. Al lado de la imagen podía leerse: “Restos ADN hallado en la víctima: Thomson, Michael, coincidente en 99,5% con: Hale, Peter” y después, en letras rojas: “Repetir análisis por error en la identificación. Causa: Fallecimiento de Hale, Peter.”

\- Tengo que ducharme –dijo sin apartar la vista del rostro de su tío-. Dame cinco minutos y nos vamos. 

*********

Stiles conducía a toda velocidad. No tenía las luces de emergencia puestas para no atraer miradas curiosas, por lo que era muy probable que en cualquier momento apareciera un coche patrulla para ponerle una multa.   
Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba ahora, sino el silencio en el que los dos se habían sumido desde que hubieran salido de casa.

\- Todavía no has dicho nada.   
\- Es que no sé qué decir –admitió Derek.   
\- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver?  
\- Es la única explicación…

Lo dijo con rabia. Sin querer aceptar lo que las pruebas parecían confirmar: que su tío estaba involucrado en la muerte de Michael y, si la teoría de Stiles era correcta, en las otras muertes violentas que se habían producido en los últimos días.

\- ¿Le has visto comportarse de un modo extraño últimamente?  
\- No. Aunque hace tiempo que no le veo.   
\- Típico de Peter –gruño Stiles por lo bajo-. Pensé que ya habíamos superado la época en la que el que hubiera desaparecido significaban problemas.  
\- Ahora entiendo por qué no capté nada cuando encontramos el rastro de sangre de Michael –gruñó Derek por lo bajo-. ¿Vas a detenerle?

Stiles aminoró para tomar la curva de entrada a la urbanización en la que vivía Peter Hale. Miró a Derek de reojo. Se le veía preocupado, lo que era normal. No dejaba de ser familia. 

\- Si fuera así, ya habría llamado a los refuerzos –le tranquilizó-. Ahora lo que más me interesa es saber qué demonios está pasando.   
\- ¿No es evidente? Peter mató a Michael y a esos chicos.   
\- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no tiene ningún sentido. Ni siquiera les conocía. Y si realmente les mató, ¿por qué dejar ahora pruebas que le delataran? Nunca ha estado en la lista de sospechosos.   
\- Porque quería que le descubriéramos –sugirió Derek.   
\- Es muy probable. –Stiles agarró con rabia el volante-. Si es así, está jugando con nosotros. Y eso, aunque se parezca más al Peter que conocemos, también significa que aquí hay más de lo que parece a simple vista.

Derek asintió, observando la casa de Peter que ya se veía a través de la ventanilla. Stiles aparcó junto a la puerta, en cuyos peldaños estaban amontonados periódicos de los últimos días. El monovolumen de Peter, que siempre lucía impecable, ahora estaba cubierto de barro y tapando la entrada de acceso al pequeño jardín trasero. 

\- No tengo ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar –comentó el hombre lobo, bajando del coche-, pero si la cosa se complica…  
\- Lo sé, lo sé. Me esconderé detrás del gran alfa. -Comprobó que el seguro de su arma estaba quitado y guardó la pistola en la cartuchera. Una cosa era aceptar que era un humano lidiando con seres sobrenaturales y otra no contar con su propio sistema de defensa. 

Derek olfateó la entrada, buscando un posible rastro. Un intenso olor a humedad y a algo más fuerte que no fue capaz de identificar golpeó su nariz, impidiéndole dar con un rastro fiable. Aunque no le costó mucho encontrar a su tío.   
Nada más cruzar la valla de acceso al jardín vieron a Peter sentado en una butaca de mimbre. Estaba esperándoles, descansando sobre la mesa el libro que había estado leyendo para entretenerse hasta su llegada.

\- Peter –habló Derek con cautela, todos los sentidos alerta. No parecía haber nadie más allí, aunque su tío siempre había sido peligroso por sí solo.  
\- Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. El dúo dinámico en persona.  
\- Hola, Peter –saludó Stiles-. Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas.   
\- ¿Preguntas oficiales? ¿No deberías tener para eso a tu compañero? –inquirió con tono jocoso-. ¿Sabes? Creo que es la primera vez que te veo con el uniforme del FBI.  
\- Eso es porque no me gusta mezclar lo personal con el trabajo.   
\- ¿Ah, no? –Mostró esa sonrisa burlona que siempre provocaba escalofríos en Stiles. Sobre todo cuando sabía que ocultaba algo-. ¿Y entonces por qué tienes a Derek pegado a ti? ¿Mirándome como si quisiera hacerme eso de lo que tanto le gusta alardear?  
\- Solo queremos saber si lo hiciste tú –dijo Derek. Peter alzó una ceja, indicando que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando-. Ya sabes el qué.  
\- ¿En serio vais a concederme el beneficio de la duda? Vaya. Eso es nuevo. Siempre me ponéis el primero en la lista de sospechosos y os dedicáis a buscar pruebas solo para incriminarme.   
\- ¿Y te extraña? 

El mayor de los Hale se encogió de hombros, como si hablar de muertos fuera igual de indiferente que elegir qué película ver en el cine.

\- A veces no queda más remedio que matar para sobrevivir.  
\- ¿Por eso mataste a Michael? –explotó Stiles, alzando la voz-. ¿Para sobrevivir? ¿Qué podía hacerte él que pusiera tu vida en peligro? ¿Y que además te obligara a destrozarle de ese modo?  
\- ¿Crees que tuvo una muerte cruel? –Se puso lentamente en pie-. No sé, en mi opinión morir abrasado es mucho peor.

Derek extendió el brazo hacia Stiles, usándolo a modo de barrera para que no se acercara más. 

\- ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó a su tío.

Peter observó como su sobrino volvía a actuar de guardaespaldas de Stiles. Aquella actitud le había sorprendido al principio y luego le había resultado tierna. Ahora le producía verdadero asco que un Hale se pusiera en semejante posición de servidumbre ante un simple humano.

\- ¿Sabes que a veces todavía me despierto oliendo a carne quemada? ¿Escuchando los gritos de Talia? ¿Mis propios gritos?  
\- No lo sabía –admitió Derek extrañado, al tiempo que pedía a Stiles que retrocediera un paso. 

Peter se estaba comportando como cuando había vuelto a Beacon Hills y había mordido a Scott. Cuando no se parecía en nada al que consideró un amigo durante su adolescencia, sino a un psicópata deseoso de venganza.

\- Claro que no. Estás demasiado ocupado viviendo tu cuento de color de rosa junto a tu adorado Stiles. 

Dijo el nombre de su marido como si sintiera repugnancia solo de pronunciarlo y Derek enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por ese resentimiento. Y en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de su tío no le quedaron dudas de que había sido el responsable de aquellas muertes. Aunque lo que más le dolió, más incluso que descubrir que Peter había vuelto a matar, fue comprender que esa confirmación se la había dado el encontrarse frente a un Peter al que conocía demasiado bien. 

Al estar ante un asesino uno esperaría ver algún signo de locura, aunque fuera momentánea, que explicara por qué había cometido aquel acto tan sangriento. Sin embargo, los ojos de Peter mostraban esa superioridad que tanto odiaba y a la que había tenido que acostumbrarse durante su adolescencia, pues era el único amigo que tenía por aquel entonces. El único con el que podía ser completamente sincero. 

Desde que sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse, y sobre todo gracias a Malía, que le había dado un nuevo propósito en la vida, Derek había sido testigo de como esa mirada depredadora desaparecía para mostrar una expresión más serena, señal de que por fin estaba en paz consigo mismo.  
Por ello, encontrarse ahora siendo el blanco de ese brillo azul y de esa sonrisa de maníaco le dolió más de lo que habría imaginado. No quería que volviera el viejo Peter del que había llegado a desear que no fueran familia. 

Pero fue pensar justo en esa palabra, “familia”, y comprender que en realidad no tenía toda la información. Porque Peter podía ser muchas cosas, algunas de ellas muy desagradables, pero ante todo era un hombre increíblemente inteligente que jamás tiraría por la borda la posibilidad de formar parte de una manada.   
Y eso significaba que si había cometido aquellos crímenes, sabiendo que con ello perdería a su nueva familia, era por un motivo que aún no comprendía. 

\- ¿Es que crees que no merezco ser feliz? –preguntó Derek, animándole a que siguiera hablando.   
\- ¡Eres el último que lo merece! –Sus ojos brillaron de un color azul hielo-. Tenías que haber sido tú quien muriera en el incendio. No, mejor todavía, quien se pasara años sintiendo tu cuerpo en carne viva, deseando morir para dejar de sufrir.   
\- No sabía que aún me guardaras rencor.   
\- ¡Mataste a mi familia! –bramó, dando un paso en su dirección. El mismo que Derek y Stiles retrocedieron para mantener las distancias-. Destrozaste a la manada Hale. Y todo para qué, ¿para pasar un buen rato entre las piernas de una asesina? –Mostró una mueca burlona ante Stiles, preñada de desagrado-. Está claro que tienes un tipo, sobrino. Incluso tu querido Stiles lo cumple.   
\- Vete a la mierda, Peter. –Llevado por la rabia Stiles dio el paso que acababa de retroceder-. Y no tienes derecho a culparle después de…  
\- ¿Después de qué? ¿De lo que yo hice? ¿De matar a mi sobrina? Si no lo hacía yo, lo harían los Argent. Y créeme, ellos no habrían sido tan benévolos. Al menos yo evité que la torturaran.  
\- Sabes que todavía me culpo por aquello –intervino Derek. No tenía sentido que Stiles librara sus batallas. Especialmente las que nunca podría ganar-. Sabes que nunca me perdonaré por haber permitido que Kate me engañara y les matara.   
\- Y eso es suficiente, ¿verdad? –Los ojos de Peter volvieron a refulgir. Era como si le costara mantener a raya su lado animal-. Como el pobre lobo amargado está triste y solo, olvidemos lo que hizo. Lo siento, pero para algunos no ha sido tan fácil. Te recuerdo que durante años estuve pudriéndome en un sanatorio, abandonado a mi suerte.   
\- ¿Y qué tenían que ver esos chicos con todo esto? ¿Qué tenía que ver Michael? –le increpó Stiles. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero todavía no habían hablado de lo que realmente le interesaba.   
\- Todo, mi querido Stiles… -Le miró con lástima y en el acto Stiles prefirió que le observara como si quisiera devorarle-. Verás, cuando quieres hacerle daño a alguien que está tan acostumbrado a sufrir. –Dirigió la mirada a su sobrino pese a que seguía hablando con Stiles-, comprendes que lo mejor no es ir a por él, sino donde más duele. 

Derek escuchó el rugido saliendo de lo más profundo de la garganta de Peter antes de que llegara el ataque. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que pudiera colocarse en el sitio que había ocupado Stiles y gritarle que huyera.  
En el acto sintió una intensa punzada de dolor en el centro del pecho, donde se habían clavado las garras de su tío. Podría haber sonreído, pues acababa de salvarle la vida a su marido, pero le dolía tanto que le costaba respirar.  
Precisamente el intenso dolor, más incluso que el que experimentó cuando Peter le atacó siendo un alfa, fue lo que terminó de confirmarle que aquel no era el Peter que conocía. Y que por mucho que sus reproches y odio estuvieran justificados, aquello no era normal.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarle –le amenazó Derek, transformándose en su forma de Beta.   
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no? ¿Matarme otra vez? Cambia de estrategia, ¿quieres? –rio, guiñándole el ojo.

Extrañado por aquel gesto, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un juego, Derek trató de recordar a los seres sobrenaturales a los que se había enfrentado y que tenían la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia.   
Tuvo que hacerlo mientras esquivaba dos nuevos ataques, lo que hizo que la tarea fuera mucho más complicada. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera hacía falta que buscara una posible respuesta, pues para eso ya tenía a un experto justo a su lado.  
Retrocedió varios pasos, buscando a Stiles en los alrededores. Como había intuido y temido a partes iguales, no le había hecho caso y se había limitado a parapetarse tras el monovolumen, fuera del campo de visión de Peter. Estaba cargando su arma, metiendo nuevas balas con la punta de color azul, las que tenían wolfsbane. 

\- ¡Stiles! –gritó sin apartar la mirada del hombre lobo, por si aún no le hubiera localizado-. ¡No es Peter! ¡Es un cambiaformas!

Stiles paró en el acto lo que estaba haciendo, comprendiendo que la nueva información significaba que aquellas balas no le iban a servir de nada. Entrecerró un poco los párpados, con esa mirada que ponía cuando su cerebro iba a mil por hora, pensando ya en un posible plan B e incluso C.   
Derek habría sonreído por lo condenadamente listo que era su chico, si no fuera porque en ese momento estaba esquivando un nuevo zarpazo de Peter. Se agachó lo justo para dejar de estar en la trayectoria de sus garras y fue su turno de atacar, cruzando su rostro con un certero zarpazo. 

\- ¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu tío? –dijo el hombre lobo con un deje de humor-. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que la apariencia es nuestro principal punto fuerte.   
\- Tú no eres mi tío –dijo con los dientes apretados, dejando que sus ojos refulgieran.  
\- Si eso hace que te sientas mejor atacándome, adelante, créetelo. Pero dime, ¿qué cambiaformas es capaz de adquirir también los recuerdos? –preguntó-. Porque nada de lo que te he dicho es mentira. 

Esa era la misma pregunta que se había estado haciendo Derek, y para la que solo Stiles podía darle la respuesta. Miró en su dirección, esperando encontrarle con el pulgar hacia arriba indicándole que había dado con la solución, pero lo único que vio fue a un agente del FBI tan confuso como hacía cinco minutos y, lo que era peor, al que acababa de convertirle en el blanco de Peter.   
Este sonrió con malicia a su sobrino, agradeciéndole el haberle indicado dónde se escondía, y corrió hacia Stiles tras darle un certero zarpazo en los muslos que le hizo perder el equilibrio.   
Sin embargo, Derek no llegó a caer al suelo. Saber que si no hacía nada en el siguiente segundo Stiles estaría muerto fue suficiente para que se impusiera al dolor y se catapultara sobre Peter para hacerle un placaje.   
Lo consiguió en el último segundo, cuando ya tenía las garras listas para atravesar el corazón de Stiles, pero Derek no se conformó con esa pequeña victoria. Ver tan cerca la muerte de su compañero terminó de vencer su reticencia inicial de atacar a un enemigo que tenía la cara de su tío. Que incluso cabía la posibilidad de que realmente fuera él.

Atacó con toda su rabia, repitiéndose que en el caso de que fuera Peter podría curarse, y no se contuvo a la hora de morder, rasgar e incluso romper algún hueso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dejaba llevar de aquel modo por su lado animal, siendo incluso más visceral que cuando era el alfa, y sabía que eso era lo que estaba permitiendo que ganara. Demasiada rabia contenida.   
Pero la situación era desesperada y requería medidas desesperadas.   
Siguió golpeando a su tío, sin darle tregua para que pudiera curarse de las heridas, ni a sí mismo para pensar en cómo Malía se lo iba a hacer pagar. Al cabo de los minutos empezó a notar los estragos del cansancio, así como las heridas recibidas, pero no dejó de atacar. No podía hacerlo. No hasta que supiera qué era exactamente aquel ser y cómo podían detenerle.

\- ¡Derek!

El grito de Stiles bastó para hacerle comprender que él sí había dado con la solución.   
Esta vez Derek sí sonrió. Sabía que siempre podía contar con su chico. 

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de terror cuando vio que Stiles corría directamente hacia él. Hacia los dos. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro encendió la bengala que tenía en la mano y que no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado y le gritó que se tirara al suelo. Y aunque todo el instinto de Derek le decía que eso era una locura, mayor era el que le decía que siempre podía confiar en Stiles. Y que si este le decía que se apartara, eso era lo que debía hacer.  
Con una perfecta sincronía, pareciendo que lo hubieran ensayado un millón de veces, Derek se tiró al suelo en el mismo instante en que Stiles golpeó el rostro de Peter con la bengala. 

No fue un golpe excesivamente fuerte, pero cuando Derek ya se estaba incorporando vio que Peter había caído al suelo y tenía la boca abierta en lo que parecía ser un aullido de dolor.  
Sin embargo, no fue un grito lo que salió de su boca, sino algo más inofensivo a la par que asqueroso: una mosca.

El insecto emprendió el vuelo ante la mirada atónita de Derek. A su lado, Stiles reaccionó más rápido y con un fluido movimiento consiguió atraparlo en su puño, para segundos más tarde abrir la palma de la mano y dejar caer el diminuto cuerpo aplastado. 

El humano buscó entonces la mirada de Derek. Su expresión no era de extrañeza, sino de auténtico pánico. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle, hasta el punto de que acabó cayendo al suelo.   
A su lado, Peter le imitó tras perder el conocimiento. 

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

El corazón de Derek seguía latiendo desbocado en contraste con el ritmo al que ocurría todo a su alrededor, como si fuera a cámara lenta.   
Peter había abierto la boca para dejar escapar la mosca y a continuación le había mirado extrañado, como si solo entonces se diera cuenta de que estaban allí, para al segundo siguiente perder el conocimiento. Y a su lado Stiles, tan pálido como solo le había visto cuando se estaba muriendo, seguía temblando. 

Verle arrodillado a unos metros del monovolumen de Peter, el maletero todavía abierto después de que hubiera sacado la bengala, fue lo que terminó de romper el letargo en el que Derek había caído. Corrió hacia él. 

\- ¿Qué acaba de…? –no acertó a preguntar-. ¿Cómo sabías que era eso lo que le pasaba?  
\- Ha vuelto –murmuró Stiles-. Dios mío, ha vuelto.  
\- Stiles… -Se arrodilló frente a él y le agarró de los hombros, tratando de llamar su atención-. ¿Cómo sabías que Peter estaba siendo controlado?

El agente del FBI observó el cuerpo de Peter. Sus heridas comenzaban a curarse, aunque a un ritmo más lento de lo normal. Derek le imitó y los remordimientos le golpearon con fuerza. Había estado a punto de matar a su tío. Otra vez.  
Stiles comenzó a negar con la cabeza, repitiendo por lo bajo “ha vuelto”. No se parecía en nada al Stiles de hacía cinco minutos, aunque Derek lo comprendía. Él actuaría exactamente igual si ahora se presentara la mujer que seguía copando sus pesadillas. 

\- Tenemos que hablar con los demás –dijo Derek. Confiaba que centrarse en un nuevo plan y empezar a actuar ayudaría a Stiles a superar los primeros instantes de duda y pánico. Siempre había sido así-. Que vengan Scott y Kira para ayudarnos a dar con el Nogitsune.   
\- ¡De qué estás hablando! –gritó Stiles sorprendido. Seguía temblando pero ahora, junto al miedo, sus ojos mostraban rabia e incluso asco-. Ya le has encontrado… Le tienes justo enfrente.

Entonces Derek comprendió el verdadero motivo por el que Stiles estaba tan asustado.   
Y rechazó esa opción inmediatamente.

\- No.   
\- Ya lo fui una vez –continuó Stiles-. Es normal que quiera ocupar el mismo cuerpo.   
\- Ese Nogitsune sigue encerrado en un lugar seguro que solo yo conozco. Alguien tiene que haber invocado a otro demonio similar.   
\- Soy yo, Derek.   
\- No eres tú.   
\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Stiles se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer sentado por más tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que el cuerpo le iba a estallar de lo nervioso que estaba-. La otra vez ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba poseído hasta que fue demasiado tarde.   
\- No eres tú –repitió obcecado, imitándole para que no se alejara demasiado-. Si fueras el Nogitsune, me habría dado cuenta. Estoy contigo todo el día. Habría notado algo raro…  
\- ¿Raro como que anoche estuve a punto de violarte? –Se revolvió furioso, rechazando el contacto de Derek- ¡Que te hice daño!  
\- Eso no pasó –negó tajante y Stiles endureció la mirada-. Puede que fueras más intenso de lo normal, pero no tiene nada que ver con ese ser. Solo que lo de Michael te está afectando.   
\- Ya os hice daño la otra vez… A todos. 

Viendo que con gritos no iba a conseguir nada Derek cambió de estrategia. Respiró hondo un par de veces tratando de alejar la rabia y el miedo, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles.

\- Es imposible que seas tú –susurró. 

Stiles tembló, pero esta vez no rehuyó el contacto de su mano. Cómo hacerlo cuando el calor que le proporcionaba aquel leve contacto era lo único que estaba evitando que se derrumbara.

\- No puedes dejar que pase otra vez.  
\- Stiles.   
\- ¡El Nogitsune es experto en engañar! –Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas le suplicaban que le creyera y que se alejara porque él no quería hacerlo. No podía hacerlo-. La otra vez vivía con mi padre y también le engañó. Y él es el puñetero mejor sheriff del mundo.

El miedo de Stiles, mezclado con la impotencia, llevó a Derek a cambiar de nuevo de técnica. Ya le había visto así infinidad de veces, cuando creía que era un muchacho asustadizo que siempre se refugiaba tras su mejor amigo el hombre lobo. Pero tan solo necesitó compartir con él varias situaciones especialmente peligrosas para comprender que en realidad Stiles era el más valiente de todos porque, aun siendo el único humano del grupo, era el que siempre estaba en la avanzadilla. Y sabía que si hacía eso también era porque era el más inteligente y necesitaba averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo para enfrentarse en condiciones al nuevo peligro de Beacon Hills.   
Y eso significaba que, si quería calmarle, primero debía darle respuestas. 

\- ¿Realmente crees que está dentro de ti? –preguntó colocando la mano en su mejilla.  
\- No puedes fiarte de mí, Derek.   
\- Entonces confía tú en mí. –Colocó la otra mano en su cuello, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos-. Si el Nogitsune ha vuelto, lo primero es llamar a Kira y a su madre para que invoquen a los Oni y puedas pasar la prueba que confirme que no eres tú.   
\- Derek…  
\- Y cuando la hayas superado –continuó sin hacer caso del tono lastimero de Stiles-, buscaremos la manera de detenerle.  
\- No me estás escuchando.  
\- ¡Eres tú quien no me está escuchando! –Cerró los ojos para calmarse. Así no iba a solucionar nada. Abrazó a Stiles y sentir los brazos de su marido respondiendo al abrazo, aunque fuera con menos seguridad de lo normal, le dio las fuerzas necesarias para continuar-. Te digo que no eres tú. Y cuando avisemos a Kira y a Scott, ellos te dirán lo mismo.  
\- No puedo hacerle eso a Scott –murmuró, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del hombre lobo.   
\- Tú no has hecho nada.   
\- No puedo creer que esté pasando otra vez… No quiero que volváis a pasar por esa pesadilla.   
\- Hey. –Se apartó lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y las limpió con el pulgar-. Estamos juntos en esto. En lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿recuerdas? Me da igual lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante. No pienso alejarme de ti. –Le dio un beso tan corto como necesario-. Solo te pido que tú hagas lo mismo.

Finalmente, debido también al cansancio y al dolor de cabeza que no le había dado descanso desde hacía días, Stiles se rindió a la evidencia. Derek tenía razón. Si no podía fiarse de sí mismo, lo mejor era confiar en la palabra de su compañero.   
Sin embargo, no sería realmente Stiles si al mismo tiempo que aceptaba el confort que le proporcionaban, no estuviera ya pensando en cómo solucionar el nuevo problema.

\- Deberías atarme hasta tener la seguridad de que no soy yo. –Levantó las manos en señal de paz cuando Derek le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco-. No te estoy diciendo que me dejes inconsciente. De hecho, eso sería peor.  
\- No creo que sea necesario.   
\- Discrepo… 

No fue Stiles quien respondió.   
Los dos miraron a su espalda para ver como el hombre que cinco segundos atrás había estado inconsciente terminaba de ponerse en pie.   
Peter observó con disgusto su ropa echa jirones y miró a Derek con desagrado, como si destrozar su vestuario fuera lo que más le molestara de la lucha a muerte que acababan de mantener.   
Derek agradeció el gesto con un leve asentimiento. Sabía que esa era su manera de decirle que no le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido, así como que no pensaba pedir perdón por lo que él había hecho… Fuera lo que fuese que había hecho.   
Peter aún no tenía todos los detalles, pero de lo que no había duda era que le habían utilizado, pues tenía la sensación de que le habían borrado los recuerdos de los últimos días. 

\- Pero no te preocupes –siguió, cogiendo sin permiso las esposas del cinturón de Stiles-. Si tienes reparos en atar a tu querido Stiles, lo que sinceramente me decepciona, pues pensé que con vuestra fogosidad estaríais más interesados en probar un poco de BDSM, yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo.  
El comentario de Peter arrancó una pequeña sonrisa en Stiles. Sabía que siempre se podía contar con él para acabar con los momentos tensos. 

\- Gracias. –Cruzó los brazos a su espalda para que le colocara las esposas-. Y sin que sirva de precedente, te doy permiso para que me ataques si se me va la olla.

La sonrisa de superioridad de Peter, seguida de la mirada de incredulidad de Derek, quien dejó los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de su familia, terminó de dejar atrás la crisis.   
Pese a lo ocurrido, estaban bien.   
De momento.

**********

Definitivamente, la máscara de cartón del Oni no se parecía en nada a la de verdad. Si la que tuvo en su mano hacía días había provocado en Stiles un escalofrío, la que ahora estaba a meros metros de distancia le tenía completamente paralizado. Y eso que ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. 

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. En ese sentido no parecía que hubiera pasado el tiempo, pues fue llamar a Scott y la máquina de ingeniería que habían conseguido perfeccionar durante sus años de instituto había rodado a la perfección.   
Fue Derek quien llamó a Scott, pues Stiles no se veía con fuerzas para hablar con él de ese tema y menos por teléfono. Y el actual alfa solo necesitó oír “Stiles necesita tu ayuda, el Nogitsune ha vuelto” para dejar atrás lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y regresar a Beacon Hills junto a Kira. 

Durante el viaje Kira había avisado a su madre, Noshiko, para que lo preparara todo. Mientras, Scott hacía lo mismo con Deaton para que les prestara la clínica para realizar la prueba en un lugar discreto, en caso de que la cosa se complicara, y a continuación llamó a su madre para prevenirla de que tal vez tendrían que pasarse luego por el hospital, por lo que debería poner en marcha el habitual plan de emergencia.   
Que su madre respondiera con un “me parece increíble que solo me visites cuando tus amigos están en peligro” ayudó a que Scott se tranquilizara justo cuando estaban pasando la señal de “Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills”. 

Ya habían hecho eso un millón de veces. Podían enfrentarse a lo que fuera… Y puede que ese monstruo fuera el que mató a Allison, pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en el pasado. Su amigo, su hermano, le necesitaba. Y no pensaba fallarle. 

Por desgracia, no hubo tiempo para los saludos. Fue ver el viejo jeep a la entrada de la clínica y desear abrazar a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con su cara pálida, estando tan asustado como mortificado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, tuvo claro que decirle algo no serviría de nada ahora.   
Lo importante era acabar con las dudas de si Void Stiles volvía a estar entre ellos.

Dejó espacio a Noshiko, quien se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, pues ahora todo dependía de ella.   
La mujer tomó una de las Kaiken en forma de hoja de katana y con seguridad la partió por la mitad. En el acto un brillo cegador inundó la estancia y, cuando Stiles pudo ver de nuevo, un Oni estaba frente a él. 

Aterrorizado, su instinto le dijo que huyera. Si él era el Nogitsune, el Oni no pararía hasta matarle. Al menos debería intentar ponerle las cosas un poco más difíciles. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás y salir corriendo, notó la mano de Derek agarrando la suya.   
Le miró sorprendido, pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había colocado a su lado. Quiso decirle que se alejara, pues pronto la situación se volvería insostenible, pero una simple mirada de Derek, llena de determinación, bastó para indicarle que no pensaba faltar a su promesa de permanecer a su lado. Así que no le quedó otra que responder al apretón de su mano y, temblando de pies a cabeza, dio un paso hacia el Oni. 

Tragó con dificultad cuando este terminó de recorrer la distancia que les separaba ante la expectación y tensión de los demás. Y cuando el Oni alzó una mano hacia él, presto a dejarle de nuevo la marca que le identificaba como libre del Nogitsune, Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza.   
Una voz interior le dijo que mirara a Derek, pues probablemente esa sería la última vez que le viera, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar: inseguridad, terror y tristeza porque al final se había equivocado. Prefería cerrar los ojos y recordar al Derek risueño y adorable que había despertado a su lado aquella mañana. 

De pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, y empezó a caer.   
Se acabó, se dijo a sí mismo. Has tenido una buena vida, Stilinski.  
Siguió cayendo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin tener la percepción incluso de su cuerpo, hasta que de pronto recuperó la sensación del espacio que le rodeaba.   
Estaba tumbado en el suelo y volvía a notar la mano de Derek. ¿Le había estado sujetando todo ese tiempo? No estaba seguro. 

\- Stiles. 

La voz de Derek sonó cercana y lejana a la vez. Con dificultad, sintiéndose increíblemente mareado, abrió los párpados para encontrarse con cuatro pares de ojos mirándole. Que ninguno de esos pares perteneciera al Oni fue lo que le hizo respirar aliviado.  
Y también lo que llenó su cabeza de dudas. 

\- ¿He superado la prueba? –preguntó con voz pastosa, todavía en el suelo. 

Kira le entregó una botella de agua y Stiles no pudo por menos que sonreír. Esta chica siempre estaba atenta a todo. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y bebió con calma mientras Derek le ponía al día. Aunque lo cierto es que no necesitó muchas explicaciones para saber que sí había superado la prueba; le bastaba con notar la mano de Derek recorriendo su espalda en un gesto de confort y tranquilidad absoluta. 

\- No lo entiendo –dijo extrañado-. Estaba convencido de que era yo.  
\- Ya te dije que no podías ser tú –le amonestó con cariño. 

Que lo hiciera acariciando su espalda le indicó que en realidad estaba más aliviado que molesto. 

\- Pero todo lo demás cuadraba. El comportarme como un capullo. Las pesadillas. El dolor de cabeza constante. Y apenas he dormido un par de horas en los últimos días.   
\- Eso puede deberse a algo completamente natural.   
\- Los Oni nunca se equivocan –intervino Deaton, como siempre la voz de la razón… y de decir lo que todo el mundo ya sabía-. Has superado la prueba.

Oírlo de nuevo sirvió para que empezara a creérselo. Pero no sería Stiles Stilinski si junto a ese alivio por saber que no estaba poseído, hubiera remordimientos por todo lo que la nueva situación implicaba.   
Con pesar miró a Scott, dándose cuenta entonces de que aún no había intercambiado una palabra con él. Y aunque era mucho lo que quería decirle, sobre todo que se alegraba muchísimo de verle y que le echaba de menos cada día, las circunstancias volvieron a decidir por él:

\- Lo siento. 

Scott le ayudó a ponerse de pie antes de responder. 

\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Ya sabes por qué –dijo en voz queda mirando el suelo. Scott aprovechó para intercambiar una rápida mirada con Derek, quien asintió antes de alejarse un poco para darles privacidad. 

Ver alejarse al mismo hombre que cinco minutos atrás se había negado a soltar a Stiles pese a que a todas luces eso no era lo más inteligente, hizo que un agradable calor aflorara en el pecho de Scott. Parecía mentira que el mismo hombre al que llegó a considerar su enemigo y al que había traicionado demasiadas veces, ahora no tuviera problemas en dejarle a cargo de lo más preciado en su vida. 

Sabía que todo era gracias a Stiles. Por mucho que al principio le pareciera una locura que estuvieran juntos, comprender que Derek seguiría formando parte de la vida de Stiles sirvió para que le diera una oportunidad al hombre lobo. Más en concreto, para que empezara a verle como la persona que realmente era y no la que él creía que era o incluso la que Derek quería que creyeran que era. Y en fin, si Stiles estaba enamorado hasta las trancas del lobo amargado, y Stiles nunca se equivocaba, era imposible que fuera tan malo como había pensado en un principio.   
Desde que Scott hubo tomado aquella decisión la relación entre los dos había avanzado a pasos agigantados y ahora le consideraba como lo que Derek le dijo aquel lejano día en que descubrió que era un hombre lobo: hermanos.   
Y como buenos hermanos, debían colaborar para ayudar a esa persona que, por diferentes motivos, era muy especial para los dos. 

Scott esperó a que Stiles terminara de beber el agua. Aún le temblaban las manos mientras lo hacía.

\- Me alegro de que solo haya sido un susto –dijo risueño colocando una mano en su hombro. Lo que más deseaba era abrazarle, pero dudaba que Stiles estuviera listo para ello.   
\- Pero el Nogitsune ha vuelto.  
\- Lo importante es que no eres tú.

Stiles negó. Quiso dar un paso atrás para romper el contacto con la mano de Scott, pero este no se lo permitió.

\- Ojalá no te hubiera llamado para esto.  
\- Lo que tendrías que haber hecho es llamarme antes –Scott le miró con pena-. Siento lo de tu compañero.  
\- No quería molestarte con…  
\- ¿Molestarme? Siempre voy a estar ahí para cuando me necesitéis. Esa es una promesa que no pienso romper.   
\- Ya no es como antes. Ahora todos tenéis vuestra vida. Vuestras responsabilidades. No puedo esperar a que lo dejéis todo solo porque yo os lo pida.   
\- Claro que puedes –rio Scott-. Es lo que siempre hemos hecho.   
\- Sí, cuando estábamos en el instituto y era cuestión de supervivencia porque podíamos ser la siguiente víctima del monstruo de la temporada. Pero ahora ni siquiera vivís aquí.   
\- Tú sí lo haces –resolvió Scott, como si eso lo explicara todo-. Y no vamos a dejar que te enfrentes a ese ser tú solo. Además, así sería como en los viejos tiempos…

La sonrisa que Scott le ofreció, y que pretendía ser reconfortante, solo sirvió para que los ojos de Stiles se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento…  
\- No es culpa tuya. –Apretó más su hombro, obligándole a alzar el rostro-. Stiles, no es culpa tuya.

Stiles le miró, incapaz de responder, aunque no hizo falta decir nada.   
Scott sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando. Era lo mismo que ocupaba su mente desde que Derek le había llamado para decirle que el demonio había vuelto: la katana atravesando el cuerpo de Allison y Allison cayendo al suelo con el pecho cubierto de sangre y aun así intentando darles la información que faltaba para detener a los Oni; siempre pensando en los demás.  
Sí, dolía saber que el monstruo responsable de su muerte había vuelto y que el sacrificio de Allison no parecía haber servido de nada. Pero daba igual cuánto se lamentara por ello. Si algo había aprendido de sus años de instituto, era que no merecía la pena anclarse en el dolor del pasado y que siempre debía mirar al futuro. Y en ese futuro seguiría estando Stiles. Eso era en lo que debía centrarse ahora. A lo que debía aferrarse.

Scott no pudo contenerse más, daba igual que aún fuera demasiado pronto. Era lo que necesitaba.   
Sin decir una palabra, abrazó a su hermano y contuvo la respiración los segundos que Stiles tardó en responder. Y cuando por fin sintió sus largos dedos agarrando su chaqueta al tiempo que soltaba un leve quejido, apretó un poco más fuerte su cuerpo aun sabiendo que Stiles era un humano al que podía romperle los huesos. Pero si estaba con Derek, ya debería estar acostumbrado a los abrazos de un hombre lobo. 

Cuando transcurrió el tiempo suficiente para que Stiles dejara atrás el nudo de culpa y recuperara las fuerzas, fue él mismo quien terminó el abrazo. Un leve asentimiento y la mirada llena de seguridad fue todo lo que Scott necesitó para saber que estaba bien.   
Al menos, mejor que antes.

Era hora de continuar.

\- Decías que el demonio estaba escondido en un lugar seguro –dijo Stiles, dirigiéndose a Derek. Este se acercó con gesto sereno. Su preocupación ante la confusión de Stiles al descubrir que no era el Nogitsune se había evaporado al ver que Scott no le guardaba rencor. Ahora necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo de su amigo.  
\- En una de las cámaras de seguridad de los Hale -le explicó-. Peter ha ido a confirmar que sigue estando allí. 

Stiles miró a su alrededor. Ya decía que la cosa estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, sin ningún comentario jocoso por parte del antiguo alfa. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que tampoco estaba Noshiko y de nuevo le sorprendió la capacidad de esa mujer para desaparecer cuando ya había hecho su trabajo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
Malditos seres sobrenaturales.

\- ¿Es posible que se haya convocado a otro demonio? –preguntó Derek a Kira.  
\- Según mi madre, hay más demonios de los que nos gustaría que siempre están dispuestos a escuchar los deseos de venganza.   
\- Da igual si es el de siempre o uno nuevo –aseguró Scott, dirigiéndose a Stiles-. Ya le detuvimos una vez. Podemos volver a hacerlo.

Una leve sonrisa de gratitud afloró en los labios de Stiles. Cómo le había echado de menos.

\- Veo que la caballería ya está aquí... Lástima que en nuestro caso sea Scott.

La sonrisa de Stiles aumentó ante el comentario jocoso a la par que hiriente. Peter había vuelto y, para no faltar a su costumbre, debía hacer su entrada.   
Por desgracia, su buen humor se esfumó tan pronto como dio media vuelta para escuchar las novedades.   
El tarro de madera con el inconfundible trisquel dibujado en la tapa, llevando Peter cada objeto en una mano distinta, bastó para conocer la terrible noticia que traía:

\- El Nogisune ha escapado. 

Un tenso silencio siguió a las palabras del hombre lobo.   
Stiles buscó el apoyo de la mano de Derek para no caer de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas.   
Kira se refugió en los brazos de Scott.   
Deaton fue a la trastienda de la clínica para empezar a reunir información. 

Ante semejante panorama, Peter Hale demostró una vez más que era el indicado para romper cualquier situación especialmente tensa, incluso si él había sido en parte el responsable. 

\- ¿No creéis que ya va siendo hora de llamar al resto de la pandilla?

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

\- Antes de nada, gracias a todos por venir… Aunque tendría más sentido que os pidiera perdón por haberos llamado.

Stiles hizo una pausa para observar el loft. Estar de nuevo allí, habiendo pasado casi dos años desde la última vez, hizo que en el ambiente se respirara un extraño aire de familiaridad y extrañeza a la vez.   
Habían hecho aquello mismo un millón de veces. Sin embargo, la situación de todos había cambiado considerablemente desde la última vez que se reunieron para atajar el nuevo peligro al que se enfrentaba Beacon Hills. 

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto –dijo Derek a su lado. Lo hizo sin tocarle, pues ahora estaban en modo trabajo. Pero su cercanía y sobre todo el modo en que le miró, con bastante más adoración de la acostumbrada en él cuando estaban en público, bastó para darle a Stiles las fuerzas que necesitaba-. No tienes que pedir perdón. Y todos queremos estar aquí.   
\- Ya lo sé –susurró-. Aunque admito que me siento un poco incómodo siendo el centro de atención.  
\- Eso sí que es nuevo –murmuró Peter, sentado en el sofá que había en una de las esquinas más alejadas del loft; el que siempre había sido su lugar predilecto para mantener las distancias-. Además, tú eres el único que parece haber hecho los deberes –comentó, señalando el tablero que había tras Stiles y que presidía la gran mesa en torno a la que estaban congregados.   
\- Todavía no estoy seguro de si guarda relación con el… Nogitsune –le costó decir la palabra en alto y Scott asintió, sonriendo levemente a su amigo para mostrarle su apoyo-. Pero antes de arriesgarme a cagarla, quiero contaros todo lo que sé.

Antes de continuar, Stiles observó uno a uno a todos los presentes, asegurándose de que efectivamente estaban de acuerdo. Chris Argent junto a Isaac, este último recién llegado de París, se inclinaron un poco más sobre la mesa para no perder detalle. A su lado, Kira y Scott se centraron en Stiles, pues ellos ya conocían parte de la historia. Por su parte Lydia, si bien se estaba enterando de todo por primera vez, actuó con la sangre fría que le caracterizaba, sabedora de que si estaba allí cuando ahora su vida estaba en Silicon Valley, donde trabajaba, era porque se la necesitaba. 

El recorrido terminó en Derek, quien le mostró una leve sonrisa de ánimo antes de apartarse lo justo para que todos vieran el tablero que había a su espalda.   
Ver el tablero fuera del despacho de Stiles era extraño y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Extraño porque ahora un montón de gente estaba observando el trabajo al que había dedicado tanto tiempo en la tranquilidad de su hogar, y reconfortante porque, si él aún no había sido capaz de desvelar el misterio, con la ayuda de los demás lo conseguiría. Estaba seguro de ello. 

\- Bien –carraspeó Stiles colocándose a un lado del tablero, al más puro estilo profesor-. Antes de que el Nogitsune diera la cara… más o menos, estaba investigando una serie de muertes que habían tenido lugar en el condado. –Señaló las fotografías que mostraban restos de sangre y que ahora sabía pertenecían a su compañero Michael-. En un principio mi padre, Derek y yo pensamos que eran ataques de animales… hasta que descubrimos que el responsable había sido un hombre lobo…

Todos los presentes siguieron la mirada de Stiles, centrada en ese hombre lobo en concreto. Peter, cómodamente sentado en el sofá, apenas se inmutó.

\- ¿Por qué me miráis así? -preguntó, la voz una octava más aguda-. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No pienso responsabilizarme por algo que no dependió de mí, por muy compañero tuyo que fuera.   
\- Lo sé. –Stiles carraspeó-. Aunque, como siempre, el tacto para decir las cosas sigue sin ser tu fuerte. -Se centró de nuevo en el tablero-. Ahora mismo lo importante es saber dónde está el Nogitsune y si ya ha tomado posesión de un cuerpo. Y visto que tú eres el único que ha tenido contacto con él, todo lo que sepamos sobre el momento en que empezó a controlarte nos ayudaría a dar con él.   
\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –Alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Hale-. Porque no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas.   
\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar –comentó Scott sacando sus garras-. Solo lo hice una vez, pero podría intentar acceder a tus recuerdos.   
\- “Solo una vez” –repitió Peter con mofa-. Gracias, eso suena muy reconfortante.   
\- No tenemos otra alternativa –apuntó Derek, mirando de mala manera a su tío-. Y creo que arriesgarte es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensar todo el daño que has causado. Te recuerdo que tus manos no están manchadas solo con la sangre de Michael. Da igual que esa no fuera tu intención.

Durante unos segundos los dos Hale intercambiaron un cruce de miradas ante el incómodo silencio de los demás. Stiles observó con atención la interacción de sus familiares políticos y, como siempre le ocurría, tuvo la sensación de que eran capaces de hablar telepáticamente porque de pronto Peter soltó un suspiro de resignación y claudicó:

\- Muy bien. Dejaré mi cabeza en tus manos –se dirigió a Scott-. Espero que no la destroces más de lo que ya está.   
\- Yo ayudaré a mi madre –intervino Kira, acabando así con el nuevo silencio incómodo y, de paso, consiguiendo que la atención dejara de centrarse en su novio. Stiles agradeció el gesto con un leve asentimiento, animándola a continuar-. No soy tan fuerte como ella, ni mucho menos, pero en estos años he aprendido a controlar mis poderes. Tal vez pueda invocar más Onis para, entre las dos, dar cuanto antes con el demonio.  
\- ¿No será peligroso? –dudó Stiles-. La otra vez tu madre casi no lo cuenta…  
\- Quiero ayudar. Y yo soy la única que puede hacerlo… -añadió, imponiéndose a su propio temblor de voz-. El riesgo merece la pena.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de la otra investigación? –preguntó Chris Argent, señalando el tablero. 

A Stiles le sorprendió el interés del hombre. Desde que hubiera llegado apenas había intercambiado una palabra con el resto, mostrándose más distante de lo normal.   
Stiles no podía culparle, pues sin duda era al que más recuerdos desagradables le provocaba estar ahora allí. 

\- Eso es justo para lo que necesitamos tu ayuda. -Quitó la chincheta que sujetaba varias fotografías y se las entregó al ex cazador-. Se llamaba Lucy y…

Viendo sus dificultades para seguir, Derek tomó el relevo.

\- Murió envenenada por Letharia vulpina. No era un licántropo, pero el liquen provocó una reacción alérgica letal.   
\- Al principio pensé que era una casualidad –siguió Stiles mientras Chris observaba las instantáneas-. Pero resulta que murió en una fiesta en la que iban disfrazados de absolutamente todos los seres sobrenaturales que se han pasado por Beacon Hills… Onis incluidos.   
\- Pensamos que con tus contactos podrías averiguar quién compró ese liquen –apuntó Derek.   
\- Tenía pensado llamarte –añadió Stiles, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado-. Pero entonces pasó lo de Peter y...   
\- ¿Podrías ayudarnos?   
\- Por supuesto –Chris respondió a Derek y observó a Stiles con curiosidad. Que los dos completaran la frase del otro, como si estuvieran unidos telepáticamente, no era nada nuevo. Lo que sí era extraño era ver a Stiles tan poco seguro de sí mismo-. Aunque necesitaría contar con toda la información posible. 

Stiles sacó una carpeta de su maletín y la deslizó sobre la superficie de la mesa hacia Chris. 

\- Eso es todo lo que he podido reunir hasta ahora.  
\- ¿Eso no es información clasificada? –preguntó Isaac, señalando el sello de “confidencial” que marcaba la carpeta, justo debajo del logo del FBI.  
\- Haré la vista gorda –dijo Stiles con una leve sonrisa-. Ahora lo primordial es averiguar si el Nogitsune también está detrás de eso.  
\- Si es así, lo que parece es que está jugando contigo –comentó Chris, observando las fotografías-. Comprendo por qué no quisiste decirlo al principio. Parece una broma macabra.   
\- Por eso confío en que tú y Derek podáis averiguar quién es el responsable. 

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron sin decir palabra. 

\- Si no os importa, me gustaría acompañaros –añadió Isaac en un murmullo-. Aunque han pasado años, de vez en cuando sigo teniendo pesadillas... Tal vez enfrentarme a él me ayude a superarlo de una vez por todas. 

Chris apretó con cariño el hombro del chico al que consideraba un hijo. Para él también tenía que ser difícil estar ahora allí, dispuesto a enfrentarse al ser que mató a la mujer a la que amaba. Sin embargo, cuando le explicó por teléfono lo que estaba ocurriendo en Beacon Hills, en ningún momento se planteó quedarse al margen. Y eso que él contaba con la escusa de los miles de kilómetros que les separaban. “Tomaré el primer vuelo disponible –fue lo primero que dijo-. Esperad hasta que llegue”.

\- ¿Y yo? –preguntó entonces Lydia-. Confío en que no me hayas hecho coger un avión con una pésima clase Business solo para ver como han mejorado tus habilidades de liderazgo.   
\- No –respondió Stiles, inmune a su sarcasmo-. De hecho, necesito que tú me acompañes. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del otro gran misterio. –Señaló el hilo rojo desplegado sobre la mayor parte del tablero.   
\- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?  
\- Sí. Aunque esta vez no necesitaré tu ayuda solo porque eres con diferencia la más inteligente… -se detuvo, no atreviéndose a terminar aquel comentario tan brutalmente sincero.   
\- No pongas esa cara –medio acusó a Stiles, no entendiendo a qué venía su sonrojo, para luego observar con prepotencia al resto-. No ha dicho nada que sea mentira. –Se colocó entonces el pelo con ese movimiento de cabeza tan característico para dar los segundos de interludio necesarios-. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Stiles no respondió en el acto. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, sus peores temores y lo que hasta ahora había sido una mera posibilidad, la más increíble de todas, se transformaría en algo demasiado real.

\- Porque voy a necesitar tus habilidades de banshee.

***********

\- Aún no me creo que esté aquí otra vez. 

A diferencia de en el loft, Lydia habló sin esa seguridad que acompañaba a todos sus actos.   
A su lado, Stiles la entendió perfectamente. Él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. 

\- Es lo único que tenemos. Y dijiste que mi teoría tenía bastante lógica. Creo que merece la pena comprobarlo.   
\- Ya lo sé. -Tragó con dificultad observando el edificio que se levantaba frente a ellos-. Pero este sitio sigue dándome repelús.   
\- No eres la única.

Stiles observó las imponentes puertas de Eichen House y sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar. Pese a ser todavía de día, incluso con la luz anaranjada del atardecer dando al edificio un aspecto bastante bucólico, nunca le había aparecido tan aterrador.   
Inspiró profundamente varias veces, recordándose que ya no era ese chico de instituto aterrorizado, sino todo un agente del FBI, y empujó la puerta de metal.  
Y en el mismo instante sonó su teléfono móvil. 

El micro infarto que sufrió ante el repentino sonido pasó a convertirse en un gesto de disgusto al ver quién estaba llamando. 

\- Mierda –musitó por lo bajo, dudando en contestar. A su lado, Lydia le miró extrañada y no tuvo más remedio que responder-. Señor –saludó a través de la línea telefónica.  
\- Stilinski, ¿se puede saber dónde tienes metido a Jones?

La pregunta fue tan repentina y tan poco apropiada para la tensión que dos segundos atrás le había impedido respirar, que Stiles tardó en comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo el subdirector de la Agencia.   
Más en concreto:

\- ¿A quién?  
\- ¡Tu compañero!  
\- ¿Oliver? ¿Es que no está en la central?  
\- ¿Crees que si estuviera aquí te estaría llamando?  
\- Pues… -Stiles no fue capaz de dar una respuesta mordaz. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza-. Esta mañana le dejé un mensaje para que fuera al Instituto Anatómico para recoger el informe de la autopsia de Michael.  
\- Pues la forense acaba de llamarme diciéndome que por allí no se ha pasado nadie.   
\- ¿No? Qué raro… -Meditó unos segundos-. La última vez que le vi fue en el entierro. A lo mejor sigue afectado… La verdad es que no he vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces.   
\- Menos mal que tú estás al mando, ¿verdad? –respondió de mala manera-. Haz el favor de ir a su casa y sacarle a rastras si es necesario. No estamos precisamente con exceso de personal.   
\- Sí, señor.

El subdirector colgó y Stiles observó el teléfono como si fuera un objeto extraño. Luego miró a Lydia, sin saber muy bien qué hacer pese a que las órdenes habían sido claras.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lydia.  
\- Tengo que ir a buscar a mi nuevo compañero. –Ante la quietud de Stiles, quien no parecía tener intención de hacer lo que se le había ordenado, Lydia encogió levemente los hombros, animándole a seguir-. No tengo ni idea de dónde vive. 

La pelirroja le miró con incredulidad, ante lo que Stiles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Tras varios segundos de duda llamó a su compañero. Y cuando saltó el contestador dejó un mensaje en el que quedó claro que no estaba de humor, exigiéndole que le llamara en cuanto escuchara el aviso. 

\- ¿Es que no vas a ir a buscarle? –Se sorprendió ella cuando Stiles guardó el móvil y caminó hacia el edificio-. Eres agente del FBI. No creo que te cueste mucho conseguir su dirección… Si no me equivoco, ya lo hiciste unas cuantas veces en el instituto. Y no contabas ni con la cuarta parte de los recursos que tienes ahora.  
\- Esto es más importante –replicó, empujando las puertas de metal-. No tengo tiempo para cuidar de novatos. 

Aunque la llamada de su jefe había hecho que perdieran unos minutos preciosos, también sirvió para que Stiles entrara en el edificio un poco más animado. Lydia tenía razón. Ahora era agente del FBI. Incluso tenía a otros agentes a su cargo. Y contaba con una dilatada experiencia en asuntos sobrenaturales, amén de las clases extra que tenía cada noche en casa. Estaba preparado para hacer frente a lo que fuera.   
Además, esta vez partía con ventaja. No había tenido que escabullirse para recorrer las instalaciones de Eichen House, pues le bastó con presentar su placa en el mostrador de información. Sonrió con prepotencia a su amiga cuando el guarda de seguridad se cuadró al ver la insignia, a lo que Lydia entornó los ojos, bajándole rápidamente de su pedestal.   
Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.   
Aun así, se alegró de que Lydia estuviera allí para mantenerle con los pies en la tierra. Eso siempre era un punto a favor, aparte del hecho de que ella era una banshee y eso iba a resultarles muy útil cuando tuvieran que hablar con: 

\- Meredith Walker.

El director del centro dijo el nombre con desidia, sin ser realmente consciente de lo peculiar que era aquella chica, al tiempo que le entregaba el historial médico de la muchacha que había solicitado el agente del FBI.

\- Le dimos el alta hace unos meses. En febrero.  
\- Febrero, ¿eh? –repitió Stiles abriendo la carpeta. Esa era la fecha desde la que debería investigar otras posibles “muertes naturales”-. ¿Fue usted quien le dio el alta?  
\- No, fue mi sucesor, el Dr. Fenris. De hecho, creo que ella fue su último paciente antes de pedir la jubilación anticipada.  
\- Qué casualidad –musitó por lo bajo, mirando preocupado a Lydia. Ella también odiaba esa palabra-. Y no tendrá manera de saber dónde está ahora Meredith, claro.   
\- ¿Por qué debería? Desde el momento en que salen por la puerta dejan de ser mi responsabilidad.   
\- Ya... –Tuvo que sujetar a Lydia por la muñeca para que se calmara, asqueada por aquella forma de pensar-. Dígame una cosa, doctor. Viendo el historial médico de la paciente… de la ex paciente, ¿cree que debería haber recibido el alta?

El doctor tomó la carpeta y leyó por encima los últimos informes escritos por su predecesor. A medida que leía, su ceño se fue frunciendo más y más. 

\- Jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer semejante barbaridad.

Stiles asintió en silencio, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tratar a Meredith así. El rechazo del director se debía a que creía que estaba loca porque decía oír voces. Pero en su caso esas voces no estaban solo dentro de su cabeza, sino que llegaban a ella por culpa de un poder sobrenatural que nunca pidió tener…   
Y ahora todo apuntaba a que el Nogitsune se estaba aprovechando de ese poder y obligándola a matar a inocentes, al igual que había hecho con Peter, para distraer al agente del FBI que en el pasado había conseguido atraparle.   
¿O tal vez solo quería llamar su atención? Con aquel demonio no podía estar seguro.

\- Una última cosa –preguntó Lydia con calma, como si ella también pudiera hacer las preguntas que quisiera aun siendo civil-: ¿Podría darnos la dirección del Dr. Fenris? Necesitamos hablar con él sobre su última paciente. Y también necesitaríamos la dirección de Meredith Walker. Gracias.

La negación que estaba a punto de salir de boca del director se cortó de golpe en cuanto Stiles, sin contradecir a su compañera, hizo amago de sacar su placa.   
Esta vez Lydia miró con orgullo a su amigo, y luego con prepotencia al director. Puede que las circunstancias de su regreso a Beacon no fueran tan halagüeñas como hubiera deseado, pero mentiría si dijera que no le estaba gustando. 

A su lado Stiles, quien mostró esa sonrisa de “soy el mejor y lo sabes”, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.   
De hecho, en ese momento deseaba que Lydia se replanteara su trabajo como científica y quisiera entrar en la Agencia. Estaba seguro de que con ella no tendría los problemas que le estaba dando su nuevo compañero.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

\- De acuerdo –habló Derek a través del teléfono-. Avísame en cuanto deis con ella.   
\- ¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Chris, al volante del coche en que viajaban él, Derek y Isaac, este último ocupando la parte trasera del vehículo.  
\- Meredith recibió el alta hace unos meses.   
\- ¿Meses? –Se sorprendió el ex cazador-. ¿Crees que el Nogitsune ha estado detrás de ella todo ese tiempo?  
\- Es un demonio con más de mil años. No es que el tiempo le preocupe mucho –razonó Derek-. Confiemos en que la corazonada de Stiles sea cierta. Y que tu contacto nos dé alguna pista más.  
\- Solo por aclarar –comentó Isaac, inclinándose hasta sacar la cabeza por entre los dos asientos delanteros-. ¿Tu contacto es Kincaid? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo tipo con el que hiciste negocios aquella vez? Ya sabes, el que tenía cara de asesino en serie. 

A Derek volvió a sorprenderle la capacidad de Isaac de decir siempre lo menos oportuno, pero de tal modo que no pareciera nada del otro mundo. Aunque la sorpresa también fue porque casi se había olvidado de que estaba allí, dado lo callado que había estado todo el viaje. Y no era la primera vez desde que hubiera llegado a California.  
Miró de reojo a su beta, odiando que las circunstancias hubieran estropeado el que tendría que haber sido un reencuentro más agradable. Sin embargo, no había habido tiempo para que pudieran ponerse al día cuando llegó al loft, directamente desde el aeropuerto, pues la sombra del Nogitsune seguía acechando.   
Ahora que observaba su expresión, más taciturna de lo normal, comprendió que también tendrían que hablar de su aparente falta de confianza. Definitivamente, el vivir solo en otro país, ni más ni menos que en otro continente, no había bastado para que terminara de aceptar que podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. 

O tal vez sí lo había conseguido y todo era culpa del Nogitsune, quien tenía la capacidad de sacar a la luz los mayores temores, daba igual el tiempo que hubiera pasado. Derek lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Es de fiar? –preguntó a Chris Argent, centrándose en el presente para no seguir por ese camino. 

El antiguo cazador de hombres lobos y actual empresario dedicado a la compraventa de armas, en teoría solo por coleccionismo, detuvo el coche antes de responder:

\- Todo lo de fiar que pueda ser un hombre que solo se mueve por dinero. 

A Derek no le gustó nada esa respuesta pero, como siempre, no es que tuvieran muchas opciones. Salió del vehículo y contempló la imponente nave industrial que se alzaba ante ellos.   
Para muchos no sería más que un almacén abandonado pero, teniendo en cuenta que durante años él había vivido en un edificio con el mismo aspecto, debía reconocer que tenía su encanto. Sobre todo por el hecho de que estaba en la zona más alejada del polígono industrial, prácticamente fuera del pueblo, lo que evitaba que llegaran curiosos o visitas inesperadas.   
Por desgracia, para ellos eso significaba que ya les habían visto y que les estarían esperando.

El hombre lobo estiró un poco el cuello, moviéndolo de un lado a otro para desentumecerlo, por si acaso hubiera más acción de la esperada. A su lado Chris asintió con gesto serio, confirmando que también iba armado y estaba listo para hace frente a lo que fuera. Ambos se encaminaron hacía la puerta metálica. 

\- Esperad… -pidió Isaac, todavía junto al vehículo-. ¿No tendríamos que hablar primero de la estrategia que vamos a seguir? –Los dos hombres le miraron fijamente y el beta recordó por qué prefería quedarse en segundo plano. Odiaba ser el centro de todas las miradas-. Ya sabéis –continuó pese al sonrojo-. Quién hará de poli bueno y quién de malo.  
\- Creo que olvidas que no estás con Stiles –comentó Derek-. Nosotros no somos de seguir estrategias.   
\- Además -añadió Argent- ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros puede hacer de “poli bueno”?  
\- Y mejor que no nos relacionen con la policía, porque en ese caso no dirán nada –concluyó Derek, ante lo que Isaac soltó un amargo suspiro.   
\- Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber elegido este equipo.

Derek intercambió con Chris una mirada de entendimiento, tras lo que colocó una mano en el hombro de Lahey. 

\- Improvisa –le animó-. Eso siempre se te ha dado bien.   
\- Y la otra vez hiciste muy bien de mafioso –puntualizó Chris, a lo que Derek le miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué no sabía nada de eso?  
\- Es una larga historia –resolvió Isaac, un tanto cohibido, aunque también le ayudó a terminar de meterse en el papel. 

Chris tenía razón. Si ya pudo hacerlo la otra vez, y eso que estaba solo, nada malo podía ocurrirle ahora que estaba acompañado de dos de los hombres en los que más confiaba.   
Un leve asentimiento concluyó el momento de indecisión y los tres avanzaron hasta la puerta. 

Ni siquiera tuvieron que llamar, pues cuando estaban a medio metro de distancia esta se abrió como por arte de magia. Chris tardó un poco en adaptarse a la oscuridad del interior, tiempo que los dos hombres lobo se situaron delante de él, actuando como escudos. Había muchas probabilidades de que les atacaran por sorpresa y, aunque no iba desarmado ni muchos menos, él era el único humano.   
Sin embargo, enseguida quedó claro que Kincaid no tenía ganas de jugar al escondite. En cuanto sus ojos humanos terminaron de adaptarse a la luz, vio que tenía al gigante justo enfrente acompañado de no menos de diez hombres.   
Todos con las garras fuera y mostrando unos colmillos de lo más intimidantes. 

\- Menudo recibimiento –comentó Chris en tono casual-. ¿Así es como saludas a un viejo colega de negocios?  
\- La última vez que hice negocios contigo mi jefe, y amigo, murió. 

Al lado de Chris, Derek no dijo nada, más el gruñido que soltó dejó claro lo que pensaba. Y luego decían que él era quien iba dejando cadáveres a su paso.   
Argent no se dejó intimidar por el saludo ni por la falta de compañerismo:

\- Entonces sabrás que si estoy aquí es porque se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte. –Esperó a que Kincaid le diera permiso para continuar, mas no dijo nada; ni siquiera movió un músculo. Chris tomó el silencio como un “continúa”-. Solo necesitamos que nos digas si alguien se puso en contacto contigo porque estaba interesado en comprar Letharia Vulpina. 

El hombre lobo entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero sin que quedara claro si la pregunta había llamado su atención. Permaneció quieto y en silencio.   
Derek avanzó un paso en actitud desafiante.

\- No nos hagas repetirlo.   
\- Estáis locos si pensáis que os vamos a dar un veneno matalobos. 

Quien habló no fue Kincaid sino uno de sus hombres. Isaac, quien se limitaba a mantener la cara de póquer, pues al lado de sus compañeros su capacidad de intimidación era bastante pobre, no le recordaba de la otra vez. Supuso que era nuevo, siendo además bastante joven, apenas un adolescente, por lo que le sorprendió que se atreviera a hablar en nombre de su alfa.   
Enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había limitado a decir en voz alta lo que todos pensaban salvo, aparentemente, el alfa de la manada. El único cuya expresión no había cambiado, mostrándose de lo más indiferente ante aquella petición. Era como si le diera igual que le hablaran de ese veneno o de cualquier otro objeto de coleccionismo. Y eso resultaba bastante curioso viniendo de un hombre que, según recordaba, destacaba por su temperamento.

\- Creo que olvidas que nosotros seríamos los principales perjudicados –replicó Derek con ese tono de voz que usaba para llamar idiota a la gente, aunque no saliera de su boca ni un solo insulto.  
\- Y no queremos el liquen –añadió Chris-. Solo saber quién lo tiene.   
\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó otro de los hombres de Kincaid cuando quedó claro que el alfa no tenía intención de hablar.

Isaac miró de reojo a Derek y vio que este tenía el ceño fruncido. Al cruzar sus miradas el antiguo alfa asintió. A él también le estaba extrañando su comportamiento. 

\- Porque quien sea que lo tiene lo ha usado para matar –explicó Chris, ajeno a la conversación silenciosa entre los dos hombres lobo-. Y puede volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento. ¿En serio quieres arriesgarte a eso?  
\- ¡No! –gritó de pronto el gigantesco alfa, sobresaltando a todos. 

El trío dio un paso atrás, aumentando la distancia en caso de que fuera a atacar, pero el hombre lobo se limitó a negar con los ojos cerrados. 

\- ¿Kincaid? –preguntó su joven beta, esperando a recibir órdenes. 

El alfa no dijo nada. Durante unos segundos siguió negando con los colmillos chirriando. Entonces abrió los ojos para mostrar un rojo fuego que irradiaba un brillo particular.   
Derek reconoció inmediatamente ese fulgor. Era el mismo que tenía Peter cuando la calma que mantenía había resultado ser una fachada porque en ese momento se estaba librando en su interior una terrible lucha por mantener el control. 

\- ¿Es que no has oído lo que te hemos dicho? –Chris trató de hacer entrar en razón a Kincaid-. Quien sea que lo tiene, lo está usando para mataros. ¿Cómo pudiste incluso venderlo, por mucho que te pagaran? –añadió con gesto de asco-. ¿Mereció la pena? 

El alfa siguió negando, aumentando el volumen de sus gruñidos. Los dos hombres lobo del bando de Argent intercambiaron una nueva mirada de preocupación. Finalmente, fue Isaac quien puso voz a sus dudas. 

\- Chris. -Colocó una mano en su hombro para que él también retrocediera-. Me parece que llegamos tarde.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- La otra vez que hablé con él… -dijo mientras observaba su alrededor, calculando cuánto tardarían en alcanzar la salida-. Se está comportando de un modo completamente distinto. Ni siquiera parece la misma persona.   
\- El Nogitsune le está controlando. 

La conclusión de Derek llegó al mismo tiempo que Kincaid ordenó a sus hombres que les mataran.   
Afortunadamente, su manada tardó en reaccionar, sorprendida por semejante orden, lo que dio al trío unos valiosos segundos para salir de la nave.   
Y allí fue donde terminó su buena suerte. 

Frente al vehículo en el que tenían pensado escapar otro grupo de hombres lobo ya les estaba esperando. La manada de Kincaid había resultado ser más numerosa de lo esperado.   
Los hombres lobo esperaron a que su alfa ocupara su posición. Este se colocó a unos metros de distancia de Chris, Isaac y Derek, terminando de cortarles el paso.   
El trío adoptó rápidamente una posición defensiva, espalda con espalda, listos para responder el ataque que podría llegar desde cualquier dirección.   
La única ventaja con la que contaban, comprendió Derek rápidamente, era que los hombres de Kincaid eran los primeros que no querían atacar. Veía sus miradas de extrañeza, sorprendidos por la actitud de su alfa, lo que confirmaba que no era realmente él.   
Por desgracia, seguía siendo su alfa y les había dado una orden que, aunque no llegaran a comprender, debían acatar. El alfa rugió a sus betas, reforzando el vínculo que les unía, y todos los betas atacaron a la vez. 

Para entonces, sin necesidad de haber intercambiado una palabra, el bando Hale-Argent ya tenía clara su estrategia: Derek se encargaría de Kincaid, mientras que Isaac y Chris harían todo lo posible por dejar fuera de combate a sus betas. Era la mejor manera, la única, de combinar sus fuerzas, pues Chris no dejaba de ser el único humano del grupo mientras que Isaac, aun siendo un hombre lobo, no era tan poderoso como el resto. Aun así, fue capaz de dejar fuera de combate al primer beta de Kincaid con un solo golpe, ante lo que Chris, que ya había empezado a disparar, sonrió orgulloso. Siempre se podía contar con él. 

Derek no pudo ver la actuación de su pupilo, demasiado ocupado en hacer frente al alfa. Y con solo el primer ataque ya le quedó claro que en el caso de Kincaid eso de que los tipos tan grandes tenían el defecto de ser demasiado lentos no se cumplía.   
Al principio solo pudo esquivar sus golpes, tan rápidos que apenas era capaz de verlos. Mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de sus gigantescos puños, Derek buscó desesperadamente un punto débil que le permitiera contraatacar. Sin embargo, cuando por fin consiguió golpear sus costillas, la zona del flanco izquierdo que dejaba desprotegida con cada ataque, fue como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas.   
Aquella pelea acababa de complicarse seriamente, comprendió mientras gruñía por lo bajo y retrocedía un paso para esquivar el nuevo ataque. Entre que Kincaid contaba con la ayuda de un demonio y que aquella mañana había luchado contra Peter, otro hueso duro de roer, estaba en clara desventaja. 

Pero no podía rendirse, se recriminó a sí mismo. Si desfallecía, aunque solo fuera un segundo, no solo moriría él. También lo harían Isaac y Chris y el Nogitsune estaría más cerca que nunca de cumplir su objetivo. Y Stiles sería el último rival al que tendría que eliminar para alcanzarlo.   
Pensar que si moría también estaría sentenciando a Stiles le ayudó a sacar fuerzas. Golpeó con toda la rabia que pudo reunir, al igual que hubiera hecho con su tío. Y al igual que entonces se obligó a no pensar que aquel hombre no era su enemigo, sino otra víctima del Nogitsune. 

El siguiente ataque, lanzado con un rugido lleno de odio, fue tan brutal que incluso sintió cómo se rompían los huesos de su mano. Pero el dolor mereció la pena porque consiguió que Kincaid perdiera el equilibrio y acabara de rodillas en el suelo. Allí, tratando de abstraerse de su propio dolor, Derek hizo de tripas corazón y propinó una certera patada en la cabeza del alfa antes de usar sus garras para desgarrarle la espalda. No era un espectáculo agradable y odiaba dar rienda suelta a su lado animal pero, como hubiera ocurrido hacía tan solo unas horas, era la única manera de sobrevivir. La única manera de que todos siguieran vivos. 

\- ¡Isaac!

El grito de Chris desconcentró a Derek. El alfa lo aprovechó para huir del siguiente ataque y, al segundo siguiente, ser él quien derribara a su enemigo.   
Derek podría haberse recriminado por cometer aquel error de novato, pero estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a Isaac desde el suelo al mismo tiempo que se protegía de los nuevos ataques.   
Finalmente le encontró junto a Chris. El ex cazador se había quedado sin munición y la única manera que Isaac tenía de protegerle era haciendo de barrera entre él y uno de los betas de Kincaid, teniendo tras ellos el vehículo de Argent. Era una buena estrategia para al menos proteger uno de los flancos, pero Isaac estaba sangrando copiosamente por uno de sus costados y apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. 

Entonces Derek rugió desde el suelo.   
Fue un rugido atronador, muy similar al que había tenido cuando todavía era un alfa, y por unos segundos todos los que seguían luchando se quedaron paralizados.   
Isaac, sobrecogido por el poder que encerraba aquel rugido, buscó a Derek. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron creyó detectar un brillo rojizo en el azul hielo de sus irises y sintió que ese fuego le calentaba. Le estaba pidiendo que no se rindiera. Le estaba diciendo que él no pensaba abandonarle.  
Confiando plenamente en el que siempre sería su alfa, Isaac respondió al rugido con otro propio. No fue tan potente, pero también estaba lleno de determinación y con él sintió que el dolor ya no era tan intenso. Que ya no le pesaban tanto las piernas y los brazos. 

Isaac mostró una sonrisa de superioridad que sorprendió a su rival, quien se suponía que estaba ganando, y acto seguido atacó con una fuerza sobrehumana.   
Viendo que Isaac había recuperado su garra, Derek se dijo que no podía ser menos. Y qué demonios, quería que su beta también se sintiera orgulloso de él.   
De pronto el vínculo entre alfa y beta, ese que creía haber perdido para siempre, le hizo sentirse increíblemente poderoso. Y embriagado por ese poder no esquivó el siguiente puñetazo de Kincaid. Antes bien, dejó que el alfa golpeara su pecho, notando perfectamente cómo varias costillas se rompían, y aprovechó la posición de desventaja en la que había quedado su atacante para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas en la boca del estómago. Lo hizo con rabia y soltando otro rugido que llegó a quemarle por dentro, pues con cada inspiración sentía que los pulmones le ardían. 

Aun así, viendo que era ahora o nunca, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para darle el último golpe en la mandíbula, tan fuerte que si no hubiera sido un hombre lobo de ese tamaño habría podido arrancarle la cabeza.   
En cuanto se produjo el contacto, destrozando un poco más la mano de Derek, una asquerosa mosca salió de la boca de Kincaid.   
A continuación, el gigante cayó sobre él como una torre de naipes.   
Derek gruñó de dolor, sintiendo que la costilla rota se clavaba un poco más en su pulmón, pero sonrió cuando vio que a varios metros de él Isaac daba el golpe de gracia a su rival. El último que quedaba en pie. 

Con no poco esfuerzo Derek consiguió salir de debajo del cuerpo del alfa, tras lo que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, mareado. Ahora que la adrenalina empezaba a bajar el dolor de los huesos rotos era insoportable. Se dijo que ese sería un buen momento para desmayarse. Con suerte, cuando hubiera recuperado la consciencia las heridas más graves ya se habrían curado.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Chris. 

Derek inspiró para responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, sino a su beta.   
En otras circunstancias se habría sentido avergonzado por creer que siempre era el centro de atención, pero eso dejó de tener importancia cuando oyó el ruido sordo del cuerpo de Isaac al desplomarse. 

\- ¿Isaac? 

Llegó a su lado cuando Chris ya le estaba apoyando en el coche para examinar mejor sus heridas. Estaba consciente, pero peligrosamente pálido.

\- Creo que estoy un poco oxidado… -trató de bromear Isaac, también para no centrarse en los arañazos que cruzaban su pecho, bastante más profundos de lo que le gustaría-. Tanta baguete y museo me han ablandado.   
\- No hables –pidió Chris a su lado, la preocupación tiñendo su voz-. Concéntrate en curarte.   
\- No va a ser suficiente –comentó Derek, también preocupado. Le habían dado una buena paliza y prácticamente no había centímetro de su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierto de sangre. 

“No tendría que haberle dejado venir”, se lamentó Derek ante el estado de su beta. Él tendría que haber sido el primero en comprender que Isaac llevaba mucho tiempo alejado del peligro y que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a algo así.   
Sin embargo, su obsesión por encontrar respuestas lo antes posible y alejar al demonio de Stiles había nublado su juicio. Y era Isaac quien había pagado las consecuencias.   
Furioso consigo mismo por haberle fallado como alfa, se dijo que al menos podía ahorrarle el dolor: colocó con cuidado una mano sobre la herida más profunda, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos atraparan el dolor. Al no ser alfa esa capacidad le costaba más, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo. 

\- No hace falta que… -se quejó Isaac al ver las líneas negras surcando la mano y brazo de Derek, pero su protesta murió cuando parte del dolor fue sustituido por una sensación de paz. En el acto su rictus de dolor se relajó, mostrando una sonrisa más propia de alguien drogado-. Vale, olvida lo que he dicho. 

Chris sintió que la presión que había atenazado su pecho se aflojaba un poco. No obstante, hasta que Derek no asintió, gotas de sudor surcando su frente, indicándole que lo tenía todo bajo control, Chris no se separó del beta.   
El ex cazador soltó un amargo suspiro, observando el escenario que se desplegaba ante él. La mayoría de los betas de Kincaid estaban inconscientes y, los que no, estaban tan heridos que no supondrían ningún peligro.   
No obstante, no pensaba arriesgarse. Recogió del suelo el puñal impregnado en acónito que había perdido en un lance de la pelea y lo colocó sobre el cuello de Kincaid, quien empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento. 

\- ¿Vuelves a ser tú? –El alfa asintió, mirando de mala manera el puñal. 

Chris no lo apartó hasta que el hombre lobo no se hubo incorporado, con movimientos torpes, y ordenó a su manada que se llevara a los heridos más graves para atenderles en condiciones. Afortunadamente, la concentración de acónito que Chris había empleado para su munición no era especialmente potente, por lo que ninguno corría peligro de muerte… Tan solo desearían estarlo cuando despertaran con el peor dolor de cabeza de sus vidas.

\- Gracias -fue lo primero que dijo el alfa una vez se hicieron cargo de los heridos-. Estaba empezando a volverme loco.   
\- Creo que es la primera vez que me das las gracias –dijo Chris, sorprendido.   
\- Supongo que es lo que tiene ser la marioneta de un demonio.   
\- Cuéntanos todo lo que recuerdes. 

Kincaid cerró los ojos unos segundos, haciendo memoria. 

\- Hace unas semanas se presentó un tipo buscando Letharia Vulpina. Ni siquiera preguntó si tenía, dando por hecho que era así. Como si alguien le hubiera dado esa información. Me negué en redondo a dársela y él solo sonrió y… lo último que recuerdo es que una mosca salió de su boca y se metió en la mía.   
\- Gracias por el detalle tan gráfico –comentó Isaac a lo lejos. Seguía apoyado en el coche y con el rostro más pálido de lo normal, pero que hubiera vuelto su capacidad para el sarcasmo indicaba que ya estaba mejor. 

Derek confirmó a Chris que ya estaba fuera de peligro, antes de acercarse al beta más joven del otro bando y que también estaba malherido. Aquel gesto sirvió para que Kincaid se relajara visiblemente, agradeciendo la ayuda del que hasta hacía cinco minutos había sido su rival con un leve asentimiento.

\- Y no sabrás por un casual quién era. –Chris le obligó a centrarse en lo que más le preocupaba ahora.   
\- No le había visto jamás. –Señaló las puertas de la nave, en uno de los puntos más altos, donde el reflejo de un teleobjetivo brilló ante los últimos rayos de sol del día-. Pero las cámaras siempre están grabando. 

Cinco minutos más tarde, rodeando el portátil que había traído uno de los hombres de Kincaid, el alfa accedió al programa de la cámara y seleccionó un vídeo de hacía dos semanas. Avanzó la grabación, buscando ese cliente en particular, mientras Chris contenía la respiración. Pronto vería el nuevo rostro del demonio japonés que en el pasado había asesinado a su hija.   
Cuando el hombre lobo paró el avance, le sorprendió el aspecto de la persona que aparecía en el despacho que ahora mismo ocupaban. No parecía ser alguien especialmente peligroso, pues tenía más pinta de chico enfermizo. 

Iba a preguntarle a Kincaid si estaba seguro de que ese era el hombre del que les había hablado, cuando oyó un suspiro ahogado.   
A su lado Derek no apartaba la vista de la pequeña pantalla del ordenador. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y algo le decía que no era solo por sus propias heridas y el dolor que había absorbido de todos los heridos. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? 

Derek tardó un rato en responder, todavía sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Cuando fue capaz de apartar la mirada de la pantalla para centrarla en el cazador, sus ojos reflejaban más miedo del que Chris jamás había visto en ningún Hale. 

\- Ya he visto antes a ese tipo.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

\- Oliver. –La voz de Stiles mientras dejaba el nuevo mensaje era diametralmente opuesta a la que había usado en los anteriores, repletos de gritos-. Oye, estoy empezando a preocuparme. Y las cosas ya están bastante tensas como para que ahora me desaparezca otro compañero y…

Su mensaje se vio interrumpido de golpe. Lydia, quien conducía de camino a su nuevo destino, le miró de reojo. Por experiencia sabía que cuando Stiles Stilinski se quedaba callado era porque había descubierto algo. Y ese algo solía ser crucial. 

\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- No me había dado cuenta –murmuró tras cortar la llamada, todavía pensando a mil por hora.  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- “¿No deberías tener para eso a tu compañero?”. Fue lo que me dijo Peter cuando aún estaba controlado por el Nogitsune. Entonces pensé que solo estaba intentando sacarme de mis casillas.   
\- ¿Y no era así?

Stiles miró a su amiga mientras apoyaba una mano en el salpicadero, tratando de controlar el temblor que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. 

\- Creo que no se refería a Michael, sino… 

Su frase, apenas un susurro, volvió a quedarse a medias. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, como siempre le recomendaba su padre cuando estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Perder los nervios tampoco servía de nada. 

\- ¿Stiles? –Lydia paró el coche al ver que el temblor aumentaba, reconociendo rápidamente los síntomas. Colocó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención-. Vamos, no me hagas esto. Ahora eres agente del FBI, no puedes seguir teniendo ataques de pánico y esperar a que yo te saque de ellos. –Trató de bromear-. Además, ahora eres un hombre casado. Si te beso para que vuelvas a respirar, Derek me arrancará la cabeza. 

Stiles quiso decirle que eso era justo lo que estaba intentando, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de llenar sus pulmones como para poder hablar. Así que tuvo que conformarse con buscar su mano y apretarla con fuerza.   
Ella no se quejó. Antes bien, respondió al apretón con ambas manos y no las soltó hasta que Stiles, varios minutos después pero que se le antojaron eternos, hubo recuperado el control. 

Solo cuando vio que por fin daba una respiración completa se atrevió a preguntar. 

\- ¿Mejor?  
\- Creo que sí –musitó él tras llenar los pulmones varias veces-. Pero sigo sin dar con Oliver –dijo desolado, para enseguida mostrar rabia consigo mismo-. Joder, puede incluso que el Nogitsune ya le haya matado. ¿Y qué he hecho yo mientras tanto? Quejarme de lo mal compañero que es… Exactamente como hice con Michael. 

Sin dejar de hablar Stiles se llevó las manos al pelo, agarrando varios mechones con furia. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que ocurriera? 

\- Oye, no puedes dejar que te venza el sentimiento de culpa –pidió Lydia-. Y no es que estés de brazos cruzados. Si el Nogitsune le ha atrapado, lo que tenemos que hacer es dar con ese demonio. Y gracias a ti estamos un paso más cerca de conseguirlo.

Stiles pensó que solo lo decía para animarle, pero entonces la pelirroja señaló a través de la ventanilla algo que había fuera del coche. Miró al exterior y se encontró con una casa de aspecto abandonado.   
Habían llegado a su destino. 

La casa del Dr. Fenris no era, ni mucho menos, lo que habría esperado encontrarse. Teniendo en cuenta que Eichen House siempre estaba lleno y que sus pacientes solían pasar allí largas temporadas, siempre había imaginado que el director del centro nadaría en la abundancia. Sin embargo, la casa correspondiente a la dirección que había anotado, y que leyó de nuevo no fuera a ser que se hubiera equivocado, era muy humilde.   
Aunque más bien debería decir que era una casa que en sus tiempos habría resultado imponente, pero que el descuido la había transformado en una que parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse. 

Al salir del vehículo Lydia protestó. Acababa de meter el tacón en un charco de barro.   
Stiles iba a recordarle que los tacones no eran el mejor calzado cuando uno estaba investigando, pero su reproche quedó a medias al fijarse en las marcas de ruedas que había junto al barro. Se parecían sospechosamente a las del monovolumen de Peter.   
Miró a Lydia con gesto preocupado y, pese a no intercambiar una palabra, ella recibió alto y claro el mensaje: estaban en territorio enemigo. 

\- No deberías estar aquí. 

Stiles se quedó congelado en el sitio. Más que haber oído una voz cuando un segundo antes allí no había nadie, lo que le aterrorizó fue escuchar esa voz en concreto. Y eso que pertenecía a la persona a la que había estado buscando.  
Dio lentamente media vuelta y miró de reojo a Lydia. Se preguntó cómo de oxidadas estarían sus habilidades de banshee ahora que era una reputada científica, pues cabía la posibilidad de que las fuera a necesitar para hacer frente a una de las suyas. 

\- Hola, Meredith. Me alegro de verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh? –saludó Stiles con cero naturalidad. 

La mujer miró a la pareja con gesto de extrañeza.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?  
\- ¿Los demás? –preguntó Lydia-. ¿A quién te refieres?  
\- No deberíais haber venido solos. Esto no es lo que tendría que ocurrir. –Miró a Lydia con reproche-. Pensé que tú lo comprenderías.  
\- Lo siento, Meredith, pero vas a tener que explicarte un poquito mejor –replicó Lydia. Sabía que no estaba bien hablarle así a una chica que no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Odiaba cuando la gente no decía las cosas a las claras-. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?   
\- Solo hemos venido a hablar con el Dr. Fenris –intervino Stiles, tratando de llamar la atención de Meredith y distraerla de lo que quiera que fuera a hacer Lydia. Poco a poco, sin que apenas se notara, había ido cambiando de posición para alejarse de él y tener solo a Meredith en su punto de mira-. ¿Tú también has venido a verle?  
\- El doctor no está.   
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que le ha pasado algo? –no hubo respuesta a la pregunta de Stiles-. Meredith, necesito que me digas una cosa: ¿conocías a Amber? Era una chica muy solitaria, como tú –ella siguió sin responder, pero su expresión le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber-. ¿Y qué me dices de Jonathan? Solía correr todos los días cerca de donde vives –silencio-. Responde mi pregunta, Meredith. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con sus muertes?

La muchacha volvió a mirarle con esa expresión en la que no quedaba muy claro si no hablaba porque no entendía nada de lo que le había preguntado, o por todo lo contrario y pensaba que era él quien no se estaba enterando de nada.

\- Meredith, sé que no querías hacerles daño. Qué él te obligó. –Un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Meredith y Stiles odió más de lo que creía posible al Nogitsune.   
\- Lo siento.

Esta vez fue Stiles quien tembló. 

\- ¿El qué sientes? 

Meredith no respondió.   
Actuó.   
Y lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Lydia tomaba aire para dar su grito de banshee. 

Sin embargo, nada salió de su boca. Meredith ya estaba apretando su garganta y un segundo después, cuando Lydia miró a Stiles con ojos llorosos porque se había quedado sin aire, apretó un poco más su pálido cuello. 

Un segundo después, dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo. 

\- ¡No! 

Stiles corrió hacia Lydia y buscó desesperado su pulso. No podía ser verdad. No podía…

\- No está muerta –explicó Meredith-. Ella no le interesa. 

Stiles no confió en las palabras de Meredith y hasta que no captó el débil pulso de su amiga no respiró aliviado.   
Entonces se puso en pie al tiempo que sacaba su arma. 

\- Meredith, vamos a calmarnos, ¿vale? –Ella dio un paso en su dirección y Stiles agarró con más fuerza la culata, tratando de frenar el temblor de manos-. Yo no quiero hacerte daño y sé que tú tampoco.   
\- Esto es justo lo que él quería –murmuró la muchacha-. Pensé que podrías detenerle, pero es inútil.   
\- ¿Él? –repitió-. Te refieres al Nogitsune. Sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

Meredith asintió. Sin embargo, cuando le pidió que le dijera quién era, ella se limitó a mirarle fijamente. Como si estuviera esperando algo. 

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó, un tanto frustrado. 

Sabía que no tenía motivos para ser él el cabreado, pues al menos seguía consciente, pero jamás se acostumbraría a las conversaciones con banshees.

\- ¿Es que no vas a responder?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Responder? –resopló- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Y entonces, como si estuviera dentro de otro maldito déjà vu, Meredith señaló el teléfono de Stiles. 

\- Él te está llamando. 

Stiles observó la pantalla del móvil. No había ninguna llamada entrante. Aun así, Meredith seguía esperando a que contestara.   
De pronto el móvil cobró vida, causándole otro micro infarto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los que había tenido aquel día.

\- ¡Oliver! –gritó al ver el nombre parpadeando y respondió enseguida-. ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido? Te he dejado un millón de mensajes. ¡Para qué demonios quieres el teléfono! Se suponía que tú eras el responsable de los dos. –Un silencio siguió a la retahíla de gritos y Stiles recordó que estaba hablando con un muchacho bastante sensible al que le afectaba cualquier cosa que le dijeran-. Joder, Oliver, perdóname. Es que estaba muy preocupado y…  
\- ¿Volvemos a hacer de héroe, Stiles?

Stiles sintió como la sangre se le helaba y un desagradable escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Fue tan intenso que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y tuvo que apoyarse en el coche. Junto a las ruedas Lydia seguía inconsciente y el mareo se hizo más intenso. Aquello no podía estar pasando.   
No era solo que el que había hablado no era Oliver.   
Sobre todo era que conocía aquella otra voz. 

Puede que hubieran pasado años desde que la oyera por última vez, pero jamás podría olvidarla. No cuando pertenecía al responsable de sus mayores temores, el que había estado dentro de su misma cabeza y que a día de hoy seguía poblando sus pesadillas. 

\- Tú…  
\- Cuánto tiempo, Stiles. Te hemos echado de menos. 

Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la voz.   
Aquella forma de decir su nombre, recreándose en la S, la manera en la que arrastraba las sílabas, resultando difícil entenderle a veces, y esa obsesión por hablar en plural le llevaron de golpe al sótano de Eichen House donde conoció al demonio. Cuando finalmente se rindió y le dejó entrar, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y de su mente.   
Habría dado lo que fuera por no volver a escuchar esa voz. Al menos, no en el mundo real. 

\- Qué le has hecho a Oliver –quiso gritarlo, pero al final salió como una súplica.

Se sintió mal consigo mismo por mostrar debilidad, pero bien sabían los dos que esta vez, como casi siempre, el Nogitsune llevaba la delantera. 

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

La pregunta confundió a Stiles, aunque también le sirvió para recuperar un poco de su genio. 

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es mi compañero. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño también a él.   
\- ¿Y si es demasiado tarde?

Un nudo de bilis subió por su estómago. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración para no acabar vomitando. 

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? –murmuró sin apenas fuerzas-. ¿Por qué yo?  
\- Ah, Stiles –se recreó en su nombre y Stiles deseó estampar el teléfono contra el suelo-. Porque solo puedes ser tú. Porque tú siempre has sido el héroe. ¿Verdad?  
\- Yo… -Le vino a la mente el cuerpo de Amber en la mesa de autopsias, a su padre llorando y preguntándose qué iba a hacer ahora. 

Ella era solo uno de los muchos inocentes que había permitido que murieran en su territorio. Que ni siquiera sabía que habían sido asesinados hasta mucho tiempo después. El primero de todos, ese compañero y amigo cuyo cuerpo había estado tirado a saber dónde durante días, pudriéndose, mientras que lo único que él hacía era quejarse. 

\- Yo no soy ningún héroe.

La carcajada del demonio resonó a través del teléfono. Nunca le había oído reír y Stiles ya sabía que jamás podría olvidar aquella risa.   
Era como si se le clavara en los huesos. 

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo… -Durante unos segundos no dijo nada más y Stiles solo oyó su respiración laboriosa-. ¿Quieres volver a verle?  
\- ¿Cómo? –Un atisbo de esperanza prendió en el pecho de Stiles-. ¿Significa eso que sigue vivo? ¿Dónde?  
\- Si de verdad quieres verle, vas a tener que seguir mis reglas.

Stiles esperó a que el demonio continuara, pero lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido mecánico que indicaba que la llamada había terminado.   
Observó el móvil, temiendo que se hubiera quedado sin batería en el peor momento. Aún quedaba más de la mitad. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que…?  
\- Dilo –susurró Meredith y Stiles soltó un grito. Se había olvidado completamente de ella. 

Contempló a la muchacha, quien volvía a mirarle demasiado fijamente para su gusto.

\- ¿Que lo diga? –repitió-. ¿El qué?  
\- Dí que aceptas sus reglas.  
\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Tengo que decirlo? –Observó a su alrededor. No era muy probable, pero todo aquello parecía una broma de cámara oculta. Resopló, dejando caer los hombros-. Está bien, Meredith, Nogitsune o como demonios quieras que te llame. Seguiré las reglas.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió entonces, pasando a mostrar una mirada triste, y Stiles se arrepintió de haber aceptado tan rápidamente las condiciones del demonio.   
Sobre todo cuando no sabía a qué estaba accediendo.

\- Lo siento mucho –dijo entonces la banshee y su temor se intensificó.  
\- ¿Por… por qué dices ahora eso?

En lugar de responder, Meredith gritó.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Scott avanzó despacio, fijándose en todos los detalles que le rodeaban. Sin embargo, la niebla era demasiado espesa y apenas podía ver más allá de dos metros de distancia.   
Y lo peor era que, aun estando solo, tenía la sensación de que un par de ojos le observaban.   
Tragó con dificultad, obligándose a seguir. Ahora mismo el resto de sus compañeros estaban ahí fuera, tratando de dar con el Nogitsune. Él debía cumplir con su parte.   
De pronto la niebla se despejó y frente a él apareció un camino. Avanzó con cautela, recordándose que nada malo podía pasarle, pues solo estaba viendo los recuerdos de Peter. No estaba realmente allí. No es que el demonio fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento. 

Llegó al final del camino. Frente a él se levantaba una casa con aspecto de estar abandonada. Junto a la puerta reconoció el coche de Peter y, al acercarse, vio el reflejo del hombre lobo en la ventanilla. No había duda. Peter había estado allí pero, ¿dónde era allí?  
Rodeó la casa, buscando un número o el nombre de la calle para identificar el lugar. No encontró nada de eso, pero sí algo bastante más terrorífico: en el patio trasero estaban los restos del que solo podía ser el compañero de Stiles. La sangre aún fluía por las profundas heridas, y lo mismo ocurría con las manos que colocó ante sus ojos, teñidas de rojo, mientras recogía el móvil del agente del FBI al que acababa de asesinar. Scott no pudo verlo bien, pues la imagen era demasiado borrosa, pero intuía que le estaría mandando a Stiles el mensaje en el que le decía que había tenido que marcharse precipitadamente. 

Un nudo de bilis subió por el estómago de Scott, quien trató de no vomitar. Puede que lo estuviera viviendo en primera persona, pero él no había matado a aquel hombre. Ni siquiera podía decir que lo hubiera hecho Peter. En ese instante solo era una marioneta cuyos hilos movía el demonio.   
Se alejó de aquel espectáculo dantesco, desesperado por dar con alguna pista que les indicara dónde podía estar ahora el Nogitsune. Trató de concentrarse y dejar que su instinto de alfa le guiara. Ese que en el pasado le había salvado de unos cuantos aprietos. 

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, atento a cualquier mínimo indicio.   
De pronto, escuchó un susurró.   
¿O tal vez era una voz que provenía de muy lejos?

\- Peter.

Abrió los ojos y agudizó su sentido del oído. La voz volvió a llamarle.   
Esta vez distinguió perfectamente a Meredith.   
Scott sonrió al reconocer la voz de la banshee. Stiles tenía razón, como siempre, y Meredith también estaba siendo utilizada por el demonio.   
Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al recordar que ahora mismo él y Lydia estarían en Eichen House, a punto de encontrarse con ella. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes para ayudarles. 

Se concentró para volver al presente y al mundo real, recreando en su mente el loft de Derek, el sofá en el que Peter estaba sentado, sus garras clavadas en el cuello del hombre lobo.   
Respiró hondo una vez más, presto a sacar las garras y romper el contacto. 

\- Peter… 

La voz sonó lejana. Más lejana que antes.   
Pero no era de Meredith.   
Scott abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Tras él se iluminó otro camino que serpenteaba entre la oscuridad. 

“Peter”, llamó de nuevo la voz. 

Era de una mujer. Una mujer que debía conocer al hombre lobo, si hacía caso al cariño que percibía en esas cinco letras. Aunque el alfa también creyó detectar una gran autoridad manando de aquella voz femenina.   
Intrigado porque una simple palabra pudiera tener tantos matices, Scott McCall siguió la voz. Se adentró en el camino, teniendo la impresión de que si salía de él la total nada le engulliría.   
No era una sensación agradable, así que trató de infundirse valor pensando en lo que diría Stiles si estuviera ahora con él; probablemente le contaría algo de “La historia interminable” y se metería con él por no conocer los clásicos. 

Finalmente, tras lo que parecieron horas y varios momentos de pánico en los que tuvo la impresión de que el camino desaparecía, llegó a su destino.   
Estaba en pleno bosque. El manto de hojas era especialmente denso y corría un ligero viento que no dejaba de repetir el nombre del antiguo alfa. No era capaz de identificar esa voz pero aquel escenario, pese a lo vago que era, sí le resultaba familiar. 

Se aproximó al final de la zona iluminada, tratando de ver más allá y dar con algo que le indicara dónde estaba. Resultó inútil. Ni con sus ojos de alfa podía ver más allá.   
Qué bien le vendría Kira ahora para iluminarle el camino, pensó Scott tras dar el primer paso fuera de la zona iluminada. No le hacía ninguna gracia adentrarse en la oscuridad, pero no tenía otra posibilidad. Su instinto le decía que la respuesta estaba allí. 

\- ¡Peter!

Scott paró a mitad de la zancada. La voz de antes sonó más enérgica, enfadada. No parecía que le hiciera mucha gracia lo que estaba intentando. 

\- Lo siento, señora –murmuró Scott-. Pero necesito saber dónde estoy. 

Intentó dar el paso, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de aquella voz… y se encontró con que no podía continuar. Extrañado, pues no parecía que allí hubiera nada físico, acercó una mano para palpar la densa niebla que había frente a él.   
Un muro invisible le impedía avanzar. 

Scott no cesó en su empeño y, transformándose, trató de romper el escudo. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado, cuando aún no era un alfa. Si es esforzaba lo suficiente, ahora también podría conseguirlo.   
Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, oyendo de fondo la voz cada vez más angustiada de aquella mujer. Si al principio había percibido cariño en ella y luego advertencia, ahora solo detectaba tristeza e incluso miedo. Ella no quería que viera lo que había detrás.   
Y precisamente por ello tenía que verlo. 

De pronto el muro empezó a ceder. Fue apenas un milímetro y Scott sentía que ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas, pero lo estaba consiguiendo. No podía detenerse ahora.   
Rugió para dar más fuerza al empujón, sintiendo cómo el muro se desplazaba otro milímetro…  
Y de pronto él fue el desplazado. 

Ocurrió con violencia, como si un lazo invisible tirara de él, alejándole de aquel claro del bosque que, ahora estaba seguro, era la respuesta que estaba buscando.   
El rugido de alfa se transformó en un grito de rabia cuando aquella fuerza invisible continuó alejándole hasta que el bosque desapareció. 

Scott seguía gritando cuando abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Malía. Tras ella, la pared de ladrillos del loft terminó de confirmarle que había vuelto al mundo real. 

\- ¿Estás bien?

Tardó en encontrar la voz. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y sudaba copiosamente. A su lado Peter no estaba en mejores condiciones. 

\- ¿Qué has visto? –preguntó el mayor.  
\- Era... Ha sido como si un muro me impidiera acceder al recuerdo.   
\- ¿Puede ser cosa del Nogitsune? –quiso saber Malía.  
\- La otra vez no tuviste tantos problemas –criticó Peter-. ¿No puede ser que haya perdido facultades, señor alfa?  
\- Insultarle tampoco sirve de ayuda –replicó Malía sin tapujos. Ella sí tenía confianza como para meterse con su padre.   
\- Al menos es más entretenido que quedarse de brazos cruzados –contraatacó el hombre lobo, mirando con descaro la postura de su hija.

Scott, que cada vez que estaba con un Hale se sentía especialmente inútil, trató de superar la presión centrándose en lo que acababa de ver. 

\- He visto el lugar donde te encontraste con el demonio. Una casa abandonada. Habías ido allí siguiendo la voz de Meredith. Pero entonces no estabas allí, sino en mitad del bosque. Y era otra voz la que te llamaba.  
\- ¿Era en Beacon Hills?  
\- Creo que sí. La zona me resultaba vagamente familiar. Pero cuando intentaba avanzar era como si hubiera un campo de fuerza que me impidiera seguir. Y cuando he tratado de atravesarlo he sentido un empujón que ha hecho que perdiera el contacto.  
\- ¿Un empujón? –se extrañó Malía. 

A su lado, Peter sintió que la garganta se le secaba. 

\- ¿Y dices que oías otra voz aparte de la de Meredith? –Scott asintió-. ¿Era de una mujer?  
\- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- ¿Cómo era? –preguntó a su vez, incapaz de disimular su nerviosismo. Aunque Scott también creyó detectar cierta emoción-. ¿Qué sensación tuviste al oírla?  
\- Pues… Apenas podía oírla bien. Al principio tuve la impresión de que te llamaba con cariño, como si ya te conociera. Pero luego, cuando quise acercarme, su tono cambió y parecía enfadada. Era como si te estuviera advirtiendo de que no podías ir allí. 

Peter se levantó de golpe, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo quieto. Comenzó a caminar por el loft murmurando para sí. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Sin embargo, era la única explicación posible. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Malía preocupada. Era muy raro que su padre perdiera la compostura de esa manera.   
\- ¿Dirías que ese empujón era de aspecto sobrenatural? –preguntó a su vez Peter.

Malía iba a quejarse de que esa pregunta era absurda, pues todas las personas que estaban allí eran seres sobrenaturales, pero Scott asintió muy serio. Y con su respuesta Peter soltó lentamente el aire que había estado reteniendo.

\- Creo que ya sé dónde está el Nogitsune.   
\- ¿En serio? Eso es estupendo –dijo Scott, animado-. ¿Dónde?  
\- Ese es el problema. Que no tengo ni idea de cómo ir allí.  
\- Eso también tiene mucho sentido –parafraseó Malía para meterse con su padre.

Peter no se sintió ofendido. Antes bien, sonrió a su hija por tener el sentido del humor de los Hale. Y teniendo en cuenta que acababan de entrar en terreno familiar, les iba a venir muy bien:

\- No si mi querida hermana Talia es la responsable. –Los otros dos le miraron sin entender nada y Peter tuvo que explicarse mejor, pues solo Stiles y Cora conocían aquella historia-. Hace años ella me borró la memoria para que fuera incapaz de dar con la localización del Nemeton.   
\- ¿Puede hacer eso un alfa? –preguntó Scott.  
\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso tu hermana? –quiso saber Malía.  
\- Sí, uno bueno sí puede hacer eso –respondió a Scott con mofa, para dirigirse después a su hija. Al hacerlo y recordar lo ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás, la sonrisa de burla desapareció-. Y lo hizo para que olvidáramos la tragedia que había ocurrido allí.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Derek lo intentó una vez más. Al igual que las veinte anteriores, al segundo tono escuchó la voz de Stiles pidiendo que dejara un mensaje, pues ahora estaba muy ocupado salvando el mundo. 

La primera vez que escuchó el mensaje que Stiles había puesto en el contestador de su móvil, años atrás, le pareció bastante acertado e incluso gracioso. Ahora le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Era la voz del verdadero Stiles la que deseaba oir. 

Colgó antes de que el mensaje acabara y tuvo que dejar el móvil en la mesa del sheriff. Era eso o destrozarlo con sus propias manos.   
Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que romper y que le ayudara a placar su rabia. Rápidamente su atención se centró en Lydia Martin. Estaba sentada en el sofá del despacho del sheriff, flanqueada por Scott y Kira, y ese simple hecho le pareció de mal gusto. 

Ese era el sofá en el que Stiles había dormido un millón de veces en el pasado, cada vez que sus ganas de ayudar a su padre se transformaban en días enteros sin pasar por casa. Y ahora estaba ocupado por sus mejores amigos, los que habían jurado que harían lo que fuera por protegerle, incluyendo la última persona que le había visto.   
Hacía cinco horas y contando. 

\- ¡Cómo pudiste dejar que se lo llevara! –increpó a la mujer, acercándose tanto a ella que vio perfectamente las marcas dejadas por Meredith en su pálido cuello. Ello no hizo que sintiera lástima por la pelirroja.   
\- Lo siento… -murmuró Lydia, perdido por completo su genio. Había sido así desde que se presentó en la comisaría, temblando y llorando mientras trataba de contarle lo ocurrido al sheriff-. Meredith me atacó antes de que pudiera hacer nada.  
\- ¿Y no detectaste nada cuando despertaste? –preguntó Scott, tratando de darle el confort que estaba claro no iba a recibir por parte de Derek-. Ella también es una banshee. ¿No puedes sentir su presencia de algún modo?  
\- Lo siento –repitió, bajando la vista-. Hace mucho que no uso mis… habilidades.   
\- Tan útil como siempre -gruñó Derek.   
\- Derek, Lydia no tiene la culpa –la defendió Scott-. Ella está haciendo todo lo que puede.  
\- Ya, pues ese “todo” no está sirviendo de nada. Exactamente igual que la otra vez que necesitamos su ayuda y lo único que consiguió fue hacernos perder el tiempo mientras Stiles se congelaba en el bosque –recordó con cero tacto la vez en que los poderes de Lydia no funcionaron como ella esperaba-. Pero ahora no se trata solo de que haya desaparecido. Es muy probable que esté en manos del Nogitsune, el mismo demonio que ha vuelto con ganas de vengarse de él. Discúlpame si me cuesta ver el lado positivo de todo esto y quedarme con que “está haciendo lo que puede”.

La parrafada de Derek fue seguida por un silencio que se hizo especialmente tenso por la cantidad de gente que había congregada en el despacho del sheriff.   
Lydia, Kira y Scott no se atrevieron a decir nada, conscientes de que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus bocas solo serviría para cabrear más a Derek. Y Peter, quien se había emocionado y todo ante aquel gran ejemplo de sarcasmo genuinamente Hale, supuso que no estaba el horno para bollos y lo mejor era quedarse quietecito y callado, como había hecho desde que Derek le hubiera explicado la situación. 

Por su parte, el sheriff soltó un amargo suspiro. Él tampoco se había movido de su sitio, sentado tras su escritorio y observando la placa del FBI de Stiles, lo único que Lydia había encontrado de él cuando recuperó la consciencia. El hombre acarició con la yema del dedo la fotografía de su hijo, tan sonriente como siempre, e inspiró profundamente antes de guardarla en un cajón. 

Ya estaba bien de lamentaciones. Por mucho que doliera, no dejaba de ser el sheriff de Beacon Hills, así que más le valía empezar a hacer su trabajo. Además, sabía que ese no era el único motivo por el que todos estaban esperando sus órdenes. Ahora mismo él era el único Stilinski disponible. Y a falta del chico hiperactivo al que siempre se le ocurrían los mejores planes, y motivo por el que seguían su liderazgo aun siendo el único humano del grupo, ahora todos tenían puestas las esperanzas en él. El hombre del que Stiles lo había aprendido todo.   
“Bien” se dijo el sheriff para darse ánimos, poniéndose en pie, “es hora de demostrar que siempre se puede contar con los Stilinski”. 

Mientras ponía en orden sus ideas contempló de reojo a Derek, quien todavía tenía los puños apretados. Por un instante deseó hacer como él y dejarse llevar por la rabia. También tenía derecho a odiar al mundo por poner en peligro a su hijo otra vez, así como a esos amigos que habían venido de todas partes del mundo, en teoría porque eran los mejores, y sin embargo habían permitido que el demonio le secuestrara. 

\- Parrish sigue reuniendo información sobre ese tal Oliver… si es que realmente se llama así –explicó con calma-. De momento, lo que parece claro es que estuvo viviendo en la casa del Dr. Fenris durante meses, probablemente desde que se jubiló. En cuanto descubra algo que nos indique dónde pueda estar ahora él…   
\- ¡Sabemos perfectamente dónde está! –interrumpió Derek-. ¡En el Nemeton!

El sheriff no replicó al grito. Lo que hizo fue aproximarse a la puerta de su despacho para bajar las persianas y a continuación hacer lo mismo con la de la ventana desde la que se veía el resto de la comisaría. Unos cuantos ayudantes estaban mirando en su dirección, alertados por tanto grito, y el sheriff no tuvo más que mirarles fijamente para ordenarles que volvieran al trabajo. 

Todo el proceso duró un minuto, tiempo que el hombre esperaba fuera suficiente para que Derek se calmara y dejara de gritar como un loco, antes de continuar.   
Sin embargo, al final fue Peter quien retomó la conversación para recordarle a su sobrino un detalle muy importante que no parecía haber tenido en cuenta:

\- Creo que olvidas que ese árbol solo aparece cuando quiere ser encontrado –explicó con bastante tacto para ser Peter-. Además, ¿estás seguro de que quieres volver allí? 

Derek tardó en responder. Entendía la incredulidad de su tío, pero no es que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

\- Lo que yo quiera es lo de menos –dijo con voz grave. Siempre que recordaba lo ocurrido tantos años atrás se le formaba un nudo en la garganta-. Y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.  
\- Tal vez no sea mala idea –dijo el sheriff.   
\- ¡Cómo!

El sheriff sostuvo la mirada del hombre lobo, atónito ante su sugerencia, pudiendo ver en lo más profundo de sus ojos el sentimiento de traición.   
El hombre tenía claro que, daba igual lo que le dijera ahora a su yerno, no conseguiría siquiera que le escuchara. Así que lo mejor era cumplir primero con su papel y dar las órdenes que todos esperaban.   
Sin dirigir una palabra más a Derek, se acercó al sofá y puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de sus ocupantes. 

\- ¿Por qué no os reunís con Parrish en la casa de Fenris? –pidió, desaparecido por completo el tono autoritario que había usado antes. Colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, que seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. El contacto hizo que por fin se atreviera a mirarle. Tenía los ojos llorosos y llenos de culpa. Trató de animarla sonriéndola con cariño-. Confío en ti, Lydia. Sé que pronto percibirás algo que nos ayude a dar con él… Y sé que Stiles piensa lo mismo, pues de lo contrario jamás te habría llamado para que le ayudaras.

Lydia trató de responder a su confianza devolviendo la sonrisa. No le salió tan natural como otras veces, pero al menos lo estaba intentando. Con eso le valía.   
El sheriff acompañó a los tres a la puerta, sin pasarle desapercibido el modo en que Derek miró a Lydia, lleno de rencor.   
Stilinski esperó a que se hubieran marchado para centrarse en el hombre lobo.

\- Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo. A solas –miró fijamente a Peter, el único que quedaba en el despacho, y no apartó la mirada del antiguo alfa hasta que este no hubo captado la “indirecta” y se hubo marchado.

No obstante, esperó un par de minutos desde que se quedaron a solas, el despacho cerrado para no ser molestados, hasta que se dirigió a su yerno. 

\- Creo que deberías seguir el ejemplo de Isaac y de Chris e ir a casa para descansar un poco. Por lo que has contado, vuestro encuentro ha sido el más accidentado. Y se ve que aún no estás recuperado. –Señaló una herida del costado que aún no había terminado de cerrarse-. No te preocupes, mientras descansas…   
\- ¿Que no me preocupe? –la sorpresa de Derek era equiparable a su rabia-. Stiles ha desaparecido. ¡Tu hijo!  
\- Te rogaría que bajaras la voz –pidió con voz grave-. A diferencia de tu loft, aquí las paredes no son de ladrillo. 

Derek no se dejó intimidar por la mirada y el tono de advertencia del hombre.   
Si ahora estuviera hablando con su suegro cuando acompañó a Stiles para decirle que estaban saliendo, o mucho antes de eso, cuando solo era el sheriff de un condado en el que todas las muertes extrañas llevaban su nombre, aquella mirada le habría acojonado mucho más. De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió la primera noche que fue a cenar a casa de los Stilinski siendo oficialmente el novio de Stiles.   
Pero había llovido mucho desde entonces. Y, sobre todo, ahora la situación sí era de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –le recriminó, mas esta vez lo hizo sin apenas fuerzas. No conseguía entenderlo. 

El sheriff soltó aire lentamente y se sentó en el sofá, acariciando su superficie unos segundos. Derek tuvo claro que estaba recordando la última vez que Stiles durmió allí, por lo que no pudo negarse cuando el hombre le pidió que se sentara a su lado. 

\- Porque ya he vivido esto –respondió el sheriff con calma-. Y en mi experiencia perder los nervios no sirve de nada. –Colocó una mano en el hombro del antiguo alfa-. Sé que para ti es la primera vez y que resulta difícil mantener la calma…  
\- No… –Derek le interrumpió en voz queda. Sabía que el hombre estaba intentando animarle, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera equivocado-. Ya estaba aquí cuando Peter lo secuestró. Y también cuando desapareció la otra vez que nos enfrentamos al Nogitsune.   
\- Pero no fue lo mismo. Entonces él solo era un chico más de Beacon Hills para ti. –Apretó un poco más su hombro-. Ahora es tu marido. Y sé que crees tener todo el derecho del mundo a exigirme respuestas y a cabrearte porque no sé dónde está la persona a la que más quieres… Pero ahora no es al marido de Stiles a quien necesito, sino al hombre que desde hace años me ha ayudado a acabar con todos los monstruos que han pasado por aquí, ya fueran humanos o no. –Colocó la otra mano en el brazo de Derek, obligándole a que le mirara a la cara tras haber bajado la cabeza, sobrecogido por sus palabras-. Así que, aunque sé que es difícil, necesito que intentes ver la desaparición de Stiles como uno más de esos casos. Porque si no lo haces, no estarás concentrado. Y te necesito al cien por cien para dar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 

La voz del sheriff, que tan firme había permanecido hasta entonces, se quebró con las últimas palabras. Por fin Derek se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y no le extrañó ver que estaban cubiertos por una película acuosa, tratando de retener las lágrimas.   
Sabía que él tenía la misma expresión de angustia. Pero a diferencia de él el Sheriff, el hombre que había perdido a su mujer y que ahora podía perder a su hijo, trataba de no dejarse llevar por el dolor y la desesperación.   
Y Derek era el único que podía ayudarle a conseguirlo.  
El hombre lobo cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, como Stiles le pedía siempre que estaba a punto de perder los nervios en cualquier discusión que tuvieran, ya fuera sobre algo realmente importante o cosas tan mundanas como elegir qué pedir para cenar.   
Al abrirlos su miedo se había transformado en la más férrea de las determinaciones. 

El sheriff sonrió aliviado.   
Ese era el Derek Hale que necesitaba. 

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin encontramos a Stiles! Y con él llegan las respuestas...

El terrible dolor de cabeza que Stiles estaba sintiendo cuando despertó hizo que deseara seguir durmiendo. Si no lo hizo fue porque se percató de que no estaba en casa, en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio. Bajo su cuerpo no notaba el cómodo colchón y a su lado no sentía el calor de Derek. Al contrario, el frío y duro suelo era lo que le estaba sirviendo de cama. Y estaba solo. 

Se incorporó lentamente tratando de placar el dolor e hizo memoria. Lo que había creído ser solo un sueño era muy real. Lydia no estaba a su lado, pero eso le tranquilizó. Meredith le había asegurado que ella no le interesaba, así que en el fondo era bueno que no estuviera con él.  
Fuera donde fuese que estuviera ahora. 

\- ¿Señor Stilinski?

La pregunta fue tan suave, preguntando casi con miedo, que Stiles no tuvo el infarto esperado al descubrir que en realidad no estaba solo.  
Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le sirvió para percatarse de que estaba en una especie de galería escavada en la roca. Sobre su cabeza un rudimentario cableado con unas cuantas bombillas iluminaba un pasillo que se perdía en la lejanía.  
Sin embargo, el interés por saber qué lugar era aquel desapareció tan pronto como confirmó que, efectivamente, Oliver estaba allí, a su lado. 

Oliver. Ese compañero que llevaba días desaparecido. A quien el Nogitsune en teoría solo había secuestrado para obligarle a entrar en un juego del que aún no conocía las reglas. Y que ahora aparecía de repente y en un sorprendente buen estado, como si no le hubieran tocado ni un pelo. 

Stiles comprendió con pesar que, si no tuviera el historial que tenía, ahora mismo habría corrido hacia su compañero y le habría abrazado con una efusividad desmedida, feliz porque siguiera con vida. Daba igual que nada tuviera sentido, pues lo importante es que estaba bien. 

Pero en su largo historial además de ser el mejor amigo de un hombre lobo y el marido de otro, también había sido el recipiente del Nogitsune. Y recordaba demasiado bien que en aquella traumática experiencia usó la confianza y la esperanza de sus amigos para que no vieran lo que siempre había estado frente a sus ojos, tan claro como el agua: que él era el Nogitsune. 

Todo eso pasó por la mente de Stiles mientras se acercaba casi a cámara lenta a Oliver, ganando todo el tiempo posible para descubrir qué estaba pasando realmente. Pese a ser evidente que Oliver ya no era aquel compañero que le habían encasquetado, aún no tenía claro cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del Nogitsune. Si tan solo le hubiera usado como recipiente para moverse a su antojo, ya habría matado a todas las personas que quisiera, sin necesidad de disfrazarlo bajo la apariencia de ataques de animal o derrames cerebrales.  
Estaba claro que había otra razón.  
“La información es poder” siempre le había dicho su padre y vaya si tenía razón. Si había una mínima posibilidad de derrotarle, y más aún estando solo, necesitaba terminar de desvelar todos los interrogantes.  
Y eso implicaba usar sus maravillosas dotes de actuación…

Mientras terminaba de recorrer la distancia que les separaba, Stiles agradeció que estuviera frente a un demonio vengativo de más de mil años y no un “simple” hombre lobo porque, si hubiera sido lo último, a la velocidad a la que le latía el corazón su intento de engaño habría durado menos de un segundo. 

\- ¿Ha venido a rescatarme? –preguntó el que se hacía pasar por Oliver. 

Lo hizo con la misma inocencia y respeto rayando en la adoración que siempre había mostrado. Y aquello bastó para que Stiles se preguntara desde hacía cuándo que el demonio había tomado posesión de aquel cuerpo. Si había sido solo a raíz de la desaparición de Oliver o ya estaba dentro de él desde el mismo instante en que le conoció.  
Si era lo segundo, su orgullo de ser el más listo del FBI acababa de sufrir un duro revés.

\- Por supuesto –le siguió la corriente-. Me alegro mucho de verte, pensé que… ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ante la mirada llena de frialdad que estaba recibiendo ahora.  
\- Nada –respondió Oliver cortante-. Solo que me sorprende que esta vez sí hayas venido a por mí.  
\- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres mi compañero. –La frialdad se transformó en odio con tal rapidez que a Stiles le costó mantenerse en el papel. De hecho, falló estrepitosamente-. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Que aquella pregunta no había sido una buena elección quedó claro cuando Oliver, sin mediar palabra, le dio tal puñetazo que Stiles acabó en el suelo. 

\- ¡Pero qué cojones te pasa! –gritó Stiles acariciándose la mandíbula dolorida-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, he venido a rescatarte, y eso que ni siquiera sé dónde estamos.  
\- ¡Y qué hay de la otra vez que prometiste rescatarme!

La protesta sorprendió a Stiles por varias razones.  
La primera porque nunca pensó que jugar el papel de ignorante diera frutos con tanta rapidez.  
La segunda porque algo le decía que aquella queja era genuinamente de Oliver y el demonio no tenía nada que ver.  
Y la tercera porque, sinceramente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba hablando. 

\- ¿Cómo?  
\- En Eichen House –farfulló Oliver-. Donde nos conocimos. Antes de que llegara el Nogitsune.  
\- ¿Antes de…? –no fue capaz de repetir aquella frase que tan poco sentido tenía.  
\- ¿Sigues sin saber quién soy verdad? Y no, ahora no es el Nogitsune quien está hablando –increpó Oliver. Aunque la respuesta no terminó de convencer a Stiles, pues era como si le hubiera leído la mente y eso solo lo podía hacer el demonio-. Pero si acabas de estar allí… Lástima que no hayas tenido tiempo de visitar los sótanos. Tengo buenos recuerdos del tiempo que estuvimos allí los cuatro…

“¿Los cuatro?” se preguntó Stiles. Eso no tenía ningún sentido.  
En los sótanos de Eichen House, justo antes de que el demonio tomara posesión de su cuerpo, solo estaban el Nogitsune, Malía, él y...  
“¡Había otro chico!”.  
De pronto una bombilla se iluminó en su cerebro.  
“Otro paciente del sanatorio”.

En su mente apareció la imagen de Malía atada a una camilla y, junto a ella, un chico con un pijama como el suyo acercando un taladro a su cabeza bajo la amenaza de matarla si no accedía a las exigencias del demonio.  
A esa escena le siguió la del momento en que conoció a ese chico. El mismo que ahora le estaba mirando con odio.  
“Me llamo Oliver. ¿Ha habido un suicidio verdad? Los lunes la tasa de suicidios es más alta”.

La conversación que tuvo tanto tiempo atrás apareció en su mente como una especie de eco. Como un recuerdo en el que no se había permitido pensar en todos esos años… O que no se lo habían permitido.

Fue pensar en aquellos días y de pronto el rostro del que fue su compañero en Eichen House cuando encerrarse voluntariamente en el sanatorio había sido la única manera que se le había ocurrido de alejarse del Nogitsune, apareció con total nitidez en su mente. Ahora ese rostro era más delgado por los muchos kilos que había perdido, dándole un aspecto más maduro, también por las pequeñas arrugas que surcaban su frente. 

Al constatar que se trataba de la misma persona Stiles experimentó esa paz que siempre sentía cuando por fin encontraba la respuesta al misterio al que llevaba dando vueltas durante días, semanas o incluso meses. Esa sensación de absoluta felicidad cuando por fin averiguaba quién era el asesino o por qué una mujer que aparentemente amaba a su marido un día decidía matarle para irse con su amante.  
Su obsesión por desvelar la verdad en todos los casos que le adjudicaban era lo que le había convertido en el mejor detective que había pisado la Agencia en años, aunque también trajera consigo innumerables noches en vela hasta que por fin encontraba la respuesta a la pregunta del millón: ¿quién era el asesino? ¿Por qué mató a su marido?  
¿Dónde he visto antes a mi nuevo compañero? 

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la alegría por poder colocar la pieza del puzle que le faltaba vino acompañada por una sensación de fracaso.  
¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? 

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que eres el más inteligente? –se quejó Oliver-. Porque hasta ahora solo he visto a un tipo estúpido y de lo más arrogante.  
\- No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado todo aquello? –se preguntó Stiles, recordando algunos de los días más terroríficos de su vida.  
\- ¿Sabes lo humillante que ha sido encontrarnos de nuevo y que no tuvieras ni idea de quién era? –le increpó Oliver-. ¿Fingir que no te conocía? Y encima teniendo que actuar como un novato que estaba emocionado por trabajar con el gran Stilinski.  
\- Tiene que haber una explicación… -musitó, tratando de reponerse. Ahora no había tiempo para lamentaciones, pues de repente habían aparecido nuevos interrogantes. Demasiados-. Dices que te hice una promesa. ¿Cuál fue?  
\- No vayas ahora de héroe –le recriminó-. Como si te preocuparas por mí cuando hasta hace nada me mirabas como si fuera una carga.  
\- Ya sé que no tiene ningún sentido, Oliver. –Apretó los dientes, cabreado. Su cabeza era un hervidero repleto de preguntas a las que necesitaba encontrar una respuesta. De pronto una opción destacó entre las demás. No dejaban de estar hablando de un ser sobrenatural-. Seguro que ese maldito demonio hizo algo con mi cabeza…

Y esa resultó ser, definitivamente, la respuesta correcta.  
Al oír la explicación Oliver pareció relajarse. Sin embargo, la expresión de tensa calma que ahora tenía no terminó de tranquilizar a Stiles. Sobre todo cuando en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que, viniendo de un chico tan tímido al que hasta hacía 5 minutos ni siquiera le creía capaz de dar un puñetazo, resultaba de lo más espeluznante. 

\- No deberías hablar así. Hasta ahora nos ha hecho un excelente servicio.

Aquella elección de palabras, nada casual, hizo que Stiles sintiera un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la humedad del lugar.  
Ante sus ojos la expresión de Oliver cambió radicalmente, curvando levemente los labios en una fría sonrisa que en nada se parecía a la que había mostrado hasta entonces, llena de timidez. Lo único que no cambió fue la palidez de su piel. Pero donde antes había sido señal de una salud bastante delicada, ahora servía para indicar que aquel muchacho, aquel ser, no era humano.

Si hasta ahora Stiles había estado hablando con el nuevo huésped del demonio, no quedaba ninguna duda de que a quien tenía ahora enfrente era al Nogitsune.  
Sin embargo, el miedo que habría esperado sentir no llegó a aparecer. No cuando no se trataba solo de lo que ese demonio pudiera hacerle a él, sino de lo que ya le estaba haciendo a aquel muchacho simplemente porque había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.  
\- Escúchame. –Stiles se mojó los labios, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y de arañar un poco más de valor para dirigirse al demonio- No sé por qué has ido a por él, pero Oliver no te interesa. Él no es como…  
\- ¿Como nosotros? –terminó la frase-. ¿Y cómo es? ¿Acaso lo sabes?

Stiles no supo qué responder. Tenía la sensación de que, dijera lo que dijese, sería la respuesta equivocada. Aparte del hecho de que, si pensaba detenidamente en la pregunta, debía reconocer que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo era Oliver. Y eso que ya había coincidido con él en el pasado.

En los segundos en los que Stiles se quedó en silencio la expresión del demonio volvió a cambiar. Las sombras bajo sus ojos se difuminaron un poco. 

\- Responde. ¿Cómo soy? ¿Quién soy realmente? Nunca te has molestado en averiguarlo.

Stilinski volvió a quedarse paralizado. 

\- Espera un momento… ¿Oliver? ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando el Nogitsune está al mando? –De pronto vio un resquicio de esperanza-. Escúchame. Si es así puedes escapar de su control. Solo tienes…  
\- ¿Quién dice que quiero escapar?

Otra pregunta que le dejó en blanco. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Stiles no se sentía tan perdido.

\- Pero el Nogitsune te está utilizando –murmuró en voz queda, intentando pensar al tiempo que le hacía entender a Oliver el peligro que corría-. Ha debido jugar con tu cerebro y con el mío para que olvidáramos lo que pasó en Eichen House.  
\- Yo recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrió –dijo con desprecio-. No ha habido un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ello. Cuando me prometiste que me sacarías de allí. Que me alejarías de los cuidadores que me hacían la vida imposible. Pero fue poner un pie fuera y te olvidaste de mí. –Su mirada se tiñó de tristeza-. Como hicieron mis padres cuando dijeron que estaba loco. Como hicieron mis supuestos amigos. Como han hecho todos desde que tengo memoria.  
\- Oliver. Siento que te pasara eso. De verdad que lo siento… -dijo con más ímpetu del que debería estar usando, pero ahora no tenían tiempo para esa conversación- Es verdad que cuando nos presentaron tuve la impresión de que ya nos habíamos visto, pero no conseguía recordar dónde y…  
\- Y no podías simplemente preguntármelo, ¿verdad? Eso sería admitir que el gran Stiles Stilinski no lo sabía todo. Que no era ese gran detective que va de héroe por la vida.  
\- Oye. Sé que tienes derecho a estar cabreado conmigo. Y te juro que…  
\- ¿Otra promesa que no vas a cumplir?  
\- ¡No! –el grito resonó en la galería-. Cuando esto acabe dejaré que me des la paliza que me merezco. Porque tienes razón para cabrearte por lo que hice… Por lo que no hice… Pero esta no es la solución. ¿No ves que es el demonio quien te está engañando? Ya lo hizo en el pasado. Te hizo creer que eras tú el que le interesaba, pero solo quería acercarse a mí y…  
De pronto Stiles se quedó sin aire. Sintió un dolor agudo en la boca del estómago, el lugar donde Oliver acababa de darle un puñetazo, mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Se llevó las manos al estómago e, incapaz de llenar sus pulmones de aire, acabó de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Estoy justo donde quiero. Y con quien quiero.  
\- Oliver… 

El recipiente del Nogitsune no sintió lástima por los esfuerzos de Stiles para recuperar la respiración. Se alejó de él asqueado. 

\- Levántate –le ordenó cuando se había adentrado varios metros en el túnel y Stiles seguía en el suelo-. No tenemos todo el día.

Stiles trató desesperadamente de recuperarse. No era bueno cabrearle más de lo que ya lo estaba. Hundió las manos en la tierra, buscando el equilibrio que necesitaba para ponerse en pie pese al mareo.  
De pronto un brillo azulado apareció a su lado, cubierto parcialmente por la tierra.  
¡Mi móvil!

La pantalla se había iluminado para avisar que se estaba quedando sin batería.  
Stiles recogió el teléfono sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Debía habérsele caído cuando estaba inconsciente y Oliver le había traído a aquel lugar.  
En la pantalla se acumulaban los avisos de las llamadas perdidas de su padre, de Scott y de Derek. De él era el último mensaje, enviado hacía varias horas: “Vuelvo a casa. Por favor, solo dime que estás bien”.

Stiles sintió que se le empañaban los ojos solo de imaginarse a Derek escribiendo el mensaje, angustiado por no encontrarle.  
Sus dedos volaron por el móvil para desactivar el código de acceso… y una ráfaga de viento hizo que el teléfono volara de sus manos. Solo había podido escribir una palabra: Oliver. 

El agarre salvaje de un mechón de su pelo le obligó a ponerse en pie.

\- Estás empezando a cabrearnos, Stiles –dijo el Nogitsune-. Primero insultas a mi huésped y ahora nos insultas a nosotros… -Recogió el móvil y sonrió ante el mensaje, para luego mirar con desprecio a su dueño-. Intenta algo parecido y le romperé el cuello a tu amiguita la banshee y a tu querido compañero… Y no podemos dejar que tu ficha de héroe vuelva a mancharse con la sangre de inocentes, ¿verdad?

La risa del Nogitsune se le clavó en los huesos. 

Stiles no trató de disimular el escalofrío. A estas alturas ya no tenía sentido.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba seguro de que en cuanto pusiera un pie en casa caería agotado.   
Tras la pelea con Peter y con la manada de Kincade, tras descubrir que el compañero de Stiles estaba siendo controlado por el demonio y que pronto tendría que volver al Nemeton, el lugar al que se había jurado no regresar jamás, tenía la sensación de que llevaba días sin parar cuando solo habían transcurrido 24 horas desde que despertó junto a Stiles en aquel mismo lugar.  
Sin embargo, el silencio que le recibió, ensordecedor, hizo que el cansancio se transformara en angustia. Cómo podía pensar en descansar cuando Stiles seguía ahí fuera. 

“Hasta que termines de recuperarte”, recordó las palabras del sheriff. Aun así, una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Incluso intentarlo. Y lo cierto era que le resultaba imposible pensar siquiera en dormir estando rodeado de silencio. Solo. 

Eso mismo fue lo que experimentó el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en los restos de la mansión Hale, después en la antigua estación abandonada y finalmente en el edificio de lofts. Y aunque en su última vivienda la mejora en las infraestructuras había sido sustancial, silencio fue lo que siguió recibiendo cada vez que llegaba a su nuevo hogar; incluso cuando Cora estuvo un tiempo con él. Los dos todavía estaban demasiado afectados por las pérdidas sufridas como para hacer algo tan mundano como conversar. Aparte del hecho de que no dejaban de ser Hales. 

Por aquel entonces, los únicos instantes en los que el silencio desaparecía de su vida era cuando estaba Stiles. Y daba igual si estaban en plena crisis o era uno de los raros días en los que podían celebrar una victoria. Cada vez que él aparecía su voz llenaba los recovecos del loft creando un ambiente hogareño y repleto de vida que jamás creyó que un día volvería a experimentar. 

Fue en esos días, sobre todo cuando se marchaba y Derek volvía a encontrarse rodeado de silencio, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin el sonido de su voz. Que no podía vivir sin él.   
Y ahora que estaba en el escenario de su nueva vida en común, pero rodeado de ese asqueroso silencio, no sabía cómo podría soportarlo si algo llegara a ocurrirle.

¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo si no salvaba al hombre que lo era todo para él?  
Puede que él fuera el ser sobrenatural y que durante un tiempo experimentara incluso la fuerza de un alfa, pero la principal fuente de su fortaleza siempre había sido Stiles. Y si él no estaba no había nada que consiguiera mantenerlo en pie. 

Se agarró a la barandilla de la escalera principal, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y contó desde diez hasta cero, siguiendo el consejo de Stiles. Cuando llegó al cero inspiró profundamente, recordándose que cuando abriera los ojos las dudas y el miedo debían quedar atrás. 

Así lo hizo y enseguida una leve sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Incluso sin estar allí le seguía diciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Y el obedecía como buen alfa que era.

De pronto su sonrisa se congeló.   
Inspiró profundamente, forzando al máximo el sentido del olfato. No podía ser.  
Miró hacia lo alto de las escaleras. Y después a la cocina y al salón que tenía a su derecha. Todo estaba en penumbras. No había nadie más allí.   
Y sin embargo aquel aroma era tan intenso como si le tuviera justo a su lado. 

\- ¿Stiles?

La pregunta estaba llena de dudas. Parecía más la típica pregunta que un secundario de una película de terror diría justo antes de ir hacia su muerte. Y teniendo en cuenta que durante un tiempo Stiles fue el recipiente de un demonio vengativo y asesino, aquella comparación era bastante acertada. 

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Respiró profundamente e inspiró una última vez, tratando de captar todos los matices.   
Cuando los abrió estaba sonriendo. No había duda. Estaba allí.

Subió las escaleras corriendo sin encender la luz. No necesitaba ver por donde pisaba para seguir aquel camino. Lo había hecho un millón de veces con las luces apagadas, cada vez que llegaban a casa con ganas de ir a la cama para hacer el amor durante toda la noche y él era quien guiaba los pasos de los dos en la penumbra. 

Al llegar junto a la puerta de su dormitorio el corazón le latía tan rápido que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía haber ocurrido o cómo había conseguido escapar, pero daba igual. Lo único que importaba era que Stiles estaba allí. Tras aquella puerta. Probablemente tumbado en la cama y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, listo para quejarse porque llevaba esperándole un buen rato. 

Abrió la puerta de par en par presto a abalanzarse sobre la cama y sobre el dueño de su felicidad.   
Con lo que se encontró hizo que se quedara paralizado.   
Sus latidos aumentaron un poco más la velocidad, pero esta vez no fue por la emoción sino por el miedo. 

Encendió la lámpara, no confiando en sus sentidos de hombre lobo. Al hacerse la luz todo siguió igual. Stiles no estaba en la cama, sonriéndole y con los brazos abiertos. Pero la cama tampoco estaba vacía.   
Ocupando el centro exacto del colchón, el metal del bate de Stiles resaltaba entre las sábanas. 

Las manos de Derek temblaron al examinarlo a conciencia. A primera vista no había restos de sangre, pero no se quedó tranquilo. Su mente viajó a la otra ocasión en que el Nogitsune campó a sus anchas por Beacon Hills y Stiles se convirtió en su recipiente. En aquella ocasión también había encontrado el bate de baseball, en la central eléctrica, siendo aquella la pista necesaria para comprender que el zorro oscuro había utilizado las habilidades de Kira, el kitsune del rayo, para entrar en el cuerpo de un humano aparentemente inofensivo. 

Acarició la superficie metálica, deseando captar algo que le indicara lo que debía hacer ahora. Lo más lógico sería avisar a Lydia para que usara sus habilidades con aquel objeto, pero todavía tenía fresco su último fracaso. Y, para qué mentir, la vuelta de la que fue el amor platónico de Stiles, una banshee que solo predecía señales de muerte, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

“Un alfa no es nada sin su manada”.  
La voz de Stiles repitiéndole lo que tantas veces le había dicho en el pasado, cada vez que se cerraba en banda y se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de lo demás, sonó alta y clara en la mente del hombre lobo. 

Fue entonces cuando se percató de otro objeto que tampoco debería estar allí: un trozo de hilo rojo de apenas un par de centímetros había sido cuidadosamente colocado en el centro de la almohada.   
Tomó el hilo con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? 

Sin tenerlas todas consigo, fue al despacho de Stiles. En teoría el hilo rojo, junto con todas las pistas que había reunido y colocado en su tablero, ahora estaban en el loft. 

Salvo que no era así…  
Al encontrar el tablero en el lugar de siempre, Derek volvió a quedarse paralizado.   
¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle el Nogitsune?   
¿O tal vez era Stiles? 

En el pasado el bate de baseball no fue la única pista con la que se habían encontrado. También estuvo el tablero de ajedrez, donde Derek había ocupado la posición del rey. Al principio parecía que lo había hecho para indicar que debían acudir al loft, donde efectivamente el Nogitsune ya les estaba esperando. Sin embargo, Peter acertó cuando dijo que el ajedrez no era el juego del demonio. Y, como el mismo Stiles le confirmó tiempo después, él fue quien dejó aquella pista desesperado porque su rey le salvara.   
¿Y si estuviera ocurriendo lo mismo ahora?

Se aproximó al tablero con miedo. Los hilos de colores le parecieron aún más caóticos. Pensó que era simplemente porque la última vez Stiles había estado a su lado, explicándole lo que significaba aquel caos. Sin embargo, al observar con más detenimiento el tablero se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Juraría que los hilos rojos no seguían el mismo patrón que antes. 

Cuando los colocaron había sido para unir las muertes que aparentemente no tenían ninguna relación. Ahora conectaban víctimas y lugares que nada tenían que ver unos con otros. Parecían seguir otro orden completamente distinto. 

Retrocedió un par de pasos para ver el tablón desde una perspectiva más alejada. Y al hacerlo sintió que la sangre se le helaba.   
¿Podía ser?  
Sin dudar y sin remordimientos por estar destrozando todo el trabajo de su marido, comenzó a quitar las chinchetas de colores que formaban las hileras azul, verde y amarillo.   
Cuando tan solo quedó el hilo rojo, no quedó ninguna duda. 

En letras mayúsculas, ocupando todo el mapa del Condado de Beacon Hills, una palabra reflejaba la angustia que debía haber sentido Stiles cuando la formó:

AYUDA. 

Y de esa palabra salían varios hilos rojos que confluían en un punto concreto del mapa. En mitad de la reserva natural.  
Pese al terror que seguía sintiendo, Derek soltó un suspiro de alivio.   
Al menos ya tenía la confirmación de cuál sería su siguiente parada. 

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Con el recuerdo del puñetazo todavía fresco en la mente Stiles no se atrevió a preguntar adónde iban. Llevaban una hora caminando por aquella galería infinita cuyo sistema eléctrico era tan viejo como parecía, ya que las bombillas no dejaban de parpadear, pero no parecía que fueran a llegar a un destino en concreto. Y dadas las pocas referencias espaciales que tenía, podía ser perfectamente que estuvieran caminando en círculos, tan solo oyéndose el eco de sus pisadas en un pasillo que cada vez se le antojaba más angosto.

Todo eso cambió cuando, tras girar a la derecha en un recodo especialmente cerrado, se encontró con una sala bastante amplia. Se preguntó por enésima vez si aún estaría en Beacon Hills, pues era imposible que nadie conociera la existencia de aquel entramado de galerías subterráneas.

Un empujón de su secuestrador le indicó que avanzara. Caminó despacio, colocando una mano en la pared para no perder el pie, pues allí no había ninguna bombilla. La única iluminación procedía de la galería que habían dejado atrás.  
De pronto una ráfaga de viento trajo consigo un desagradable olor a carne podrida. Se llevó la otra mano a su nariz para mitigar en lo posible aquel apestoso aroma que no presagiaba nada bueno.  
Entonces un clic metálico antecedió el fogonazo de luz que iluminó la estancia, dejándole momentáneamente cegado. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la claridad y observó el lugar con curiosidad.

Con una altura de no menos de cinco metros y una superficie de casi diez metros cuadrados, aquella cueva parecía haber servido de refugio hacía tiempo, si hacía caso a la espesa capa de polvo que cubría la mesa y las sillas colocadas junto a la pared.

Al centrarse en su secuestrador, las facciones más suaves del muchacho le indicaron que ahora era Oliver quien estaba al mando. Este le miró fijamente antes de hacer un leve gesto con la mano. Intuyendo que eso significaba que tenía permiso para seguir inspeccionando, Stiles avanzó hacia el fondo de la cueva, donde había varias puertas.  
 _En serio, cómo de grande es este lugar._

Tras la primera puerta encontró varias jaulas colocadas una al lado de la otra a modo de zoológico o, más probablemente, de mazmorra. Le alivió ver que estaban vacías, aunque las manchas que había en el suelo, sospechosamente parecidas a las de sangre, indicaban que quien se alojó allí no había disfrutado de una agradable estancia.

Dio media vuelta para inspeccionar la otra estancia y se encontró con Oliver a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

\- Nunca me preguntaste por qué estaba allí. En Eichen House –comentó en tono casual. Como si estuviera retomando una conversación, en lugar de llevar casi una hora sin hablar-. Eso no era importante, ¿verdad? Yo no era ninguno de tus amigos a los que debías salvar…

Stiles no respondió. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esperara una respuesta. Antes bien, Oliver inclinó levemente el cuello, indicándole que cruzara la segunda puerta.  
Así lo hizo, tirando del pomo y llevándose inmediatamente la mano a la nariz para tapar el nauseabundo olor. Fuera lo que fuese, era de allí de donde procedía.

Tras la puerta se encontró con nuevas celdas contiguas, destacando una entre el resto. Era bastante más grande y estaba amueblada, si bien la mesa metálica que ocupaba el centro, muy similar a en la que se realizaban las autopsias, no podría considerarse como un mueble al uso.

Con paso vacilante Stiles avanzó hacia la camilla. Era lo que Oliver quería que hiciera y lo que él se moría por hacer, pues la mesa no estaba vacía ni mucho menos.  
Lástima que el hombre que yacía tumbado estuviera sospechosamente quieto.

Junto a la mesa había un carrito metálico, también muy similar al que usaba el médico forense para realizar las autopsias con todo el instrumental quirúrgico. Pero el que ahora contemplaba no se parecía en nada a la equipación estándar. En lugar de bisturís y pinzas había tenazas, martillos e incluso un pequeño taladro. Y todas las herramientas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Sangre fresca.

El agente del FBI tragó con dificultad, manteniendo la vista fija en el macabro instrumental. Solo tendría que girar la cabeza un poco a la izquierda para tener un primer plano de la víctima de aquella tortura pero, por primera vez en su vida, prefería seguir siendo ignorante.

Un chasquido de disgusto sonó un segundo antes de que la mano de Oliver le agarrara del cuello con violencia, obligándole a mirar.  
Stiles se encontró de lleno con los ojos sin vida del Doctor Fenris. Y por si eso no bastara para comprender que el hombre al que había estado buscando estaba muerto, terminó de confirmarlo el desagradable agujero que había en su sien, del mismo tamaño que el taladro ensangrentado.

\- ¡Joder!

Quiso retroceder, pero la mano de Oliver apretó un poco más su cuello, obligándole a quedarse donde estaba y contemplar a su víctima.

\- ¿Por qué hacéis esto? –susurró en voz queda.

Sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta. Que lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiera un por qué, pero su mente lógica se negaba a aceptar que aquello había ocurrido simplemente porque sí. Por un deseo de venganza que había ido demasiado lejos.

A Oliver no le hizo gracia que su rehén viniera exigiendo respuestas. Agarró su cuello con tal fuerza que los dedos se quedaron grabados en la piel de Stiles, y a continuación le lanzó con una fuerza sobrehumana contra los barrotes de la celda.  
Stiles se vio volando durante unos segundos hasta que acabó golpeando el metal con fuerza. Volvió a quedarse sin respiración, pero no llegó a perder el conocimiento. Algo que hubiera deseado con toda su alma para no ver los dos cadáveres de la celda de al lado en avanzado estado de descomposición.

\- Dios mío… -murmuró sin apenas voz, aguantando las ganas de vomitar. El olor era nauseabundo.

Quiso retroceder para no seguir observando aquel espectáculo dantesco, pero su secuestrador no se lo permitió. Volvió a agarrarle del cuello, obligándole incluso a pegar su cara a los barrotes para estar lo más cerca posible de los cuerpos.

\- Me has decepcionado, Stiles. –Se recreó en su nombre como haría el Nogitsune. Sin embargo, que hablara en singular indicaba que Oliver seguía al mando-. Siempre hablando de lo dura que ha sido tu vida, con una madre muerta y un padre borracho. Lamentándote de lo mal que lo has pasado. –Se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Stiles, quien todavía no se había repuesto del golpe-. Dime, ¿nunca se te ocurrió pensar que hay gente que lo ha pasado mucho peor? ¿Que hay personas que habrían dado lo que fuera porque sus padres murieran para salir del infierno en el que vivían?  
\- ¿Eso es lo que te pasó a ti?

Apenas terminó de preguntar recibió un brutal puñetazo en la mandíbula.

\- Veo que sigues siendo incapaz de callarte –gruñó Oliver, mas enseguida continuó con su relato-: El problema es que esas personas que han vivido un infierno también suelen pasar desapercibidas. El resto del mundo las considera insignificantes, incluidos esos héroes que solo salvan a la chica guapa de turno. Nunca se fijan en el muchacho enfermizo al que su padre lleva golpeando desde que tiene memoria solo porque no es como los demás… Así que no nos queda más remedio que salvarnos nosotros mismos.  
\- ¿Y a ellos quién los salvó? –preguntó, señalando con rabia los cadáveres.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero no podía seguirle el juego. ¿Que él lo había pasado mal? Resultaba muy cínico viniendo de un asesino.

\- ¿Ellos? –Oliver observó los cadáveres putrefactos, como si solo entonces se diera cuenta de que estaban allí-. No te confundas. Tampoco eran unos santos. Y eran necesarios para que mejorara mi técnica –comentó con tono casual recogiendo el taladro, ante lo que Stiles sintió que se le secaba la garganta-. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Pensé que querías saber qué fue lo que me pasó a mí, ¿no es así?

Stiles no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Lo hizo mientras conseguía ponerse en pie para alejarse del olor. Al hacerlo pudo leer el nombre grabado en el uniforme de uno de los cuerpos y recordó al celador que le había hecho la vida imposible en Eichen House, el que era más de pegar antes que de preguntar... Ahora entendía por qué no le había visto en su reciente visita, pues era muy difícil que alguien con sus “cualidades” encontrara otro trabajo. Y si el otro celador era igual que aquel desgraciado, al menos Oliver no mentía en lo de que no eran unos santos.

Oliver, por su parte, dejó el taladro en la mesa para agarrar con desprecio el pelo del Dr. Fenris y levantarle la cabeza.

\- “Sociópata incapaz de sentir empatía, lo que supone un peligro para sí mismo y para los demás” –recitó-. Ese fue el diagnóstico del doctor cuando mis padres me encerraron en Eichen House… –Oliver paró un segundo, como si estuviera perdido en aquellos recuerdos, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó más apagada. Más cercana a la del compañero con el que Stiles había tratado las últimas semanas-. Había estado hablando con él durante horas, contándole con pelos y señales las mil maneras en las que me torturaban, y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de darme tantas pastillas que llegué a olvidar cómo me llamaba…  
\- ¿Y eso justifica lo que has hecho?  
\- Si lo he hecho ha sido precisamente por ti. Porque esperé a que me rescataras, como me habías prometido.  
\- Ya te he dicho que…  
\- ¡No me interrumpas! –gritó con tanta rabia que hasta su rostro se transformó por unos segundos, asemejándose al demonio-. Olvidas que el Nogitsune también me usó a mí. Me dijo que con él dejaría de tener miedo. Que podía ser más poderoso que nunca. Y le creí… Hasta que apareciste tú y comprendí de la peor manera posible que yo solo era el paso previo hasta llegar al que realmente le interesaba. Y eso me dolió. Mucho. Pero entonces recordé la promesa que me habías hecho y confié en que te desharías de él y volverías a por mí. –Miró con cara de circunstancias a Stiles- ¿Y sabes qué hiciste? Exacto. Nunca regresaste.

Stiles tragó con dificultad. Jamás pensó que volvería sentir esa desagradable sensación de que le culparan por algo que en realidad no había hecho. Y seguía siendo de lo más molesto y doloroso. Sobre todo al ver el rostro de desolación que ahora tenía Oliver.

\- Así que tuve que salir por mi cuenta –siguió Oliver-. Afortunadamente, en Eichen House premian a los que se portan bien. No tuve más que hacer de paciente modelo para recibir el alta cuanto antes. Y cuando por fin puse un pie fuera de aquel infierno fui a buscarte… -Hizo una pausa en la que la mirada de desprecio hacia Stiles aumentó-. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que te habías convertido en todo un agente del FBI. Lástima que en lugar de usar tus recursos para ayudar a la gente, lo hicieras para llevar una feliz vida de casado… Por eso tenías tanta prisa por salir de allí, ¿verdad? Por eso nunca pensaste en volver para ver qué me había ocurrido. ¿Qué más daba eso cuando podías retozar en la cama con Derek Hale?

Stiles trató de disimular el escalofrió que le produjo que pronunciara el nombre de Derek.  
No lo consiguió.

\- Admito que ahí elegiste bien. Un hombre lobo ni más ni menos. Y además un ex alfa. -Torció un poco el cuello, fijándose en los restos del chupetón que Stiles tenía en el cuello-. En el fondo entiendo que te olvidaras tan rápidamente de mí.  
\- Oliver…  
\- Aún no he terminado –advirtió, desapareciendo la sonrisa burlona-. No sabes lo que me cabreó ver que habías seguido con tu vida como si nada. Y además disfrutando del éxito y del reconocimiento de los demás. -Chirrió los dientes-. Si supieran que en el fondo eres peor que los monstruos a los que persigues…  
\- ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo! –gritó Stiles, incapaz de contenerse-. Si tanto me odiabas por haberte dejado a tu suerte, ¿no se te ocurrió otra manera de vengarte de mí que matando a inocentes?

La expresión de Oliver se apagó un poco más y por unos instantes Stiles volvió a estar frente a ese chico demasiado tímido como para ser un Agente del FBI que hubiera conocido semanas atrás.

\- Ojalá no hubiera tenido que hacerlo –murmuró, apesadumbrado-. Pero quería que sintieras la misma impotencia que yo he sentido cada día de mi vida. Por eso se me ocurrió llevar las máscaras a aquella fiesta. Sabía que te volverías loco al ver a los mismos monstruos de tu época de instituto y que te desesperarías al no tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Sonrió orgulloso, aunque su alegría duró poco-. Por desgracia, para que lo vieras era necesario que hubiera una víctima. Y sabía que se habían dado casos de alergias a la misma Letharia vulpina matalobos. Era un plan brillante… Aunque admito que hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Lucy parecía una buena chica y no se merecía pagar por tus errores.

El pesar de Oliver aumentó, no quedando dudas de su sinceridad, y Stiles recordó lo especialmente callado que había estado cuando investigaron aquella muerte. Sobre todo cuando estaba frente al cadáver de Lucy, al que trataba de no mirar por todos los medios.

\- Tenías remordimientos por lo que habías hecho –concluyó Stiles. Aunque no terminaba de tenerlas todas consigo. ¿Qué sentido tenía sentirse culpable solo por la muerte de aquella chica?  
\- Nunca había matado a un inocente -dijo Oliver en apenas un hilo de voz.  
\- ¡De qué cojones estás hablando! -estalló Stiles-. ¿Que no habías matado a ningún inocente? ¿Y qué me dices de Michael? ¿Y de todas las víctimas de Meredith y de Peter? ¡Ellos no eran ningunos monstruos! ¡No habían hecho nada malo!

El agente del FBI se preparó para el nuevo puñetazo, como había ocurrido cada vez que se le había ocurrido levantar la voz. En ese sentido seguía teniendo poco instinto de supervivencia.  
Sin embargo, el golpe no llegó. Al abrir los ojos que había cerrado instintivamente se encontró con la mirada llena de extrañeza de Oliver.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó esta vez Oliver.  
\- ¿Cómo? –El desconcierto cedió rápidamente a la ira-. ¡Estoy hablando de mi compañero, al que obligaste a que Peter despedazara! Y de todos los chicos que Meredith mató y… ¿Qué te pasa?

Oliver movió ligeramente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en gesto de dolor. Trastabilló un poco y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa de metal para no perder el equilibrio. Stiles se puso en guardia, esperando un nuevo arranque de furia, pero cuando Oliver volvió a abrir los ojos su expresión era serena.  
Y menos humana.

\- Lo siento, Oliver –susurró el demonio-. Creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros.

La piel de Stiles se erizó, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Él no lo sabe –murmuró sin apenas voz, lo que quitó parte de la acusación que había implícita.

El Nogitsune le dio la razón con una fría sonrisa.

\- Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo poderosa que es la información. Y que no siempre hay que dar todos los detalles. Oliver era feliz vengándose de ti. ¿Por qué aguarle la diversión contándole que los seres sobrenaturales que creía controlar estaban matando a más inocentes, siguiendo nuestros deseos?  
\- ¿Y por qué con Lucy no? –Stiles no terminaba de entender el comportamiento del demonio-. ¿Por qué con ella sí se manchó las manos de sangre?  
\- ¿Ya lo has olvidado? –respondió el demonio con otra pregunta-. Nos alimentamos del dolor y del caos… ¿Y qué mejor alimento que la culpabilidad de nuestro huésped? Pero debíamos asegurarnos de dosificarla para que no acabara volviéndose más loco de lo que ya estaba –rio.

Stiles sintió crecer las nauseas. Esta vez no fue por el olor ni por la retorcida mente de aquel demonio, sino porque sus palabras le llevaron de nuevo al pasado. A esos días en los que él estaba en la situación de Oliver, ahogándose en los remordimientos por lo que el Nogitsune le estaba obligando a hacer.  
 _No vuelvas allí_ , se recordó Stiles. Si había alguna posibilidad de derrotarle, lo primero era que no perdiera la confianza en sí mismo. Y para ello su mejor baza seguía siendo la de recabar información.

\- ¿Cómo pudo liberarte?  
\- Cierto. Aún no lo sabes todo… Y con eso sí que no podemos vivir, ¿verdad? –La sonrisa del demonio se amplió-. Sí puedes hacerlo sin madre, sin amigos o sin tu marido, pero no sin conocer la verdad. –No dejó que Stiles dijera lo que opinaba de sus palabras o por dónde podía metérselas-. Retomaré su historia para satisfacer tu morbosa curiosidad. –Se sentó en una de las sillas cubiertas de polvo, pareciendo que estaban teniendo una conversación de lo más tranquila y apacible-. Cuando Oliver descubrió que el que esperaba que fuera a salvarle se había olvidado de él y ahora era un agente del FBI felizmente casado, algo dentro de él se rompió. Probablemente tú nunca llegues a saberlo, pero el odio hace que la gente cambie. Hasta el punto de que, aun siendo libre después de tanto tiempo, Oliver decidió volver a Eichen House.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Para liberarme, por supuesto. ¿Recuerdas cuál era la característica tan especial que tenía Eichen House? Las corrientes de aire que permiten escucharlo todo desde cualquier lugar del sanatorio. –Esperó a que Stiles asintiera-. Tu amigo Deaton no debía ser consciente de ello cuando fue a visitar a su hermana para contarle con todo detalle cómo nos habían atrapado y encerrado en una de las cámaras de seguridad de los Hale… -Las pupilas de Stiles temblaron y el demonio hizo una pequeña pausa para dar más dramatismo a su narración-. Por aquel entonces el bueno de Oliver, quien lo escuchó todo desde una de las celdas de castigo, no le dio ninguna importancia. Tan solo se alegró de que estuviéramos presos porque eso significaba que pronto irías a rescatarle…  
\- Pero nunca lo hice.  
\- Premio. –Mostró una mirada de orgullo que Stiles sintió como una patada en la entrepierna-. Y cuando le dejaron libre y fue a buscarnos solo para descubrir que nos habíamos olvidado de él, y que además estábamos con el dueño de esa cámara de seguridad, un plan empezó a formarse en su mente…  
\- Pero Derek jamás le diría dónde estabas encerrado. Y Peter tampoco… Ni siquiera con la ayuda de tus asquerosos insectos.  
\- Por supuesto que no. Y Oliver lo sabía muy bien. Pero también sabía que para derrotar a un ser sobrenatural necesitaba usar a otro… ¿Y dónde había unos cuantos bien guardados?  
\- Meredith…  
\- Por eso me gustas, Stiles. Lo entiendes todo a la primera –dijo mientras daba varias palmadas cargadas de grandilocuencia-. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil como el inocente de Oliver habría esperado. Volvió a Eichen House, ingresando voluntariamente, para estar cerca de Meredith y pedirle que usara sus habilidades de banshee para escuchar los pensamientos de alguno de los Hale. Pero ella se negó en redondo. Así que tuvo que usar otra estrategia un poco más desagradable… -Su discurso quedó interrumpido por el sonido de pisadas-. Ah, Meredith. Bienvenida. Justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti. -Se puso en pie-. ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas a Stiles?

Sin decir una palabra la banshee se acercó a Stiles y se levantó el pelo del lado izquierdo para que viera con todo detalle el pequeño agujero que tenía en la sien.

\- Dios mío… -gimió Stiles con repulsa, llevándose una mano a la boca.  
\- Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo –explicó el demonio antes de volverse a Meredith-. ¿Ya está listo?  
\- Sí.  
\- Bien. Termina de prepararlo. –Esperó a que la banshee se fuera y devolvió la atención al humano-. Vamos, Stiles. Nuestro invitado nos está esperando.

_¿Qué invitado?_  
Era lo que Stiles se moría por preguntar y ambos lo sabían. Y precisamente por ello no quiso darle esa satisfacción. Se limitó a apretar los puños y obedecer al demonio cuando este, con un gesto de la mano asquerosamente formal, le indicó el camino que debía seguir. El mismo que había tomado Meredith.

Durante unos metros recorrió el mismo túnel por el que habían venido. Hasta que en un giro a la izquierda tomaron un desvío que le había pasado totalmente desapercibido antes.  
Al entrar por el angosto pasillo se recriminó su falta de observación y se obligó a prestar atención a todos los detalles. Era poco probable que los demás le encontraran, así que más le valía empezar a pensar en un plan de escape si quería salir de allí con vida.

Recorridos unos metros se dio cuenta de que la galería ascendía ligeramente. Se preguntó si por fin saldrían a la superficie.  
Mientras anotaba cualquier posible pista que le ayudara a escapar, retomó la conversación para que el demonio no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Y también, para qué mentir, porque aún quedaban muchos flecos sueltos en la historia de Oliver que necesitaba atar.

\- Así que Oliver le practicó una lobotomía a Meredith para meterse en su cabeza y que ella averiguara a través de Peter dónde te tenían encerrado… -dijo tratando de no centrarse demasiado en la respiración del demonio, justo en su nuca-. ¿Qué pintaban los celadores? Porque a ellos sí que los mató.  
\- Ya te ha dicho Oliver que tampoco eran unos santos. Y no se aprende a hacer una lobotomía a la primera. Es necesario practicar.  
\- Pero ¿qué hay del Dr. Fenris? Todo eso ocurrió hace meses. Sin embargo, la sangre del taladro estaba fresca.  
\- Muy observador. –Colocó una mano en el hombro de Stiles cuando el pasillo se ensanchó lo suficiente como para que pudieran caminar a la par.

El cambio no le gustó nada al humano, quien debió abogar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartar el hombro. “No cabrees más al demonio vengativo”, dijo una voz en su cabeza sospechosamente similar a la de su padre.

\- El Dr. Fenris era el peor de todos. ¿Cómo crees que aprendió Oliver a hacer trepanaciones para poder usar a un ser sobrenatural a voluntad? No tenía más que seguir los manuales del doctor, quien llevaba años, décadas, practicando con los seres que tenía escondidos en los sótanos, usándolos como conejillos de Indias. –Stiles abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Había hablado con el doctor en el pasado y nunca le imaginó capaz de hacer tales atrocidades-. Las apariencias engañan, Stiles –dijo el demonio, leyéndole la mente, antes de continuar-. Cuando tuvo a Meredith bajo su control, lo primero que hizo fue usarla para obligar al doctor a jubilarse anticipadamente. Oliver se instaló en su casa y trajo aquí al doctor para entretenerse mientras Meredith y Peter cumplían con su parte y nos liberaban. –El demonio sonrió con orgullo-. Y consiguió hacerlo durante semanas mientras que nos íbamos alimentando de todos esos inocentes a los que no pudiste salvar. –Su sonrisa se volvió más macabra al ver la expresión de congoja de Stiles-. ¿Ya has añadido sus nombres a tu lista de cadáveres? Creo que irían justo después del de Allison.  
\- Desgraciado…  
\- Veo que no cambias –dijo sibilino, subiendo la mano desde el hombro hasta agarrarle con rabia del pelo para susurrarle al oído-. Esperemos que aprendas modales cuando descubras a nuestro invitado especial. –La espalda de Stiles se tensó, mas no salió una palabra de su boca-. Vamos, Stiles, no seas tímido ahora –rio-. Te estás muriendo por preguntar.  
\- ¿Quién es?

Lo preguntó a regañadientes, odiando darle la razón, justo cuando llegaban al final de la galería. Una puerta cortaba el paso pero, a diferencia de las otras, esta era de madera. Y su estado era tan ruinoso, con la madera prácticamente podrida, que dejaba pasar el aire proveniente del otro lado. Intuyó que debían estar muy cerca de la superficie, pues al menos habrían ascendido un metro durante el recorrido por las galerías.

\- Adelante –ofreció el demonio, dejando que cruzara primero.

Cuando el demonio cerró la puerta tras ellos Stiles se encontró con la total oscuridad. Solo escuchó el ulular del viento y, cuando el Nogitsune volvió a hablar, su tenebroso susurro entrando directamente en su oído.  
Se obligó a no temblar. El orgullo era lo único que le quedaba.

\- En el fondo tendrías que agradecérmelo. He creado el misterio perfecto. ¿Cuántas noches estuviste en vela hasta que ataste todos los cabos? –preguntó con sorna-. Lo único, lo siento por tu marido. Últimamente no le has hecho mucho caso, ¿verdad? –Stiles no dijo nada, mas la tensión de su cuerpo indicó que no le gustaba por dónde estaba yendo la conversación-. Vaya. Veo que he tocado una fibra sensible…  
\- Te lo advierto –gruño sin pensar en el poco sentido que tenía amenazar a un demonio al que ni siquiera podía ver-. Como le hagas daño…  
\- ¿Daño yo? –rio-. Estás muy equivocado.

Stiles quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, harto de tanto acertijo.  
Al final no hizo falta.

La luz que siguió al clic metálico no fue tan cegadora, pues tan solo era una triste bombilla la que colgaba del techo. Suficiente para iluminar la nueva estancia a la que acababan de llegar.  
Era mucho más pequeña y en su mayor parte estaba ocupada por un entramado de raíces que ocupaban el centro.

Si se hubiera fijado con más detalle, se habría dado cuenta de que conocía ese lugar porque ya había estado allí. Junto a esas raíces manchadas de sangre había encontrado a su padre maniatado junto a Chris Argent y Melissa McCall y había conseguido sacarles justo antes de que el suelo se viniera abajo por la tempestad que había creado el Darach. La misma tempestad de corrientes telúricas que despertó al demonio que ahora le había traído de vuelta allí.

En esos precisos instantes aquel episodio tan desagradable seguía perdido en los recovecos de la memoria de Stiles. Ni siquiera pensó que ahora sí sabía de quién era la sangre que manchaba las raíces, pues Peter ya le había contado la historia de que allí fue donde Derek tuvo que matar a Paige para que dejara de sufrir cuando la transformación no salió como había esperado.

Nada de eso importaba cuando precisamente era Derek quien volvía a estar allí. Y esta vez lo hacía como rehén. Atado con cadenas y cables de tensión a las mismas raíces junto a las que se había pasado horas abrazando el cadáver de Paige.

\- No…

Stiles no fue capaz de decir nada más. Ni siquiera pudo moverse, petrificado por lo que estaba viendo.

No era solo que Derek había aparecido como por arte de magia, pues le hacía en la seguridad de su casa y esperando angustiado su llamada. Sobre todo era que Derek había vuelto al escenario al que se juró no regresar jamás; al que en teoría ni siquiera podía volver porque su madre le había borrado los recuerdos. Y además lo hacía estando en pésimas condiciones, con su ropa hecha jirones mostrando una piel en la que prácticamente no había un milímetro libre de sangre.

Y lo peor de todo era que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba quieto. Demasiado quieto. Como sí…

Antes de que llegara a su mente la idea de que Derek estuviera muerto, lo que habría acabado con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Stiles, un leve quejido salió de los labios del hombre lobo. Apenas fue audible y no dejaba de confirmar que estaba tan mal como parecía.  
Pero también confirmaba que estaba vivo.

Solo entonces el cuerpo de Stiles reaccionó, corriendo hacia la única persona que habría deseado que no fuera a rescatarle. No si eso implicaba que regresara allí.

Sin embargo, apenas dio el primer paso el Nogitsune accionó el botón de un mando que acaba de sacar de la cazadora de Oliver. Y en el acto la corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del hombre lobo.

Esta vez el grito de Derek fue audible, dejando prácticamente sordo a Stiles.  
No tuvo más remedio que frenar en seco para alejarse de la corriente y sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba por no poder hacer nada por ayudarle.

La carcajada del Nogitsune contribuyó a que la pesadilla fuera aún más real.  
Los esfuerzos de Stiles por alejarse de todos para que el demonio no les hiciera daño no habían servido de nada y había acabado en el peor escenario posible: con el Nogitsune torturando a Derek en un lugar que ya era escenario de sus pesadillas y con Stiles no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que contemplar su sufrimiento.

¿Cómo era posible que hubieran acabado en esa situación?

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

**Cuatro horas antes…**

\- Necesito que lo hagas. ¡Ya!

Como siempre ocurría cuando estaba con su tío, Derek no perdió el tiempo con las muestras de educación. Para eso estaban las confianzas.  
Lo malo era que eso también afectaba a la otra parte de la conversación.

\- ¿No te había dicho el sheriff que fueras a casa a descansar? Ya sabes… -hizo una pausa nada casual-. El que ahora también es tu suegro.  
\- No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, Peter.  
\- ¿En serio? Porque lo que me estás proponiendo es lo que más pinta de chiste tiene.

Lo dijo señalando el tarro de madera que seguía en la mesita de su salón. El mismo cuya tapa tenía serigrafiado el símbolo de la familia y que aún conservaba las garras de Talia Hale. Y el mismo que hacía escasos minutos Derek había puesto frente a él pidiéndole… exigiéndole que las usara para acceder a los recuerdos que le habían sido borrados.

\- Es la única opción –resolvió Derek.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué has venido a pedírmelo en mitad de la noche? ¿Tú solo? Cualquiera diría que no quieres que nadie más lo sepa –El silencio de su sobrino le dio la razón-. En el fondo sabes que es un error.  
\- Stiles me lo ha dicho a mí.

El mayor de los Hale esperó a que su sobrino diera una explicación más completa. En lugar de ello, comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño salón como haría un animal enjaulado.

Peter se alegró de que su hija no estuviera en casa porque entonces sería muy complicado explicarle que, en teoría, el más cuerdo de los dos era Derek.  
Pese a las horas que eran Malía seguía fuera, junto al resto de su “pandilla”, realizando patrullas de reconocimiento por si había alguna nueva pista de Stiles.

Peter descruzó las piernas pero no hizo amago de levantarse del sofá. Solo de ver a su sobrino ya estaba cansado.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir viendo que Derek no iba a explicarse.  
\- La otra vez, cuando el Nogitsune le poseyó y desapareció. Siempre llamó a Scott. Fue a él al que dejó las pistas para que le rescatara…  
\- ¿Detecto celos? No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. –Mostró una sonrisa socarrona-. Scott jamás hará lo que tú le haces a tu marido. Una de las muchas razones por las que te mira con esos ojitos de adoración.  
\- Peter…  
\- He dicho que es una de las muchas cosas… -dijo con un tono más agudo ante el chirriar de dientes que le dedicó Derek-. ¿No percibes mi intento de ser romántico?

Y no. Derek no estaba para las muestras de cariño de su tío.

\- Stiles dejó el bate en nuestra casa. Y una pista para que yo fuera al bosque –explicó con rabia. No estaban para perder el tiempo-. Después de la visión de Scott, tras entrar en tus recuerdos, sabes que eso solo puede significar que está cerca del Nemeton.  
\- Y tú deberías saber que si vas allí solo acabarás de lleno en la trampa de ese demonio.  
\- ¡Pero al menos sabré que él está bien! –estalló, mas su grito se convirtió en un murmullo ahogado cuando prosiguió-. Puede que ahora… Necesito saber que sigue vivo.  
\- Lo está.  
\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
\- Si estuviera muerto lo habrías notado. Él es tu compañero –explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Habrías sentido que algo dentro de ti se rompe.  
\- Pero… él no es un hombre lobo. Nuestro vínculo no puede ser tan fuerte.  
\- ¿En serio, Derek? –su mofa fue aún más evidente-. No pensé que fueras tan cuadriculado… Y luego me dicen que no soy romántico.

El nuevo intento de Peter de decirle, aunque fuera por medio de bromas, que para él Stiles también era un miembro de la familia, hizo que Derek odiara un poco más aquella situación. Cuánto habría dado por recibir esa muestra de cariño años atrás, cuando le explicó que Stiles y él iban a vivir juntos y lo único que recibió a cambio fue: “enhorabuena, ya te han domesticado”.

Tomó el tarro y se lo entregó a Peter de mala manera.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer o no?

El hombre lobo soltó aire, un tanto cansado. Y cuando los ojos de su sobrino brillaron llenos de ira no tuvo más remedio que abrirlo. Vertió su contenido sobre la mesita de café, resonando las uñas contra la superficie de cristal.

\- Solo si me prometes que luego no irás tú solo –comentó, colocando las garras en el soporte correspondiente. Al ver que su sobrino no respondía, le miró fijamente-. ¿Derek?

El antiguo alfa tragó con dificultad. A diferencia de la otra vez en la que Peter usó aquellas garras para que pudiera hablar con su madre, ahora sí tenía la seguridad de que funcionaría. Y precisamente por eso temía lo que ella pudiera decirle.  
Pero era la única opción.

\- Está bien –respondió a su tío sin darle mucha importancia. Y cuando este alzó una ceja, pidiendo un poco más de colaboración, resopló entornando levente los ojos-. Lo prometo –añadió a regañadientes.  
\- Bien.

Peter metió la mano derecha en el tarro. En el acto las garras se clavaron en las yemas de sus dedos y siseó de dolor. Y él que pensaba que a estas alturas ya se habría acostumbrado…  
Sin embargo, cuando Derek se sentó en el sofá lo más erguido posible se encontró con que el dolor, en realidad, era lo de menos.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Derek mirando por encima de su hombro al ver que Peter se había quedado quieto.  
\- No me siento muy cómodo haciéndote esto. Tú eres el que más reparos debería tener por volver allí.  
\- Ya te lo he dicho –resopló-. Lo que yo sienta es lo de menos.  
\- Tan mártir como siempre… Cómo se nota que eres un Hale. –Inspiró profundamente para terminar de concentrarse-. ¿Preparado?

No esperó a que respondiera.  
Clavó las garras en el cuello de su sobrino y en el acto este tensó todo su cuerpo, obligándose a permanecer quieto para que no hubiera riesgo de moverse aunque fuera un milímetro; suficiente para dañar algún nervio que dejara secuelas permanentes.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a disiparse Derek abrió lentamente los ojos.  
Ya no estaba en el apartamento de Peter sino en el bosque. En un lugar muy específico. Y también en una fecha muy concreta.

Frente a él se levantaba su antiguo hogar. El lugar donde vivió los únicos años felices de su infancia… justo hasta ese día. Porque en lugar de la mansión resplandeciente que levantaron sus antepasados para convertirla en el hogar de la manada Hale, lo que ahora estaba viendo era un muro de llamas. Y provenientes de su interior aún se escuchaban los gritos de su familia.

Contemplar en directo la muerte de sus padres, aun siendo algo que sucedió mucho tiempo atrás, no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado. El día que Kate asesinó a su familia al menos tuvo la suerte de llegar allí cuando tan solo quedaban cenizas incandescentes, por lo que al menos no tuvo que escuchar aquellos gritos desgarradores.

Durante muchos años se había martirizado pensando que si hubiera llegado un poco antes tal vez podría haberles salvado, hasta que Stiles le demostró que en realidad eso habría sido peor porque por aquel entonces solo era un niño. Aunque quisiera, no habría podido hacer absolutamente nada para salvarles. Solo contemplar como morían…

Y eso era justo lo que ahora estaba observando a través del recuerdo de su madre.

\- Derek.

La dulce voz de Talia Hale consiguió que apartara la vista de las llamas. Lo hizo con miedo, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que encontraría ahora. Si estaba viendo el día en que su madre murió, era muy probable que también viera su cuerpo carbonizado.

Afortunadamente, Thalia estaba en perfecto estado.  
Enseguida Derek comprendió que no había sido cuestión de suerte, pues estaba en la mente de una de las alfas más poderosas, capaz de modificar su apariencia para mostrarse ante su hijo de un modo menos espantoso. Por ejemplo, llevando el vestido negro que su padre le regaló por su décimo aniversario y que el propio Derek le había ayudado a elegir.

Fue verla así, tan hermosa como siempre, y Derek corrió hacia ella para abrazarla… solo para recordar de la manera más dolorosa posible que ella no estaba realmente allí.  
La traspasó como si de un holograma se tratara y entonces, por si no fuera suficiente con contemplar a su madre junto a los restos de la casa donde murió por su culpa, ella le miró con ojos tristes.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho Derek?  
\- Necesito encontrarle –susurró, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Además de un poderoso alfa también era su madre. Y ella siempre había sido capaz de leer su mente como un libro abierto-. No puedo perderle.  
\- ¿Y para ello vas a volver al lugar donde perdiste al amor de tu vida? –dijo la mujer con pesar.  
\- No quiero que también se convierta en la tumba de Stiles.

La mujer hizo amago de acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, deteniéndose unos milímetros antes para conservar la ilusión de que estaban juntos. De que si quisieran podrían tocarse.  
Le observó entonces con atención. Quiso decirle lo orgullosa que estaba del hombre en el que se había convertido, pero el tiempo volvía a jugar en su contra.

\- El conocimiento exige un precio –dijo con voz firme, aunque más apagada de lo que Derek recordaba. Era evidente que, si de ella dependiera, no estaría haciendo aquello-. No puedo mostrarte simplemente dónde está el Nemeton. Debes ser tú quien recuerde el día en que lo viste por primera vez.  
\- Ya sé lo que pasó…  
\- No será igual -le contradijo con pesar-. Al devolverte los fragmentos de tu memoria que te quité, será como si volvieras allí. Como si lo estuvieras viviendo por primera vez.  
\- Lo acepto. Por favor, mamá –le tembló la voz con la última palabra-. El tiempo se acaba.  
Ella asintió en el mismo instante en que una lágrima surcaba su mejilla y extendió su mano para que Derek la tomara. Él dudó ante lo que le pedía, pues hacía solo un minuto que había traspasado su cuerpo como si fuera humo.  
Sin embargo, algo en ella había cambiado. Sus ojos brillaron con ese fulgor rojo incandescente propio de los alfas y su silueta adquirió un aspecto más corpóreo. Acercó casi con miedo sus dedos, emocionado pensando que ahora sí podría tocarla. Que podría sentir su calor.

Apenas se produjo el roce, los restos de la mansión Hale desaparecieron para ser sustituidos por un frondoso bosque. Y frente a él, en el centro de un claro rodeado por la niebla, estaba aquel tocón de árbol de apariencia tan normal.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la mano que estaba agarrando no era la de su madre, sino otra más menuda. Y la suya también era más pequeña, porque ya no era un hombre de 30 años, sino un adolescente que entrelazaba los dedos con los de la chica a la que quería.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en el lunar que tenía bajo esos ojos marrones tan profundos. Una voz dentro de él, una que se parecía mucho a la de Stiles, dijo que su obsesión por los lunares era tierna a la par que un tanto espeluznante.  
Pero aquello dejó de tener gracia cuando los ojos de Paige se entrecerraron y un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios pálidos y temblorosos.

\- Por favor, Derek. No puedo más.

Y entonces recordó por qué estaba realmente allí: para experimentar de nuevo otro de los días más trágicos de su vida.  
Derek no quería hacerlo. Tanto el Derek del pasado como el del presente querían marcharse corriendo de allí.

Pero bastó una mirada a esos preciosos ojos marrones para comprender que no tenía otra opción. El Derek del pasado porque la única manera de demostrarle que la quería era aceptando su petición y poniendo fin a su sufrimiento. Y el del presente porque presenciar la muerte de Paige, de la chica a la que siempre quiso, era la única manera de salvar al chico al que nunca dejaría de amar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos besó la frente de Paige, tratando de infundirle un poco de calma. A los dos.

\- Ya queda poco –susurró.

“Derek”

“¿Derek?”

“¡Derek!”

El grito angustiado de Peter por fin le devolvió al presente.  
Para Peter la inquietud estaba más que justificada, pues habían pasado más de dos minutos desde que extrajera las garras del cuello de su sobrino y este no se había movido un milímetro. Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente para preocuparle, en todo ese tiempo no habían dejado de caer lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Para empeorar la situación, cuando Derek finalmente parpadeó varias veces y quedó claro que ya no vagaba por el mundo de los recuerdos, no reaccionó como Peter hubiera esperado. Por ejemplo, contándole qué demonios había pasado.

\- Debo irme.  
\- ¡Qué! –Agarró la muñeca de su sobrino- ¡Derek!

Derek observó furioso la mano que le impedía marcharse y luego, con más rabia aún, al dueño de esa mano.  
Peter no se achantó. Esta vez, puede que por primera vez en su vida, él no era quien estaba cometiendo el error.

\- Me lo has prometido.

**********

Una hora más tarde Derek Hale corría por el bosque, siguiendo el camino con seguridad pese a ser la primera vez en años que caminaba por allí. Y la segunda vez en toda su vida.

Solo esperaba que, además de estar en el lugar correcto, el maldito árbol mágico quisiera mostrarse. Solo así podría encontrarle.

Todos sus temores desaparecieron cuando de pronto, al girar a la derecha en un grupo de árboles más juntos que el resto, se encontró de frente con el tocón.

Enseguida sintió el poder que manaba de aquel árbol aparentemente muerto, pero eso no fue lo que le frenó en seco. Tampoco saber que parte de ese poder se debía a la sangre de Paige.

En el centro del tocón, sentado al estilo indio, había alguien.  
La densa niebla que se estaba formando en torno a la figura le impidió distinguir de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Stiles?

Corrió hacía él, desoyendo las palabras de su tío sobre que tuviera cuidado y no actuara como un loco… Cómo se notaba que él no tenía a nadie por quien estaría dispuesto a dar la vida. Alguien que, si moría, también significaría su propia muerte.

Así que Derek no lo dudó cuando corrió hacia aquella figura en el mismo instante en que esta se levantaba y daba media vuelta.

Y al hacerlo un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre él.

Porque no era Stiles quien estaba en el tocón, sonriéndole con cierta lástima.

\- Te estaba esperando –dijo Meredith justo antes de gritar.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Para Stiles la descarga eléctrica duró una eternidad. Puede que solo hubieran sido segundos, pero el tiempo durante el cual el cuerpo de Derek estuvo convulsionándose, el mismo en el que la bombilla no dejó de parpadear, se le antojó eterno.   
Por ello, cuando el ruido eléctrico y las chispas cesaron, a lo que siguió un leve quejido de alivio por parte de su marido, no lo dudó y corrió hacia él. 

\- ¡Derek!  
\- Yo que tú no lo tocaría –advirtió el Nogitsune a su lado con voz tranquila, pareciendo más un profesor que estuviera explicando la clase. 

Por supuesto, Stiles no le escuchó y al llegar junto a Derek colocó una mano en su pecho, tratando de ofrecerle un mínimo de consuelo. Cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de que estaba allí.   
Apenas se produjo el contacto Stiles sintió un leve chispazo que le dejó la mano adormecida.   
\- Te lo dije –explicó el demonio con la misma calma-. Aunque ya no le esté dando la descarga, es capaz de conservar la electricidad durante un tiempo… Creo que olvidas que es un hombre lobo. 

Stiles se mordió la lengua ante la condescendencia del demonio. Le importaba una mierda quedarse sin mano.

\- Derek. Dime algo, por favor –susurró, intentando un nuevo acercamiento. 

Esta vez, al tocar su mejilla, el hormigueo fue mucho más leve. Derek parpadeó con esfuerzo, tratando de recuperar la consciencia. La sangre seguía manando de sus numerosas heridas, señal de que el proceso de curación no parecía funcionar tan rápido como siempre.

\- ¿Sabes por qué es? –preguntó el Nogitsune. Stiles le miró extrañado, dudando de si había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta o simplemente era que el demonio siempre conseguía adivinar lo que estaba pesando-. Mientras tú has estado haciendo turismo por Beacon Hills, nosotros le hemos entretenido. No queríamos que siguiera sintiéndose olvidado.  
\- Eso nunca ha pasado… -gruñó y enseguida se amonestó por dejar que le afectara. Era un demonio. No debía hacer caso a una sola de las palabras que salieran de su boca.  
\- Claro que no, Stiles –le dio la razón como a los locos, lo que resultó más humillante viniendo de quien venía-. Pero mientras tú has estado jugando a los detectives, Derek ha sacado su lado de alfa para proteger a los suyos de la manada de Kincade. Y, como puedes ver, se ha llevado unas cuantas heridas como recompensa.   
\- Pero Kincade no es tan fuerte… -dijo más para sí, mirando con atención el desgarro del costado. Tenía varios centímetros de profundidad.  
\- Tienes razón –convino el demonio acercándose a sus rehenes-. De normal no lo sería… A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo, ¿recuerdas? ¿O has olvidado cuando le lanzamos por los aires? ¿Recuerdas lo poderoso que nos sentimos entonces? –Stiles se sonrojó, no queriendo pensar en aquello-. Veo que sigues negando la verdad. -Encajó el control remoto entre las raíces y Stiles lo observó durante unos segundos, pensando si se trataba de una prueba para ver cómo reaccionaba-. Pero tienes razón en que Kincade no habría bastado para dejarle en ese estado incluso teniendo nuestro poder. Si está así es porque después de luchar contra él usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para curar a su antiguo beta y a los mismos que le habían atacado. –Le dio unas palmaditas a Derek en la mejilla, ante lo que Stiles sintió que la sangre le hervía-. Siempre pensando en los demás, ¿eh? Y eso que antes habías tenido que pelear con tu tío. Aunque aquello no fue nada comparado con lo que te hicieron anoche… ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando fijamente al humano.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- ¿Volvemos a hacernos los tontos? Sabes perfectamente a qué nos referimos, Stiles. A cuando anoche Derek fue a mendigarnos un poco de cariño y tú le violaste. 

Stiles intentó tragar saliva, sintiendo que su garganta era como una lija. 

\- Yo no…  
\- ¿No? –El demonio se acercó tanto a él que pudo notar el aliento saliendo de su boca-. Atrévete a terminar esa frase.  
\- ¿Co… cómo sabes eso? –Retrocedió un paso. Quiso odiarse por alejarse de Derek. Y al ver que seguía inconsciente se odió porque en realidad lo que sentía era alivio de que no estuviera escuchando aquella conversación.   
\- Stiles… –El demonio habló con lástima, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño pequeño que no entendía por qué se le había roto su juguete favorito-. El que tú no tuvieras ni idea de que había vuelto no significa que nosotros no te estuviéramos vigilando. Observando cada uno de tus movimientos. 

El humano sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse. En parte era por el asco de escuchar a un demonio hablando con esa ligereza de su mayor error. De escucharle decir que en el fondo era un inútil que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices.   
Pero también era por la rabia que estaba sintiendo. No era justo que, si tan mal lo había hecho él, el que estuviera atado, apaleado y medio muerto fuera Derek. 

\- ¡Por qué! Si tanto quieres joderme a mí, por qué le haces esto a él. Derek no te ha hecho nada.   
\- ¿Y desde cuándo eso es un motivo? –preguntó con desdén, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cuchillo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Al ver la hoja afilada Stiles retrocedió, adoptando una postura defensiva-. Sabes tan bien como yo que es alguien muy especial. Un hombre lobo más fuerte que la media, incluso sin ser un alfa. La batería perfecta para recargar fuerzas… -El humano abrió los ojos de par en par, comprendiendo entonces sus verdaderas intenciones. El demonio le sonrió con orgullo-. Veo que empezamos a entender… 

Stiles quiso detenerle pero, de nuevo, fue demasiado lento. Antes de que pudiera ponerse entre el cuchillo y Derek el demonio ya lo había clavado en el pecho del hombre lobo.   
El quejido de Derek que siguió al sonido de la carne desgarrándose fue apenas audible, casi más un sollozo, atestiguando que apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

\- ¡No! –gritó Stiles, agarrando el brazo del demonio. Este no tuvo más que dar un leve tirón para apartarle con violencia, haciéndole chocar contra la pared.   
\- ¿Recuerdas lo bien que nos sentimos cuando tomamos el dolor de Scott? –explicó el Nogitsune a un aturdido Stiles-. Él solo tenía unas cuantas heridas… -Miró entonces el cuerpo destrozado de Derek como si se tratara de un auténtico manjar-. Así que imaginarás lo fantástico que va a ser esto para nosotros.

El demonio colocó una pálida mano sobre el corazón de Derek. Apenas se produjo el contacto, líneas negras empezaron a surgir de todas las heridas, especialmente de la que acababa de infringirle, lo que hizo que por unos segundos apenas se viera la piel del hombre lobo; completamente surcada por aquella imagen tan gráfica del dolor. 

Los ojos de Stiles se empañaron por las lágrimas que trataba de retener. Sobre todo cuando aquellas líneas comenzaron a acumularse en el pecho de Derek, justo donde el demonio tenía la mano. Sabía perfectamente que no era necesario que la colocara ahí para absorber el dolor. Bastaba con que tuviera contacto con su cuerpo, como él mismo había podido comprobar cuando agarró a Scott del brazo aquel lejano día en el que no se permitía pensar. Y precisamente que hubiera elegido su corazón era una prueba más del sadismo del demonio. Así, al dolor físico añadía otro más intenso, más íntimo. Era como si le estuviera retorciendo el corazón, siendo esa la misma sensación que ahora tenía quien contemplaba aquella tortura. 

El antiguo alfa soltó un par de quejidos apenas audibles, dando la sensación de que estaba inconsciente y creía que aquello era una pesadilla… ¿O tal vez era que quería engañarse a sí mismo y creer que solo lo estaba soñando y no era real? 

Stiles no quería pensar en cuál era la peor opción. Y el monstruo responsable de ello, quien se regodeó en su dolor y dejó que el proceso durara todo lo posible, disfrutó de cada segundo con un gesto de placer que rayaba la lascivia.   
Si no estuviera tan destrozado por lo que le estaba haciendo a Derek, Stiles habría vomitado de puro asco. 

Finalmente el Nogitsune apartó la mano. Y un segundo después el cuerpo del hombre lobo convulsionó una última vez para a continuación perder la consciencia. 

\- Ha sido más intenso de lo que me imaginaba. ¿Cómo has aguantado con todo lo que tenías dentro? –preguntó el demonio a Derek pese a que este ya no pudiera oírle-. Supongo que tenías una gran motivación para ayudar. -Miró entonces a Stiles, quien no disimuló su odio-. Lástima que nosotros le pagáramos como hicimos.   
\- Eres un hijo de puta.  
\- Tú eres quien le ha metido en esta situación –explicó burlón, más a continuación su expresión se volvió más seria-. Aunque también eres quien puede sacarle. –La mirada de odio del humano se transformó en una de extrañeza- ¿No nos crees? 

Stiles se quedó momentáneamente bloqueado. Tras ser mudo espectador del suplicio de Derek estaba convencido de que lo siguiente que haría el demonio sería matarlos a los dos. Y estaba preparado para ello. Cualquier cosa con tal que de aquello acabara de una vez.  
Encontrarse ahora con que existía la opción de revertir la situación no entraba en sus planes.

\- Aun no sabes por qué hemos vuelto, ¿verdad? –El demonio se acercó a Stiles, aún medio apoyado en la pared de roca. Al ver que este no decía nada, se respondió a sí mismo. Lo hizo con un deje de orgullo-: Porque siempre has sido tú, Stiles. Porque es a ti a quien necesito.

El humano tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. No podía ser que quisiera eso. Debía haberlo entendido mal.

\- Pero Oliver…   
\- Oliver solo era el paso intermedio… -Ante la mirada de asombro del agente del FBI torció un poco el gesto-. Sí, ya sé que él cree que no. Pero no tenemos la culpa de que haya vuelto a cometer el error de confiar en nosotros. Además, no se quejará del entretenimiento que le hemos ofrecido durante un tiempo. Y también le hemos ayudado a vengarse de ti volviéndote un poco más loco cada día y viéndolo todo en primera fila -rio-. Nunca había visto nada igual. -Cerró entonces los ojos y sonrió levemente-. No hagas eso Oliver, no va a servir de nada. -Los abrió de nuevo y respondió a la mirada extrañada de Stiles-: Quiere recuperar el control. Y como no puede nos está regalando insultos de lo más variados. -Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dirigirse a su huésped-. No debiste fiarte del demonio del engaño, Oliver. Aunque siempre te estaré agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí. 

La conversación con su huésped duró unos segundos más. Una vez consiguió que Oliver se callara se centró en el hombre que realmente le interesaba.

\- ¿Estás listo?

La seguridad con la que habló, como si realmente no hiciera falta que lo preguntara, pues daba por hecho que aceptaría su propuesta, cabreó a Stiles más de lo que habría imaginado. 

\- Puede que Oliver haya vuelto a cometer el error de confiar en ti, pero yo aprendo de mis meteduras de pata. Así que puedes esperar sentado, demonio de pacotilla, porque jamás te daré mi consentimiento para que vuelvas a usarme de marioneta.

El chasquido de disgusto del Nogitsune fue evidente. Sin embargo, no reaccionó con violencia:

\- Temía que dijeras eso. -Soltó un leve suspiro, como si realmente le diera pena aquella respuesta-. Acompáñame. Quiero enseñarte algo. -Rodeó las raíces hasta unas escaleras medio podridas; las mismas que el propio Stiles había usado años atrás. Antes de empezar a subir los peldaños observó al humano, esperando que le siguiera, pero Stiles solo tenía ojos para Derek-. Oh, no te preocupes por él. No se va a mover de su sitio hasta que volvamos. Pero para que te quedes tranquilo, Meredith se quedará con él para vigilarle, ¿de acuerdo? -La banshee, que durante la tortura había permanecido en un rincón sin decir una palabra, asintió con ojos temblorosos-. Esa es mi chica. 

Stiles apretó los puños mientras seguía al demonio. Todo su ser le decía que le atacara con lo que fuera para tratar de liberar a Derek. Tal vez entre los dos podrían hacerle frente. 

Sin embargo, sabía que sería inútil. Todos los números estaban en su contra y lo peor era que él no sería quien pagara su absurdo intento de escapatoria. Si solo estuviera en juego su seguridad lo intentaría con uñas y dientes. Pero no con Derek medio moribundo a su lado. 

Una ráfaga de viento le hizo temblar de frío apenas puso un pie en la superficie. Aún era de noche y estaba en mitad del bosque, lo que no era el escenario idóneo para ir sin abrigo. Por otro lado, pensó Stiles, tal vez ahora que estaban en la superficie Scott podría percibir su aroma. De momento, no le quedaba otra que confiar en que sus amigos estuvieran buscándole y llegaran a tiempo.  
El optimismo de que volverían a rescatarle, como ya hicieron la otra vez que apareció el Nogitsune, desapareció tan pronto como se percató de lo que tenía a unos metros de distancia. 

El tocón del Nemeton, el mismo que había poblado sus sueños cuando aquel demonio le utilizó, parecía irreal. La espesa niebla que lo rodeaba, dándole un aspecto de lo más fantasmagórico, le recordó que aquel no era un tocón normal, sino probablemente uno de los lugares con más concentración de corrientes telúricas que existía sobre la Tierra, lo que le otorgaba un poder sobrenatural sin igual.  
Y en su centro había alguien sentado. 

La niebla le impidió reconocer de quién se trataba al principio. Deseó que fuera Lydia, pues uno de sus gritos podría dejar momentáneamente fuera de combate al demonio si sabían jugar bien sus cartas. Sin embargo, cuando el demonio le dio un leve empujón, apremiándole para que se acercara y atravesó la niebla, comprobó que se trataba de un hombre. 

Un hombre al que además conocía.   
Y que era imposible que estuviera allí.   
Las pupilas de Stiles temblaron. La garganta se le secó de golpe. La boca ligeramente entreabierta.  
No podía ser. 

Y sin embargo las flores chillonas de aquella camisa no mentían, como tampoco la eterna expresión de cachondeo que había en su rostro. Uno más de los millones de motivos por los que su compañero le cayó bien desde el primer minuto. 

\- ¿Michael?

El agente del FBI no respondió. Se le quedó mirando con esa sonrisita que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo muy gracioso, lo que daba a aquella situación un aspecto aún más insólito. 

Completamente paralizado por lo que estaba viendo, millones de hipótesis llenaron de golpe la cabeza de Stiles: ¿Podía ser un espejismo? Pero había visto el cadáver de Michael con sus propios ojos. ¿O tal vez lo que vio era un cambiaformas? Incluso quiso pensar en la opción de que Michael tuviera un hermano gemelo del que ni él conocía su existencia… Por muy sacada de telenovela que fuera aquella posibilidad, le valía como respuesta si eso significaba que su compañero seguía vivo. 

\- Interesante. Me preguntaba a quién verías.

El comentario del Nogitsune le recordó que no estaba solo. Y el demonio parecía estar muy interesado en su reacción. 

\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Estás viendo a tu compañero muerto, ¿verdad? No te ilusiones -dijo con tono lastimero-. Michael… o lo que quedó de él después de que Peter le visitara, sigue metido en su ataúd. Lo que estás viendo ahora es un sluagh.  
\- ¿Un qué? –preguntó, aún más contrariado. Devolvió la atención a Michael para fijarse en algo que le indicara que no era realmente él. Y dio un paso atrás- ¡Joder!

Definitivamente, lo que estaba viendo ahora no era a Michael. Ni siquiera parecía un ser humano. Donde antes había visto los colores chillones de su camisa hawaiana ahora estaba el gris apagado de una piel mortecina que resultaba especialmente repulsiva en su rostro, donde varias cicatrices surcaban sus labios. 

\- Tu visita a Eichen House fue demasiado corta -explicó el Nogitsune, adoptando de nuevo ese tono de profesor-. No tuviste ocasión de conocer al resto de huéspedes, pero Oliver sí pudo hacerlo. Lo que estás viendo es un ser que adquiere el aspecto de las almas perdidas que están unidas de manera inextricable a la persona que lo observa. -Colocó una mano en el hombro de Stiles-. Que tú hayas visto a tu compañero significa que su muerte debió afectarte bastante.   
\- Era mi amigo. -Se removió para perder el contacto con el demonio-. ¡Cómo no iba a afectarme!  
\- Y sin embargo nunca le llamaste para preguntar qué tal estaba su madre cuando creías que se había tomado un año sabático -le recordó, canturreando-. Y cuando viste su sangre lo primero que hiciste fue alegrarte.   
\- Eso… -odió que en parte tuviera razón por mucho que estuviera tergiversando sus palabras-. ¡Eso es mentira!  
\- Sigue engañándote, Stiles. -Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle al sluagh que se acercara-. Ven. Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien -comentó, dando media vuelta para regresar a la gruta.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Stiles, siguiéndole rápidamente para no perderle de vista un segundo.  
\- Con el historial de Derek Hale, tengo curiosidad por saber a quién verá: ¿A la amante que le utilizó para asesinar a su familia? ¿A su otra amante que también le utilizó y por su culpa él mismo mató a su beta? Hay mucho donde elegir -sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Stiles-. ¿No te lo había contado? Peter nos puso al día con todos los secretos de la familia.

El nudo que Stiles tenía en el pecho desde que descubrió que estaba con el Nogitsune, y que se había aflojado un poco al creer que Michael estaba vivo, volvió a apretarle con fuerza al situarse de nuevo frente a Derek. 

Meredith susurró algo en el oído del hombre lobo para despertarle antes de marcharse, obediente a la orden del Nogitsune. 

Derek parpadeó despacio. En cuanto se percató de que estaba atado y recordó que seguía preso, observó el lugar con atención. Buscando algo que le ayudara a escapar; lo que fuera. 

Enseguida vio a Stiles, mirándole preocupado, y comprendió que la voz y el tacto de su mano, que creía haber soñado, habían sido reales. Al cruzarse sus miradas una mezcla de alivio por ver que estaba vivo y de lástima por no poder ayudarle tiñó sus claros ojos. 

A su lado Derek descubrió a Oliver y se removió con rabia, tratando de liberarse.   
Pero toda esa rabia desapareció tan pronto como se fijó en la tercera persona que había frente a él, mirándole en silencio. 

Fue darse cuenta de quién era y la rabia se transformó en un leve temblor. Sus ojos se cubrieron con una película acuosa y su piel empezó a mostrar una palidez que Stiles jamás había visto en él. 

\- ¿Paige?

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

\- ¿Paige?

El susurro de Derek fue tan leve, tan roto, que ni siquiera parecía su voz.  
Al escucharla un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Stiles. Esa era la voz que Derek debía haber tenido cuando solo era un adolescente. Cuando su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse.

\- Hmmm. Interesante.

El murmullo de aprecio del Nogitsune, que observaba la reacción del hombre lobo con un morboso interés, apretó un poco más el ya maltrecho corazón del agente del FBI.

\- No… –murmuró Stiles ante el comportamiento tan poco propio de Derek. El mismo hombre al que había visto levantarse una y otra vez, daba igual las palizas que le dieran, ahora temblaba de miedo ante un ser que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, tan solo observarle a medio metro de distancia, porque creía estar viendo a su primer amor. A la chica de dulces ojos a la que tuvo que matar con sus propias manos-. Derek, no es real. –Quiso acercarse a él pero el Nogitsune se lo impidió agarrándole del hombro con tanta fuerza que acabó de rodillas. Aun así no se rindió-: ¡Ella no es Paige!  
\- No creo que ahora te esté escuchando –dijo el demonio, no perdiendo detalle de la interacción entre el hombre lobo y el sluagh-. Debí imaginar que sería ella a quien vería. Después de todo, fue aquí donde la mato.

Eres un cabrón hijo de puta.  
Eso es lo que Stiles quiso decirle, y mejor si el insulto venía acompañado de una paliza. Al final solo consiguió soltar un sollozo roto en el mismo instante en que varias lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Derek.

\- No quise hacerlo… -murmuró el hombre lobo con labios temblorosos, implorando que le creyera. Sin embargo, la muchacha con cuya muerte algo dentro de él también murió no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando en silencio. Y esos ojos tan profundos a los que llegó a adorar ahora le miraban vacíos, sin ningún rastro de ese cariño que siempre mostraba cuando le observaba-. Por favor, Paige, tienes que creerme.  
\- Derek… -Las lágrimas de Stiles corrían paralelas a las del hombre lobo. Y cuando el Nogitsune le ordenó al sluagh que se acercara más al encadenado, ante lo que Derek cerró los ojos, roto de dolor, se dirigió al demonio-. Basta –suplicó-. Por favor, ya basta.  
\- No depende de mí.  
\- Tú eres quien le controla. ¡Dile que se le aleje de él!  
\- Si es lo que quieres lo haré –aceptó rápidamente, mostrando una leve sonrisa a continuación-. Solo tienes que darnos lo que ya sabes a cambio.

La sonrisa del demonio se amplió, volviéndose más macabra, en el mismo instante en que Derek soltó un sollozo más agudo. Justo cuando el sluagh, Paige en su mente, acariciaba su rostro.  
Stiles quiso vomitar. Nadie salvo él tenía derecho a tocarle. Y menos un ser cuya simple presencia estaba destrozando al hombre de su vida.

\- No le culpes a él, Stiles –dijo el demonio, leyendo de nuevo su mente-. Si Derek está aquí es por ti. Porque cometió el error de elegirnos. –Soltó su hombro al ver que las ganas de luchar de ese rehén también se habían agotado. Efectivamente, al verse libre Stiles ni siquiera se puso en pie. Siguió de rodillas observando el dolor de Derek-. Pero tú puedes protegerle –continuó el demonio-. Puedes evitar que termine volviéndose loco. En semejante estado, ¿cuánto crees que tardará en perder la cabeza?  
\- No. Él…  
\- ¿Él lo soportará? –terminó la frase con sorna-. Tienes demasiada fe en él, Stiles. Olvidas que solo es un hombre lobo. No puede hacer nada ante un demonio. Pero tú sí. –Hincó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de Stiles y susurrarle-: Solo tienes que dejarme entrar.

Una gruesa lágrima surcó la mejilla ya empapada de Stiles.  
Era una lágrima de miedo.  
Lo peor era que en el fondo había estado esperando ese miedo.  
Porque algo dentro de él le decía que volvería a por él.  
Y por ese mismo motivo había estado a punto de renunciar a Derek.

De pronto el recuerdo de aquel día apareció tan claro en su mente, que era como si ahora estuviera en el loft y frente a él, en lugar de tener a un Derek temblando de miedo porque los fantasmas del pasado lo acosaban, lo hacía de emoción ante lo que tenía en su mano:

\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- ¿El qué? –preguntó a su vez Stiles, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador.

En un mes serían las pruebas de acceso a la Academia del FBI y su sesión de estudio ocupaba prácticamente las 24 horas del día. Derek lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que era extraño que estuviera interrumpiéndole.

\- Esto… -dijo mostrándole algo.  
  
Finalmente Stiles se dignó en mirar al que era su novio desde hacía más de año y medio y se encontró con una cajita de terciopelo.  
Al principio, con su mente todavía repitiendo el procedimiento que debía seguirse cuando se detenía a un sospechoso que solicitaba un abogado de oficio, no se dio cuenta de lo que era.  
Hasta que comprendió que esa caja le resultaba muy familiar porque había sido él quien la compró en la joyería.

\- ¡Joder! –Cerró el portátil de golpe y miró intermitentemente a la cajita y al hombre lobo que la sostenía un tanto incómodo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.  
\- Quería echarle un vistazo al Bestiario y recordé que hace tiempo me lo pediste. Así que lo busqué en tu armario y justo al lado, al fondo del último cajón… he encontrado esto. –El tiempo que tardó en justificar por qué había estado rebuscando entre sus cosas Stiles no dijo una sola palabra, demasiado ocupado en seguir respirando y en que el tono rojizo de su piel no alcanzara un nivel preocupante-. Por tu reacción intuyo que no entraba en tus planes que la viera…  
\- Mierda –farfulló al fin Stiles, rascándose el cuello. El gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. El mismo que hacía tiempo que ya no usaba con su pareja-. Se me había olvidado por completo que todavía los tenía.

Y no. Esa no era la explicación que Derek habría esperado oír para lo que evidentemente eran unas alianzas de matrimonio.  
Al descubrirlas pensó que tal vez Stiles las había escondido para entregárselas en una ocasión especial. Pronto cumplirían dos años de relación y sería una fecha perfecta para pedir matrimonio.  
Pero tal y como su novio había reaccionado, entregarle esa cajita de terciopelo no parecía figurar entre sus planes a futuro.  
Aun así, porque si Derek era un negado en algo, era a la hora de intuir los sentimientos de los demás, además de los propios, prefirió asegurarse:

\- ¿Es que no tenías pensado pedírmelo? –El silencio de Stiles le respondió alto y claro-. Entonces… ¿Por qué los compraste?

Stiles tomó la cajita de terciopelo que Derek seguía mostrándole, sin saber qué hacer con ella. Acarició la suave textura, mas no se atrevió a mirar en su interior. No le hacía falta para ver el juego de anillos de oro blanco que había en su interior. El mismo que se había imaginado perfectamente en sus manos cuando compró los anillos hacía un año con la firme intención de pedirle matrimonio el día que celebraran su primer aniversario de relación.

\- Porque sabía que si uno de los dos iba a pedir matrimonio, ese sería yo –dijo soltando el aire y dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá. Se llevó entonces una mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos, como si deseara que aquello fuera un sueño. Aunque por el resoplido más parecía formar parte de una pesadilla-. Porque sabía que tú nunca lo harías, convencido de que yo todavía podía aspirar a alguien mejor.

Derek sonrió con un deje de tristeza. Oírle decir en voz alta lo que siempre había pensado era más deprimente de lo que habría imaginado. Pero la verdad era que, con su historial, no podía evitar pensar así.  
Sin embargo, darse cuenta de que Stiles le conocía increíblemente bien pasó a un segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no explicaba por qué no llegó a entregarle el anillo. Por qué, si tenía tan claro que él sería quien le pediría matrimonio, al final no solo no lo había hecho, sino que incluso llegó a olvidar que había comprado los anillos.

\- Y piensas lo mismo.  
\- ¿Qué? –Más que la pregunta, le extrañó la voz de derrota de Derek.

Stiles abrió los ojos para preguntarle si estaba bien y se encontró con esa mirada de remordimientos que durante años era la única que había mostrado. Cuando las diferentes tragedias que ocurrían en su vida las soportaba como pesadas cargas de las que siempre se consideraba responsable.  
Hacía años que Stiles había conseguido que esa dejara de ser su mirada perenne. Por tanto, no tenía sentido que apareciera ahora que disfrutaban de una vida tranquila y libre de sobresaltos y donde la única acción que tenían era en su dormitorio.  
Y entonces comprendió por qué había dicho eso. Por qué había sido una afirmación y no una pregunta.

\- ¡No! –Dejó la cajita en la mesa para poder sujetar las manos de Derek. Tuvo que apretar sus dedos con fuerza para obligarle a que dejara de torturarse con el pasado-. No, Derek. No es lo que tú crees.  
\- Está bien, lo entiendo –dijo con esa sonrisa triste que siempre le partía el corazón a Stiles-. Sé que no soy una persona fácil con la que convivir. Yo también me plantearía querer pasar el resto de la vida conmigo.  
\- No es eso. –Stiles negó con vehemencia-. Nunca he tenido dudas de querer envejecer contigo. –Viendo que Derek no parecía creerle, soltó una bocanada de aire y recuperó la caja. Nunca quiso que llegara este día, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. No le hacía ninguna gracia reconocer su miedo más profundo, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Derek pensara que no le amaba tanto como en realidad hacía-. ¿Sabes cuándo compré estos anillos? –El hombre lobo negó-. A los seis meses de que empezáramos a salir. –Derek abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ante lo que Stiles soltó una risita nerviosa-. La verdad es que mi idea había sido comprarlos a las dos semanas, pero en un desesperado intento de autocontrol me dije que esperara un poquito más porque era demasiado pronto… Pero en el fondo sabía que no hacía falta. Porque tú eras el único con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.  
\- ¿Y por qué no…? –La pregunta de Derek, llena de dudas, se quedó a la mitad.  
\- Porque tenía miedo. –Colocó una mano bajo la barbilla del hombre lobo cuando este bajó el rostro, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos-. No tenía miedo de casarme contigo. Tenía miedo de que tú estuvieras atado a mí.

Las pupilas de Derek temblaron lleno de dudas.

\- No lo entiendo.  
\- Ya sé que vas a pensar que es una estupidez pero… -Se mordió el labio unos segundos, animándose a continuar-. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si un día vuelve…

No dijo su nombre. No hacía falta cuando los dos sabían perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo.

\- Eso es una estupidez.  
\- ¿Lo ves? –quiso bromear. Por culpa de la mirada triste que seguía teniendo le salió horriblemente mal-. Todos sufrieron cuando el demonio me poseyó. Sobre todo Lydia, Scott y… Allison. –Se obligó a decir el nombre de esa persona en la que no se permitía pensar jamás-. Porque por aquel entonces ellos eran los más cercanos a mí…  
\- Stiles… -trató de interrumpirle, pero el humano no paró.  
\- Y a ti también te hice daño. Y por aquel entonces ni siquiera estábamos juntos. Si él vuelve…  
\- Stiles…  
\- Si él vuelve irá a por ti. Porque sabrá que eres lo más importante para mí. Sabrá que es a través de ti como más daño puede hacerme. Como en su día hizo con Scott. Y no quiero que… No puedo permitir que pase eso.  
\- Y no va a pasar. El Nog… -se interrumpió para no pronunciar el nombre que aún provocaba escalofríos en Stiles-. Ese ser no va a volver jamás. Sabes que está encerrado.  
\- Pero puede escapar. Y es un ser inmortal. Un demonio vengativo. Y yo fui quien lo derrotó al conseguir escapar de su control. En cuanto ponga un pie fuera vendrá a por mí. Y si tú estás conmigo…  
\- Entonces lucharé a tu lado para derrotarle. Lo haremos juntos.  
\- No lo digas solo porque se supone que eso es lo que toca ahora –se quejó Stiles.  
\- No lo hago –replicó lo suficientemente serio como para dejar claro que no bromeaba-. En el hipotético caso de que el demonio consiga escapar y vaya a por ti…  
\- ¡Me da igual que venga a por mí! –gritó con la voz quebrada. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso en pie. Incapaz de quedarse quieto, caminó por el salón mientras soltaba todo lo que le había atemorizado durante meses-: El tiempo que estuvo dentro de mí pude notar su odio. Es un odio que no tiene límites, Derek. Y no quiero que te afecte a ti solo porque has tenido la desgracia de enamorarte de mí.  
La última frase fue como un lamento. Uno ante el que Derek no pudo permanecer impasible.  
Se puso en pie y agarró las manos de Stiles con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aquello tampoco era una broma.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso.  
\- No lo entiendes, Derek –imploró.  
\- Lo entiendo perfectamente. –Le abrazó hasta que dejó de temblar-. Es lo mismo que pensé de Paige cuando tuve que enterrarla. Y era exactamente lo mismo en lo que pensaba cuando por fin me atreví a besarte por primera vez. –Esta vez fue él quien sonrió, acompañada la sonrisa por una mirada triste-. Pensé que no era justo que me hubieras elegido a mí. Que te merecías a alguien mejor…  
\- No hay nadie mejor que tú.

Derek sintió que el pecho se le inflamaba con un agradable calor.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres darme ese anillo? –Miró de reojo la cajita olvidada. Y cuando Stiles no siguió su ejemplo le besó hasta que el latido de su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal-. Sé que tienes miedo. Lo que tuviste que soportar fue mucho más de lo que nadie podría aguantar. Pero no puedes dejar que su recuerdo te siga persiguiendo y afecte a tu felicidad.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de la tuya? –gimió- ¿Por qué tú no puedes ser feliz con alguien que no tenga dibujada en la espalda una diana como tengo yo?  
\- Porque no hay nadie mejor que tú –repitió adrede las palabras de Stiles para que no intentara rebatirle-. Y porque me da igual que ese demonio venga a por mí simplemente porque estoy contigo. Si ese es el precio que he de pagar por estar a tu lado, lo acepto con gusto.  
\- No digas eso…  
\- Y si eso llega a ocurrir –le interrumpió-, no pienso dejar que me venza.  
\- Derek… -Negó sin fuerzas, desesperado por hacerle entender el peligro que corría.  
\- ¿Es que tan poco confías en mí?  
\- No es eso. –Le tembló el labio-. Sabes que no es eso.  
\- Tú pudiste romper su control, ¿verdad? –Esperó a que asintiera-. Te juro que si llega a ocurrir lo que temes, yo también aguantaré. Si el demonio me convierte en su objetivo, haré lo que sea necesario para que no me aparte de ti. –Limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su novio-. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me haces. Jamás pensé que algún día podría experimentar el amor que siento cada vez que te veo. Cada vez que me miras como lo haces ahora y tengo que repetirme que estoy contigo. Que voy a estarlo siempre… -Alzó una ceja en dirección al anillo y sonrió, consiguiendo esta vez darle ese toque chulesco que perseguía-. Si es que te decides a darme ese anillo de una vez.  
\- Haces que suene muy fácil.  
\- Es que es fácil. O tú o nadie. –Besó sus labios despacio-. No hay decisión más sencilla. No pienso renunciar a ti, Stiles… Pase lo que pase. –Stiles abrió un poco más los ojos y en el acto sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pero esta vez no parecía ser de rabia por no hacerse entender-. ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Nada, es que… -su sonrojo aumentó-. Cuando creo que no puedes ser más perfecto, vas y me sorprendes.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- “Pase lo que pase” –repitió, soltando una risita nerviosa-. Eso es lo que le cantaba Ewan McGregor a Nicole Kidman en Moulin Rouge.

Derek se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir. Hasta que:

\- No pienso cantar.  
\- No, mejor que no –rio Stiles-. No estropeemos el momento.

Soltó las manos de Derek para recoger la cajita. Y entonces, ya sí, hizo lo mismo que se había imaginado tanto tiempo atrás cuando compró aquellos anillos.  
Hinco una rodilla en el suelo, abrió la cajita y le ofreció el anillo de mayor tamaño, sintiendo que en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era ofrecerle su corazón. Lo que ya había entregado hace tiempo, pero esta vez de un modo más tangible.

\- Pase lo que pase –repitió Stiles en un hilo de voz, de pronto emocionado por unas palabras que a partir de ahora tendrían un significado especial para los dos.  
\- Pase lo que pase –aceptó Derek junto al anillo, teniendo exactamente la misma sensación.

El recuerdo del día en que se prometieron volvió a la mente de Stiles con una claridad cristalina. Y fue como si por un instante pudiera hablar con su yo del pasado y decirle que sí, que ese era el momento que tanto habían temido.  
Pero también para el que se habían preparado.

\- Pase lo que pase –susurró Stiles, recordando su promesa y poniéndose en pie. A su lado el demonio le sujetó, impidiéndole avanzar. A Stiles no le importó. Le bastaba con que su marido le escuchara-: Derek, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Pase lo que pase!

Fue escuchar sus votos y Derek abrió los ojos de par en par. Buscó rápidamente la mirada de Stiles, preguntándose si habría oído mal. Tal vez ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Primero veía a Paige y ahora escuchaba una frase sacada del pasado. Concretamente, de uno de los días más felices de su vida.  
El destello de felicidad desapareció cuando el sluagh se puso entre medias de los dos y el hombre lobo volvió a encontrarse con la expresión de decepción de Paige. Soltó un quejido lastimero, al que siguió otro más agónico cuando la corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Empezamos a cansarnos, Stiles –dijo el Nogitsune, pulsando el mando que acababa de recuperar-. Más te vale darnos la respuesta que queremos, antes de que el cerebro de tu marido se derrita.

Stiles chirrió los dientes. Su instinto le decía que le diera al Nogitsune lo que quería. Que Derek no lo soportaría.  
Salvo que él le prometió que sí aguantaría.  
Y Stiles confiaba en la palabra de Derek. Más que nada en el mundo.

\- ¡Cierra los ojos! –gritó para que le oyera por encima del chisporroteo de la electricidad y de sus propios gritos-. ¡Confía en mí, Derek! Cierra los ojos. ¡Ella no es Paige! Es el demonio que quiere hacernos daño. –Con dudas, pues la presencia de Paige era tan real como la electricidad recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, finalmente el hombre lobo cerró los ojos. Si Stiles le pedía que confiara en él, eso es lo que debía hacer-. Eso es, Derek. Demuéstrale quién eres. ¡Demostrémosle quiénes somos! –gritó, dirigiéndose esta vez al demonio. Y al ver su mirada de odio por primera vez no sintió miedo, sino orgullo de ser su blanco-. Porque no lo va a conseguir –siguió hablando a Derek pese a mirar al demonio-. ¡No puede vencernos porque esa fue la promesa que nos hicimos! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Pase lo que pase, no podrá con nosotros!

La intensidad de la descarga aumentó y por unos segundos solo se oyó el grito desgarrador del hombre lobo, hasta que de golpe quedó interrumpido.  
El Nogitsune cortó la corriente eléctrica, convencido de que había perdido el conocimiento.  
Y prácticamente así era. Sin embargo, antes de desmayarse Derek usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para responder a su marido:

\- Pase lo que pase…

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Una extraña mezcla de orgullo y tristeza se alojó en el pecho de Stiles en el instante en que Derek perdía el conocimiento tras haber repetido aquellos votos tan particulares. Con ellos Derek le había confirmado lo que le prometió años atrás: que aguantaría lo que hiciera falta y que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le apartara de él. 

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguían estando presos.   
Y que la situación estaba a punto de complicarse un poco más. 

Con un chasquido de disgusto que no auguraba nada bueno el Nogitsune soltó a Stiles y recuperó el cuchillo con el que había torturado a Derek, ante lo que el agente del FBI corrió para ponerse frente a su marido a modo de escudo, convencido de que volvería a acuchillarle. 

Pero el hombre lobo no fue esta vez el blanco del demonio.   
Stiles vio con asombro cómo el demonio se clavaba el cuchillo en el centro de su estómago y a continuación hacía palanca para abrir más la herida. Con morbosa atención se preguntó qué pretendería hacer… hasta que varias moscas saliendo de la herida que acababa de autoinflingirse le dieron la respuesta. 

\- ¡No! –gritó, girando sobre sí mismo para tapar con ambas manos la boca de Derek. 

Su intento por apartar aquel insecto repugnante duró menos de un segundo. Apenas tocó la pálida piel de su marido, el demonio le agarró del hombro y le lanzó a varios metros de distancia.   
Stiles gruñó de dolor, preguntándose cuántas contusiones debería tener a estas alturas mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie. No podía rendirse ahora.   
Pero volvió a llegar tarde. 

Con horror vio que el demonio estaba apretando la mandíbula de Derek, forzándole a que se abriera en el mismo instante en que el insecto entraba en su boca.   
Stiles quiso gritar pero solo salió de su boca un quejido lastimero. Un quejido ante el que el demonio sonrió con prepotencia antes de darle varias palmaditas a Derek en la cara, obligándole a despertar. 

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer, Stiles –se dirigió a su otro rehén-. Deberías empezar a aceptarlo… Vamos, Derek, despierta. Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que decirle a tu marido. 

Stiles chirrió los dientes. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero no quería terminar de aceptarlo. Aún quedaba la esperanza de que Derek pudiera hacer frente al control mental del demonio. No dejaba de ser el tipo más duro que conocía. 

El Nogitsune le dio varios segundos para que terminara de despertarse y que aprovechó para ordenarle a Meredith que se llevara al sluagh a su celda. Para esta parte quería un poco más de intimidad. 

Una vez a solas, se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo.   
Al principio nadie habló. Solo se oía la laboriosa respiración del hombre lobo, que pronto fue superada por la de Stiles. Sobre todo cuando el antiguo alfa parpadeó varias veces y observó con detenimiento el lugar en el que se encontraba. Las raíces a las que estaba atado y los cables que recorrían su cuerpo. Tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y Stiles supo que estaba tomando nota de cualquier detalle. Tal vez intentando averiguar si estaba dentro de un sueño. 

\- ¿Derek?

Lo preguntó en un susurro repleto de miedo. Y la sensación no cambió cuando el hombre lobo, el que era también su marido, le miró como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía.   
Con una mirada llena de rabia.

\- ¿Por qué has tenido que venir aquí? –preguntó Derek con voz grave, siendo más una acusación- ¿Por qué no podías dejar por una vez a los muertos tranquilos?

Stiles sintió que se le paraba el corazón, aun sabiendo que aquello era previsible.   
En aquel lugar estaban los fantasmas de Derek, con los que acababa de reencontrarse por culpa del sluagh, y aquella asquerosa mosca tenía la capacidad de obligar a su víctima a hablar sin restricciones. De decir lo que realmente sentía, lo que su corazón le decía, sin temor a que sus palabras hicieran daño. 

Y Derek tenía más derecho que nadie a sentirse dolido y traicionado por estar ahora allí, en el único lugar al que no habría querido volver jamás.   
Tenía motivos de sobra para decirle aquello.   
Pero eso no significaba que doliera menos escucharlo. 

\- Primero mi hermana, desenterrando su cadáver –continuó Derek-. Luego mis betas, cuyas muertes no pude llorar porque lo único que importaba era salvar a tu padre. Y ahora me traes a la tumba de Paige.   
\- No quería… -trató de explicarle Stiles, pues sus acusaciones tenían algo de verdad-. Él me trajo aquí. Él…  
\- Él te quiere a ti. –Chirrió los dientes, mostrando una expresión de rabia. Esta se transformó en una de dolor al contemplar las gotas de su sangre que habían salpicado las raíces y que se mezclaban las dejadas tanto tiempo atrás por Paige-. Pero soy yo quien paga las consecuencias.  
\- Yo…  
\- Ni siquiera he podido despedirme de mi madre. Tenía que encontrarte cuanto antes. –Se removió con rabia, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas-. Y esto es lo que recibo a cambio.  
\- Lo siento muchísimo –murmuró, tratando de placar la ira de Derek.  
\- Y eso es suficiente, ¿verdad? –negó cerrando los ojos. Un gesto que era genuinamente Derek Hale, lo que impedía que Stiles pudiera fingir que no era su marido quien realmente le estaba hablando. Porque lo era. Y tenía razón para increparle por todos sus errores-. ¿Por qué tuve que acercarme a ti? ¿Por qué no te dejé morir la primera vez que arriesgué mi vida por ti?  
\- No digas eso -sollozó-. Por favor, no…   
\- ¿Aún te asusta escuchar la verdad? –intervino el Nogitsune, dirigiéndose a Stiles-. Con tu madre pasó lo mismo. Solo al final tuvo el valor de decir lo que realmente pensaba de ti. 

La mención de la muerte de su madre, algo que el demonio sabía de la otra vez que estuvo en su cabeza, dejó a Stiles sin respiración durante unos segundos. Buscó los ojos de Derek, los únicos que siempre conseguían calmarle simplemente mostrando esa mirada serena que aparecía siempre que lo necesitaba.  
Ahora no había nada de eso. 

\- No eres tú –le dijo a Derek, siendo también un recordatorio para él mismo-. Sé que tú jamás dirías eso. Es el demonio quien te obliga.   
\- Te equivocas, Stiles. –El demonio se recreó en la S, siendo muy consciente de lo mucho que le molestaba-. No le obligamos a nada. Todo lo contrario. Le damos libertad para decir lo que realmente piensa. Lo que nunca se ha atrevido a decirnos por miedo a herir nuestros sentimientos.  
\- Sé que Derek no piensa así. Él me quiere.   
\- Tal vez lo hizo al principio. Pero quién aceptaría estar con alguien que solo le usa como un peón para conseguir lo que quiere.   
\- ¡Eso no es verdad!   
\- ¿Porque le hiciste su rey? –preguntó con mofa-. Creo que eso no compensa las veces que le dejamos atrás para salvar la vida. Cuando le pedíamos ayuda y nos olvidábamos de él una vez teníamos lo que queríamos.   
\- Eres igual que ellas… -habló Derek-. Kate también me dijo que me quería, pero solo me estaba utilizando. Exactamente igual que tú.   
\- No es verdad –sollozó. Se repitió que no podía creer sus palabras porque no era realmente él. Pero esa era su voz, tan grave y dulce a la vez. Ese era el mismo rostro que se sabía de memoria de las horas que podía pasarse al día contemplándolo, todavía maravillado por el hecho de que fuera su compañero.  
\- He sido un estúpido –siguió Derek-. Estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a alguien que me hiciera olvidarlas que acabé cayendo justo en aquello de lo que huía.   
\- Yo te quiero –Stiles quiso protestar pero solo le salió un quejido lastimero. 

Y lo peor fue escuchar la carcajada de puro disfrute que soltó el demonio.

\- Esto es más entretenido de lo que pensaba pero… -El demonio dejó la frase a medias, creando la expectación que buscaba. 

Stiles, todavía conmocionado por las palabras de Derek, observó desde el suelo, aún arrodillado, como el Nogitsune se dirigía al hombre lobo. Parecía que iba a torturarle un poco más y se dijo que tendría que ponerse en pie para detenerle; al menos intentarlo. Pero no tenía fuerzas, ni física ni moralmente.  
Sin embargo, el demonio no accionó el mando de la electricidad.   
Lo que hizo fue soltar las cadenas que tenían preso a su rehén. 

\- Creo que ya has hablado suficiente –dijo el demonio a Derek, quien no apartaba la vista de Stiles-. ¿Por qué no pasamos a la acción?

Los ojos del beta brillaron en el mismo instante en que Stiles se puso en pie. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Derek? –preguntó con temor cuando Derek comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Despacio-. No sé en lo que estás pensando ahora mismo, pero tienes que parar. –Retrocedió al ver que no se detenía-. Si me matas solo porque él te lo haya ordenado, te arrepentirás toda tu vida.   
\- Tienes el ego muy subido, Stiles –apuntó el demonio con una nota de humor.   
\- ¡Tú, cállate! Oye –volvió a dirigirse a su marido. El único que le interesaba-. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Que he sido un pésimo amigo y compañero. Y si quieres, cuando todo esto se acabe, firmaré el divorcio y desapareceré de tu vida pero… No dejes que te convierta en un asesino. Porque tú no eres así.   
\- ¿Qué más te da lo que yo sea? 

Los pies de Stiles chocaron con la pared, impidiéndole seguir retrocediendo. Frente a él, a meros centímetros, Derek le observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Sus ojos seguían refulgiendo con ese brillo azulado y la ira no había desaparecido de sus facciones, pero por un instante parecía no tener muy claro qué hacer.   
Entonces, cuando Stiles quiso creer que había escapado al control del demonio, su marido le agarró del cuello.   
Y apretó. 

\- Derek… -trató de hablar pese a la presión sobre su garganta-. Por favor, mi amor. Lo siento muchísimo.

Derek no respondió. Ni siquiera parecía estar viéndole, pues tenía la mirada perdida. Como si le diera repugnancia mirar al hombre al que quería matar.  
Junto al dolor de cuello y el ardor de sus pulmones, Stiles sintió una tristeza infinita por comprender que él era el culpable de todo: de haber convertido a Derek en la presa del demonio y de haberle hecho tanto daño desde el mismo instante en que lo conoció.  
Visto en perspectiva, aquel era el final que se merecía.

\- ¿Crees que esa es forma de tratar a tu marido? Por uno que habías conseguido que estuviera a tu altura… 

La voz de Peter Hale resonó en la cueva.  
Stiles tardó en localizar al hombre lobo, pensando que tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas, si bien era un tanto absurdo que en su hora de la muerte escuchara la voz de su medio suegro. 

Pero no había sido un error. Estaba justo detrás de Derek y del demonio, quien se había acercado todo lo posible para ver la interacción de sus rehenes. Y como solía ocurrir cuando Peter aparecía, lo hacía tan de repente que conseguía pillar desprevenido a todo el mundo. 

Así que allí estaba, como aparecido de la nada y siendo observado por tres pares de ojos. Y vaya si le estaba gustando ser el centro de tantas miradas.

\- ¿Peter? –consiguió preguntar Stiles cuando Derek aflojó el agarre de su mano, sorprendido por la repentina aparición.   
\- Siento el retraso… -respondió el hombre lobo con un gesto de indiferencia, como si estuviera hablando de llegar tarde al cine, en lugar de a lo que Stiles confiaba que fuera un rescate-. Nos hemos entretenido con una amiga.   
\- ¿Nos?

Fue Derek quien preguntó, pues allí no había nadie más, al mismo tiempo que el Nogitsune sonreía con desprecio a su nuevo adversario. ¿Por qué seguían pensando que podían ganarle cuando él siempre iba diez pasos por delante? 

\- Meredith –llamó el demonio. 

Apenas alzó la voz, pues eso no era necesario cuando se trataba de una banshee. Efectivamente, a los pocos segundos la muchacha llegó por la gruta por la que se había marchado hacía unos minutos, parándose en la entrada. Se la veía más pálida de lo normal. 

\- ¿A qué esperas? –se quejó el demonio al ver que no avanzaba-. ¡Mátale!

Meredith no atacó. Ni siquiera respondió. Solo avanzó un metro.   
Lo justo para dejar ver que tras ella había otra persona.   
En concreto, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos.

\- Lo siento –dijo Lydia con un tono que dejaba claro que no lo sentía en absoluto-. Pero Meredith ya no es tu marioneta. 

Stiles, quien trataba de fijarse en todos los detalles para entender qué demonios estaba pasando, pues era evidente que nadie se lo iba a explicar, se dio cuenta de que un pequeño reguero de sangre salía de la oreja de Meredith.   
Buscó entonces la mirada de Lydia y un leve asentimiento por su parte le dio la respuesta que necesitaba: en la lucha de banshees ella había sido la vencedora y ahora Meredith ya no suponía ningún peligro.

Stiles habría sonreído si no fuera porque seguía teniendo la mano de su marido en torno al cuello. Y aunque ya no estaba apretando tanto como para cortarle la respiración, sus intenciones asesinas seguían estando presentes.

\- ¿Creéis que podéis detenerme? –rugió el demonio-. Él sigue obedeciéndome.

Dio entonces un leve toque en el hombro a Derek. Suficiente para que este soltara a Stiles y se colocara de espaldas al demonio, haciendo de barrera. 

El humano cayó al suelo tan pronto como se vio libre y comenzó a toser. Si salía con vida de allí, no quería ni imaginar en cómo tendría el cuello de la cantidad de veces que habían intentado ahogarle en las últimas horas. 

Estaba tan ocupado tratando de recuperar la respiración que no pudo prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a varios metros de distancia. Solo que, por la voz de Peter, él parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo.   
Aunque eso no era nada raro: 

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó al demonio con mofa, no molestándose en mirar a su sobrino-. Entonces es momento de que te enseñemos a nuestro equipo de reserva.   
\- ¿Equipo?

Ante la pregunta de Stiles apareció Scott, atravesando la entrada de la cueva. Era como si llevara un buen rato allí y solo estuviera esperando a que Peter le diera su pie de entrada.   
Seguro que todo había sido idea de Peter, pensó Stiles. Siempre obsesionado con hacer una entrada espectacular. 

Afortunadamente, a Scott le preocupaba algo más que cómo quedar ante los demás y rápidamente buscó a su amigo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Después se centró en Derek, advirtiendo la posición que había ocupado junto al demonio, y finalmente se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al resto del equipo: Malía, Isaac y Kira. 

Kira era la que más nerviosa parecía estar y enseguida Stiles comprendió que no era por el miedo de estar otra vez frente al demonio, sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer por primera vez en su vida: estiró los brazos, sosteniendo una afiliada hoja de espada, y la rompió por la mitad. 

En el acto un humo azulado salió de la espada rota y se dispersó por toda la cueva. Y varios segundos después aparecieron cuatro onis que fijaron sus ojos amarillos en el demonio.   
Este no se mostró muy preocupado. Antes bien, observó con renovado interés a los enemigos que ahora le rodeaban.   
Y comenzó a aplaudir. 

\- Bien jugado.

La aparente alegría con la que el demonio respondió a la emboscada, si bien sorprendió a los recién llegados, no les impidió atacar. 

El primero en hacerlo fue Scott, quien se lanzó hacia el demonio con un rugido. Sin embargo, su ataque se vio interrumpido rápidamente por Derek, quien se colocó entre medias de los dos. Scott observó unos segundos al hombre lobo que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía con una expresión indescifrable. Y cuando Derek pasó a la acción y le atacó no tuvo más remedio que retroceder.

En el acto Malía ocupó la posición de Scott, lanzando varios zarpazos a Derek con bastante rabia. Todos sus golpes fueron detenidos con facilidad, pero Malía no cesó en su empeño. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que estuviera atacando a un familiar. 

Al mismo tiempo, viendo que el guardaespaldas del Nogitsune estaba ocupado con sus propios rivales, los cuatro onis acometieron a la vez al demonio. Y pese al reducido espacio, ahora atestado de gente, el demonio vengativo esquivó todos los golpes de las katanas con una facilidad insultante. 

Stiles observaba todo desde su precaria posición, aún agazapado en el suelo. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Cuando aún no había terminado de hacerse a la idea de que Derek le estaba haciendo daño por medio de palabras y luego de acciones, todos sus amigos habían aparecido de la nada. Y cuando seguía sin comprender cómo habían sido capaces de localizarles, los Oni habían aparecido. Y esta vez, menos mal, sí estaban de su lado. 

Por desgracia, habían subestimado las fuerzas del demonio, quien no parecía tener muchos problemas para detener los ataques.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que en realidad era la primera vez que le veían en acción. En el pasado él había sido el Nogitsune, por lo que aquel plan de rescate se había centrado en atacar a los Oni para llegar a él, no queriendo arriesgarse a hacerle daño.   
Y Allison había pagado las consecuencias. 

Ahora comprendía que, incluso si le hubieran atacado, habría ocurrido exactamente lo mismo que ahora estaban viendo sus ojos: el demonio habría repelido todos los golpes con una pericia que rallaba en la humillación de sus enemigos. Daba igual que fueran hombres lobos, banshees, kitsunes o incluso cuatro onis a la vez. 

No dejaba de ser un demonio con más de 1.000 años. ¿Cómo esperaban derrotarle usando simplemente garras, colmillos y espadas? Más aún cuando tenía de su parte a un antiguo alfa que seguía impidiendo que Scott y Malía se acercaran a él.   
No se le podía derrotar, concluyó Stiles con pesar. De hecho, la otra vez no pudieron hacerlo; tan solo…

El curso de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido de golpe. Y cuando ese recuerdo en concreto cruzó su mente se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos metros de la zona de acción, junto a la entrada de la cueva. El lugar donde Lydia, Peter, Isaac y Kira permanecían apartados del resto, junto a Meredith. 

Al principio Stiles había pensado que si no atacaban era porque no había suficiente espacio. Y si los oni estaban encargándose del demonio, o al menos intentándolo, no tenía sentido que Kira interviniera. Por su parte, Lydia estaba más centrada en mantener apartada a Meredith, no fuera a ser que se le volvieran a cruzar los cables y, en el caso de Isaac, comprendía que se mantuviera en un discreto segundo plano, pues él sí que tenía reparos en atacar a su alfa, por mucho que ya no les uniera ese vínculo.   
Pero ese no era el verdadero motivo por el que estaban allí. 

Desde la distancia que le separaba, unos tres metros, Stiles observó a todos los integrantes de aquel grupo de retaguardia. Y entonces lo vio.   
El tarro de madera con la inscripción de los Hale en las manos de Isaac.   
En el mismo instante en que lo descubrió Peter le sonrió de medio lado, confirmándole que su objetivo era justo en el que estaba pensando.   
Ahora solo quedaba esperar el momento oportuno. 

Stiles sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Esta vez no fue por ver de nuevo a los oni, por ser testigo del aplastante poder del demonio o por tener que contemplar cómo su mejor amigo atacaba a su marido. Si todo salía bien, volverían a atrapar al demonio.   
Y tenía que salir bien.   
Aquel era un plan infalible. Lo sabía por propia experiencia.

Sin embargo, fue pensar aquello y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.   
Aquel era un plan infalible que ya habían usado en el pasado. Y si el demonio siempre iba por delante, era muy difícil que le sorprendieran ahora con el mismo truco.   
No difícil. Imposible. 

Stiles corrió hacia el grupo de retaguardia para advertirles de que debían retirarse. Buscar otro plan.   
Y por enésima vez llegó tarde.  
¿O tal vez el demonio había estado esperando a que Stiles recuperara la esperanza de que todo saldría bien para hacerla añicos? Tratándose de él, era muy probable. 

Mientras corría hacia ellos Stiles vio por el rabillo del ojo que el demonio hacía lo mismo, su camino libre de onis porque ahora era Derek quien, tras dejar fuera de combate a Scott y a Malia, estaba luchando contra los guerreros orientales. 

La imagen de una espada atravesando el pecho de Derek apareció tan clara en la mente de Stiles que era como si hubiera ocurrido de verdad.   
Pero si esa posibilidad ya resultaba aterradora, más lo fue ver lo que ocurrió de verdad: el demonio que estaba usando el cuerpo de Oliver llegó junto a Isaac y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le arrebató el tarro de madera. 

Y un segundo después, con una sonrisa de puro placer, lo hizo añicos con una sola mano.

\- ¡No!

Stiles no se dio cuenta de que había sido él quien había gritado hasta que el demonio, atraído por ese lamento, avanzó hacia él.   
Nadie le detuvo. Isaac, Lydia y Peter aún contemplaban incrédulos los trozos del tarro dispersos en el suelo. Y Scott y Malia seguían inconscientes en el suelo.  
El demonio llegó junto a Stiles y avisó a Derek para que también se acercara. 

\- Creo que este es nuestro pie para salir –comentó con una mueca socarrona. 

Y entonces los tres desaparecieron. 

Continuará…


	21. Chapter 21

Un segundo estaba dentro del Nemeton y rodeado de sus amigos, convencido de que conseguirían rescatarles, y al siguiente estaba en medio del bosque, tan solo acompañado por el Nogitsune y por Derek, quien aún estaba bajo su control.

El cambio de escenario y todo lo que ello implicaba fue tan repentino que lo primero que hizo Stiles fue arrodillarse y vomitar. Empezaba a amanecer y no había comido nada desde la noche pasada, habiendo consistido esa cena en un indeterminado número de tazas de café, por lo que lo único que acabó expulsando fue bilis, dejándole peor de lo que ya estaba.

El demonio le dejó vomitar en paz. O eso es lo que creyó Stiles mientras terminaba de vaciar su estómago, pues en realidad estaba más interesado en otra cosa.  
Más en concreto, en otra persona.

\- ¡Stiles!

La voz de su padre hizo que se levantara demasiado rápido, de lo que se arrepintió enseguida. Tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol cercano para tratar de superar el repentino mareo, así como cerrar los ojos para retener las nuevas náuseas.

Definitivamente, debía tener al menos un par de contusiones. Cuando saliera de allí, si es que conseguía salir, tendría que ir al médico para comprobar el alcance de los daños… Con lo que le gustaban los hospitales.  
Pero primero estaría bien centrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Buscó a su padre y le localizó a varios metros de distancia. Junto a Chris Argent.

\- ¿Solo estáis vosotros? –preguntó el demonio con mofa. Estaba tranquilo, casi disfrutando del nuevo entretenimiento que estaba seguro le iban a proporcionar los recién llegados-. Diez seres sobrenaturales no han podido conmigo. ¿Qué pretenden hacer dos humanos decrépitos?  
\- No nos subestimes tan pronto –replicó Chris, desplegando una porra eléctrica con un rápido movimiento de muñeca.

La porra chisporroteó con un brillo azulado y a varios metros frente a él, en el bando del demonio, Derek sacó sus garras. Aquel aparato le traía malos recuerdos de los que quería vengarse. Y ahora que el demonio le había quitado el miedo a las consecuencias y solo actuaba por puro instinto, podría hacerlo sin remordimientos.

Stiles vio con horror cómo Derek, sin esperar siquiera la orden del Nogitsune, se lanzó contra el cazador. Este evitó el ataque con facilidad, apenas cediendo un metro, y lo mismo ocurrió con los nuevos zarpazos que el hombre lobo le lanzó. Eran rápidos pero descontrolados, fruto de la rabia, lo que explicaba que aún no hubieran alcanzado a su contrincante pese a que Chris no hubiera contraatacado.

\- No me obligues a hacerte daño, Derek –pidió Chris en medio del nuevo ataque-. Tienes que escapar de su control.

El antiguo alfa paró un segundo para mirarle con desprecio.  
Stiles, que contemplaba la pelea sin saber qué hacer, se preguntó qué estaría recordando ahora Derek: A Chris y a sus hombres persiguiéndolo en mitad del bosque cuando acababa de enterrar a su hermana; a su hija Allison usándole de diana mientras trataba de proteger a Scott; o a su hermana Kate torturándole y regodeándose en su dolor al recordarle cómo aullaba su familia mientras era quemada viva. Al tratarse de los Argent, tenía donde elegir.

\- No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer –replicó Derek con rabia, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, ante lo que el demonio rio.

Stiles sabía que no era el momento más adecuado para ponerse a pensar en películas, pero aquella escena le recordaba muchísimo a la lucha entre Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader frente a un Emperador disfrutando de lo lindo en El retorno del Jedi… o a la lucha entre Kylo y Rey para las generaciones más jóvenes.

El caso era que aquella pelea no auguraba nada bueno y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada. El demonio tenía razón. Si seres sobrenaturales no habían podido con él, ¿qué podrían hacer unos simples humanos? Por muy Argent o Stilinski que fueran.

De pronto un disparo resonó en la noche, al que le siguió un aullido de dolor.  
Stiles dirigió la vista al lugar del que procedía el disparo para ver a su padre con el cañón de su arma aún humeante, y luego hacia el hombre lobo que siseaba de dolor tras haber recibido el disparo en un costado. El penoso estado de la ropa de Derek, hecha jirones, permitió ver la piel oscurecida en el lugar del impacto, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: que había usado munición de acónito.  
Y que tenía intención de volver a hacerlo.  
Stiles corrió hacia su padre al ver que se acercaba a Derek, aun encañonándole.

\- ¡No! –gritó, colocándose entre medias de los dos.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –El sheriff bajó rápidamente el arma, temblando ante la sola idea de apuntar a su hijo con la pistola. Algo que no habría querido volver a experimentar jamás.  
\- Por favor, papá, no le hagas daño. No sabe lo que hace.  
\- Lo sabe demasiado bien –gruñó Chris colocándose al lado del sheriff y con su arma ya dispuesta-. Y nosotros también.

La mirada del cazador estaba llena de rabia. Una rabia que Stiles no había vuelto a ver desde aquellos días tan lejanos en los que acababa de descubrir que los hombres lobo existían y que su mejor amigo era uno de ellos. Por desgracia, por aquel entonces para Chris Argent no importaba que en realidad Scott fuera un cachorrito que jamás haría daño a nadie y que nunca pidió convertirse en un ser sobrenatural. Por aquel entonces para el cazador el mundo solo era un lugar de negros y blancos y lo único que importaba era que si era un hombre lobo debía morir. Solo cambió de actitud cuando descubrió lo que Kate había hecho con los Hale, comprendiendo que el mundo no era tan simple como su padre le había hecho creer, y desde entonces se había convertido en un aliado indispensable.

Verle ahora siendo el viejo Chris del principio, el que actuaba antes de hablar, no era nada bueno. Menos aún cuando su víctima era un Derek que tampoco pensaba en lo que hacía.

\- No voy a dejar que le hagáis daño. –La voz le tembló, pero no se movió un milímetro-. Marchaos. Os lo suplico.  
\- No necesito que me defiendas.

El rugido de Derek llegó al mismo tiempo que notó una mano en su hombro. Por una milésima de segundo Stiles pensó que había recuperado el control, pues era la primera vez que se dirigía a él desde que hubieran aparecido los demás.

Sin embargo, quedó claro que seguía estando bajo el control del Nogitsune y que seguía dejándose llevar por la rabia y el deseo de venganza, cuando el agarre sobre el hombro se hizo más firme para empujarle y quitarle de en medio. Y de nuevo lo hizo con una fuerza desmedida, desplazándole varios metros.

Stiles gruñó de dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Luego tosió cuando se puso de rodillas, intentando recuperar la respiración. Y finalmente, cuando desde el suelo vio que Chris y su padre volvían a disparar a Derek y él no se defendía, obsesionado con atacarles, lloró de rabia y frustración.  
Iban a matarse entre ellos.

\- ¿Has visto lo que hemos conseguido?

El susurro del demonio llegó alto y claro. Stiles estaba tan concentrado en aquella pelea, desesperado por hacer algo para que pararan, que no se había dado cuenta de que el demonio se había acercado a él y ahora estaba arrodillado a su lado.  
El rostro de Oliver apareció borroso por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

\- Por favor -murmuró con labios temblorosos, sin tener muy claro si se lo estaba diciendo a Oliver en un deseo porque pudiera escapar a su control, al demonio para que tuviera piedad, o a un posible ser superior en el que nunca había creído pero que ahora desearía que existiera.  
\- ¿Quién crees que morirá primero? –preguntó el demonio-. Admito que los dos humanos han resultado ser más capaces de lo que imaginaba. Claro que Derek no está al cien por cien. Tal vez si no le hubiéramos torturado antes…  
\- Haz que pare…  
\- Si hubieras aceptado nuestra propuesta desde el principio, nada de esto habría pasado –siguió el demonio, ajeno al dolor de Stiles-. Derek no habría revivido sus mayores pesadillas y ahora no estaría peleando con tu padre. Me pregunto si terminará de volverse loco cuando mate a su suegro. A otro miembro de su familia… -Un rugido de dolor devolvió la atención del demonio a la pelea y vio al hombre lobo recibiendo una nueva descarga de la porra eléctrica-. Aunque puede que hoy sea cuando consigamos ver el final de Derek Hale.  
\- Me iré contigo –dijo Stiles de pronto-. No intentaré escapar. Te lo prometo. Pero por favor, haz que deje de atacarles.  
\- ¿Venirte conmigo? –preguntó el Nogitsune, curioso-. Eso ya no nos sirve.

Stiles se quedó con la boca entreabierta, confuso. Estaba convencido de que si le daba lo que quería, Derek dejaría de interesarle. Para el demonio no era más que un entretenimiento. Él mismo lo había confesado.  
Pero si irse con él no era lo que quería, entonces…

\- Déjame entrar.

El susurro resonó con violencia en los recovecos de la mente de Stiles.  
Era la petición que el Nogitsune tantas veces había repetido en el pasado. La misma que Stiles seguía oyendo en sueños y que, cuando estaba despierto, conseguía que temblara cada vez que la escuchaba en una conversación ajena.  
Ese era el motivo por el que no se atrevía a pronunciar esas dos palabras pese al tiempo transcurrido. Hasta ese punto había destrozado el demonio su confianza y su propia cordura.  
Ahora volvía a pedírselo. Y esta vez era real. Con su familia luchando entre ellos y sin que Stiles pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

\- Ellos estarán a salvo solo cuanto tenga a quien quiero –susurró el demonio en su oreja-. Tu marido. Tu familia. Tus amigos. Incluso Oliver. Todos estarán a salvo cuando me dejes entrar. Estarán a salvo de nosotros.

Stiles cerró los ojos para no contemplar a Derek aullando de dolor ante la nueva descarga. Y luego miró con odio al demonio. Y con impotencia.  
No puedes confiar en él, se dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿No nos crees? –volvió a responderle el demonio, como si hubiera hablado en voz alta-. Ya te lo dije, Stiles. Tú eres el único que siempre nos ha interesado. Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido para llamar tu atención. Y ahora que la tenemos, solo queremos seguir nuestro camino.  
\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad? –replicó Stiles-. Eres un demonio.  
\- Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo pensamos –respondió con calma, casi con dulzura, pese a que Stiles hubiera escupido sus palabras con rabia-. ¿Qué interés podríamos tener en quedarnos aquí?

A Stiles se le paró el corazón.  
El demonio tenía razón. En todo. Todo lo que había hecho había sido por él. El único que había estado a su nivel en sus mil años de existencia. Y si en el pasado usó a aquel presidiario, a Kira, a Scott y a Oliver para llegar hasta él y poder usar su cuerpo y su mente, ahora había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Peter, Meredith y de nuevo Oliver. Todo con tal de llegar hasta él: un simple humano pero tan inteligente que le consideraba un igual.

Sin embargo, ese simple humano también había sido el que consiguió escapar de su control y derrotarle. Y el Nogitsune era un demonio vengativo. No podía ser tan iluso como para pensar que no se vengaría por lo que le había hecho. Por mucho que ahora le diera lo que quería.  
Y qué mejor manera de vengarse que matando a sus seres queridos. Peor aún: permitiendo que se mataran entre ellos sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Su mirada volvió a la lucha entre su padre, Chris y Derek, intentando dar con algo que le ayudara a tomar la decisión adecuada. Si su cerebro siempre había sido su arma más poderosa, tendría que ser capaz de encontrar la respuesta. Ese famoso plan B que siempre se le ocurría en el último momento.

Esta vez no se encendió ninguna bombilla.  
Solo podía ver a su padre apuntando a Derek mientras este seguía en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor ante las nuevas descargas de Chris. Y aun así el hombre lobo seguía intentando atacar.

Sabía que Derek no pararía. Demasiadas veces le había visto levantarse en una pelea, daba igual las veces que su rival le hubiera hecho morder el polvo. Nunca se rendiría.  
La única manera que tenían de detenerle sería haciéndolo de manera definitiva. Por mucho que su padre y Chris no quisieran.

Stiles sintió una presión en el pecho. Era como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera apretando poco a poco. Una fuerza que no pararía hasta que no hubiera tomado una decisión. Pero ¿cuál?  
Desesperado, trató de romper esa presión.

En mitad del bosque, con las primeras luces del amanecer iluminando aquella escena que nunca habría querido contemplar, Stiles gritó de rabia, de dolor, de culpa y de miedo. De odio hacia el demonio y hacia sí mismo.  
Sabía que acabaría ocurriendo. Que el demonio volvería. Pero todos sus intentos por perder el contacto con los demás, incluso de alejarse de Derek para al menos evitar que el Nogitsune le hiciera daño cuando volviera, no habían servido absolutamente de nada. Y, como siempre, los que habían acabado pagando su error habían sido los demás.

El grito de Stiles hizo que los tres hombres que hasta entonces habían estado peleando se pararan de golpe, sorprendidos por aquel estruendo. Y entonces fue como si el tiempo se congelara porque nadie dijo ni hizo nada. Solo contemplaron a Stiles.

Stiles, sintiendo todavía esa presión en el pecho, arrodillado y deseando morir para no tener que elegir, buscó la mirada de su padre y luego la de Derek.  
Ellos siempre habían sido su refugio. Sus brazos eran el lugar en el que buscaba consuelo cuando el mundo era especialmente cruel y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Y sus miradas serenas siempre habían sido ese lago de tranquilidad al que acudía cuando acababa agotado y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para volver a la carga.

Buscó primero los claros ojos de su padre. Al ver en ellos la seguridad de siempre pese a estar en un escenario tan dantesco Stiles rió y lloró a la vez. Su padre siempre sería el mejor; capaz incluso de leerle la mente en una situación tan complicada. Y cuando le asintió levemente Stiles supo que le estaba dando su apoyo y diciéndole que, daba igual la decisión que tomara, él la aceptaría.  
Respondió al leve asentimiento con una sonrisa triste y entonces buscó la mirada de Derek.

Sabía que en su caso sería distinto, pues ni siquiera era el hombre lobo que conocía. Ese era uno más de los muchos motivos por los que odiaba al demonio. Por no dejarle contemplar al verdadero Derek una última vez.

Al encontrarse sus miradas volvió a quedarse sin respiración al contemplar sus irises de color cambiante; esa mezcla de verde, ámbar y dorado que siempre le habían fascinado.  
Y entonces se quedó sin respiración por otro motivo.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Quieto.  
Visto desde fuera, parecía que estuviera intentando concentrarse para despertar. Pensando, deseando, que aquello fuera un sueño.  
Cuando los abrió, un tiempo indeterminado después, solo se centró en el demonio.  
Tenía algo que decirle:

\- Acepto.

**********

Stiles despertó en una cama. No era especialmente incómoda, aunque la decoración de la habitación dejaba mucho que desear. O mejor dicho la falta de decoración. Porque aparte de aquella cama no había nada sobre lo que posar la mirada. Ni siquiera un triste cuadro o fotografía colgada en la pared, de un blanco impoluto.

\- Hola.

El saludo provenía de la otra cama que había en la habitación. El único mueble que había aparte del lecho en el que ahora estaba tumbado. Stiles se incorporó con calma, para nada asustado, pues sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y, por tanto, quién acababa de hablar.

Frente a él Oliver tenía exactamente la misma postura que aquel lejano día, el primero de su encierro en Eichen House. Se veían los años de más y los kilos de menos, pero su mirada triste era exactamente la misma de entonces. Un poco más triste, si acaso, pues ahora Stiles sabía todo lo que se escondía tras aquellos ojos.  
Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que, pese a poder hablar directamente con el responsable de que el Nogitsune hubiera vuelto, lo último que cruzó por su mente fue increparle por todo lo que había hecho.

Stiles observó la habitación desde su nueva posición, buscando algún detalle que le hubiera pasado desapercibido. No le sorprendió ver que no había puertas ni ventanas.

\- Así que esta es tu mente –comentó, tratando de iniciar una conversación.  
\- Lo sé, deja bastante que desear –respondió Oliver con cierta timidez bajando la vista-. No he conocido muchos sitios aparte de Eichen House en los que inspirarme.

A Stiles le vino a la mente cuando Oliver se sonrojaba cada vez que le decía que había hecho un buen trabajo. Al descubrir que su nuevo compañero era el Nogitsune había tenido sus dudas, pero ahora sabía que esa timidez y el quitarse mérito por todo lo que hacía eran algo genuinamente de Oliver.  
Y que si se hubiera tomado la molestia de conocerle de verdad e interesarse un poquito más por el que se suponía que era su nuevo compañero, probablemente ahora el escenario no sería uno tan vacío como en el que se encontraban.

\- ¿Por qué…? –Stiles no terminó de formular la pregunta. Sabía la respuesta. Además, eso no era lo que Oliver necesitaba escuchar-. Siento haberte fallado.  
\- Ahora da igual. El demonio me engañó, pero fui yo quien se dejó manipular… Supongo que tengo lo que me merezco -sonrió con pesar-. En cuanto le dejes entrar yo ya no le seré útil y me matará.  
\- No lo hará –aseguró Stiles-. Esa ha sido una de las condiciones para ser su pelele. Que no haga daño a nadie. Ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos. Y a ti tampoco.

Los ojos de Oliver se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Se movió un poco en el sitio, inquieto, pero sin atreverse a levantarse. Intuía que Stiles no querría que se acercara a él después de lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso por mí? –preguntó al final.  
\- Porque él se aprovechó de tus miedos para hacerse poderoso. No es justo que ahora seas tú quien pague todo el daño que él ha hecho.  
\- Él no es el único que ha hecho daño…

Stiles sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas al ver a Oliver tan desvalido. Deseando hacerse invisible incluso dentro de su propia mente, donde en teoría debería sentirse más poderoso que nunca. Otro de los logros del demonio.

Pero bien sabía que el Nogitsune no había sido ni mucho menos el único responsable de que ahora Oliver fuera un chico mortificado por sus acciones, asustado de sí mismo porque había visto lo que podía llegar a hacer si se dejaba llevar por el odio. Aun cuando tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiar a todos porque siempre le habían dejado atrás. Porque lo único que había pedido en su vida era que alguien le rescatara y lo único que había recibido había sido desprecio. Soledad. Olvido.

Con un suspiro Stiles se sentó al lado de Oliver. No demasiado cerca como para asustarle, pero tampoco lejos como para que diera la impresión de que le tenía miedo.  
Ahora sabía que él no era su enemigo.

\- Oliver –empezó a hablar, increíblemente despacio para ser Stiles-. No sé si recordarás esto cuando seas libre. O si lo recordaré yo en algún momento del futuro. Pero quiero que sepas que eres un buen chico…  
\- He matado a gente.  
\- Yo también lo hice –admitió. Y al decirlo por primera vez en voz alta, aunque fuera dentro de la mente de otra persona, sintió que el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros se volvía un poco más liviano-. Pero tuve la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores. Y aún sigo tratando de pagar por lo que hice. Esa fue una de las razones por las que entré en el FBI. Quiero pensar que cada persona que salvo hace que duelan un poco menos las muertes de las que fui en parte responsable. Aunque hubiera sido sin mi consentimiento.  
\- Yo no…  
\- Tú también puedes seguir adelante –interrumpió suavemente. Y cuando Oliver le miró con las pupilas temblando, lleno de dudas, trató de sonreírle-. Solo necesitas ayuda para conseguirlo. -Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. La primera vez que hacía algo así pese a ser su compañero. Otro error que debía apuntarse y que daría lo que fuera por poder corregir en el mundo real-. Yo tendría que haberte ayudado en el pasado. Y siento muchísimo no haberlo hecho. De veras que lo siento. –Tragó con dificultad-. Confío en ti y sé que lo superarás... Pero el primer paso para conseguirlo es que tú también lo creas.

Oliver abrió un poco más los ojos, las pupilas temblando. Stiles se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Qué estaría recordando ahora. ¿Lo poderoso que se sintió cuando el demonio había estado dentro de él? ¿Las humillaciones a las que había sido sometido durante toda su vida, ya fuera por los celadores de Eichen House, por sus supuestos amigos o, mucho antes, por sus propios padres? ¿O tal vez cuando estaban investigando aquellas misteriosas muertes y se había sentido útil de poder ayudar sin ser consciente de que en realidad él había sido el responsable?

Stiles deseó que fuera lo último, pues estaba convencido de que aquellos días, aunque estuvieran repletos de engaños, habían sido algunos de los más agradables en su trágica vida. El mejor ejemplo de que las cosas podían cambiar si realmente lo deseaba.  
Y deseaba que lo deseara, porque a partir de ahora todo dependería de él.

No supo qué fue realmente lo que Oliver vio. Nunca llegaría a saberlo. Pero estaba seguro de que había sido algo bueno porque de pronto Oliver, el que estaba a punto de dejar de ser el recipiente del Nogitsune, por primera vez desde que le conoció, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, parecía ser feliz.

\- Gracias, Stiles.

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos volvía a estar en el mundo real. Aunque eso no significaba que tuviera el control de sus actos.

La manera en la que veía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como a través de una máscara, así como el hecho de que a sus pies yaciera el cuerpo de Oliver, le terminó de confirmar que el demonio ya había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y era quien manejaba los hilos. Sin embargo, en un gesto de buena voluntad, o probablemente todo lo contrario, había permitido que conservara su sentido de la vista para ver lo que ocurría.  
Y aquel escenario no era nada halagüeño.

El sheriff y Chris Argent seguían tratando de detener a Derek y parecía que estaban a punto de dejarle fuera de combate. Podía ver el pecho del hombre lobo subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, más laboriosa de lo normal. Y también estaba más pálido de lo normal.  
Pero estaba vivo. Solo por eso, Stiles sonrió. Fue solo la idea de una sonrisa, por supuesto, pues por fuera el demonio que tenía su rostro se mostró imperturbable.

Por desgracia, las buenas noticias duraron muy poco: en cuanto el demonio dejó claro que no iba a cumplir su promesa y marcharse ahora que por fin tenía a quien quería.  
Aunque esa decisión también se debió, en buena parte, al nuevo grupo que acababa de hacer acto de presencia: Isaac, Lydia, Malia, Peter, Kira y Scott. Los Oni ya no estaban por ningún lado, pues la luz del nuevo día había traído consigo la baja de la mitad de los efectivos. Aun así, pese a que Kira ya no podía hacer nada como kitsune, permaneció al lado de los demás, esperando la señal para atacar.

En el interior de su propio cuerpo, en una especie de limbo en el que intentaba no pensar para que no fuera todo aún más extraño, Stiles sintió que la tensión alcanzaba cotas insospechadas.

El demonio observó a todos los presentes, de uno en uno, curioso por ver qué pretendían hacer. Era evidente que no podrían derrotarle. Ni siquiera atacarle ahora que volvía a ocupar el cuerpo de aquel humano que tanto parecía significar para ellos, y eso que era el único que no tenía ninguna habilidad sobrenatural.

\- No voy a dejar que te lo lleves –rugió Scott, dando un paso en su dirección.  
\- Adelante. Tengo ganas de una buena pelea –el Nogitsune oyó la protesta de su huésped, a quien se dirigió-: Lo siento, Stiles. Esta vez has sido demasiado ingenuo. Y es tu amigo quien no quiere que me vaya.  
\- ¿Sabes? –comentó Peter, colocándose a la par que Scott-. Para un tipo que ha vivido tantos años, tus charlas previas a la pelea dejan bastante que desear.  
\- ¿Eso crees? Entonces ¿por qué no me atacas? Oh, es verdad… No puedes porque entonces le estarías haciendo daño a tu amigo.  
\- ¿Quién dice que es mi amigo?

Peter sacó sus garras y atacó sin miramientos, desoyendo el grito de Scott para que se detuviera. Su primer zarpazo fue interceptado por el brazo del Nogitsune quien, para frenar el segundo, no tuvo más que golpearle en el centro del pecho.  
El hombre lobo cayó como una torre de naipes, pero al segundo Malía ya había ocupado su posición.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –gritaba Scott tras ellos-. Es Stiles. No podéis hacerle daño.  
\- Creo que esa es la clave –comentó Isaac, un poco más alejado, sin saber qué hacer-. No _podemos_ hacerle daño.  
\- Y aun así seguís intentándolo –dijo el demonio tras dejar fuera de combate a Malia-. No sé si aplaudiros por vuestro esfuerzo o daros mi más sincero pésame por ser tan inferiores.  
\- Guárdatelo –dijo Lydia, adelantándose un paso desde la posición que ocupaba junto a Isaac-. No vamos a dejar que te lo lleves.  
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?  
\- ¿Qué va a ser? –preguntó con prepotencia-. Lo mejor que sé hacer.

El demonio miró incrédulo a la pelirroja. No podía ser que fuera a lanzar su grito de banshee, pues eso significaría hacer daño al humano que albergaba su espíritu.  
Pero eso fue justamente lo que hizo Lydia: gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Los hombres lobo que aún quedaban en pie consiguieron taparse los oídos a tiempo para mitigar el impacto de aquel estruendo que podría dejarles sordos o, peor aún, con el cerebro reventado.  
Pero el Nogitsune, todavía sorprendido por aquel ataque tan directo al que se suponía que era su mejor amigo, no llegó a tiempo para protegerse en condiciones. En su mente notó removerse a Stiles y en cierto modo sintió lástima por él. A nadie le gustaba descubrir que sus amigos no le querían tanto como decían.

El grito se prolongó durante interminables segundos en los que sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Cerró los ojos en gesto de dolor y, cuando por fin cesó el ataque que le dejó tambaleante, se encontró con otra sorpresa: Peter y Malía, a quienes creía haber dejado fuera de combate, ahora le estaban agarrando por las piernas, tratando de inmovilizarle el tiempo necesario para que Lydia lanzara otro grito, pues parecía ser lo único que le afectaba.  
Fue verles a sus pies y el demonio soltó una carcajada llena de desprecio.

\- ¿Creéis que así vais a detenerme? ¿Por medio de gritos?  
\- No te tenemos sujeto para ella –dijo Peter con calma, para nada ofendido por la superioridad del demonio-. Sino para él.  
\- ¿Él?  
\- Yo.

Fue Derek quien respondió, corriendo hacia el Nogitsune. Lo hizo un segundo antes de darle tal puñetazo en el estómago que el demonio se dobló por la mitad. Pese al tremendo golpe consiguió reponerse bastante rápido, en parte porque se alimentó de las lágrimas que ahora imaginaba corriendo por las mejillas de Stiles al ver que su marido le atacaba con esa violencia.  
Pero también porque necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando.  
Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar de mi control? –rugió, furioso.  
\- ¿Control? –preguntó Derek mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos del demonio. Lo hizo centrándose solo en sus ojos, ahora completamente negros, confiando en que así le resultaría más fácil fingir que no era Stiles-. Nunca me has tenido bajo tu control.  
\- ¡Imposible! –rugió el demonio-. Atacaste a Stiles. Y te vi disfrutar de ello.  
\- Es que su relación no es muy normal –respondió Isaac un segundo antes de agarrar el otro brazo. La última de las extremidades del cuerpo de Stiles que quedaban libres-. Y además es mi alfa. No es un hombre lobo cualquiera. Eso es algo que ya deberías haber aprendido a estas alturas.  
\- Da igual –escupió con desagrado, doblando la muñeca para agarrar el brazo de Isaac y retorcerlo. El beta aguantó el dolor, negándose a soltar su presa, ante lo que el demonio sonrió divertido-. No podéis hacer nada contra mí. Menos ahora que he destruido esa jaula para demonios.  
\- Vuelves a equivocarte –dijo Lydia.

Ella estaba frente al grupo de hombres lobo (y mujer coyote), que trataban de inmovilizarle. A una prudencial distancia pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que, cuando volviera a gritar, el daño fuera mayor.

\- Nuestra intención nunca fue atraparte –dijo Kira a su lado, con la katana ya dispuesta.  
\- ¿Vais a matar a vuestro amigo? –preguntó con curiosidad, disfrutando de lo lindo-. Ahora mismo hay un agente del FBI que se está retorciendo de dolor.  
\- Eres tú quien no ha aprendido de tus errores.

El rostro de Stiles mostró una expresión de sorpresa al no localizar al último que había hablado.  
No había sido ninguna de las mujeres que había frente a él. Y aquella voz tampoco provenía del grupo que le estaba sujetando y cuyo agarre era más fuerte del que habría imaginado en un principio.  
Comprendió que se trataba de Scott en el mismo instante en que le descubrió a su espalda, enroscando los brazos en torno a su cuello para inmovilizarle un poco más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Scott no le respondió. Al menos, no le habló al demonio, sino a la persona que estaba usando como huésped.

\- Stiles, si me estás escuchando… -dijo con los ojos rojos brillando y desplegando sus colmillos-. Lo siento mucho.

Y un segundo después los clavó en el hombro de su amigo.

Dentro de su propio cuerpo, en el único refugio que el demonio le había permitido, Stiles sintió la punzada de dolor. Aunque más que dolor porque los colmillos hubieran desgarrado su carne, lo que sintió fue una intensa oleada de calor, como lava incandescente. Sabía que en realidad nada de aquello era real, pues al no tener control de su cuerpo era imposible que percibiera las sensaciones físicas. Y que pese a ello pudiera sentir el cambio que estaba experimentando su cuerpo ya indicaba el poder de aquel mordisco.

Fuera de su mente al demonio también le costó reaccionar ante el mordisco, hasta el punto de que no atacó cuando sus captores le soltaron. Tampoco intentó huir, demasiado abrumado por lo que estaba experimentando.

\- Ahora no tienes otro huésped del que valerte –dijo Derek, dando voz a sus dudas-. Solo el cuerpo de Stiles. Que ahora es el de un hombre lobo.

La explicación de por qué el cuerpo que hasta hacía cinco segundos había sido perfecto para él ahora le estaba rechazando pareció ser lo último que necesitaba para comprender que había perdido.  
Cayó de rodillas, tratando de aferrarse desesperadamente al cuerpo de Stiles. Y por si eso no fuera suficientemente humillante, pues hasta entonces nunca había experimentado la desesperación, ahora eran aquellos seres inferiores los que le estaban mirando por encima del hombro.

\- No podéis –rugió, chirriando los dientes ante aquel calor que sentía que le estaba deshaciendo por dentro.  
\- Podemos –dijo Lydia con tal desprecio que al demonio le dolió más que lo que le estaba destruyendo-. Y lo hemos hecho.

En un último intento por huir de aquel cuerpo que ahora ya no le resultaba tan apetecible, el Nogitsune abrió la boca de Stiles para escapar.  
El sheriff, que se había acercado con cautela al grupo en cuanto constató que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, pero que prefería mantenerse en un discreto segundo plano por no interferir (inconvenientes de ser un humano en un pueblo repleto de seres sobrenaturales), vio con desagrado cómo una luciérnaga salía de la boca de su hijo, abierta hasta el extremo de resultar antinatural.

A su lado Scott tuvo un _déjà vu_ al ser testigo de nuevo de cómo ese insecto en apariencia tan insignificante, pero que traía consigo tanta destrucción y que había vuelto a hacer daño a su amigo, se escapaba del que había sido su último huésped.

Sin embargo, había algo distinto: el insecto parpadeaba como haría una bombilla a punto de extinguirse y su vuelo era errático, como haría un simple insecto moribundo.  
Aun así, Lydia no quiso arriesgarse. Y visto que ya no tenían un recipiente mágico en el que encerrarle, optó por usar sus propios medios: esperó a que la luciérnaga alzara un poco más el vuelo para inspirar profundamente y soltar un nuevo grito que esta vez, pese a ser incluso más potente que los que había lanzado hasta ahora, estaba mucho más concentrado y enfocado exclusivamente en ese asqueroso insecto.

Cuando las ondas del grito impactaron en el insecto y este cayó al suelo, para al segundo siguiente desintegrarse, Lydia quiso gritar de alegría. Lo habían conseguido. El Nogitsune era historia.  
Pero algo que no estaba previsto impidió que celebrara la victoria.

\- ¿Hijo?

Ante la pregunta del sheriff, tan llena de preocupación, Lydia se olvidó del Nogitsune y observó lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de ella. Y lo que vio le dio más miedo que el propio demonio.

Stiles estaba en el suelo, convulsionando. Tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque no parecía ver nada. Y de su boca salía un líquido negro que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Scott, arrodillándose junto al sheriff para tratar de sujetar a su amigo, pues los espasmos aumentaban de intensidad-. ¿Es normal?

Se lo preguntó a Derek, quien en esos momentos permanecía de pie. Paralizado.  
El hombre lobo era el único que realmente sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo: lo único que no quería que sucediera y razón por la que no las había tenido todas consigo cuando propuso aquel plan.

\- Derek... –gimió Stiles desde el suelo, tratando de controlar las convulsiones-. ¿Qué me está pasando?

La voz de Stiles, tan llena de dudas, no se parecía a la suya. Aun así, era la confirmación de que volvía a ser él y de que ya no había rastro del demonio, lo que tendría que haber sido un motivo de alegría.  
Pero no cuando aquel quejido, tan similar al que Derek escuchó años atrás en aquel mismo lugar, también era la confirmación de que su cuerpo estaba rechazando la transformación.

\- Otra vez no…

Su lamento, que ni siquiera fue consciente de haber dicho en voz alta, pasó desapercibido para todo el mundo, demasiado centrado y preocupado por el sufrimiento de Stiles.

Para todo el mundo salvo para Peter Hale, el único consciente de hasta qué punto aquello estaba destrozando a su sobrino. Por ello él fue el único que se olvidó momentáneamente de Stiles para colocar ambas manos en los hombros de Derek y tratar de alejarle. Era lo único que se le ocurría para que no volviera a ser testigo de la muerte de la persona a la que quería.

Sin embargo, y como en el fondo Peter temía, no sirvió de nada. Si acaso para sacarle del shock en el que había caído. Derek le dio un manotazo para apartarle y se arrodilló al lado del sheriff. Sujetó con ambas manos una de las de Stiles y procedió a quitarle el dolor. En el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada y por ello no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. No quería que Stiles viera en ellos la desesperación que sentía al saber que se estaba muriendo; que no tenía manera de salvarle y revertir el proceso.  
Aun así, aguantaría el tiempo que hiciera falta, sin importar si moría intentándolo. Incluso si no servía de nada su sacrificio. Mejor eso que quedarse mirando sin hacer nada, viendo cómo se le escapaba la vida.

Ante el primer contacto de su piel, sintió que el dolor que estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Stiles era más intenso del que habría imaginado; más del que recordaba cuando hizo aquello mismo con Paige. Sabía que el demonio era el responsable. El mismo demonio que Stiles sabía que volvería, pero a cuyos temores no les dio importancia. Si no estuviera tratando de soportar todo ese dolor, ahora mismo estaría gritando de rabia por haberle fallado.

De pronto sintió que ese dolor se mitigaba un poco. Con el corazón en un puño, pues solo podía significar que Stiles estaba a punto de morir, abrió los ojos.  
Afortunadamente, eso no era lo que estaba ocurriendo: Scott había tomado su otra mano y también le estaba extrayendo el dolor.

\- No nos lo van a quitar –le dijo Scott con determinación-. Si le ayudamos, podrá superarlo.

Peter soltó un chasquido de disgusto ante la decisión del único alfa del grupo, pero se arrodilló junto a su sobrino colocando ambas manos sobre el costado de Stiles. No tenía muy claro si serviría o no, pero si aún se odiaba por haber sido en parte responsable de que Paige muriera, este era el mejor momento para redimirse.

\- Ahora no estás solo –dijo a su sobrino en medio de un gruñido de dolor. En cuando sus manos también empezaron a llenarse de líneas negras-. Tiene que servir de algo.

Derek miró a su tío, tan sobrecogido por aquel gesto que solo pudo asentir. Y lo mismo ocurrió cuando Isaac se colocó al lado de Scott, mirando a su antiguo alfa con esa expresión de esperanza y lástima a la que nunca había podido negarse.

\- Le quitaremos el dolor el tiempo que haga falta –dijo el beta-. No pararemos hasta que no haya superado la transformación.  
\- ¿Has oído? –susurró el sheriff con la voz entrecortada. Acarició la frente de Stiles, situado tras su cabeza para darle más espacio de maniobra a los hombres lobo. Negándose a alejarse de su hijo-. Están aquí para ayudarte. Tú solo tienes que aguantar.

Stiles respondió con un quejido de dolor, su cuerpo cubierto de líneas negras. Trató de soportar el dolor centrándose en el calor de las manos de Derek. En la presión de las de Scott, Isaac y Peter. En la mirada llena de esperanza de su padre y que también tenían Lydia, Malía y Chris, quienes no se habían marchado pese a que ahora no pudieran hacer nada para ayudarle.

Emocionado por lo que estaban haciendo, quiso darles las gracias. Decirles lo mucho que los quería y que, daba igual lo que pasara al final, no debían sentirse mal porque le habían hecho increíblemente feliz.  
Al final solo pudo soltar otro quejido lastimero, al que siguió una lágrima que tenía más de alegría que de dolor.

Derek acarició su mejilla para limpiar la gota, antes de volver a colocar la mano junto a la otra para seguir quitándole el dolor. Esta vez lo hizo mirando a Stiles a los ojos, consciente de que ahora era el centro de aquella mirada que de vez en cuando brillaba con un azul hielo.

\- Aguanta, mi vida –susurró-. Por favor, aguanta.

************

**Cuatro horas antes:**

Su antiguo loft volvía a estar lleno de gente. Derek ni siquiera entendía por qué habían tenido que reunirse precisamente allí. Por muy cerca que el edificio estuviera del bosque, ese ya no era su hogar.

Pero al parecer seguía siendo el lugar oficial para idear las estrategias, incluso si el encargado de esa parte fuera el único que no había acudido por razones obvias.  
Y es que el motivo de aquella reunión era precisamente el de rescatar a Stiles del Nogitsune ahora que ya sabían que se encontraba en el Nemeton y, lo que era más importante, sabían cuál era la localización exacta de aquel lugar mágico.

Después de la conversación con su madre a través de las garras de Talia, Peter había conseguido convencerle para que llamara a los demás en lugar de ir él solo al bosque, como había sido su idea original. Sin embargo, Derek no las tenía todas consigo. Por mucho que el plan propuesto pareciera satisfacer a todos los presentes: Scott, Kira, Malía, Peter, Isaac y Lydia.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó después de haberlo repasado por última vez.  
\- ¿Por qué no va a funcionar? –quiso saber Scott-. El demonio creerá que has caído en su trampa porque estabas tan desesperado por salvar a Stiles que no pediste refuerzos. No esperará que nosotros también aparezcamos.  
\- Es el demonio del engaño –respondió con cierto desagrado. Era eso o llamar idiotas a la única ayuda con la que contaba-. Y tiene más de mil años. Por supuesto que se lo esperará.  
\- Ahí Derek tiene razón –puntualizó Peter con cierto tono de mofa, lo que hizo que Derek se arrepintiera de que estuviera de acuerdo con él.  
\- Entonces, ¿qué propones? –preguntó Kira.

Derek apoyó ambas manos en la mesa de metal e inclinó la cabeza, tratando de mantener la calma. En cuanto lo dijera en voz alta aquella posibilidad se volvería más real. Y aunque no hubiera dejado de pensar en ella mientras que el resto ideaba un plan supuestamente infalible, algo dentro de él se negaba a aceptar que aquella fuera su otra opción.

\- ¿Y si le damos justo lo que quiere? –preguntó con sorprendente tacto para ser Derek Hale.

Sus repentinos modales, así como el hecho de que esa pregunta no tenía ningún sentido, hicieron que un incómodo silencio siguiera a sus palabras.

\- ¿Quieres que mate a Stiles?  
\- ¿Y cómo sabes que es eso lo que quiere? ¿Eh? –replicó Derek a Scott-. Si realmente le quisiera muerto, ¿no lo habría hecho la primera vez que tuvo ocasión? Si se ha tomado tantas molestias en hacerle perder la cabeza, utilizándonos y haciéndonos daño, es porque quiere algo más…  
\- Volver a ocupar su cuerpo –terminó Lydia, siendo la primera vez que abría la boca.

Derek miró a la pelirroja y ella asintió, comprendiendo entonces que si había guardado silencio hasta ahora era porque estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

\- Imposible… -dijo Scott, ajeno a la conversación silenciosa de los otros dos-. Stiles no dará su consentimiento. Y lo necesita para entrar en él.  
\- La otra vez lo consiguió –recordó Malía-. Me amenazó para obligarle a dejarle entrar en su cuerpo.  
\- Pero ahora está solo… -recordó a su vez Isaac. Y en cuanto lo hizo terminó de colocar la pieza del puzle que faltaba-. Por eso te ha dado esas pistas para que vayas; sabe que tú eres su punto débil –se dirigió a su alfa-. Eso confirma que es una malísima idea que vayas tú solo. Si caes en su trampa te torturará hasta conseguir que Stiles acepte.  
\- Y por mucho que tú parezcas disfrutar con la tortura –añadió Peter-, ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgarte a que Stiles vuelva a ser el Nogitsune?

De nuevo seis pares de ojos se centraron en Derek, haciéndole sentir terriblemente incómodo por mucho que todo el mundo creyera que le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Cerró los ojos y apoyó de nuevo las manos en aquella mesa de operaciones que, si Stiles no estaba al frente, le resultaba ridícula.

\- Sí.  
\- ¿Perdón? –preguntaron Isaac y Kira a la vez.  
\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? –protestó Scott.  
\- No estoy diciendo que vaya a ocurrir –trató de defenderse, odiando tener que dar explicaciones cuando el reloj seguía corriendo-. Pero si vuestro plan falla…

Dejó la frase a la mitad, señalando el tarro de madera que ocupaba el centro de la mesa. Isaac tomó con cuidado la que había sido la prisión del demonio en los últimos años, pues él sería el encargado de aquella parte del plan.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza –replicó con mofa.  
\- No es que no me fíe de vosotros. –Chirrió los dientes al tener que volver a la parte de las explicaciones-. Si no lo hiciera, no estaría aquí _charlando_ cuando sé que ahora mismo Stiles está con ese demonio. Solo.  
\- Pues demuestras horriblemente mal tu confianza en nosotros –comentó Malia, quien no quería perder puntos a la hora de ser la más sarcástica del grupo.  
\- Es solo por si falla –protestó Derek-. Es el…  
\- ¿Plan B?

Fue Lydia quien, una vez más, terminó la frase por él. Y de nuevo bastó un intercambio de miradas para comprender que volvían a pensar lo mismo. Derek asintió en silencio, pensando para sí que a lo mejor Lydia le caía tan mal, y que se había portado tan mal con ella desde que llegó, porque en realidad eran muy parecidos. Los dos conocían mejor que nadie a Stiles y sabían de lo que era capaz. Esa era la razón por la que le querían de un modo muy distinto al resto… si bien ambos sabían que no tenía sentido que lucharan por conquistar su corazón, pues Stiles ya había tomado una decisión inamovible mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Él siempre tiene un plan B –explicó Derek al resto. Y esta vez habló con calma para que comprendieran la importancia de aquella decisión, pues solo cuando consiguiera convencerlos podría contar con su ayuda. Y la necesitaba para que todo saliera bien-. Es lo que mejor se le da y lo que nos salvó un millón de veces –se centró entonces en Scott, mostrando una mirada triste-. La única vez que no ocurrió fue cuando no pudimos contar con él. Y Allison lo pagó con su vida.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a las palabras de Derek. Era la primera vez que oían su nombre estando todos juntos desde que ella hubiera muerto, lo que daba fe de lo mucho que seguía doliendo su pérdida.

\- Si actuamos ahora y no sale como esperamos –dijo Lydia, rompiendo el silencio-, volveremos a perder.  
\- Ahora que Stiles no está, somos nosotros los que tenemos que pensar en ese plan B –apoyó el antiguo alfa.

Scott tragó con dificultad el nudo de ansiedad y tristeza que siempre se le formaba al pensar en Allison. Habían pasado años y su ausencia seguía doliendo como el primer día. Y al mirar a Isaac y ver sus ojos cubiertos por una película acuosa, supo que no era el único al que le costaba pensar en ella y recordar solo los días felices.

El leve asentimiento que Isaac le ofreció cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, al que siguió el firme agarre de la mano de Kira, le ayudó a superar el momento de angustia. Si no hacían nada, Stiles podría ser el siguiente en morir.

\- ¿Y en qué has pensado?

Derek habría querido sonreír ante la firme respuesta de Scott. La señal de que contaba con su apoyo.  
Sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de decir hizo que el buen ánimo volviera a decaer.

\- ¿Qué es lo único que puede derrotar a un zorro?  
\- Un hombre lobo -respondió Kira sin pensar. Y al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-. ¿Quieres transformarle?  
\- No quiero… -dijo en un suspiro agónico, pareciendo más el lamento de un niño pequeño-. Claro que no quiero. Pero es la única manera de acabar con ese demonio. Para siempre. Solo si le destruimos, Stiles volverá a vivir sin miedo. Sin estar pensando constantemente en que volverá a aparecer en cualquier momento.  
\- Pero para que el Nogitsune sea destruido por la transformación en hombre lobo –dijo Scott, dudando-, primero tiene que estar dentro de Stiles.  
\- Y dudo mucho que después de lo que pasó acepte como si nada que el demonio vuelva a entrar en él –puntualizó Malia.  
\- Ahí tienen razón –dijo Isaac, queriendo aportar su granito de arena, por mucho que el resto considerara que era innecesario. Sin embargo, esta vez Peter estaba allí y él mostró su aprobación guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Isaac bajó la cabeza sonrojado.

Derek no prestó atención a la interacción de aquellos dos hombres lobo que eran más parecidos de lo que ninguno creía. Y si lo hizo no dio ninguna muestra de ello, más preocupado por la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

Por mucho que ahora contara con el apoyo de los demás, a él le correspondería la parte más difícil.

\- Entonces tendremos que darle motivos para que lo haga.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

Hacía semanas que no dormía en condiciones, sin que nada interrumpiera su descanso.  
Lo normal era que sus sueños estuvieran repletos de desagradables imágenes que se sucedían sin cesar: la última víctima del asesino al que aún no conseguía detener; el escondite de ese psicópata en el que podía respirarse su locura, lo que hacía que sintiera una terrible angustia al pensar que había gente así en el mundo y caminaba libre; la última discusión que había tenido con Derek porque este le pedía que se tomara un día de descanso cuando parar era lo único que no podía hacer… 

Así había sido prácticamente desde que ingresó en el FBI, gracias a una hiperactividad que, si pensaba que le había causado problemas cuando estaba en el instituto, había alcanzado otro nivel al entrar en la Agencia y comprender que no podía dejar la mente en blanco al llegar a casa cada noche. Por mucho que eso fuera, precisamente, lo que le aconsejaran sus compañeros y jefes, pues era la única manera de soportar aquel trabajo.  
Al principio, incluso, fue mucho peor. Hasta el punto de que en alguna ocasión se preguntó si había hecho bien en tomar aquel camino. Pero con el tiempo había conseguido controlar su ansiedad. Al menos, había conseguido que esta no interfiriera en su vida personal para que Derek no se preocupara. 

Qué ingenuo he sido. Eso era lo que pensaba Stiles en medio de aquel sueño que, aunque ahora no estuviera teñido de sangre ni de dolor, tampoco era agradable.  
En él se veía a sí mismo durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama; a su lado Derek permanecía despierto escuchando su corazón para asegurarse de que los latidos fueran constantes, señal de que su compañero no estaba teniendo ninguna pesadilla. 

En sueños Stiles se preguntó si haría eso cada noche y al instante se respondió a sí mismo: por supuesto que lo hacía. Era Derek Hale, antiguo alfa y actual protector de Beacon Hills, además de su marido. En su naturaleza estaba el velar por los demás. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse por el hombre junto al que había prometido pasar el resto de su vida? 

Precisamente por ello, para protegerle como mejor se le daba, de manera sutil y siempre vigilante, le había hecho creer que ya no le dolía verle tan estresado cuando lo cierto era que también le quitaba el sueño. Sobre todo el hecho de no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, pues daba igual la cantidad de veces que le suplicara que parara, nunca conseguía que cambiara de actitud. 

En el sueño que ahora estaba teniendo Stiles abrió los ojos y miró con adoración a su marido. Y cuando Derek respondió con una mirada triste, pues no había tenido tiempo de ponerse esa máscara que ocultaba su preocupación, Stiles sintió cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
“Lo siento” quiso susurrarle.

\- ¿Stiles?

La pregunta sonó lejana y Stiles comprendió que procedía del mundo real.  
Lo que significaba que había llegado la hora de despertar.

Parpadeó con dificultad, en parte por culpa de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, pero también porque debía llevar mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados.  
¿Hacía cuánto que no dormía tanto?

Al abrirlos se encontró de lleno con una mirada preocupada. Pero, a diferencia de la de su sueño, no procedía de esos ojos fascinantes de color indescifrable y que pertenecían a un rostro igual de fascinante, sino de otro hombre lobo que, aunque tuviera sus peculiaridades, no ocupaba el lugar preferente de Derek por razones obvias.

\- ¿Scott?

Scott McCall asintió en medio de una sonrisa de alivio. Tenía unas ojeras horribles, lo que terminó de confirmarle a Stiles que debía haber dormido durante mucho tiempo. Se incorporó despacio y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en su dormitorio. Y aunque Derek no estaba allí, podía oler su aroma característico como si le tuviera a su lado. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Scott y al instante Stiles cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor.  
\- Por favor no grites… -gruñó, chirriando los dientes-. ¿Y qué es ese sonido?  
\- No estoy gritando –susurró Scott aún más bajo-. Y supongo que lo que oyes son mis latidos…

“¿Latidos?” Se preguntó Stiles. Lo que oía era un TUM-TUM constante, como el sonido rítmico de una batería lejana, y lo primero que pensó fue desde cuándo Derek tocaba la batería… O desde cuándo tenían una batería. 

Esa pregunta se transformó enseguida en otra si cabe más extraña…  
¿Por qué Scott da por hecho que puedo oír los latidos de un corazón cuando él es el único ser sobrenatural?

Y entonces lo recordó todo. La punzada de dolor cuando los colmillos atravesaron su piel. Ese calor intenso que, aunque quemara, no parecía peligroso. Y después ese terrible dolor que le impedía respirar y ante el que sintió más miedo que en toda su vida, pues comprendió que se estaba muriendo. El mismo dolor que primero Derek y luego todos los demás ayudaron a que se hiciera más soportable, hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento. 

\- Oh... Es verdad.

Si hace años le hubieran dicho que reaccionaría con esa calma al enterarse de que ahora era un hombre lobo, habría pensado que era imposible. Primero porque ser un ser sobrenatural tenía que ser genial y lo normal habría sido que diera saltos de alegría. Y después, al ser testigo de todo lo que soportaban esos hombres lobo, incluido el que ahora le miraba preocupado, porque lo lógico habría sido que sintiera pesar y miedo, pues definitivamente ser un ser sobrenatural estaba sobrevalorado. 

Pero ahora, al recordar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas, probablemente más pues aún no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, solo podía sentir alivio por ser uno de esos seres sobrenaturales. 

\- Lo siento… -Scott interrumpió su monólogo interior. Y al levantar la vista de sus manos, que Stiles había estado contemplando preguntándose cómo se haría para sacar las garras, vio que su amigo estaba incluso más abatido de lo que demostraba su lamento-. Lo siento muchísimo.  
\- ¿El qué?

Scott se levantó de la silla y solo entonces Stiles se dio cuenta de que aún no le había abrazado cuando esa, definitivamente, tendría que haber sido su primera reacción. Después de todo, había que celebrar que habían derrotado al Nogitsune, ¿no?

Sin embargo, era evidente que su hermano no parecía contento. Ni siquiera feliz.  
Tal vez por eso no se había cambiado de ropa y su cuerpo desprendía un olor que no era precisamente de rosas, pensó Stiles un segundo antes de comprender que lo que estaba oliendo era en realidad el aroma de la tristeza.  
Le quedó claro en cuanto Scott empezó a hablar:

\- Siempre odié a Peter porque me transformó cuando yo nunca pedí tener este… don –dijo Scott con dificultad, moviéndose por la habitación al ser incapaz de permanecer quieto-. Es por eso por lo que no me había atrevido a transformar a nadie. No soy quién para decidir por ellos… Y no era nadie para decidir por ti.  
\- Pero no había otra opción –explicó Stiles con calma, sin entender a qué venía tanto desasosiego por su parte.

Scott miró a su amigo extrañado. Stiles había dicho aquello como si hubiera estado presente en la discusión que tuvieron en el loft antes de rescatarle, o alguien le hubiera explicado pormenorizadamente todos los pros y contras que habían debatido.  
Supuso que nada de eso hacía falta cuando estaba hablando con Stiles Stilinski, quien seguía teniendo la capacidad de entenderlo todo a la primera.  
“Normal que el Nogitsune le quisiera solo a él”, pensó. 

\- Eso es algo que nunca sabremos –fue lo que finalmente dijo.

De pronto notó la mano de Stiles agarrando la suya. Ante aquel contacto sintió unas ganas terribles de echarse a llorar pues horas atrás, cuando era él quien sujetaba su mano, había temido perderle. Y cuando Stiles le miró de esa manera con la que no hacía falta decir nada porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, las ganas de llorar aumentaron.

\- Pero el demonio ha muerto… -explicó Stiles en voz muy queda, como si le estuviera hablando a un cervatillo asustado y no a un alfa-. El ser que mató a Allison ya no existe. Y no volverá a hacer daño nunca más.  
\- Ojalá no hubiera sido a tu costa –musitó Scott, aguantando el nudo que tenía en la garganta y que no hacía más que crecer.  
\- Pues yo me alegro. Y me alegro de que hayas sido tú… ¿Qué mejor que mi hermano para enseñarme a ser un hombre lobo?

Hizo la pregunta con ese tono de cachondeo que usaba para subir los ánimos, pues además de ser el Mastermind del grupo, su misión siempre había sido la de animar las cosas cuando estaban demasiado tensas.  
Esta vez le salió horriblemente mal, pues lo único que consiguió fue que Scott soltara un quejido lastimero y al segundo siguiente se echara a llorar. 

Stiles no se lo tomó como un fracaso. Estaba claro que eso era lo que Scott necesitaba ahora. Así que le dejó llorar el tiempo que hiciera falta, abrazándole todo el tiempo, consciente de que en ese lamento también estaba la pérdida de aquella amiga de la que nunca habían querido hablar hasta ahora, confiando ilusamente en que de esa manera dolería menos. 

\- Dudo que yo pueda enseñarte algo que tú ya no sepas… -dijo Scott una vez dejó atrás toda esa presión-. Además, tienes a Derek. Él es mejor profesor. 

La mención de su marido hizo que Stiles mirara hacia la puerta del dormitorio, convencido de que le encontraría ahí, esperando paciente a que llegara su turno para poder hablar. Otra de sus muchas cualidades que adoraba.  
Sin embargo, no estaba allí. Y eso que su aroma era tan intenso que parecía que estuviera justo a su lado.  
Aprender a controlar mis nuevos sentidos superdesarrollados, anotó mentalmente Stiles en la lista de “Cosas que hacer para mejorar como hombre lobo”.

\- No está aquí… -respondió Scott a la pregunta muda de su amigo-. Dijo que debíamos hablar primero nosotros. Que yo era tu alfa y tenía prioridad. –Ante el gesto extrañado de Stiles levantó las manos-. Le dije que eso es una estupidez. Él nunca estará por delante de mí, da igual que haya sido yo el que te ha transformado.  
\- Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. Eres mi familia. -Stiles negó-. No quiero que haya rangos entre vosotros. Os quiero a los dos… cada uno a su manera, claro –rio cuando Scott se sonrojó-. Me da igual si no es lo normal entre hombres lobo, pero no pienso trataros distinto a como hacía antes solo porque ahora sea uno de vuestro club.

Si hace años le hubieran dicho a Scott que su mejor amigo se habría tomado tan bien que ahora fuera un hombre lobo, además de que él era ahora su alfa y que había sido su marido al que se le ocurrió la idea de convertirlo en hombre lobo… no le habría sorprendido lo más mínimo. 

Si Stiles tenía un superpoder, era el de adaptarse mejor que nadie a las circunstancias Por muy sobrenaturales que fueran.

\- Me alegra oír eso.

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

No tenía intención de acabar en aquella parte del bosque; tan solo la de darles a Scott y a Stiles tiempo para hablar con calma. Incluso cuando aún le hormigueaban los dedos por no poder sujetar la mano de Stiles, como había hecho desde que lo llevaran a casa.

Derek se paró a unos metros de distancia del tocón del árbol. Seguía dándole escalofríos. Sobre todo al tener cada vez más la sensación de que al dichoso Nemeton le encantaba jugar con su dolor. Era la única explicación de por qué ese árbol al que había sido imposible encontrar durante años ahora aparecía de repente, cuando ni siquiera lo estaba buscando.  
¿O tal vez el Nemeton sabía mejor que él mismo lo que quería?

No tenía sentido, negó el hombre lobo. ¿Por qué querría volver al lugar donde fue torturado por el demonio? Donde mató a Paige tanto tiempo atrás. Donde hacía solo unas horas había presenciado los que creía que serían los últimos instantes de vida de Stiles, apenas horas después de ser el responsable de su dolor, tanto físico como mental…

\- Porque soy Derek Hale y tengo complejo de mártir –dijo en voz queda, repitiendo lo que de seguro le habría dicho Stiles si estuviera allí.

Sin embargo, esta vez el humor velado que siempre se escondía tras aquel reproche según Derek, tras aquella verdad irrefutable según Stiles, no apareció. Por el contrario, tuvo que agarrarse a un tronco cercano para frenar las náuseas al recordar el cuerpo de Stiles convulsionándose; su mirada llena de miedo buscando la suya, convencido de que él era el único que podría ayudarle.

Al final habían tenido suerte y consiguieron salvarle. Pero ahora que lo pensaba en perspectiva, no entendía cómo se le había ocurrido semejante locura. Eran muchas las probabilidades de que todo saliera mal: Que el Nogitsune escapara en cuanto estuviera en el cuerpo de Stiles y nunca volvieran a verle. Que antes de escapar los matara a todos, lo que terminaría de romper a Stiles. Que el cuerpo de Stiles no hubiera soportado la transformación y no hubiera tenido más remedio que acabar con su dolor.

El sonido de los huesos quebrándose llegó tan claro a su mente que por un instante fue como si volviera a estar allí, aquí en realidad, abrazando el cuerpo de Paige y dándole el alivio que se merecía. Lo único que pudo hacer por ella.  
Había estado a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. Y esta vez siendo él quien había decidido por Stiles.  
Definitivamente, él tampoco parecía aprender de sus errores.

\- Supuse que te encontraría aquí.

Derek no se sobresaltó ante la presencia del sheriff. Había percibido su olor cuando aparcó el coche varios kilómetros atrás y había tenido tiempo de sobra para marcharse y que no le molestara. Sin embargo, después de todas las molestias que el hombre se había tomado para llegar allí le parecía cruel hacerle aquello. Aparte del hecho de que, si Stilinski ahora estaba allí, también debía ser porque el maldito Nemeton así lo quería.

Pero, por encima de todo, no se marchó porque aquel hombre seguía ocupando un lugar destacado entre las personas a las que más respetaba y no solo por ser el padre de Stiles. Había sido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se quedó a su lado junto a los restos de la que había sido su casa prometiéndole que no se marcharía hasta que no llegara su hermana, cuando comprendió que era un buen hombre.

Aun así, nunca llegó a darle las gracias por aquel gesto de apoyo, el único que recibió en el que seguía ocupando el primer lugar de entre los peores días de su vida. Nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo y ahora, habiendo transcurrido tanto tiempo, ya no tenía mucho sentido.  
Otra mala decisión de la que lamentarse…

\- Derek… -suspiró el sheriff ante el mutismo del hombre lobo-. Por favor, no hagas eso.  
\- No estoy haciendo nada.  
\- Estás en el lugar donde mataste a la chica a la que querías. Donde has estado a punto de perder a tu marido por lo mismo. Créeme. No necesito ser un ser sobrenatural para saber que te estás culpando por todo. Y te pido que no lo hagas.

Derek se volvió hacia el hombre dispuesto a darle un millón de razones, acompañadas de unos cuantos gritos e insultos, por las que no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle que dejara de lamentarse.  
En cuanto su mirada llena de rabia se cruzó con la serena de Stilinski, la misma que tenía Stiles cada vez que estaba frente a un hombre lobo que perdía los nervios, comprendió que no tenía sentido malgastar tiempo ni fuerzas.

\- Stiles siempre supo que el Nogitsune volvería a por él -explicó despacio, confesando lo que realmente le atormentaba-. Yo no le dí importancia a sus temores y al final ha sido él quien ha pagado las consecuencias.  
\- Vi cómo estabas cuando llegué aquí –replicó el hombre-. Y tuve que ayudar a Chris a darte una paliza para engañar a ese demonio hijo de perra -añadió, lo que sorprendió a Derek, pues era la primera vez que le escuchaba insultar-. Creo que tú has recibido bastante más. Física y moralmente. –Señaló el tocón del árbol.

Era verdad. Recibir una paliza detrás de otra durante 48 horas no había sido agradable: primero Peter, después Kincaid, el Nogitsune y finalmente Chris y el Sheriff… Y sin olvidar el trauma de ver de nuevo a Paige, primero la real y luego una burda copia, para finalmente ser testigo de la casi muerte de Stiles.  
Aun así…

\- Le he cambiado para siempre -susurró-. Y él nunca quiso esto. Cuando Peter volvió a Beacon Hills le preguntó a Stiles si quería que le transformara, consciente de que con él la manada Hale sería más poderosa. Y Stiles le dijo que no quería. Pero ahora…  
\- Ahora está vivo –le interrumpió el sheriff. Lo hizo con la voz entrecortada y necesitó varios segundos para continuar; tiempo en el que Derek no osó decir una palabra. No dejaba de ser su padre. Por supuesto, también había sido duro para él-. Ayer mi hijo estaba en este mismo sitio, retorciéndose de dolor, y pensé que no lo superaría. Y antes, cuando el Nogitsune le secuestró, temí que no volvería a verle jamás. Pero ahora sigue vivo. Y está conmigo. No podría pedir más.  
\- Pero ya no es él –rebatió Derek. Quiso decirlo con rabia, pero al final solo le salió un lamento frustrado y agotado.  
\- ¿Quién dice eso?

La pareja dio media vuelta a la vez para descubrir al protagonista de su conversación acercándose a ellos.  
Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia lo que, en el caso del hombre lobo, confirmaba que estaba más agotado de lo que él mismo creía.

\- ¡Stiles! ¿Qué haces aquí? –el sheriff fue el único que habló-. Tendrías que estar descansando. ¿Y dónde está Scott? Me prometió que te vigilaría.  
\- Creo que ahora lo va tener más complicado. Y me encuentro bien. De hecho, me encuentro mejor que nunca. Mira esto. –Recogió una piedra del suelo y la apretó hasta convertirla en polvo, ante lo que poco le faltó para dar saltos de alegría-. ¡Has visto! Soy el nuevo Stiles mejorado. Stiles 2.0… Aunque más bien sería Stiles 3.0, porque no es un simple “upgrade”. Ahora mismo soy Premium y…  
\- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez y dejar que te dé un abrazo?

Aquella alternativa le pareció maravillosa. Aun así, no sería Stiles si, en vez de decir “me parece bien” no dijera:

\- No si lo hago yo primero.

Y el sheriff, como buen Stilinski que también era, aceptó de buen grado el cambio de plan y abrió los brazos para dejar espacio de sobra a su hijo. Este llegó una milésima de segundo después pese a estar todavía a una distancia considerable y el sheriff intuyó que era consecuencia del reciente cambio de su hijo. Y lo mismo con la fuerza de más que infundió al abrazo y eso que los abrazos Stilinski eran legendarios por su intensidad.

Nada de eso le preocupó. Lo importante era que podía sentir de nuevo el cuerpo y el calor de su hijo cuando, apenas unas horas atrás, había estado convencido de que perdería eso para siempre.

Fue recordar ese instante y el hombre apretó un poco más la espalda de su hijo con miedo a que se escapara y Stiles, quien debía estar pensando en lo mismo, le dejó hacer sin decir una palabra.

\- Supongo que Scott te ha contado todo lo que había que explicar –dijo el sheriff tras romper el abrazo, bastante más largo de lo acostumbrado entre ellos.  
\- ¿Te refieres a cuando fingiste que atacabas a Derek con balas de acónito cuando en realidad solo era pintura para hacerme creer que la única opción era aceptar al demonio? –preguntó Stiles, todo ironía, siendo la manera perfecta de dejar atrás el momento emotivo-. Sí. Muy buena actuación, por cierto. ¿Has pensado en dedicarte al teatro?  
\- Admito que resultó más fácil de lo que habría imaginado porque Chris usó una porra eléctrica de verdad. –Negó con gesto cansado-. Supongo que él es más actor de método.

El sheriff Stilinski aún recordaba la tensa discusión que había tenido con el cazador. Cuando Scott les llamó para contarles cuál sería su papel en el caso de que el plan A no saliera bien y Argent propuso usar armas de verdad para darle más realismo. Ahora, visto el resultado, debía admitir que había sido buena idea. Además, Derek no había dicho una palabra al respecto… Aunque tampoco podía esperar otra cosa de un pobre muchacho que se culpaba de todo y creía merecerse todo el daño que le hicieran.

\- Lo importante es que funcionó… -Stiles interrumpió el recuerdo-. Engañasteis al demonio y me la colasteis a mí.  
\- No seas mentiroso –le recriminó con un deje de humor.  
\- ¿Yo? –exageró la pregunta, abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
\- Sé que te diste cuenta de nuestro plan –cortó el sheriff su pésima interpretación-. Y que esa fue la razón por la que aceptaste al demonio.  
\- En realidad solo estaba seguro al 75% de que la cosa saldría bien... Pero parecía que vosotros sí estabais convencidos de que funcionaría, así que me arriesgué.  
\- Y ahora eres un hombre lobo.  
\- Vaya… -Sonrió-. Me alegro de que te hayas tomado tan bien mi nuevo estatus.

Era verdad. Cuando le explicaron que si el rescate de Stiles no salía bien, la siguiente opción sería obligarle a que aceptara que el Nogitsune se metiera dentro de él para luego convertirle en hombre lobo y destruir al demonio, se lo había tomado increíblemente bien.

Al principio pensó que era porque ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo a reaccionar, pues cuando tuvieron a bien contárselo Derek ya estaba de camino al Nemeton llevando consigo uno de los localizadores de Chris Argent. Sin embargo, cuando el cazador le confirmó que se ponía en marcha el plan B y poco después, cuando escuchó aquel grito desesperado de Stiles y sus miradas se cruzaron, lo tuvo claro. Si convertirlo en hombre lobo era la única manera de acabar con ese ser repugnante que tanto daño le había hecho a su hijo, bienvenida era.

Además, si aquello hubiera ocurrido cuando ni siquiera creía posible que existieran los hombres lobo, no negaba que habría reaccionado con un poquito más de incertidumbre y con mucho nerviosismo. Pero tras haber conocido a hombres lobos, kanimas, banshees, darachs, kitsunes y nogitsunes, y siendo además su hijo uno de los agentes del FBI más brillantes, aun siendo uno de los más jóvenes del Cuerpo, sabía que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Su hijo podía enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

Y, a diferencia de Derek, quien lo había tenido bastante peor que ellos, él si sabía ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

\- Por favor -dijo finalmente con ese toque de humor que era genuinamente Stilinski-. Si puedo ser el suegro de un hombre lobo, que ahora mi hijo también lo sea es casi lo de menos. Además, no hay nadie que más sepa de seres sobrenaturales que tú.  
\- Supongo que no.  
\- Y si algún día tienes dudas, creo que tu marido podrá ayudarte a resolverlas.  
\- Es verdad –rio, aunque la mueca burlona desapareció al devolver la atención al hombre al que todavía no había saludado- Y hablando de eso…

Los dos Stilinski observaron al hombre lobo que permanecía a varios metros de distancia de ellos, en una postura nada acostumbrada en él. Cuando lo normal habría sido que se mostrara arrogante y con un deje de chulería pese a que tenía poco sentido que estuviera posando solo en mitad del bosque, ahora se le veía incomodo por estar allí. Como si sintiera que no tuviera derecho a compartir el mismo espacio que ellos.

Ambos suspiraron ante aquella imagen que dejaba claro que todavía quedaban muchas heridas abiertas, si bien cada uno lo hizo por un motivo distinto: Stiles porque odiaba ver así al hombre al que quería y el sheriff porque, por mucho que quisiera ayudar a su hijo para hacer entrar en razón al cabezota de su marido, ahora no dependía de él.

\- Creo que aquí es donde me despido –comentó el único humano de los presentes, dándole a su hijo una palmada en la espalda a modo de despedida- ¿Venís mañana a cenar a casa? He invitado a todos. Como celebración y antes de volver a la rutina.  
\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –respondió enseguida, tras lo que le dio otro abrazo a su padre. Después de lo ocurrido, le parecía un error despedirse de él con un simple saludo, daba igual que se volvieran a ver en unas horas.

Y entonces se quedó a solas con Derek, quien seguía demasiado cerca para su gusto del árbol donde había sido torturado, donde Paige había muerto y donde él había estado a punto de morir.  
Definitivamente, los había a los que les encantaba la tragedia.

Mientras se acercaba, Stiles pensó que el nerviosismo que sentía ante la conversación que estaban a punto de tener era muy parecido al que había sentido cuando acababa de conocer a Derek y realmente creía que iba a cumplir su amenaza de arrancarle la garganta.

 _Ahora eres un hombre lobo, Stiles_ -se recriminó a sí mismo-, _así que sácale un par y dile a ese condenadamente sexy hombre lobo, que resulta que también es tu marido, lo que hay que decirle._

La frase de ánimo, sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho cuando le tuvo frente a él y sus miradas se cruzaron:

\- Hey…

Tras aquel saludo tan absurdamente inocente comparado con su plan inicial, Stiles vio cómo las pupilas de Derek temblaban. Si era de miedo o de emoción no podía estar seguro, aunque el agrio aroma que percibía en el ambiente, y que intuía que provenía de Derek, le dijo que era por lo primero.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ante el silencio de Derek-. ¿Que ahora que también soy como tú he perdido lo que me hacía único y ya no te gusto? –bromeó en un desesperado intento por llevar algo familiar a aquella conversación tan llena de novedades; aunque solo fuera el sarcasmo.

Esta vez sus esfuerzos dieron resultado, pues ante él Derek parpadeó varias veces, como si despertara de un letargo y solo ahora se diera cuenta de que Stiles estaba allí.

\- Tú siempre serás único –replicó con esa mezcla de sarcasmo, insulto y un deje de ternura que Derek conseguía infundir en todo lo que decía-. Por un millón de motivos distintos.  
\- Entonces por qué aún no me has abrazado. Mejor aún, ¿por qué aún no me has besado hasta dejarme sin respiración? Ahora que puedo aguantar más…

El que parecía que iba a ser un nuevo monólogo de Stiles quedó interrumpido cuando de pronto se quedó sin respiración pero, para romper la racha, fue por una buena razón: los brazos de Derek estrechando su cuerpo.

Necesitó un segundo para terminar de reaccionar, pues definitivamente Derek estaba aplicando más fuerza de lo normal, tras lo que respondió al abrazo con ganas. Y al hacerlo sintió alivio al percibir que ese olor amargo se mitigaba levemente y le dejaba apreciar otro mucho más agradable que supuso que era el aroma único de Derek: una mezcla muy sutil de lluvia, hierba y tierra muy apropiada para un hombre lobo que, por mucho que renegara, cuando más libre se sentía era corriendo en mitad del bosque; preferiblemente con la menor cantidad de ropa posible.

La imagen de Derek corriendo en semejante estado hizo que cierta parte de su anatomía empezara a mostrar interés. Apenas fue un segundo, pues de pronto el aroma más agrio, que no había terminado de desaparecer, se intensificó un poco.

El malestar de Derek también quedó patente cuando su cuerpo, que hasta ahora se había mantenido firme mientras le abrazaba, comenzó a temblar. Primero de manera muy sutil, como si intentara reprimirlo y después, cuando comprendió que era absurdo negar la evidencia, sin tapujos.

Stiles sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando, al romper el abrazo para poder mirar a Derek a la cara, se encontró con una expresión de absoluta miseria.

\- Lo siento.

Que fuera Derek quien pidiera perdón no estaba en los planes de Stiles. Comprendía que sintiera miedo por haber estado a punto de perderle. Dolor por haber sufrido a manos de ese demonio… ¿Pero pedir perdón?  
Y entonces recordó la conversación que había estado teniendo con su padre antes de que les interrumpiera.  
Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle una colleja a su marido, optando por un poquito más de humor:

\- No volveré a necesitar mi inhalador para los ataques de asma. Así que ni se te ocurra pedir perdón. Y ya he tenido esta conversación con Scott. Era la única opción. De hecho, tendríamos que haberlo hecho antes. Así nos habríamos evitado todo esto.

Stiles deseó que con eso bastara para que Derek dejara de ser miserable.  
Por supuesto, no fue suficiente. No dejaba de ser Derek Hale, quien a veces daba la impresión de que cuando salía de casa lo hacía con una lista de “cosas de las que sentirme culpable”, no fuera a ser que se le olvidaran y pudiera por fin ser feliz.

\- Pero te hice daño –susurró el antiguo alfa acariciando el cuello de Stiles.  
\- ¿Eras realmente tú? –preguntó el antiguo humano con voz apagada-. No es que quiera echar más leña al fuego, pero tengo curiosidad, ya me conoces. No sé hasta qué punto lo que dijiste era solo para engañarle a él y a mí. Y en fin, no es que estuvieras mintiendo…

Antes de responder, Derek miró a su espalda, en dirección al Nemeton, como si esperara encontrar allí la respuesta a alguna de las muchas dudas que seguían poblando su mente y su corazón.

\- No había remordimientos –murmuró al final-. Eso es lo que conseguía la presencia del demonio dentro de mí. Que pudiera decir lo que fuera sin riesgo a las consecuencias. Y sin pensar en el daño que te estaba causando.  
\- Pero al final funcionó, ¿no? Le hiciste creer que te controlaba para luego…  
\- Ojalá no hubiéramos tenido que llegar a ese extremo.  
\- Oye, te recuerdo que al final fui yo quien tuvo la última palabra. Cuando mi padre y Chris estaban fingiendo que te atacaban… más o menos, y yo estaba desesperado porque no sabía qué podía hacer, grité de rabia ¿recuerdas? Entonces tú me miraste y en tus ojos vi al verdadero Derek. Y comprendí cuál era el plan que había que seguir. Y acepté seguir adelante porque confiaba en vosotros. Porque confiaba en ti. -Las palabras de Stiles parecía que estaban cayendo en saco roto, pues lejos de aceptar lo que decía Derek bajó la vista al suelo-. ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Cuando tu cuerpo no reaccionó bien a la transformación. -Cerró los ojos, rememorando aquellos terroríficos minutos-. Por un instante me vi haciendo lo mismo que…  
\- Al final salió bien. –Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Derek, desesperado porque le mirara a los ojos. Cuando por fin lo hizo, su desazón aumentó al ver en ellos tanto dolor-. Por favor, Derek, te lo pido por favor: no te tortures más por algo que ni siquiera ocurrió. Solo piensa que estoy aquí, ¿vale? –Bajó una de las manos desde su rostro hasta la mano de Derek, entrelazando sus dedos-. Eso es lo único importante. Que estoy aquí. Contigo. Que ese demonio por fin es historia y no volverá a hacer daño a nadie.

Derek asintió, no con tanta efusividad como Stiles desearía, pero al menos parecía que por fin empezaba a dejar atrás la culpabilidad.

Pero entonces su mirada volvió a nublarse, sus manos volvieron a temblar y ese asqueroso aroma no terminó de disiparse.

Stiles suspiró. Porque estaba absurdamente enamorado de él, que si no ya le habría mandado a la mierda por aquel gusto que parecía tener por revolcarse en su miseria.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?  
\- Tú no querías ser como yo…  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Condenadamente sexy? –Se apuntó un tanto cuando consiguió que Derek sonriera, aunque solo fuera un segundo y siendo en realidad el amago de una sonrisa-. Lo siento, lobito, pero tengo que meter algo de mi maravilloso sentido del humor para rebajar un poquito tanta tensión.  
\- Parece que no te importara…  
\- Y no lo hace. Era ser un hombre lobo o un demonio vengativo que causaría la destrucción allá donde fuera. Creo que la decisión estaba más que clara. –Se encogió de hombros, un tanto frustrado-. En serio, no sé por qué le estáis dando tantas vueltas.  
\- Porque tú siempre temiste que volvería el Nogitsune. Y sabías que había algo raro con todas esas muertes, pero yo no te apoyé. –Cerró la mano que tenía libre en un puño-. Lo único que hacía era lamentarme de que el trabajo te exigiera tanto. Que te mostraras tan distante conmigo. Incluso temía que yo no fuera suficiente para ti… Mis inseguridades no me dejaron ver el verdadero peligro.

Stiles tragó con dificultad. Resquicios de su último sueño volvieron a su mente, comprendiendo que la distancia que parecía haber entre los dos no era fruto de su imaginación, sino algo muy real. Tendrían que hablar seriamente sobre ello.

No obstante, dado que aquel era un tema que exigiría tiempo y probablemente un escenario más acogedor, primero se centró en dejarle claro a Derek el otro gran error que había en lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¡De qué cojones estás hablando! Derek, tú fuiste quien me dijo que avisara a Scott y a los demás, y al final fue gracias a ellos que pudimos derrotar al demonio. –Le puso una mano en los labios para que no le interrumpiera-. Y cumpliste tu promesa.  
\- ¿Qué promesa?  
\- “Pase lo que pase”. Me juraste que aguantarías si al final el demonio te usaba para hacerme daño, que era mi mayor temor y lo que finalmente ocurrió… Pero tranquilo, no diré “te lo dije” –añadió con ironía y guiñándole el ojo, lo que consiguió que esta vez la sonrisa de Derek durara un poquito más-. Lo importante es que lo conseguiste. Seguiste a mi lado, aguantando, daba igual lo que ese monstruo te hiciera.  
\- Tú también aguantaste -susurró Derek tras varios segundos de silencio. Y lo hizo con tal emoción contenida, como si le diera vergüenza decir en voz alta lo que ya debía ser obvio, que se sentía increíblemente orgulloso por lo que había hecho, que Stiles estaba seguro de que ahora mismo le tenían que estar saliendo corazones de los ojos.

 _Dios mío, cómo puede ser tan adorable y cabezota al mismo tiempo_ , fue lo que pensó Stiles.

\- Por supuesto que aguanté. Eran nuestros votos –fue lo que dijo, pues lo otro tendría que esperar a esa conversación pendiente-. Qué mierda de marido sería si no cumpliera mi palabra. Y ya sé que mucho de lo que digo son chorradas que no tienen ningún sentido, pero…

Su parrafada, que comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad, fue interrumpida de golpe por los labios de Derek. Y dado que hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, que no los probaba, Stiles no se ofendió por la interrupción. Antes bien, los saboreó como se merecían, alargando el beso.

\- Me alegra ver que eso sigue funcionando ahora que eres un hombre lobo –dijo Derek cuando sus bocas se separaron.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa que esta vez sí fue visible también en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Stiles diera saltos de alegría interiores. Aunque estos cesaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Derek lo decía en voz alta: “Ahora eres un hombre lobo”.

\- Soy un hombre lobo… -repitió-. Creo que me va a costar hacerme a la idea.  
\- No te preocupes. –Apretó sus dedos, aún entrelazados-. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que haga falta. Y creo que vamos a disfrutar siendo por primera vez los demás los que sepamos más que tú.  
\- Por favor –replicó Stiles, irónico-. Dame una semana y os supero a todos.

No parecía que fuera a seguir hablando pero Derek volvió a besarle. Lo hizo más despacio, recreándose en el calor y la suavidad de sus labios, sin darle una mayor intensidad. Temía que si lo hacía ya no sería capaz de parar.

\- Vaya, veo que nuestro humor va mejorando.  
\- Echaba de menos besarte… -admitió Derek-. Estuve menos de una hora en nuestra casa sin saber si seguías vivo y casi me vuelvo loco. –Le besó de nuevo, pues era eso o seguir vagando por un recuerdo nada agradable-. Lo que quiero ahora es ir a casa, meterte en nuestra cama y hacerte el amor para sentir que estás conmigo y que la pesadilla ha terminado.

El nudo en la garganta de Stiles volvió al comprender que todavía no conocía los detalles de todo lo que Derek había soportado mientras él estaba con el Nogitsune.  
Pero eso también tendría que esperar, ahora que por fin hablaban de algo agradable.

Por supuesto, no sería Stiles Stilinski si, en lugar de decir “yo también te quiero”, no aprovechara su nueva condición de hombre lobo para decir:

\- Ahora yo también podría meterte en la cama…

Y definitivamente fue la mejor respuesta que podría haber dado, pues consiguió que Derek soltara la primera carcajada que le oía en mucho tiempo.

\- Trato hecho.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

Al final nadie llevó a la cama a nadie, pero no porque pospusieran el plan de hacer el amor durante horas. Antes bien, fue precisamente ese deseo lo que hizo que se olvidaran de aquel detalle cuando llegaron a casa y, apenas cerraron la puerta principal, empezaran a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, ansiosos por estar ya desnudos. 

Y es que la vuelta a casa no había sido muy convencional. En lugar de volver en coche o dar un tranquilo paseo, optaron por hacerlo corriendo al máximo, ahora que los dos estaban al mismo nivel. Y bien porque Derek había deseado hacer aquello con Stiles un millón de veces y poder verle ahora corriendo a su lado era indescriptible, bien porque Stiles también había deseado ser testigo de una de las pocas cosas con las que realmente disfrutaba Derek, a lo que se añadía que su marido estaba especialmente sexy cuando exigía lo máximo de su cuerpo y además lo hacía sonriendo; lo único en lo que podían pensar cuando llegaron a casa fue en seguir haciendo ejercicio de un modo más íntimo. 

Derek aún no había terminado de colocar las llaves en el cuenco del recibidor cuando Stiles ya le estaba levantando la camisa para tener un primer plano de aquel torso tan perfecto y que ahora brillaba un poco más por la leve capa de sudor que lo cubría.   
“Maravilloso” pensó Stiles mientras saboreaba su piel y de fondo oía el gemidito de Derek, confirmando que le gustaba mucho lo que le estaba haciendo. 

Al final le iba a pillar el gusto a sus nuevos sentidos más desarrollados, pues lo cierto es que la piel de Derek nunca le había resultado tan deliciosa como ahora. Y lo mismo con ese sonido tan melódico que salía de su boca entreabierta y con…

De pronto Stiles percibió algo que no tenía mucho sentido en su actual situación. Dejó de lamer la piel de Derek y miró en dirección a la cocina. No, no era de ahí de donde provenía. 

\- ¿Qué es eso?   
\- ¿El qué?   
\- Ese olor. Como a… -Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par, comprendiendo por fin lo que estaba ocurriendo-. Dios mío, no me digas que lo que estoy oliendo es…  
\- ¿Mi excitación? –terminó Derek por él, señalando sutilmente su entrepierna abultada-. Creo que es bastante obvio, teniendo en cuenta cómo estoy... ¿Y ahora por qué te sonrojas?  
\- ¿Eso es lo que olías en mí cuando…? Ya sabes.  
\- Oh... –Se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera con los brazos cruzados y pose chulesca. Stiles había interrumpido su entretenimiento, por lo que bien podía disfrutar de otro modo y, de paso, aprovechar la ocasión para vengarse-. ¿Te refieres a cuando estaba agonizando de dolor y tú estabas a punto de cortarme el brazo, pero decidiste que ya que estabas por qué no mirar un poco más mi cuerpo? –Alzó una ceja, ante lo que el sonrojo de Stiles aumentó-. ¿O tal vez cuando Matt nos había paralizado y caíste sobre mí y no dejabas de hablar, confiando en que no notara nada extraño… ni abultado?  
\- Mierda. -Se tapó la cara, avergonzado, soltando una risita nerviosa-. Y yo haciéndome el digno y diciéndote todo eso de que me daba igual lo que te pasara. ¿A quién pretendía engañar con hombres lobo de por medio? Desde el principio supiste que estaba colado por ti.  
\- En realidad no.   
\- ¿Ah, no?  
\- Lo que olía era excitación -explicó el antiguo alfa con calma, sin sentir esa presión en el pecho que aparecía cada vez que recordaba esa parte de su pasado-. Era un aroma muy similar al que desprendían Kate y Jennifer. Para mí, que yo te excitara era compatible con que no te cayera bien o que incluso me odiaras.  
\- Oh. -Stiles se mordió el labio inferior. Estaban adentrándose en un terreno en el que nunca se sentía cómodo-. Pero yo no sentía solo deseo. Yo no era como…  
\- Y no he dicho que lo fueras -le interrumpió Derek en un susurro lleno de comprensión-. Pero por aquel entonces, dada mi experiencia, no podía ver las diferencias. Y no sabía distinguir entre el deseo y un sentimiento de cariño.  
\- Pero… -Stiles dudó en preguntar, por mucho que el interrogante estuviera ahí, martilleando su cabeza. Al final optó por decirlo, visto que Derek había sido el primero en mencionar a sus otras relaciones-. ¿Paige?  
\- Mis sentidos no estaban tan desarrollados cuando la conocí –respondió con calma, sin dar la sensación de que estuviera siendo miserable, lo que alivió a su compañero-. Y ese es un aroma mucho más sutil. Cuando comencé a percibirlo en ti no lo relacioné con el hecho de que pudiera gustarte.  
\- ¿Y cómo es ese aroma?

Derek iba a responder, mas en el último momento cambió de opinión y se colocó detrás de Stiles. 

\- Dímelo tú. –Puso ambas manos sobre los ojos de Stiles para que no pudiera ver y sus otros sentidos se agudizaran-. También puedes percibirlo viniendo de mí.  
\- ¿En serio vas a darme ahora mi primera clase de “cómo ser un hombre lobo 101”?  
\- Has sido tú quien ha empezado a hablar de aromas y sensaciones. No me culpes si quiero aprovecharlo para enseñarte -recordó con prepotencia-. Ahora concéntrate y dime qué es lo que hueles.   
\- Lo siento, pero es bastante complicado centrarse cuando me estás susurrando al oído y tu erección está apuntando a mi culo. –Derek se apartó lo justo para que se perdiera el contacto-. Aguafiestas.  
\- Si quieres que sigamos donde lo hemos dejado, primero responde…

Stiles gruñó para dejarle claro que no le estaba gustando el cambio de plan, aunque en parte el disgusto era fingido. A quién pretendía engañar: por fin iba a experimentar en primera persona lo que hasta ahora solo había visto y escuchado de otros. Todo lo que pudiera aprender era bien recibido. Y más cuando venía de manos del profesor más sexy que podría haber pedido y al que, y esa era la mejor parte, después tendría desnudo y solo para él.

Trató de dejar a un lado la recompensa que le esperaba y se concentró en lo que Derek le pedía. Inspiró profundamente, concentrándose en cualquier detalle que le llamara la atención.

\- Es muy sutil –empezó a decir-. Como el olor que desprende la ropa cuando la sacas de la lavadora. Ese olor a limpio y a frescor, sobre todo en primavera, cuando tiendes la ropa en el jardín y se mezcla con el aroma de las flores… -Tras él Derek apartó las manos y comenzó a reir- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Tendría que haber intuido que darías una descripción tan detallada. –Negó, aún riendo-. Me habría bastado con un “huele a pureza”.  
\- Lo siento –replicó-, pero no voy a desperdiciar mi amplio vocabulario.  
\- Pensé que tú eras el que quería seguir donde lo habíamos dejado. Y sin embargo aquí seguimos… -Alzó la ceja a una altura nada casual-. Hablando. 

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Derek conseguía dejar a Stiles con la palabra en la boca y generalmente ocurría cuando le estaba haciendo algo con sus manos, con su boca o con esa otra parte de su anatomía a la que Stiles le tenía un especial cariño. Y precisamente por eso Stilinski no se cabreaba por dejarle a medias, pues a cambio le iba a dejar más que satisfecho en otro aspecto.

Ahora, aunque Derek no hubiera usado ninguno de esos trucos para callarle… aún, el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. Stiles se abalanzó sobre él, trepando por su cuerpo y besando cualquier superficie que tuviera a su alcance: sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros… Y Derek respondió como también solía ser habitual: dejando que Stiles se ocupara de la parte de los besos mientras él se encargaba de subir las escaleras e ir al dormitorio. 

Una vez le dejó sobre la cama y terminó de desnudarle con más premura de lo normal, y ya era decir, le vino a la mente la promesa de Stiles de que ahora también era fuerte y podría llevarle a cuestas. Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión de recordárselo, pues Stiles ya estaba tirando de sus hombros para obligarle a que se tumbara sobre él y pudiera sentir todo su cuerpo en condiciones. Y apenas se produjo el contacto Derek se olvidó del resto de detalles sin importancia, incluido el hecho de que ahora su marido era también un hombre lobo. 

Lo único que ahora ocupaba su mente era que dicho marido estaba soltando los jadeos más deliciosos mientras sus erecciones se rozaban y que Derek quería, necesitaba, seguir oyendo. A ser posible a un volumen más alto y gritando su nombre. 

Esta vez le costó más de lo normal sujetarle para que se quedara quieto en la cama mientras procedía a besar cada milímetro de su piel, de cabeza a pies y viceversa. Y cuando ya iba por la tercera vuelta, habiendo hecho una parada bastante larga en la zona de su entrepierna, decidió que ya era hora de hacer lo que los dos deseaban. 

No necesitó sacar el lubricante de la mesilla de noche. De pronto se lo encontró frente a él, sujeto por la mano de Stiles, temblorosa debido a lo que ahora le estaba haciendo Derek con su otra mano. 

Al ver el tubo no le quedó muy claro si lo había dicho en voz alta, pero lo importante era que no tenía que esperar más. Dio una última lamida de lo más profusa a su erección e impregnó los dedos con el gel al tiempo que Stiles abría las piernas de par en par. 

Ante semejante visión Derek tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse. Al menos, lo suficiente para prepararle en condiciones, despacio para no hacerle daño y no entrar en él sin preparación, por mucho que eso fuera justo lo que su instinto le pidiera hacer. 

Sin embargo, cuando ya tenía dos dedos bien dentro y Stiles no dejaba de pedirle más, se dio cuenta de que algo parecía haber cambiado desde su última vez. La ligera molestia que siempre sentía Stiles cuando entraba en él, aunque fuera muy leve, esta vez no hizo acto de presencia. 

Ahora soporta mejor el dolor, se recordó Derek. Y fue pensar en ello y la excitación alcanzó un nivel que no creía posible. Eso significaba que podría follarle sin reservas, incluso siendo más agresivo de lo normal, lo que mentiría si dijera que no habría deseado hacer alguna vez. Sobre todo en las noches de luna llena en la que su lado animal estaba más cerca de la superficie. 

No obstante, pese a esa sensación apremiante de “más y más fuerte” y que no dejaba de ser lo mismo que Stiles le estaba suplicando en esos momentos, no siguió su instinto cuando por fin se enterró en él. Por el contrario, lo que hizo fue quedarse dentro, quieto, disfrutando del maravilloso calor y presión que le envolvía. Y cuando Stiles gimió quedamente, dejando claro que quería, necesitaba, que se moviera, Derek lo hizo. Pero lo hizo a un ritmo tortuosamente lento mientras le besaba. 

Solo porque podía sentir los labios de Derek, apretando los suyos con la fuerza perfecta, Stiles no se desesperó ante el poco ímpetu de su marido pese a ser la primera vez que se acostaban después de haber estado a punto de morir los dos.   
Pero fue caer en ese detalle y darse cuenta de que eso era, precisamente, lo que lo cambiaba todo. 

Por eso, la siguiente vez que Derek retrocedió lo justo para dar una nueva penetración, Stiles abrió los ojos para mirarle fijamente, no queriendo perderse nada de lo que enterrarse en él provocaba en su compañero. Y cuando este volvió a tocar fondo y Stiles le sujetó de la nuca para besarle, más despacio incluso que antes, quedó claro que los dos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. 

Y así fue como esa primera vez tras haber estado a punto de morir no fue tan salvaje como habrían imaginado. Por el contrario, Derek consiguió mantener un ritmo constante, mucho más lento de lo normal, con el único objetivo de poder disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible del cuerpo de su marido. Un cuerpo que si ya le pareció increíble la primera vez que pudo contemplarlo sin tapujos, ahora que sus músculos eran más firmes y definidos debido a la transformación era lógico que quisiera tratarlo como se merecía. Casi reverenciándolo. 

Y Stiles, que para nada estaba disgustado con el trato que estaba recibiendo, sintiéndose tan lleno como querido, le dejó hacer a voluntad mientras él se dedicaba a besarle muy despacio y a susurrarle que le quería, que estaba con él y que no iba a permitir que nada le alejara de su lado. 

Fue aquel cálido susurro que llenaba el dormitorio lo que consiguió que Derek aguantara bastante más de lo esperado a ese ritmo constante, cuando lo normal habría sido que pasados cinco minutos hubiera comenzado a embestirle con fuerza, buscando su orgasmo y arrancándole a Stiles el suyo. 

Esta vez no ocurrió así y, para qué mentir, Derek no podría estar más contento por ello. En lugar de aumentar la velocidad o la fuerza, cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba después de tanto tiempo en la cresta centró toda su atención en los ojos de Stiles y le susurró un “te quiero” tan sentido que en el acto los ojos de Stiles se cubrieron de una película acuosa. Y cuando Stiles encontró la voz y pudo responderle con las mismas palabras, fue el turno de Derek de dejar escapar esas lágrimas que tanto necesitaba para dejar atrás el miedo y pesar que le había perseguido durante días. Lo hizo sin dejar de mover sus caderas, amando a su marido como mejor sabía hacer, de la única manera que sabía: en cuerpo y en alma. 

Finalmente el orgasmo llegó y Derek consiguió cabalgarlo sin dejarse llevar por el deseo, manteniendo el ritmo pausado y sin dejar de repetir el nombre de Stiles y de decirle lo muchísimo que le quería. 

Y cuando fue el turno de Stiles de alcanzar el clímax, apenas unos segundos después de sentir a Derek llenándole, lo hizo con un leve jadeo, al que siguió un gemido más grave y un fulgor en sus ojos que hasta ahora nunca había visto Derek. 

Aquel brillo azulado sorprendió al antiguo alfa, quien sintió incluso cierto malestar. Afortunadamente, los dedos de Stiles ya habían comenzado a juguetear con su pelo, como siempre hacía después de correrse, y eso le relajó lo suficiente como para que lo dejara pasar mientras terminaban de recuperar la respiración. 

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? 

Stiles fue el primero en preguntar, diez minutos después, lo que no extrañó a Derek lo más mínimo. Él siempre era el primero en hablar y ahora tenía la capacidad de captar sus emociones de un modo más directo. Y si siempre había pensado que Stiles era capaz de leerle la mente, ahora que era un hombre lobo lo iba a tener complicado si quería ocultarle ciertas cosas. Así que optó por ir directo al problema: 

\- Tus ojos. Son azules.  
\- ¿Te refieres a mis ojos de hombre lobo? –preguntó, cambiando de posición para apoyarse en el pecho de Derek y poder mirarle más de cerca-. Bueno, es normal, ¿no? Significa que mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes.  
\- Pero tú no querías matarles. No es justo que tengas esa marca. Como…  
\- ¿Como tú? –terminó lo que Derek no se atrevió a decir-. Pues yo me alegro de que tengamos eso en común… Es un recordatorio de lo que hemos tenido que soportar. Y lo que nos ayudará a ser más fuertes.

Derek miró confuso a su marido, pero luego sonrió quedamente. La capacidad que tenía para ver siempre el lado positivo era, definitivamente, una de las mejores cualidades de Stiles. Y, sobre todo, una que a él en concreto le venía muy bien. 

\- Supongo que sí –admitió finalmente.

Satisfecho porque ese escoyo se hubiera superado tan rápidamente, Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el mullido pecho de Derek, dejándose mecer por el vaivén de su respiración y el ritmo pausado de sus latidos.  
Hasta que tuvo que soltar lo que había querido decir desde el principio:

\- He de decir que me ha sorprendido. Lo que acaba de pasar, quiero decir. Dado mi… cambio… pensé que…  
\- ¿Que te follaría como un animal salvaje ahora que tú también lo eres?

Stiles se incorporó un poco y tardó en responder, quedándose con la boca ligeramente abierta durante unos segundos.

\- Siempre me ha maravillado tu sutileza, querido -dijo al final, todo ironía-. Pero sí, así es.   
\- Yo también pensé que acabaríamos así –admitió Derek-. Pero era la primera vez que te tenía en mis brazos…  
\- Hey. He dicho que me ha sorprendido, no que lo desapruebe. Además, ahora yo también tengo la misma resistencia que tú. -Derek alzó una ceja, dejando claro lo que pensaba de ese comentario, por lo que Stiles tuvo que rectificar-. Tengo más resistencia que antes, oh gran alfa Hale. 

Derek rio, aunque no pudo dejar pasar lo otro que había dicho. 

\- Yo no soy tu alfa…  
\- Puede que oficialmente no lo seas. –Stiles se puso de rodillas. Había llegado el momento de terminar con la “conversación de almohada” y, más importante, poner a prueba esa resistencia mejorada-. Pero sigues siendo Derek Hale, el hombre lobo más increíble que he conocido jamás. Y sigues siendo mi marido. Y sigues estando desnudo…

Por si el descaro con el que miró el cuerpo de Derek, todo lujuria, no dejó claro lo que Stiles tenía en mente, terminó de confirmarlo el hecho de que diera una profunda pasada a su erección y, cuando Derek aún seguía gimiendo, se la metiera en la boca para saborearla en condiciones. 

Así lo hizo durante un buen rato, disfrutando de los jadeos de Derek y de sus dedos enredándose en su pelo y tirando lo justo de él, pidiéndole más sin necesidad de hablar, hasta que eso no le pareció suficiente. 

\- ¿Listo para la siguiente ronda? –preguntó con el mismo tono de lujuria.  
\- Esta vez prometo no contenerme –aceptó Derek, sujetando las caderas de Stiles mientras este se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su miembro más que dispuesto.   
\- No espero otra cosa. 

Stiles jadeó cuando sintió a Derek entrando de nuevo en él, despacio. Aunque fue terminar de llenarle y, como había prometido, dejó de ir despacio. 

Con la primera penetración consiguió que Stiles se quedara sin respiración, pero Derek no esperó a que terminara de recuperarse. Dio una más igual de potente, y luego otra y otra más, aumentando si cabe la intensidad hasta que acabó alzándose medio palmo de la cama, incluso desde su precaria posición, y levantando a su compañero con él. 

Por su parte, Stiles no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse a sus hombros para aguantar mejor las embestidas, sin dejar de gemir su aprobación a lo que le estaba haciendo.   
La excitación de Stiles era evidente, tanto en sus ojos vidriosos como en el aroma que desprendía, y Derek se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no le pedía “más”, pues ya le estaba dando el placer que necesitaba. Aun así, él si quiso aumentar un poco la intensidad ahora que por fin podía demostrarle sin riesgo a hacerle daño lo que era tener como compañero a un hombre lobo. 

Sin previo aviso sujetó la espalda de su marido para pegarle a su cuerpo y, sin dejar de llenarle, dio media vuelta para cambiar de posiciones y que ahora fuera Stiles quien estuviera debajo. Siguió penetrándole, arrancándole nuevos gemidos que empezaron a ser indescifrables, pues el modo en que le llenaba y martilleaba su próstata era tan delicioso, tan perfecto, que Stiles no era capaz de articular palabra. 

Y Derek, borracho de placer por verle en semejante estado y saber que él era el único responsable, ancló las rodillas en la cama y abrió un poco más las piernas de su compañero para dar nuevas penetraciones que consiguieron que el cabecero de la cama chocara con violencia contra la pared. 

Cualquier otro día ese habría sido el instante exacto en que se habría obligado a bajar el ritmo, temeroso de estar excediéndose con su compañero humano. Pero ahora que eso no era un problema, Derek se deleitó con ese maravilloso sonido de la cama chocando contra la pared, el de piel contra piel por la fricción de sus cuerpos y, de fondo, con el sonido de los jadeos de Stiles, quien acabó alzando los brazos para agarrarse al cabecero y así soportar mejor las embestidas, de paso que también podía responder a ellas con verdadera ansia. 

Semejante visión hizo que el lado más salvaje de Derek se sintiera más que complacido y, cuando sintió que se aproximaba el nuevo orgasmo y que Stiles también estaba cerca, no contuvo ese lado animal: cuando por fin explotó lo hizo soltando un rugido que nada tenía que ver con el Derek hombre, sino con el Hale hombre lobo. 

Pero lo más sorprendente ocurrió cuando Stiles, al sentir de nuevo cómo su marido le llenaba al mismo tiempo que rugía, respondió soltando un gemido gutural que, en su caso, vino acompañado por el fulgor de sus ojos azules. 

Mientras Stiles se corría, temblando de pies a cabeza y con sus ojos brillando, Derek comprendió que con aquel gesto el lobo de Stiles estaba reconociéndole como compañero. Y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía absurdamente satisfecho por eso. Incluso cuando una de las reacciones de aquella aceptación implicó un nuevo cambio en el cuerpo de Stiles. 

Sin embargo, dado lo inmensamente feliz que le hacía comprobar que el que Stiles fuera un hombre lobo no solo no había afectado a su relación, sino que incluso parecía haberla fortalecido, Derek dejó que terminara de disfrutar del orgasmo sin comentar nada al respecto. Antes bien, siguió moviendo sus caderas pese a que su erección hacía tiempo que era inexistente, alargando el momento de placer de su compañero hasta que él también se quedó vacío. 

Le siguió entonces una calma que resultaba ensordecedora después de haber llenado la casa de jadeos, rugidos y el golpear de los muebles. Era en esos momentos en los que Derek se alegraba más que nunca de que vivieran en mitad del bosque. 

\- Guau.

Fue lo único que dijo Stiles, casi quince minutos después. Le extrañó que no se hubiera quedado dormido, aunque también era lógico. Ahora mismo tenía que estar nadando en endorfinas.   
Así que Derek aprovechó que los dos estaban despiertos para dar su siguiente clase de “iniciación a ser un hombre lobo”.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te asustes?

El corazón de Stiles se aceleró un poco, pero Derek no tuvo más que besar su pecho para que recuperara su ritmo normal. Aun así, dejó claro lo poco acertadas que habían sido sus palabras. 

\- ¿Sabes que esa simple pregunta es suficiente para que cualquiera se acojone? –le reprochó con cariño, tras lo que buscó la barbilla de Derek para obligarle a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. No quería que se moviera más, pues eso significaba que tendría que cambiar de posición y le prefería justo donde estaba ahora, todavía dentro de él-. ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Te han salido los colmillos.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería... hasta que recordó que ahora ÉL también era un hombre lobo.   
Llevó rápidamente una mano a su boca para palparla con cuidado. Allí estaba, un colmillo bastante más afilado, y grande, despuntando de entre sus labios.

\- No me había dado cuenta –susurró asombrado, pasando la lengua por sus nuevos dientes más desarrollados.  
\- Aún no están del todo fuera. Para eso necesitas más control.  
\- ¿Puedo verlos?

Derek estiró el brazo para recoger sus vaqueros del suelo y sacar el móvil. Accedió a la cámara, que puso en modo “selfie” antes de entregárselo a Stiles. Este contempló su rostro, abriendo la boca para ver los dientes en detalle.

\- No me quedan mal, ¿no? –preguntó con cierta timidez-. Aunque no sé si seré capaz de transformarme del todo.   
\- Claro que sí. Ahora forma parte de tu naturaleza.   
\- Pero me han salido sin que fuera consciente.  
\- Te han salido como respuesta a mi rugido cuando… –la explicación de Derek se vio interrumpida al sonrojarse.   
\- Oh… Sí que soy un pervertido, ¿eh?   
\- No tiene nada que ver con eso. –Se acercó para besarle, a lo que Stiles trató de alejarse-. No te preocupes. No me vas a hacer daño.   
\- Pero aún no tengo control. Tú mismo lo has dicho.   
\- Entonces no tienes más que aprender a tenerlo –replicó con calma, tomando una mano de Stiles y llevándola a su rostro-. Cierra los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
\- Confía en mí –dijo con ese tono de voz tan grave y suave a la vez que, precisamente por ser tan poco común en Derek, tenía un efecto relajante casi inmediato. 

Stiles siguió su petición y Derek comenzó la transformación, concentrándose para que esta fuera más lenta de lo normal. Llevó la mano de Stiles desde su boca para que notara cómo crecían sus colmillos, hasta sus orejas, que se volvieron más puntiagudas. 

\- Siente cómo cambia mi cuerpo –explicaba Derek mientras tenía lugar la transformación-. Cómo se produce de manera gradual. Natural. No estoy forzando el cambio. Tan solo estoy dejando que pase.   
\- Creo que lo entiendo… -dijo Stiles, con el ceño levemente fruncido en gesto de concentración.   
\- Tú puedes hacer lo mismo –susurró. Y antes de que Stiles empezara a negar, añadió-: De hecho, acabas de hacerlo.   
\- ¡Qué! –Abrió los ojos de par en par y con expresión de terror. No porque ahora mismo tuviera un primer plano de los colmillos de Derek, sino porque este tenía levantado el móvil para que también pudiera ver su rostro de hombre lobo. 

Y el cambio era… interesante.   
Curiosamente, más que los comillos o las orejas puntiagudas, lo que más le sorprendió fue ese brillo azulado en sus ojos, exactamente del mismo tono que los de Derek. Pero, a diferencia de él…  
Stiles observó a su compañero, luego su reflejo en el móvil y después a Derek de nuevo, alzando levemente las cejas.   
Justo lo único que Derek no tenía. 

\- ¿Por qué tú no…?  
\- No lo sé, ¿vale? –gruñó ante la pregunta inconclusa de Stiles-. ¡No sé por qué soy el único al que le desaparecen las cejas cuando me transformo!   
\- A lo mejor es porque, como las usas tanto para comunicarte siendo un hombre, no es justo que también estén cuando tienes que hablar por medio de gruñidos. Para que no lo tengas tan fácil.   
\- No hablo por medio de gruñidos –replicó, a lo que Stiles dejó los ojos en blanco-. ¿Y desde cuándo lo he tenido fácil?  
\- Es la primera vez que intento transformarme y lo he hecho perfectamente. No creo que tengas razones para quejarte de lo buen alumno que soy.   
\- Jamás se me ocurriría –replicó con sarcasmo. Pero entonces se fijó con más atención en dicho alumno-. La verdad es que te queda bien.   
\- Por supuesto que me queda bien. Soy yo –dijo con chulería, aunque el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, parcialmente cubiertas por el pelo de más a la altura de las patillas, mitigó esa aparente confianza extra. 

El sonrojo de Stiles, siendo ahora un hombre lobo, le resultó de lo más adorable a Derek, quien sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de besarle. Al acercarse Stiles mostró ciertos reparos, preocupado porque pudiera hacerle daño, pero Derek no tuvo más que dejar brillar sus ojos de hombre lobo para calmarle. Y después, cuando respondió al beso con mucha cautela, acostumbrándose a la mayor presencia de dientes que implicaba su forma de beta, Derek mostró su aprobación llevando una mano a la nunca de su compañero para ahondar el beso. 

Una vez encontraron el ritmo adecuado, Derek movió levemente su cadera, consiguiendo la fricción perfecta para que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse dentro de Stiles, lo que arrancó un gemido de placer en este último. 

Sin embargo, cuando Derek se alejó de los labios de Stiles para poder penetrarle con más fuerza, percibió un cambio en su estado de ánimo: además de excitación, también desprendía cierto temor. 

\- Tengo miedo de perder el control –explicó Stiles ante la mirada interrogante de su compañero-. Recuerdo cuando los demás acababan de transformarse y en situaciones… con mucha intensidad, acababan haciendo cosas que no querían.   
\- Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es aferrarte a algo que te ayude a mantener el control.   
\- Mi ancla. –Derek asintió, lleno de orgullo. Definitivamente, era el mejor alumno que había tenido hasta la fecha.   
\- Si aún no te ves capaz podemos parar –dijo para tranquilizarle. Tampoco quería presionarle demasiado.   
\- Tal vez… -Se mordió el labio inferior, dándole a ese gesto tan genuinamente Stiles un aspecto muy peculiar al hacerlo ahora siendo un hombre lobo-. ¿Podemos intentar una cosa?  
\- Lo que tú quieras. 

Stiles se sonrojó ante la rapidez con la que Derek respondió. Y no es que no supiera ya que siempre le apoyaría pero, dado lo mal que se había portado con él últimamente, a veces seguía sorprendiéndole que contara con ese apoyo tan férreo por su parte.   
Se recordó que aún tenían una conversación pendiente pero, hasta entonces, pensó que podía demostrarle que ese apoyo era recíproco de otro modo más activo. 

Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro para pedirle que saliera de él y cambiara de posición, sentado en la cama y apoyado en el cabecero. Apenas le tuvo como quería, Stiles se subió a su regazo y apoyó ambos brazos en sus hombros, entrelazando los dedos tras su cuello. 

\- Así puedo seguir besándote y mirándote todo el tiempo –dijo, un tanto cohibido-. Incluso si la cosa empieza a desmadrarse. 

Derek asintió, costándole encontrar la voz al comprender lo que eso implicaba. 

\- ¿Significa eso que yo soy tu ancla? –preguntó al final en un susurro, queriendo escucharlo de labios de Stiles.   
\- Por supuesto –respondió un tanto sorprendido-. Pensé que era evidente. Igual que yo fui tu ancla… ¿No? –añadió al final, un tanto avergonzado, comprendiendo que a lo mejor había sido un poco prepotente. 

\- Siempre –susurró Derek, despejando sus dudas enseguida. 

Y para demostrarle ese vínculo que les unía, y de paso agradecerle que él también tuviera ese papel tan importante en su naturaleza de hombre lobo, le besó con toda la ternura que pudo reunir.

Stiles respondió sin pensar, actuando casi con inercia, como si su cuerpo no pudiera negarse a la presencia de Derek. Y lo mismo ocurrió cuando su compañero cambió levemente de posición, lo justo para penetrarle de nuevo, muy despacio y sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento. 

Todo ello, el estar unido a Derek de aquel modo tan íntimo, siendo por primera vez un hombre lobo y estando los dos transformados, hizo que Stiles se sintiera un tanto abrumado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y ahora había demasiadas novedades en su vida. En él mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando ya iba a pedirle a Derek que parara, pues era tal la calma con la que le estaba haciendo el amor que decirle que fuera más despacio no tenía sentido, se encontró con que no hacía falta. Bastó con mirar fijamente a su marido y perderse en esos ojos azules brillantes para sentir que la repentina tensión se rebajaba. 

Entonces apoyó su frente en la de Derek y afianzó un poco más el agarre en el cuello. Al mismo tiempo su compañero le abrazó por la espalda y le susurró que le quería, ante lo que soltó un suspiro de alivio, de placer y de eterna gratitud. 

No necesitó decir nada para que Derek comprendiera lo increíblemente feliz y completo que se sentía ahora. Tan solo tuvo que dejar que siguiera haciéndole el amor, pues él estaría a su lado el tiempo que hiciera falta, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, y tanto siendo hombre como lobo. 

Continuará…


	26. Chapter 26

Era más de medio día cuando el descanso de Stiles se vio interrumpido. Al principio pensó que era la luz del sol entrando de lleno en la habitación, pues nunca echaban las cortinas porque era raro que estuvieran hasta tan tarde en la cama. Pero apenas parpadeó un par de veces para dejar atrás la modorra se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa lo que le había despertado. En concreto, un sonido.

Dio media vuelta para contemplar a Derek, por si él fuera el responsable, pero se lo encontró quieto y, aparentemente, dormido. 

Iba a levantarse de la cama, pensando que el ruido que le había despertado procedía de fuera del dormitorio, cuando de pronto se percató del leve fruncimiento del ceño de Derek, aun en sueños. Y por fin pudo identificar aquel sonido lejano que no había cesado: un tamborileo que no dejaba de aumentar. 

Comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mismo instante en que se percató del levísimo temblor de los labios de su compañero de cama.

\- ¿Derek? –susurró, incorporándose para verle más de cerca. Y al colocar una mano en su hombro, aunque lo hizo con el mayor de los cuidados, el temblor se hizo más visible en todo su cuerpo-. Derek, despierta. Es solo un sueño.

Como en el fondo temía, el intento de Stiles por calmarle no surtió efecto. Antes bien, un gemido quejumbroso salió de su boca y, cuando trató de sujetar sus manos, rehuyó como si le quemaran la piel. Pero él no cesó en su empeño y le zarandeó con un poco más de fuerza, necesitando despertarle cuanto antes. 

Cuando lo consiguió, un interminable minuto más tarde, los dos estaban temblando, si bien había una sutil diferencia en cada caso: el temblor de Stiles era debido a la angustia de ver sufrir a su marido y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras que el de Derek, por la expresión de sus ojos, era de puro miedo. 

\- ¿Estás bi…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, absurda dada la situación, pues Derek le estrechó entre sus brazos con tanto ímpetu que los dos cayeron sobre el colchón. Y allí permanecieron el tiempo que Derek se aferró a él casi con desesperación, lo que no sirvió para que Stiles terminara de tranquilizarse. 

\- Perdona –murmuró Derek cuando por fin consiguió dejar de temblar, pasados varios minutos-. No quería despertarte.   
\- No pasa nada. Me alegro de que lo hicieras. –Se recolocaron en la cama para tumbarse mirándose de frente-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

No, Derek no quería. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Stiles fuera habiendo sido testigo de su malestar.

\- Soñaba que te rompía el cuello… Primero para que dejaras de sufrir, pero después porque no podía controlar mi propio cuerpo. -Bajó la vista para contemplar sus manos, que volvían a temblar, y a Stiles no le cupo ninguna duda de en quiénes estaba pensando ahora.   
\- Siento haberte hecho pasar por algo así otra vez –consiguió decir tras tragar con dificultad el nudo de culpabilidad-. Aunque esta vez acabara bien.

El tono lastimero de Stiles fue suficiente para que Derek dejara de contemplar sus manos y se centrara en su compañero. Esto es real, se dijo a sí mismo el antiguo alfa, él está contigo, a salvo. 

Acarició su mejilla para terminar de convencerse de que la pesadilla había acabado, a lo que Stiles besó su palma sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. No apartó la mirada hasta que su oído más desarrollado no le confirmó que el corazón de Derek volvía a latir a un ritmo pausado. 

Menos mal que había podido captar ese sonido, pensó Stiles aliviado. Si no, puede que ahora mismo…  
De pronto una terrible posibilidad cruzó su mente:

\- Antes… -empezó a decir, despacio-, cuando has dicho que no querías despertarme. ¿Era porque en el pasado has tenido pesadillas y yo no me he enterado? –Derek tardó unos segundos en asentir, sabiendo que no tenía sentido mentir ahora-. ¿Y alguna de esas veces yo no he estado a tu lado?  
\- No importa…  
\- Claro que importa –replicó con tono de reproche, aunque era dirigido a sí mismo-. Todas las veces que me despertaba gritando tú estabas allí… -negó con pesar y sintiendo que ahora era a él al que se le aceleraba el corazón-. Y yo no.  
\- Solo ocurrió una vez –trató de calmarle Derek-. Cuando acababa de pasar lo de Michael y… Era normal que tuvieras otras cosas en la cabeza.  
\- ¿No me digas que fue la noche en la que…? –La frase quedó a medias y Derek no respondió, pero la mirada compungida que mostró fue suficiente para darle toda la información que necesitaba-. Dios mío…  
\- No pasa nada. -Derek sujetó las mejillas de Stiles, impidiéndole que apartara la mirada o, peor aún, que él se apartara-. Ya te lo dije entonces. Los dos estábamos muy tensos y no reaccionamos bien.

Pero a Stiles eso no le valía. Y aunque ya no tuviera sentido culparse de algo que no podía cambiar, quería pensar que al menos serviría para aprender de los errores. 

\- Quiero preguntarte una cosa. Y necesito que seas sincero conmigo, ¿vale? –Derek asintió con una leve sonrisa de aceptación-. ¿Tienes la sensación de que no eres suficiente para mí?

La sonrisa se borró de golpe.

\- No hagas caso de lo que dije. Eran tonterías.   
\- No son tonterías, Derek –susurró en medio de un gemido lastimero- ¿Crees que no soy consciente de que, desde que empecé a trabajar en la Agencia, el tiempo que pasamos juntos se ha ido acortando? ¿O que los pocos fines de semana que estoy en casa estoy tan centrado en el trabajo que aun estando aquí estoy a miles de kilómetros de ti?  
\- Nunca te lo he reprochado.  
\- Pues deberías haberlo hecho. Y aunque no lo hicieras… -Se mojó los labios, como hacía cuando estaba especialmente nervioso-. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Y no es que no me importara, claro que no. Cada vez que llegaba a casa de madrugada me odiaba por no haber estado contigo. –Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras-. Pero en lugar de centrarme en ti, lo que hacía era exigirme más para cerrar el caso cuanto antes, pensando que así tendría más tiempo para nosotros. Pero entonces llegaba otro caso y era incapaz de decir que no. Y luego otro y otro y otro más. Siempre obsesionado por resolver la mayor cantidad de crímenes pensando ilusamente que así… 

La frase quedó a medias, pero para Derek fue como si lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos. 

\- Que así dolería menos.

Oír de Derek lo que ni él mismo se había atrevido a decir en voz alta hizo que Stiles se sobrecogiera por lo bien que le comprendía.

\- Al final lo único que conseguí fue hacerte daño.   
\- Sabes que nunca me ha molestado que me pusieras por detrás del trabajo. –Colocó la mano sobre la boca de Stiles al ver que iba a replicar-. Me molestaba verte exigiéndote tanto y no poder hacer nada para ayudarte.  
\- Lo siento -susurró Stiles en el cuello de Derek tras refugiarse en sus brazos, que le recibieron con la aceptación de siempre-. Lo siento muchísimo.  
\- Ya lo sé. -Besó su sien, esperando a que terminara de calmarse.   
\- Cuando Oliver me tenía secuestrado me dijo que me odiaba porque todo el mundo pensaba que yo era un héroe cuando en realidad era un farsante.  
\- No hagas caso de nada de lo que dijo –pidió Derek.  
\- Pero tenía razón. Siempre he dicho que solo quería ayudar y que era uno más, pero en el fondo me consideraba alguien superior a la media porque en el pasado, gracias a mí, mucha gente se salvó. Y eso hizo que me olvidara de las personas que habían muerto.  
\- Tú jamás te has olvidado de las víctimas. Hasta hace poco ni siquiera podías decir el nombre de Allison.  
\- Pero sí olvidé lo que me dijo mi padre cuando decidí ser agente del FBI. Me dijo que los verdaderos héroes no son los que salvan a más gente, sino los que están ahí cuando se les necesita. -Se refugió un poco más en los brazos de Derek, recordando aquella conversación con su padre-. Me dijo que comprendió aquella lección cuando no la cumplió, después de que mi madre muriera y se distanciara de mí. Y yo he cometido el mismo error al no haber estado a tu lado en las últimas semanas. 

Derek aguantó la respiración, sin saber qué decir ante la mención de uno de los episodios más traumáticos en la vida de su marido.   
Al final no hizo falta que dijera nada, pues Stiles ya había tomado una decisión. 

\- Te juro que no volverá a pasar. Mañana mismo hablaré con mi jefe y le diré que no puedo encargarme de más de dos casos a la vez.  
\- ¿Y crees que lo permitirá? Eres su mejor agente.  
\- Es lo que está establecido. Sin embargo, desde que entré en la Agencia le dije que eso no iba conmigo y que podía encargarme perfectamente de muchos más casos que la media… -Negó con pesar-. Y luego digo que Peter es el capullo ególatra.   
\- Peter no ha derrotado a un demonio japonés de más de mil años –recordó Derek. Y cuando Stiles lo miró, sorprendido por el comentario, y vio que tenía una ceja en la posición de sarcasmo, rio de buena gana.  
\- Eso es verdad –admitió, tras lo que alzó la mano en la que llevaba la alianza-. Aunque mi mayor logro siempre será el de llevar este anillo.   
\- ¿No vas a decir ahora que por fin has conseguido domesticar a Derek Hale? –gruñó Derek por lo bajo, sabiendo los dos que el reproche era fingido.   
\- ¿Por qué? –Mostró esa sonrisa socarrona 100% Stilinski-. Ahora tú también me has domesticado.

Derek coincidió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Significa eso que a partir de ahora siempre vas a estar disponible para lo que quiera hacerte?  
\- Creo que confundes los términos –rio Stiles- “Domesticar” no es lo mismo que “ser tu esclavo sexual”.  
\- Pero lo segundo suena mejor –dijo abrazándole de la cintura y empezando a besar su cuello.   
\- Sí, eso es verdad –admitió en un quedo jadeo, tras lo que agarró ambas manos de Derek y las apartó de su cuerpo para alejarse de aquella placentera sensación-. Pero, sintiéndolo mucho, me temo que la clase práctica va a tener que esperar un poco.  
\- ¿Y eso?

El humor visible en los ojos de Stiles se ensombreció un poco por la preocupación:

\- Tengo varias charlas pendientes…

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el capítulo de hoy es más cortito, pero hay que dosificar las emociones <3 
> 
> Eso sí, la semana que viene tocará decir adiós a este fic que ojalá os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Aunque no todo serán malas noticias, pues también compartiré algo en lo que llevo tiempo trabajando y que me hace mucha ilusión. 
> 
> Gracias a todos por haberme acompañado con esta historia hasta el final <3


	27. Chapter 27

El agente Stiles Stilinski aparcó el coche oficial junto a la entrada principal. Salió despacio, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo no iba con prisas, y soltó aire mientras contemplaba el letrero de Eichen House. Para ser un sitio que odiaba con toda su alma, últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo allí. 

Cruzó las puertas de metal. Antes de que pudiera sacar su placa para identificarse, el hombre al cargo de la recepción le indicó dónde debía acudir y que ya estaba todo dispuesto. 

Stiles agradeció la información y recorrió los pasillos del sanatorio. Ahora entraba más luz por las ventanas, lo que volvió el recorrido menos tétrico, si bien el silencio del lugar resultaba bastante asfixiante. Mientras pasaba por delante de las habitaciones de los internos, todas con las puertas cerradas, se preguntó cuántos estarían atados a sus camas, suplicando tan solo un poco de atención. 

Tragó saliva, obligándose a no pensar en ello y centrarse en la conversación que estaba a punto de afrontar. Llegó a su destino y saludó al celador que le estaba esperando junto a la habitación que le interesaba. Le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a lo que Stiles respondió con una leve sonrisa, mostrándose profesional y amable al mismo tiempo. Aquel simple intercambio de miradas le demostró que los nuevos celadores del centro parecían ser bastante más amables que los antiguos.   
Se hizo una nota mental para indicar aquello en el apartado de recomendaciones dentro del largo informe que luego tendría que escribir.   
Pero lo primero era lo primero. 

Cruzó la puerta de la habitación y un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al encontrarse con el mismo escenario en el que había estado hacía tan solo dos días, si bien en aquella ocasión se trataba de un escenario irreal, existente solo en la mente de un chico aterrorizado.   
El mismo que ahora le observaba con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. 

\- ¿Stiles?

Stiles esperó a que el celador cerrara la puerta tras él y se marchara. Solo cuando se hubo asegurado de que estaban solos, observando también la habitación en busca de posibles cámaras (no tardó ni un segundo en confirmarlo, al haber solo dos camas en la estancia), se centró en Oliver. 

El pijama que llevaba le hacía parecer aún más joven de lo que era y comprendió con pesar que en realidad seguía siendo ese chico asustado al que tanta gente le había hecho daño.

\- Hola –saludó con una sincera sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama a medio metro de distancia del otro ocupante. La sensación de déjà vu volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez no le dio repelús. Sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era real-. ¿Cómo estás?   
\- Yo… Bien –respondió con dudas, mirando de arriba abajo a su invitado sorpresa. El primero que tenía en todos los años que había pasado allí.   
\- Si estás dudando de si soy realmente yo, el Nogitsune es historia –explicó Stiles-. Conseguimos derrotarle. Y esta vez para siempre.   
\- Lo sé… Me lo ha contado la Doctora Morrel en la sesión de esta mañana.   
\- Bien. –La sonrisa de Stiles se amplió, esperando que de ese modo Oliver dejara de estar tan asustado.   
\- ¿Por… por qué estás aquí? –tartamudeó-. ¿Has venido a… matarme?  
\- Por supuesto que no. –Quiso colocar una mano en su rodilla para que dejara de temblar, pero apenas hizo el amago Oliver se encogió sobre sí mismo-. Oliver, te aseguro que nadie va a hacerte daño. Ni yo, ni nadie de los que hay aquí dentro… Aunque para eso necesito tu ayuda.  
\- ¿Mi ayuda? 

En lugar de responder, Stiles colocó su maletín sobre la cama, lo abrió y extrajo varias gruesas carpetas. Todas tenían el sello del FBI y la anotación de “Eichen House: investigación en curso”. Se las acercó a Oliver para que pudiera echarles un vistazo.

\- Son todos los documentos de los experimentos del Doctor Fenris que se han encontrado en su casa y en los sótanos de Eichen House –explicó mientras Oliver observaba las fotografías de varios seres sobrenaturales, incluida la de Meredith-. Ella está bien –aclaró cuando Oliver acarició su rostro con pesar, siendo visible la mirada triste de la muchacha-. Lydia la ha visitado esta mañana y se encuentra perfectamente. Feliz ahora que también ha podido librarse de ese demonio.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con todo esto?  
\- Contarlo todo –explicó sin dudar-. En este lugar se han cometido crímenes atroces. Ha habito torturas, tanto a pacientes humanos como a seres sobrenaturales. Y durante demasiado tiempo se ha ocultado. Pero eso se acabó.   
\- ¿Vas a contar lo de los seres que hay aquí encerrados?  
\- No tengo más remedio que hacerlo –admitió-. Al principio no me hacía gracia que se supiera lo del mundo sobrenatural, pero precisamente por querer ocultarlo muchos han sufrido. Y quitando el hecho de que no eran humanos, eso no significaba que fueran monstruos. Además, no es que se lo vaya a contar a todo el FBI. De hecho, de momento solo lo sabe el Jefe. –Se mordió el labio para no echarse a reir al recordar la cara que el Inspector jefe había puesto aquella mañana, cuando le dio una clase introductoria al mundo sobrenatural-. Solo lo sabrá un nuevo grupo muy reducido del que yo estaré al cargo. Creo que, estando en Beacon Hills, eso es algo que tendría que haberse hecho hace mucho tiempo. –Ante el gesto de absoluta sorpresa de Oliver, Stiles sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Lo sé, acabo de convertirme en el Agente Mulder de Expediente X.  
\- Pero has dicho que necesitabas mi ayuda…  
\- Así es. –Carraspeó para dejar su lado friki y recuperar una actitud más profesional-. He abierto una investigación sobre las prácticas y torturas del Dr. Fenris, incluido el trato vejatorio de los celadores a los pacientes.  
\- Comprendo. –Oliver cerró la carpeta. Su rostro era más sereno, de aceptación-. Voy a ir a la cárcel.   
\- No. No estoy aquí por eso. –La sorpresa del paciente aumentó-. Tú eres uno de los internos más antiguos. Con todo lo que he reunido, solo necesito que testifiques contra las malas prácticas que se produjeron aquí durante años para que el Eichen House tal y como lo conocemos desaparezca para siempre.   
\- Pero ¿qué hay de mí? Yo maté a esos hombres…   
\- Lo sé –dijo más serio-. Y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que en el juicio conste que en tus acciones también hubo un componente de enajenación mental consecuencia de la mala praxis del doctor, así como de las torturas a las que fuiste sometido durante años. Con todo eso, es muy probable que no pises la cárcel y pases tu condena en un centro psicológico… Por supuesto, en otro centro totalmente renovado.   
\- No… No lo entiendo.   
\- Ahora que no están ni el Dr. Fenris ni los celadores que le ayudaban con sus experimentos, Eichen House podría ser el centro que siempre debió ser: un lugar donde poder ayudar a gente que lo ha pasado mal, incluidos seres sobrenaturales que necesitan ayuda para controlar sus habilidades y que incluso tienen miedo de sí mismos… Pero es tanto el daño que se ha cometido aquí, que no bastará con contar con un nuevo equipo de directores y cuidadores. Si queremos que este sitio tenga el nuevo inicio que se merece, creo sinceramente que lo mejor es derruir este edificio y construir uno nuevo, sin celdas de castigo ni mazmorras, acorde al trato más humano que se va a dar a todos los internos a partir de ahora. Ya he hablado con Deaton y Morrel y es muy probable que los dos se hagan cargo del nuevo centro.  
\- Oh. Eso… Eso sería fantástico –admitió Oliver con una tímida sonrisa. La doctora Morrel era la única que le había tratado como una persona en todo el tiempo que había pasado en Eichen House.   
\- Pero eso no es todo. –Stiles sacó otra carpeta en cuya portada se podía leer “Matrimonio Jones”-. Es la investigación de tus padres –dijo Stiles cuando Oliver la abrió y se encontró con una vieja fotografía de sus padres-. Serán acusados de abuso de menores y de haber colaborado con el Dr. Fenris para que te encerraran aquí, aislado, cuando lo que tendría que haber hecho el doctor era acudir a la policía por lo que te estaban haciendo. Como poco les caerán diez años y, por supuesto, no volverás a verles cuando cumplas tu condena.  
\- Yo… -tardó en encontrar las palabras-. ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?  
\- Porque estoy convencido de que si tus padres no te hubieran maltratado –dijo Stiles en un susurro de complicidad-, y luego no te hubiera ocurrido lo mismo aquí, jamás habrías ido en busca del Nogitsune cuando yo no cumplí mi promesa de sacarte de aquí.

Oliver negó rápidamente.

\- Ya no te culpo. Sé que el demonio te borró esos recuerdos… Y aunque no hubiera sido así, no me debías nada.   
\- Claro que sí. Y por eso estoy aquí, para hacer las cosas bien. –Hizo una pequeña pausa-. Pero para eso primero necesito que me ayudes a mejorar este sitio y que nadie vuelva a pasar por lo mismo que tú. –Se mojó los labios, nervioso, pues llegaba el momento decisivo-. ¿Me ayudarás?

El muchacho se quedó callado unos segundos, sobrecogido por aquella petición tan directa. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía ayuda de aquel modo, como si él fuera el único que pudiera hacerlo. 

\- Sí –se le quebró la voz, emocionado, y tuvo que carraspear para recuperarla-. Por supuesto.   
\- Muchas gracias.   
\- Pero eso no justifica lo que hice –añadió con pesar, un gesto totalmente opuesto al de Stiles-. El agente Michael… También era tu amigo.   
\- Sí, lo era –dijo Stiles, perdida la sonrisa que había iluminado su rostro durante unos segundos-. Pero su muerte no pesa sobre ti, Oliver. Y tampoco la de las otras personas que murieron a manos de Peter y de Meredith. Al igual que ellos, que no son los verdaderos responsables, no puedes culparte por eso. El demonio te engañó.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de Lucy? –susurró con la voz tan baja, tan rota, que apenas se oyó. 

Fue decir el nombre de aquella chica cuyo rostro aparecía en sueños cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y una gruesa lágrima surcó la mejilla de Oliver.  
Stiles sintió que también se le empañaban los ojos.

\- Oliver. Sé que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste. Lo veo en tu cara. –Por fin se atrevió a colocar la mano sobre su rodilla-. No sé si recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos dentro de tu mente, pero sé que eres un buen chico… Un buen chico que ha cometido errores, algunos terribles, es verdad. Pero me gustaría que aprendieras de ellos y pudieras seguir adelante.  
\- ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante después de lo que he hecho? –imploró en medio de sollozos-. No puedo…  
\- Puedes –le interrumpió-. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Lo sé porque yo estuve en tu lugar. Por mi cul… Por culpa de ese demonio, mucha gente inocente murió. Pero tuve la suerte de contar con mi familia y mis amigos, con gente que me quiere, para superarlo. Yo pude tener una segunda oportunidad, Oliver. –Apretó con cariño su rodilla-. Y me gustaría que tú también la tuvieras. Pero para eso primero debes perdonarte a ti mismo. Antes de que el sentimiento de culpa y los remordimientos te destrocen. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo… -Mostró una sonrisa teñida de tristeza-. Hasta hace no mucho yo no fui capaz de perdonarme por la muerte de una buena amiga. 

Oliver se mordió el labio inferior para frenar el temblor como consecuencia de los nuevos sollozos que pugnaban por salir. Necesitó de varios minutos hasta que por fin recuperó el control lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

\- No estoy bien –dijo en un murmullo ronco-. No puedo salir de aquí…  
\- No he dicho que lo vayas a hacer ahora… -dijo Stiles con un deje de humor-. Pero con los profesionales adecuados, estoy seguro de que podrás dejar atrás ese lado oscuro y tener por fin la vida que te mereces.  
\- ¿Tanto confías en mí? –se atrevió a preguntar tras unos segundos de silencio.  
\- Sí, lo hago –concluyó sin dudar-. Demuéstrame que no me equivoco. 

Concluirá...


	28. Chapter 28

Empezaba a anochecer cuando llegó a su antigua casa. Podía oír las voces procedentes del interior, pero sabía que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con sus sentidos más desarrollados, sino por la cantidad de gente que había en el interior.  
Resultaba sorprendente pensar que durante un tiempo allí solo habían vivido su padre y él y que ahora estuviera a reventar con todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales. Justo lo que él era desde hacía menos de un día.

Stiles se preguntó si algún día su vida dejaría de tener tantas novedades y podría disfrutar de una apacible y casi aburrida existencia.  
Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y salió Derek. Evidentemente le había oído, o tal vez sentido, y quería darle la bienvenida.

Salió del coche pero se quedó junto a la puerta del vehículo, viendo que Derek se dirigía a él con esa sonrisita que reservaba exclusivamente para él; tan leve que parecía inexistente pero que podía verse en sus ojos. Y que además le estuviera mirando así mientras vestía esos pantalones rotos en los sitios perfectos y ese jersey que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y se ajustaba a su pecho como una segunda piel, hacía el conjunto aún más perfecto.

Pensándolo bien, decidió Stiles, teniendo a Derek Hale a su lado era imposible tener una vida aburrida, así que lo mejor era aceptar lo increíblemente afortunado que era.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó Derek cuando llegó a su lado, tras darle el beso de rigor.  
\- Ha sido duro, no lo voy a negar… -admitió refugiándose en sus brazos. No estaba tan cansado como otras veces, pues casi lo único que había hecho en las últimas horas había sido hablar, pero esas conversaciones habían sido de lo más intensas. Seguía necesitando la cercanía de Derek para recargar las pilas-. Pero he conseguido que me ayude para que el Eichen House que conocemos desaparezca.  
\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –dijo en voz queda cuando Stiles se separó y pudo mirarle a los ojos-. Sé que no necesitas mi aprobación, pero quiero que sepas que has dado un gran paso.  
\- No habría podido hacerlo sin ti. –Derek alzó una ceja, extrañado-. Si no me hubieras apoyado, no me habría atrevido a contarle todo a mi jefe. –Soltó una risita nerviosa-. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando le he enseñado las garras porque pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo con lo de ser un hombre lobo.  
\- Me lo imagino perfectamente. –Negó con humor-. Pero me refería a lo de Oliver. Haber sido capaz de perdonarle después de todo lo ocurrido.  
\- Él no fue el culpable de lo de Michael. Y Peter tampoco.  
\- Lo sé. –Besó su frente, pues no le bastaba con tener los dedos entrelazados-. Pero aceptarlo e incluso decirlo en voz alta requiere su tiempo… Los dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie.  
\- Ya… -Le dio un beso en los labios, corto pero necesario, pues tener a Derek tan cerca y no besarle era superior a sus fuerzas-. ¿Y tú cómo estás?  
\- ¿Yo?  
\- Sí. –Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la casa y se humedeció los labios, nervioso-. No sé cómo se han tomado los demás el que ahora sea uno de ellos. O qué es lo que va a pasar cuando Scott se marche en unos días… Si eso me va a afectar, pues técnicamente me habré quedado sin alfa.  
\- No creo que tengas muchos problemas –aseguró-. Y si es así, te aseguro que no me temblará la mano si he de meterte en cintura.  
\- Por supuesto que no –rio con una mirada perversa-. Seguro que vas a estar esperando a que meta la pata para poder usar tu estatus de alfa. Aunque, técnicamente, Peter es el hombre lobo con más experiencia… ¿No debería llamarle alfa a él y pedirle consejo si tengo problemas?  
\- Atrévete a hacer eso. –Dejó que sus ojos brillaran, fingiendo la amenaza-. Y algo me dice que hay más probabilidades de que tú te conviertas antes en el alfa de todos, a que vuelva a serlo Peter.  
\- No, por favor. –Resopló, apoyando la frente en el pecho de Derek-. Ya bastante tengo con ser el agente Mulder. Si no te importa, prefiero que tú te encargues de los asuntos de la manada.  
\- No pienso ser yo quien te lleve la contraria.

Stiles rio y, aprovechando la cercanía del cuerpo de Derek, inspiró profundamente. Siempre le había parecido que olía de maravilla, pero ahora le daba la impresión de que se había vuelto adicto a su aroma.

\- Por favor, ¿os importaría dejar eso para cuando estéis a solas?

La queja de Isaac llegó de repente, sin que Stiles se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera de que había salido de la casa y que ahora estaba en el porche, junto a Malía.  
Por regla general no le habría importado ser el centro de atención, bastante acostumbrado a serlo incluso cuando no quería. Pero ahora que era un hombre lobo, en teoría con los sentidos más desarrollados, habría esperado que ya no fuera tan fácil que le pillaran desprevenido.  
Estaba claro que todavía tenía mucho que mejorar.  
Otra cosa, por supuesto, era saber por qué Isaac se estaba quejando.

\- Si no hemos hecho nada.  
\- Te has puesto a olisquear a Derek –añadió Malía-. No pensé que serías de los chuchos celosos a los que les gusta marcar territorio.

La aparente explicación de Malía solo sirvió para dejar más confuso a Stiles, quien buscó la mirada de Derek.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué se están metiendo conmigo?  
\- Ya sabes que en los hombres lobo el olor tiene mucha importancia. Nos ayuda a percibir un posible peligro –dijo un poco más serio, como hacía siempre que explicaba algo relacionado con su naturaleza, a lo que Stiles asintió-. También sirve para impregnar al compañero y dejar claro que son pareja.  
\- Que es justo lo que acabas de hacer tú al restregarte con Derek –puntualizó Isaac.  
\- Yo no he hecho eso –se volvió a Derek-. ¿Verdad?  
\- Un poco sí… -comentó en voz queda, un tanto avergonzado. Una cosa era ser más social, como siempre le animaba Stiles, y otra muy distinta hablar con tanta familiaridad de un asunto privado. Por mucho que fueran manada-. Pero no te sientas mal. Ahora forma parte de tu instinto.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué te quejabas? –acusó a Isaac.  
\- Porque siempre ha sido un pusilánime –intervino Lydia, quien salía en ese momento de la casa portando varias copas de vino.  
\- ¿Vas a dejar que diga eso de mí? –protestó Isaac a Derek.  
\- ¿Acaso es mentira? –preguntó a su vez su antiguo alfa, al tiempo que aceptaba una de las copas de Lydia.  
\- ¿Sabes? Te prefería cuando os llevabais mal –resolvió Isaac, entrando en la residencia Stilinski.

Malia, viendo que los que quedaban fuera no parecían tener prisa por entrar y a ella ya empezaban a sonarle las tripas, decidió seguirle para ocupar su puesto en la mesa.  
Al quedar solo Lydia, Derek y Stiles, este último tomó la copa de vino y miró confuso a los que le acompañaban.

\- Espera. ¿Qué es eso de que ahora os lleváis bien? ¿Desde cuándo os llevabais mal?  
\- Pasaron muchas cosas mientras el demonio te tenía secuestrado. Lo importante es que está solucionado –explicó Lydia sin darle importancia.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- Resumiendo –añadió Derek tras dar un sorbo a su copa-, fui bastante cruel con Lydia cuando volvió sola de la casa de Fenris. Pero luego me di cuenta de que teníamos mucha suerte de contar con ella.  
\- No seas tan modesto –intervino la pelirroja, dejando levemente los ojos en blanco-. Fue a ti al que se le ocurrió el plan B.  
\- Y tú quien me apoyó para que al final se aceptara –recordó.  
\- Esperad un segundo –interrumpió Stiles, señalando a Derek-. ¿Tú hablaste de un posible plan B? –Señaló luego a Lydia-. ¿Y tú lo secundaste? –Para terminar señalando a los dos, intermitentemente-. Está bien, ¿quiénes sois vosotros y qué le habéis hecho a mi marido y a mi mejor amiga?  
\- Que eso lo diga quien acaba de convertirse en hombre lobo es un tanto ridículo –apostilló Lydia.  
\- Y ya te hemos dicho que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Está todo solucionado.  
\- Exacto. Y, ya que estamos siendo sinceros… -La expresión de Lydia se volvió más seria cuando miró fijamente a Derek-. Gracias por haber confiado en mí cuando tuve que destruir a ese demonio. Si no lo hubieras hecho, creo que no habría contado con la suficiente seguridad en mí misma como para poder acabar con él. –Tragó con dificultad-. Y desde lo de Allison le tenía muchas ganas…

Derek tardó unos segundos en responder, sobrecogido por la sinceridad de una mujer a la que, hasta hacía unos días, seguía considerando la persona más superficial y egoísta del mundo.  
Pero, ya que se había atrevido a salir de su caparazón, era justo que él hiciera lo mismo.

\- Siento no haberlo hecho antes –reconoció, apoyando una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Stiles observó la interacción de los dos con la boca abierta. Se preguntó si habría bebido demasiado, su copa prácticamente vacía, tras lo que recordó que en teoría ya no podía emborracharse.  
Lo que significaba que estaba ocurriendo justo lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

\- Mi marido y la chica de la que siempre estuve colado se dan las gracias y se ponen caritas… Esto es muy extraño.  
\- ¡Stiles! –gruñó Derek.  
\- ¡Qué!  
\- Y así es como se acaba el momento tierno del día… -resolvió la banshee, volviendo al interior de la casa. Por su parte, Derek prefirió quedarse un par de segundos más mirando a su marido de mala manera.  
\- ¡Si no he dicho nada!

******

Si Stiles había tenido miedo de cómo reaccionarían los demás ante su nueva naturaleza de hombre lobo, las dudas desaparecieron tan pronto como se sentó a la mesa y Malía le amenazó con arrancarle la cabeza si se atrevía a quitarle su comida, ante lo que nadie pareció preocuparse. Y eso que la amenaza había sonado muy real.

Con ese simple detalle Stiles comprendió que sus temores eran infundados.  
Y no era para menos. Si él hubiera sido el primero del grupo en convertirse en un ser sobrenatural, de seguro que habría habido más incredulidad e incluso reparos a tener cerca a un ser al que le salían garras y colmillos. Sin embargo, en su caso él era, literalmente, el único de los amigos que quedaba por pasarse al bando de lo sobrenatural.

En la práctica eso significó que la fase de “no me puedo creer que mi mejor amigo sea un hombre lobo” no llegó a darse y directamente pasaron a la de “demuestra de lo que eres capaz”. Al menos eso era lo que parecía querer Isaac, quien fue sentarse a la mesa y pedirle a Stiles que se transformara para ver cómo era en su aspecto de hombre lobo y así comparar. Pero cuando Stiles iba a sugerir que lo dejaran para más adelante, o al menos a que terminaran de comer, se encontró con que el resto de comensales no parecían muy molestos por la sugerencia. Por el contrario, fue hacerla y todos se inclinaron para verle mejor y no perderse ningún detalle.

Todos salvo Derek, aunque en su caso tenía dos buenos motivos para no hacerlo: él ya le había visto en su forma de beta y ahora mismo el comportamiento de su marido le recordaba mucho a cuando se conocieron y no entendía por qué había acabado rodeado de aquella panda de críos.

En definitiva, Stiles comprendió que, daba igual si ahora era un agente del FBI, un hombre casado y un hombre lobo, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Aunque algunas cosas sí que cambiaron. Y, para variar, fueron cosas muy del agrado de Stiles, pues además le sirvieron para quitarse esa espinita que tenía clavada desde sus años de instituto.

Se refería, por supuesto, al espectacular físico que había desarrollado gracias al mordisco y que ahora no tenía nada que envidiar al de Isaac o Scott… Derek estaba a otro nivel al que le daba igual no llegar, pues ya sabía que con él se rompió el molde.

Al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta, más acostumbrado a ser él quien miraba de reojo los músculos de sus compañeros y odiaba a la Naturaleza por estar tan mal repartida. Sin embargo, cuando se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó con una camiseta de manga corta que hasta ahora nunca le había quedado tan ajustada, y casi enseguida Kira perdió el hilo de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Scott, intuyó que esta vez él era quien atraía las miradas.  
Lo terminó de confirmar el hecho de que Derek, quien ya debía estar inmunizado de esas cosas solo por lo que veía cada mañana cuando se miraba en el espejo, también parecía estar especialmente distraído: cuando los dos estaban ayudando al sheriff a recoger la mesa y Stiles se estiró para guardar las copas en los estantes superiores, su camiseta se levantó lo justo para dejar ver un abdomen increíblemente definido… y un segundo después a Derek se le cayó un plato.

Y por si eso no bastara para dejar claro que al hombre lobo de increíbles reflejos le estaba afectando aquella visión, Stiles percibió el nada sutil aroma de la excitación emanando por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste? –canturreó Stiles en un momento en que su padre salió de la cocina, mirando a Derek por encima del hombro.

Al ser pillado infraganti, el gran lobo feroz se sonrojó como nunca antes le había visto su marido. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de buscar una excusa o, mejor aún, salir corriendo, pues en ese momento Malía ya estaba entrando en la cocina, atraída por aquel aroma.

\- Es normal –dijo la mujer coyote sin tapujos-. A todo el mundo le gusta que su compañero sea aceptable.  
\- Perdona, pero yo ya era aceptable antes de ser un hombre lobo –replicó Stiles, un tanto ofendido por aquel comentario-. ¿O tengo que recordarte que en Eichen House te tiraste a mis brazos a la primera de turno?  
\- ¡Me estaba congelando de frío! –contraatacó Malía-. Y en ese momento estabas medio poseído por un demonio… No eras realmente tú.  
\- Ya, seguro.  
\- ¿Me podéis explicar por qué estáis teniendo esta conversión delante de mí? –intervino Derek, en quien la excitación previa había sido sustituida por una cara de incomprensión. Casi terror.

Malía le miró sin entender muy bien a qué venía tanta protesta, mientras que Stiles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y no comentar nada más de su nuevo físico hasta que no llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Eso ocurrió bastante tarde, pues al día siguiente todos tendrían que regresar a sus respectivos hogares y querían aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible juntos.  
Afortunadamente, la despedida no fue tan trágica como habrían esperado, pues no se marcharon hasta que no fijaron una fecha para reunirse todos, como muy tarde dentro de dos meses. Esta vez no iban a permitir que pasara tanto tiempo sin saber los unos de los otros.

Sobre las 2 de la madrugada emprendieron el regreso a casa, siendo esta vez Derek quien conducía el jeep. Estaba bien ser el copiloto de vez en cuando.

\- Por cierto –recordó de pronto Stiles, apenas se hubo abrochado el cinturón de seguridad-, ya he solucionado lo del informe del forense. He conseguido que parezca que se traspapelaron varios informes de delitos que acababan de prescribir. Así que Peter vuelve a ser, oficialmente, un fantasma.  
\- Gracias. Aunque no tendrías que haberte molestado –añadió con una media sonrisa-. Sigue enfadado por que te hayas convertido en hombre lobo cuando hace años rechazaste su oferta.  
\- ¿Es consciente de que era eso o ser un demonio asesino?  
\- Es Peter –dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo-. Hace años que dejé de intentar entenderle.

Derek paró el coche en un stop y, aprovechando que no había nada de tráfico, alargó la pausa. Stiles y él en el coche, hablando de todo y de nada, era algo que siempre le ofrecía paz. Y últimamente no habían tenido nada de eso.  
Estaba tan a gusto que no le importó alargar la conversación allí mismo, en lugar de esperar a que llegaran a casa.

\- He hablado con Chris –comentó apoyando los brazos en el volante-. No me preguntes cómo porque soy el primero que no quiere saberlo, pero va a conseguir el cadáver de un puma bastante grande que se va a convertir en el culpable de todas las muertes que quedaban por resolver. En cuanto deje el cuerpo en mitad del bosque los casos que quedaban pendientes estarán oficialmente cerrados.  
\- Estupendo. Otra cosa menos de la que preocuparse –se animó Stiles.

Derek no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que llevaban varios minutos parados en el mismo sitio, o si era así no debía importarle mucho.  
Y lo cierto es que a Stiles aquella idea le parecía fantástica, pues así podría entretenerse todo lo que quisiera mirando a su marido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó este al percatarse de la manera tan intensa en el que le estaba observando.  
\- Echaba de menos esto. -Se señaló a sí mismo y luego a Derek-. Tú y yo en el jeep solucionando todos los problemas del mundo.

Ya vuelves a leerme la mente, pensó Derek, en el fondo agradecido por esa capacidad innata de su compañero.

\- Yo también -admitió en una leve sonrisa. Alargó el silencio que se creó entre los dos, de lo más reconfortante, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que poner el intermitente señalizando que tomarían el camino de la izquierda hacia la reserva de Beacon Hills. Lo hizo soltando un leve suspiro, al que siguió una leve arritmia en el corazón de Stiles-. ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí. -Stiles sonreía-. Estoy de maravilla.

Derek alzó una ceja. Todo lo que necesitó para indicar que sabía que había algo más detrás de lo que había dicho.  
Stiles le dio la razón inclinándose sobre el volante para apagar el intermitente.

\- Vámonos.  
\- ¿Irnos? -preguntó el conductor-. ¿Adónde?  
\- Da igual. Vayamos a cualquier sitio. Solos tú y yo. Hace meses que llevo queriendo tener una escapada romántica.  
\- ¿Y tiene que ser ahora? –dijo con ese tono prepotente que usaba cada vez que a Stiles se le ocurría una de sus alocadas ideas, pero con las que luego acababa coincidiendo-. Podemos irnos mañana, aprovechando que es sábado.  
\- ¿Y desde cuándo eso ha significado un fin de semana tranquilo? Además, ¿dónde está tu espíritu aventurero, oh, gran lobo feroz?  
\- ¿Sabes que ya no tiene mucho sentido que te metas conmigo cuando ahora tú eres igual que yo?  
\- Gracias por el cumplido, pero nop. Prefiero mantener la tradición… Entonces, ¿qué me dices? –Se acercó un poco más para susurrarle en la oreja, aunque ahora ninguno de los dos tuviera problemas de oído-. ¿No quieres tener a tu marido mejorado solo para ti durante dos días enteros?

En lugar de responder a la que, por supuesto, era una pregunta retórica, Derek accionó el intermitente.  
Esta vez para indicar que tomarían la carretera de la derecha, señalizada con un letrero de “Está abandonando Beacon Hills”.

A continuación besó a Stiles, aunque no alargó el beso tanto como hubiera deseado pues la idea era irse de viaje esa misma noche, y salió a la carretera sin tener un destino marcado.

Eso era lo de menos cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo a su lado.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así llegamos al final de este fanfic que ha permitido que me reencuentre con unos personajes a los que adoro y a los que echaba muchísimo de menos. Y además he podido hacerlo con una historia que me ha permitido acercarme más al género detectivesco, lo que ha sido una auténtica gozada. 
> 
> Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido hasta el final. 
> 
> Y ahora llegan las malas noticias ☹  
> No sé cuándo podré volver a publicar por aquí. Nunca he dejado de escribir, pero ahora estoy más centrada en una historia original que consume todo mi tiempo libre. Y aunque es verdad que escribir sobre los Sterek me anima como pocas cosas y a veces es todo lo que necesito para superar el bloqueo, una nunca sabe cuándo volverá la musa Sterek 😉
> 
> Pero antes de despedirme hasta el próximo fic me gustaría compartir otras historias con vosotros.  
> En realidad son historias que escribí hace un tiempo, no como Daina, sino como Bárbara, mi nombre real. Y son historias, thrillers para más señas, que además tuve la increíble suerte de ver publicadas en formato libro. 
> 
> Por desgracia, al final ese sueño no acabó siendo tan bonito como hubiera deseado, pues las relaciones con la editorial se rompieron y al final me quedé con un montón de libros sin vender… El caso es que durante los meses de confinamiento que todos hemos sufrido (y que algunos de vosotros seguiréis haciendo) pude terminar uno de los proyectos que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo: crear una página web a través de la cual se pudieran comprar esos libros que tengo en stock. 
> 
> Y justo eso es lo que puedo ofrecer hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos por aquí: dos thrillers en forma de novela original. Un género que, por el fic Sterek que acaba de terminar, intuyo que habréis visto que me encanta <3
> 
> Por supuesto, el que os gusten mis historias como Daina, escritora de fics y de novela homoerótica, no significa que también os tengan que gustar las de Bárbara, autora de thrillers. Por eso simplemente os animo a que echéis un vistazo a la web o que la compartáis: https://www.barbaracruz.es/
> 
> En ella encontraréis las sinopsis e incluso los primeros capítulos de los dos libros que he publicado, por si hubiera alguno que os gustara. Y si os animáis a comprar alguno, vaya por delante que lo recibiréis con una dedicatoria especial por vuestro increíble apoyo.
> 
> Y es que ya han pasado algunos años desde que empecé a escribir fics aquí y nunca me he arrepentido de ello.  
> Poder hablar con los lectores y recibir vuestros mensajes de apoyo, diciendo que os gusta lo que escribo y que incluso habéis leído la misma historia varias veces, es todo lo que necesito para superar momentos de bajón, ya sea como escritora o más personales. Y jamás os podré estar suficientemente agradecida por ello. 
> 
> Gracias de corazón y nos leemos pronto 😉


End file.
